


To Protect and Serve

by Egypt18015



Category: Alternate Universe - Fandom, Backstreet Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 118,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egypt18015/pseuds/Egypt18015
Summary: Detective Kevin Richardson is working a very hard case. One involving a serial killer who preys upon young children. At least he knows at the end of the day he has his family to fall back on. His three brothers and his best friend will help him through the mystery and be the glue that keeps him together as he gets closer to finding the madman behind it all. AU/suspense/drama (obviously lol) rated R
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU suspense that has a sequel as well. There is some death and violence. 
> 
> I’ll be posting the entire story throughout the day. It’s another oldie lol 
> 
> Sorry about the ?. They mostly are where quotation marks should be.
> 
> Thanks!
> 
> Mare

****

**1  
  
  
  
The Devil’s Liar**

  
  
  
  
  
  
The darkness was the worst, but the smell came in a close second. The place standing before them looked like somewhere a person who did all of the cruel things this guy was accused of doing would live. The paint chipping from the outside, broken furniture sitting on the porch which had a few holes in it and the sounds of mosquitoes buzzing around some dirty dishes left outside as if the guy was in a hurry to leave.  
  
  
  
Kevin slowly walked up the stairs, careful not to creak. They were so close to catching this guy, the last thing he wanted was for him to be tipped off by heavy feet. He looked over at Howie and nodded.  
  
  
  
This was always the scariest part of the job, entering the devil�s lair as they liked to call it in FBI talk. When suddenly the demon you have been doing nothing but studying for months on end, staring at pictures of his victims, letting mothers of dead children cry on your shoulder as you begin to get a mental image of what a monster could possibly look like in your head, becomes real.  
  
  
  
Kevin took a deep breath as he reached the top of the stairs, the smell coming from the moldy food almost unbearable now, as well as the constant buzz of the insects surrounding it. Maggots were crawling around the piece of bologna and Kevin had to quickly turn his head to avoid gagging.  
  
  
  
Once again he took a deep breath as the rest of his unit moved forward surrounding the house and joining him on the front porch. Howie nodded and winked at his friend before knocking on the door.  
  
  
  
No matter how many times he did this, it never got easier. The butterflies collecting in his stomach as he waited for the door to open, or even worse for nothing to happen at all. After waiting a few more minutes, Howie knocked again, this time more forcefully. �FBI! Open the door or we�ll break it down.�  
  
  
  
Kevin looked at Howie and smiled knowing that he was just as scared. That made him feel better. His voice never quivered though.  
  
  
  
Kevin bit at his bottom lip taking one final breath and saying one final prayer, he hated when they didn�t come to the door. He gave the nod and right then Howie kicked the door open and everyone went running in.  
  
  
  
There was a lot of running around and Kevin made sure to never let Howie out of his sight. No matter what, he felt responsible that his friend was in this field. He had all but nagged him to death to join the academy. If anything happened to Howie he�d be devastated.  
  
  
  
He quickly joined his friend as they continued side stepping the walls and aiming their guns when they came across an open space. It appeared that no one was in the house. The worst case scenario had happened but yet Kevin found himself letting out a sigh of relief.  
  
  
  
Maria walked over to where Kevin and Howie were standing and gave an all clear sign which had them both bow their heads in disappointment.  
  
  
  
�It appears as if we�re too late. It looks like he left in a hurry.� She said pointing to the kettle that was whistling on the stove.  
  
  
  
�He might not have gotten too far, tell them to go sweep the perimeter. Maybe he�s in the neighborhood somewhere; I mean the pot isn�t black yet which means the water hasn�t dissolved.�  
  
  
  
�Will do.� She said picking up her walkie talkie and barking out the orders she just got from the team leader.  
  
  
  
Kevin took a closer look at his surroundings as his team started collecting evidence and taking pictures. Without a doubt this was the place, he was there and they missed him. He shook his head, not looking forward to telling the victims parents about this.  
  
  
  
�Kev, we�ll catch him.�  
  
  
  
Kevin looked over at Howie and nodded, �I know, let�s see what we find here.�  
  
  
  
The whole place smelled like rotten fruit. It had a sweet yet pungent scent, like years of odor were being masked behind a few sprays of air freshener. Dusty pictures of saints were on the wall held in place by colored thumb tacks. Broken figurines were scattered in the fire place that had never been used.  
  
  
  
Kevin walked over to the fire place and bent down and grabbed one of the figurines, �A Precious Moments angel� my mother collects these.� He said taking it and carefully placing it in a bag.  
  
  
  
�Looks like the guy had a bad temper, maybe something didn�t go as planned and he took it out on the figurines.�  
  
  
  
Kevin nodded, �Looks like it.�  
  
  
  
�Detective Richardson, you might want to come and see this.� He followed Tom another one of his team members into the kitchen where along with some more rotten food on the table, there was a dead puppy.  
  
  
  
�Looks like he didn�t only take it out on the figurines.� Howie said quickly looking away as Kevin approached the small Labrador. Its neck broken, �Sorry little guy,� He said before covering it up with a cloth and moving to the blood stains on the floor.  
  
  
  
�We need to get a sample, see if it matches any of our victims.� He said ready to leave, his head pounding and his fingers tingling with anger. Sometimes he didn�t understand why he wanted this job; probably because of his father. Seemed like the thing to do, go into the same field that had claimed his father�s life.  
  
  
  
�Has anyone checked the basement yet?�  
  
  
  
�Yes we have a few people down there now.�  
  
  
  
�Anything?� Once again Maria went to her walkie talkie and asked the same question Kevin had just asked.  
  
  
  
�They think you should head down there.� Just what he didn�t want to hear. He nodded and walked down the rickety steps to the basement where once again a whole new smell filled his nostrils.  
  
  
  
This time there was no mistaking that smell, it was death and it clung to the air as if he had walked into hell. There was only one small light hanging from the ceiling so when the cameras flashed, his eyes had a hard time adjusting, but still he could make out the silhouette he was walking towards, a body, and a small one at that.  
  
  
  
�Jesus not another one.� Howie said catching up to his friend as he walked closer to the crime scene.  
  
  
  
The blood was everywhere, all over the walls and the floor as well as smattered on the hot water heater. The other detectives were busy dusting for fingerprints and clues as Kevin squatted down next to the body.  
  
  
  
�The puppy is probably how he lured the kid in the house you think?�  
  
  
  
Kevin nodded staring at the young girl on the floor; she had to be just a little older then his brother Nick.  
  
  
  
�Kids are too trusting nowadays.� Kevin ignored the statement and looked at the beautiful child whose life was taken too early.  
  
  
  
�Do we have a name?�  
  
  
  
�No, but I�m sure she was probably reported missing.�  
  
  
  
�Make sure you get a name as soon as possible. We have to let her parents know so they can�you know.�  
  
  
  
�Of course, we�ll be on that right away Kevin.�  
  
  
  
�Thanks.�  
  
  
  
Kevin took one last look at the little girl and placed his hand on her forehead, �I�m sorry we didn�t get here in time sweetheart but we�ll catch him for you and your parents. I promise.� Then he stood up and walked away carefully surveying the rest of the basement as he walked. His eyes were now adjusting to the darkness a little better and he was able to see a crumpled piece of paper which was lying on the floor. He picked it up and read it, it was nothing too big or revealing just a receipt from CVS for ironically enough, some cleaning supplies.  
  
  
  
He placed it in his evidence bag and decided to make his way back up the stairs and out of the house. He needed fresh air, to be away from all the sadness.  
  
  
  
As they got in the car to leave after spending a little too much time in the devil�s lair, Howie placed his hand on Kevin�s shoulder, �It�s not your fault you know.�  
  
  
  
�D, if I had been a little quicker just a few seconds more she might have been alive.�  
  
  
  
�Or she could have been dead for awhile.�  
  
  
  
�He was supposed to be there, I mean I really thought we�d catch him today.�  
  
  
  
�I know�but we�re closer now then we have been in months and it�s because of you.�  
  
  
  
�Well I�ll be sure to tell that to that girl�s parents. I�m sure they will really care about that.�  
  
  
  
�Kevin you can�t be so hard on yourself.� Howie dropped it knowing that whatever he said would be no use. He knew his best friend almost as well as he knew himself.  
  
  
  
�You want to go out and get a drink or something? I�m buying.�  
  
  
  
�No, that�s okay. I think I need to go home and wash this day off of me. Maybe some other time.�  
  
  
  
�Okay�if you need me just call man.�  
  
  
  
�Will do Howie. See ya tomorrow.�  
  
  
  
Once Howie dropped him off, Kevin slowly walked into his apartment and threw his coat over the couch, ready to fall asleep on his feet. Raids made him mentally and physically exhausted, especially when they ended like this one did.  
  
  
  
He didn�t expect to hear someone walking towards him; he was ready to pull his gun out of its holster when the female voice made him relax.  
  
  
  
�What are you doing here Lisa?�  
  
  
  
�Sorry�didn�t mean to startle you sweetie, I let myself in because I forgot my earrings last night.�  
  
  
  
�Oh.�  
  
  
  
She walked up to him and wrapped him in a hug, �Did you have a busy day today? You look exhausted.�  
  
  
  
�Yeah, I�m ready for bed.�  
  
  
  
�At 6 o�clock?�  
  
  
  
�Yeah, I know pathetic right?�  
  
  
  
He sat on the edge of the couch as she started massaging his neck, �I wish I could stay but I have to go. Your mom called by the way.�  
  
  
  
Kevin with eyes closed smiled, �Did she leave a message?�  
  
  
  
�No actually I answered the phone.�  
  
  
  
�I bet she asked you a thousand questions right?�  
  
  
  
�Pretty much� She thought she had the wrong number.�  
  
  
  
Kevin laughed, when he had a day like this he wanted nothing more than to be with his family. It was the only thing that made him feel better, like chicken soup when you�re sick.  
  
  
  
�She wants you to call her back right away and she also asked me to tell you to invite me over to the house sometime.�  
  
  
  
He stood up and met his girlfriend face to face, she was beautiful but yet they hadn�t known each other all that long. The love factor wasn�t quite there yet, just the sex factor.  
  
  
  
�I�ll have to do that sometime.�  
  
  
  
�Yes she sounds like a trip.�  
  
  
  
�She is� she�ll keep you on your toes that�s for sure.�  
  
  
  
He kissed her, it was a slow, soft kiss but it didn�t last that long. �Call me later.� She whispered into his ear before nibbling on it.  
  
  
  
�I will.� He watched her walk out the door and sighed.  
  
  
  
Picking up the phone he stared at the portrait of his family taken a long time ago one Christmas. His mother sitting on a chair with his father right behind her, hand on shoulder proudly wearing his uniform. Next came the spiral down from Kevin to AJ, there was no Nick at this time. A school picture of Nick from Kindergarten sat next to the portrait. With an I love you Kevin written in crayon next to it. His named spelled horribly wrong.  
  
  
  
�Hello?�  
  
  
  
�Hey Brian what�s up.�  
  
  
  
�Oh hey Kev�not much, was doing homework. You saved me from grammar God bless you!�  
  
  
  
�Mom around?�  
  
  
  
�Yeah she�s cooking hang on...MOM!!!�  
  
  
  
�Jesus Brian why don�t you yell a little louder only half the neighborhood heard you.�  
  
  
  
Brian snickered which made Kevin smile, sometimes he was so homesick yet he only lived about thirty minutes away.  
  
  
  
�KEV�S ON THE PHONE...she�s on her way.�  
  
  
  
�Thanks man�looks like its back to grammar hell for you.�  
  
  
  
�Thanks for reminding me. Here she is.�  
  
  
  
Kevin smiled at the thought of his mom cooking, maybe he�d invite himself over for dinner. On second thought he was too tired. Maybe a peanut butter sandwich and some milk.  
  
  
  
�Kevin?�  
  
  
  
�Hi Mom.�  
  
  
  
�Hey sweetheart! Who was that girl who answered your phone?� Oh here we go, he thought as he shifted his position on the couch now lying down and kicking off his shoes.  
  
  
  
�She�s a friend.�  
  
  
  
�Who just kind of hangs in your place when you�re not home? Does Howie do that too? He�s your friend.�  
  
  
  
�No Mom I don�t give Howie a key, I�m too afraid he�ll steal my towels.� She laughed.  
  
  
  
�Well I�d very much love to meet your friend someday.�  
  
  
  
�Yeah I bet you would.�  
  
  
  
�Nick stop that�get your hands out of that cookie jar or I�m biting them off.�  
  
  
  
Kevin laughed, �Honey I was wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner tomorrow night.�  
  
  
  
�Yeah okay�that would be nice.�  
  
  
  
�It�s not entirely for pleasure.�  
  
  
  
�Uh oh, what happened?�  
  
  
  
�AJ�� Kevin sighed hearing his brother�s name.  
  
  
  
�What did he do now?�  
  
  
  
�He got caught smoking in the boy�s bathroom at school.�  
  
  
  
�Smoking?�  
  
  
  
�Yes, I�m so mad at him Kevin, I don�t know what to do. I have grounded him for life but I still think you should talk to him�you know your father used to handle these kinds of things.�  
  
  
  
�I know mom, I�ll talk to him.�  
  
  
  
�Thank you sweetie, you�re the best and you can bring your laundry over if you want.�  
  
  
  
�Thanks mom, I love you.�  
  
  
  
�I love you too baby. See you tomorrow and tell your friend I said goodbye.�  
  
  
  
�She left mom.�  
  
  
  
�Right sure she did.� Kevin laughed again.  
  
  
  
�Bye�  
  
  
  
Kevin sat up and walked into his kitchen, debating on if he wanted that sandwich after all and decided that after what he saw today he might never want to eat again. Instead he opted for a shower and bed.  
  
  
  
As he closed his eyes visions of dead puppies and dead children popped into his head, making him toss and turn all night long.  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

****

**2  
  
  
  
Comfort Food**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kevin sat at his desk, staring at the faces of the victims that haunted his dreams. There were four of them, well five now with the new little girl they found yesterday. Each one found bloodier than the next. He clicked from picture to picture just staring at before and after shots, before when they had their lives and futures ahead of them and after when they were nothing but a bloody mess.  
  
  
  
�Hey what are you doing?� He looked up to find Howie sitting on his desk and offering him a cup of coffee.  
  
  
  
�Just looking at the pictures.�  
  
  
  
�Again? Kev, it�s not going to bring them back.�  
  
  
  
�I know that but maybe there�s something I missed.�  
  
  
  
�You have been over them a thousand times Kev, there�s nothing there, by the way you look like total crap!� He said taking a sip of his coffee.  
  
  
  
�Gee thanks, I didn�t get much sleep last night. You?�  
  
  
  
�Hardly any�when does it get easier?�  
  
  
  
�It doesn�t.�  
  
  
  
�Well that�s reassuring thanks Kevin�  
  
  
  
�Oh, they think they are getting closer to IDing the little girl.�  
  
  
  
�Yeah?�  
  
  
  
�Yes, after going into the missing children�s data base we think we found her, we can�t make a complete match yet but forensics is working on it.�  
  
  
  
�Good, I hope they figure it out soon, her parents must be distraught.�  
  
  
  
�Another thing, I went to the CVS that you got that receipt from, brought a picture of our guy but no one said he looked familiar.�  
  
  
  
�I have to go interview some of the neighbors later on, I�m just finishing up my report first.� Kevin looked back at the screen and shut the window displaying the morbid pictures and opened back up to his report. �Oh another thing, we need to pull all of this guys phone records and anything else we can.�  
  
  
  
�I�m on it.�  
  
  
  
�You rock Howie!�  
  
  
  
�Yeah I do.�  
  
  
  
�By the way, guess who got caught smoking in the boy�s room yesterday?�  
  
  
  
�Uh oh the little rebel is at it again huh?�  
  
  
  
Kevin nodded, �My mom is mad, I�m going over there tonight to �talk� to him. Like he�ll listen to me.�  
  
  
  
�Just arrest him.�  
  
  
  
�Good idea.�  
  
  
  
�Tell your mom I said hello and I want to come over for another plate of her lasagna!�  
  
  
  
�Will do.�  
  
  
  
�Okay I have to get back to work; I�ll talk to you later.�  
  
  
  
�Bye D.�  
  
  
  
�And Kevin� please stop looking at those pictures. It really won�t do you any good.�  
  
  
  
�See ya later.� His friend knew him a little too well sometimes.  
  
  
  
One thing Kevin enjoyed as being the detective in charge of the case was that after a huge raid, the next day he had to stay in the office and write reports. He loved being in the field but every once in a while, especially after the day he had yesterday, he didn�t mind the grunt work. It would be nice not going home exhausted and he had a feeling he�d need all of his energy for when he got to his mom�s house.  
  
  
  
By the end of the day, he had a name to go with the image stuck in his head. Her name was Mandy Collins, 12 years old and missing for three weeks. The parents had been on the local news begging people for any information they had on her. They were hoping she had just run away since she had a fight with her older brother earlier that day.  
  
  
  
�That poor kid is going to feel guilty for the rest of his life.� He said out loud as he sat in the car in his old driveway.  
  
  
  
He looked at the picture of Mandy that her parents had used in hopes she would be found, her hair in pig tails with her blue eyes sparkling and newly fitted braces on her teeth. She looked nothing like the dead girl he found in the basement.  
  
  
  
�You gonna sit in the car forever?� He looked away from the picture and jumped when his brother knocked on the window of the car. Kevin laid the pictures on the passenger seat and opened the door.  
  
  
  
�You were sitting out there for like ever man.�  
  
  
  
�Oh stop, I wasn�t out here for too long.�  
  
  
  
�Yeah you were� I timed you.� Kevin walked to his trunk, opened it and brought out his laundry basket.  
  
  
  
�I can�t believe you are still having mom do your laundry.�  
  
  
  
�She offered, now grab this and bring it inside would you?� He said motioning for his brother to take the grocery bag that was on top of the basket.  
  
  
  
�I hope you brought something good! Nick ate the last of the cookies mom made.�  
  
  
  
�It�s bread Brian�fresh Italian bread.�  
  
  
  
�Cool!�  
  
  
  
As they entered, the smells of peppers and onions wafted through the entire house which made Kevin smile. She was making his favorite dish, sausage and peppers. �Did mom tell you about Jay?�  
  
  
  
�Why do you think I�m here?�  
  
  
  
�For free food.�  
  
  
  
�Well besides that.�  
  
  
  
�She�s pissed at him.�  
  
  
  
�I�m sure.�  
  
  
  
�I thought I heard you come in�hi sweetie� His mom walked over, wearing her **Number One Mom** apron given to her by Kevin when he was only 7, and grabbed his cheeks in her hands and kissed him on the lips. �How�s my baby?�  
  
  
  
�Good, I brought you Italian bread from Benny�s.�  
  
  
  
�Excellent, you read my mind. Brian would you bring those clothes downstairs please?�  
  
  
  
�I can�t believe you are going to do his laundry.�  
  
  
  
�I do yours too you know.�  
  
  
  
�Fine�� She pat him on the butt as he walked by then turned her attention back to her eldest son.  
  
  
  
�I don�t know what I�m going to do about your brother Kevin; seriously he has gotten way out of hand.�  
  
  
  
�Mom that�s what 16 year olds do. They experiment, I�m sure that will be the first and last time.� He said knowing most likely he was lying.  
  
  
  
She walked back into the kitchen as she talked, old pictures that all of the boys had made for her over the years still covered the walls as if they were all still 5 years old. His father�s picture sat on the fireplace along with his badge and a few old pictures of him with the family.  
  
  
  
�I have about had it with AJ, I swear all I do is yell and scream at that boy and it goes in one ear and out the other.�  
  
  
  
�Mom, everything will be okay.�  
  
  
  
�Do you know he got a tattoo? Oh I didn�t tell you that did I? Yes he got a tattoo on his arm! He thought I wouldn�t notice! What does he think I�m blind?�  
  
  
  
�He got a tattoo?�  
  
  
  
�Yes a skull and crossbones. I think he might be in a gang.�  
  
  
  
Kevin laughed, �He�s not in a gang mom.�  
  
  
  
�God rest his soul, if your father was alive to see this, it would have killed him.�  
  
  
  
�I�ll go talk to him now if you want.�  
  
  
  
�No after dinner, yell up and tell him to come down though okay?�  
  
  
  
�Sure.�  
  
  
  
�And grab Nicky too.�  
  
  
  
�Where is he?�  
  
  
  
�Where is he ever?� Kevin nodded, knowing that he would find his little brother in front of the TV playing his video games.  
  
  
  
Kevin walked up the steps and once again soaked in all that was home to him. Their school pictures were displayed along the walls as you walked up the steps, Kevin�s being the one when he graduated from the academy; all the others had their most recent school picture framed. Every year, his mom would change them out for the most recent one.  
  
  
  
She always kidded, but not really, that Kevin�s wouldn�t change until he had his wedding picture up there.  
  
  
  
As he reached the top of the stairs he came across the table with all of his mother�s Precious Moments figurines sitting on top of it. That sent chills up his spine. Nick�s door was open as he was lying on the floor engulfed in a video game. He hardly noticed his brother enter the room.  
  
  
  
�Hey buddy.� Nick glanced over and looked pleasantly surprised to see his big brother standing there.  
  
  
  
�Hi Kevin I didn�t know you were coming over.�  
  
  
  
�Yup, I�m here for dinner, which is ready by the way.�  
  
  
  
�Okay�thanks.�  
  
  
  
Kevin walked over and sat on the bed, and patting it he said, �Hey Nicky come here for a second.� Nick paused his game and walked over and sat down.  
  
  
  
�Can I ask you a question?�  
  
  
  
�Yeah.�  
  
  
  
�Okay let�s say you didn�t know me okay?�  
  
  
  
�Uh huh.�  
  
  
  
�And I was walking a very cute little puppy.�  
  
  
  
�Oh my God!! Is mom getting me a puppy?� His eyes lit up which made Kevin wince.  
  
  
  
�No�sorry, I didn�t mean to get you all excited.�  
  
  
  
�That was mean.� He said pouting.  
  
  
  
�I know, but let�s get back to my question�let�s say I had this puppy and you didn�t know me and I asked you to help me by walking it�would you?�  
  
Nick put his hand on his chin in a contemplative way which made Kevin smile, �Yeah I think I probably would because you wouldn�t ask if you didn�t need the help.�  
  
  
  
�Even if you didn�t know me?�  
  
  
  
�Well, yeah because we�re supposed to help everyone right? Even if we don�t know them.�  
  
  
  
Kevin sighed, �No� wrong answer! If anyone ever approaches you and asks you to follow him you run away do you understand me?�  
  
  
  
Nick looked confused by his brother�s sudden serious tone. �Okay but we�re supposed to help; I mean what if he is limping or something?�  
  
  
  
�Nicky, there are a lot of bad people out there who try to hurt kids like you.�  
  
  
  
�I�m not that small Kevin, I can defend myself.� Kevin wished he never brought up this conversation, knowing it would bother him and keep him up all night now.  
  
  
  
�Nick, you have to promise me buddy, that if anyone EVER asks you to help them and you have never seen or talked to that person before, you will run away. Promise me!�  
  
  
  
Nick looked at his brother, and nodded, �Okay I promise.� Kevin smiled and hugged the 8 year old. �Okay good, now go get ready for dinner.�  
  
  
  
�Kay.� He stood up and walked into the bathroom.  
  
  
  
Kevin placed his hand on his temples and rubbed, once again images of Mandy Collins coming to his head. He wondered if that�s how he did it. Maybe he limped and asked for help.  
  
  
  
He stood up and headed over to AJ�s room, not surprised when he heard music blaring from the speakers.  
  
  
  
He knocked which made the music turn off, �Jay dinner!�  
  
  
  
�Crap? Kevin?�  
  
  
  
�Yeah it�s me!�  
  
  
  
�Great.� He heard the teen mumble under his breath figuring out exactly why Kevin was there.  
  
  
  
By the time he got down to the kitchen, the table was filled with food and Brian was already dishing himself a huge plate of potatoes. �Wait for everyone else.�  
  
  
  
�I�m hungry mom.�  
  
  
  
�If you wait a few more minutes it won�t kill you.�  
  
  
  
Nicky came jumping down the steps and hopped into the kitchen plopping himself on the chair next to Brian.  
  
  
  
�Hey squirt!�  
  
  
  
�I�m not a squirt.�  
  
  
  
�Yeah you are.�  
  
  
  
�You are both squirts now enough arguing and eat.� Their mom said as she took a seat at the head of the table and opened her napkin on her lap.  
  
  
  
�Aren�t we waiting for AJ?�  
  
  
  
�No, just eat; he�ll be down in a little bit.�  
  
  
  
�I still can�t believe you brought your laundry over, hey mom when I�m thirty will you still do my laundry for me?�  
  
  
  
�Hey I�m not thirty� I�m twenty nine!�  
  
  
  
�That�s pretty close Kevin.�  
  
  
  
�When you�re thirty you�ll still be living at home probably Brian.� AJ said as he walked in and plopped next to Kevin.  
  
  
  
�Shut up AJ, at least I won�t be in jail.�  
  
  
  
�AJ�s going to jail?�  
  
  
  
�No Nicky now eat your vegetables, not just the bread and sausage.�  
  
  
  
�Okay mom.�  
  
  
  
�Nice of you to grace us with your presence.�  
  
  
  
�Bringing in Kevin wasn�t necessary mom.�  
  
  
  
�He�s here for dinner sweetheart.�  
  
  
  
�Mom, do I have to eat the peppers? I don�t like them.�  
  
  
  
�Eat them honey they are yummy.�  
  
  
  
�Are you going to buy me a puppy?�  
  
  
  
�What? Where on earth did that come from?� Kevin grimaced once again.  
  
Nick pouted and looked over at Kevin who tilted his head and gave a sympathetic smile.  
  
  
  
�I want a puppy.�  
  
  
  
�Well, I want a car, life is rough squirt.� Nick stuck his tongue out at Brian who did the same to him. Nick giggled his infectious giggle that had the whole table laughing.  
  
  
  
As they talked about everything from football to religion, Kevin couldn�t help but think of his family as the perfect comfort food for his soul. He missed being around them all the time. Even AJ who was trying to pull off badass was talking and joking with the same woman who had punished him for life. The relationship they had was perfect.  
  
  
  
After dinner while Brian was helping with the dishes, Kevin pulled AJ aside. The 16 year old knew it was coming and wasn�t the least but surprised.  
  
  
  
�Smoking AJ?�  
  
  
  
�Kevin it�s not a big deal.�  
  
  
  
�You got caught and it upset mom that�s enough to make it a big deal isn�t it?�  
  
  
  
�We didn�t think we�d get caught.�  
  
  
  
�So that makes it okay?�  
  
  
  
�Well�no but still, you mean to tell me when you were my age you never tried anything like that?�  
  
  
  
�No, I did but not at school.�  
  
  
  
�Well I know that was dumb but I told her I was sorry.�  
  
  
  
�And a tattoo?�  
  
  
  
�Yeah, I wanted one.�  
  
  
  
�What�s going on with you?�  
  
  
  
�Nothing...we all can�t be perfect like you and Brian.�  
  
  
  
�Stop it, just talk to me AJ.�  
  
  
  
�There�s nothing to say.�  
  
  
  
�Well then stop being an ass and listen to your mother.�  
  
  
  
�Well if you want me to listen to her I better get back into my room then, so thanks for the lecture. It�s been a blast.�  
  
  
  
�AJ�I mean it, if you need to talk to me about something please call me okay?�  
  
  
  
�Yeah whatever Kev�see ya later!� He watched his brother trudge up the steps as he got pounced on by the little one.  
  
  
  
�Hey you!� He said squatting down to Nick, �I�m sorry about the dog thing Nicky.�  
  
  
  
�Will you buy me a puppy?�  
  
  
  
�If I do mom will kill me.�  
  
  
  
�Ah well, it was worth a try.� He grabbed onto his big brother�s neck, �Kev will you give me a piggy back up to my room.�  
  
  
  
�Sure thing little man�and what do you say if a stranger asks you for anything?�  
  
  
  
�I run away.�  
  
  
  
�Good boy.�  
  
  
  
�And steal his puppy.�  
  
  
  
�Okay that deserves a visit from the tickle monster!�  
  
  
  
�No!� Nick said running away with Kevin following close behind.  
  
  
  
That night as he hugged his mom and walked out of the house with his clean and folded clothes he thanked God for giving him such a great family. It was nice to have something sane and right to go home to after dealing with what he did everyday.  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

****

**3  
  
  
  
  
  
Guilt**

  
  
  
  
  
  
The next day at work, Kevin felt refreshed. Funny what a little visit to his house would do. �I thought they were supposed to teach kids not to talk to strangers.� Howie said sitting across from his friend as he looked at some neighbor testimonies from yesterday.  
  
  
  
�Yeah they do, but at the same time they also encourage kids to be as helpful as possible it�s a double standard really.�  
  
  
  
�You think he�d actually walk away with a stranger?�  
  
  
  
�I don�t know, I would hope he had more common sense then that but, if the offer was appealing enough for him I think he might.�  
  
  
  
�That�s a little disturbing.�  
  
  
  
�Yeah tell me about it.�  
  
  
  
�I know I have kidded with Nick and told him I was taking him home with me, my mom would love that. She thinks Nicky is the cutest thing ever.�  
  
  
  
�I know,� Kevin said smiling, �well I told him that no matter what he should run away if that ever happened.�  
  
  
  
�Which it won�t Kev�don�t worry.�  
  
  
  
�I know.� He said once again looking down at the before picture of Mandy Collins. Her parents and brother were on their way to the office and he was not looking forward to speaking to them. They had to ID the body among other things. Looked like another hard day for him.  
  
  
  
�Did the neighbors have anything insightful to say?�  
  
  
  
�Just that they never thought he would do something like that but at the same time they complained to him about the way he kept his house. They said it brought down the value of their block.�  
  
  
  
�So they couldn�t offer any eye witness accounts or anything?�  
  
  
  
�No, but one old lady said that she has seen him come and go with a lot of women.�  
  
  
  
�He doesn�t look like a ladies man.�  
  
  
  
�Maybe he offered them something more.� Kevin nodded at his friend as he saw a distraught family enter the office and ask the receptionist something.  
  
  
  
�I think that�s the Collins family.� Kevin said getting up and taking a deep breath. This was the third time he had to do this. He was lucky and didn�t have to deal with the first victim because at that point someone else was in charge of the case. All the others though, he had been through this many times.  
  
  
  
He watched as the receptionist walked them over towards his desk, where both he and Howie were quick to close the pictures that were lying around.  
  
  
  
�This is detective Richardson; he is in charge of your daughter�s case.� Ariana said smiling and handing the family over to him.  
  
  
  
�Nice to meet you.� Kevin said softly and shook each of their hands, �I wish it was under better circumstances.�  
  
  
  
�Can we just please get this over with?� The mom said her voice monotone and soft. The son was staring at the ground.  
  
  
  
�Certainly�follow me.� He said starting the slow walk towards the morgue.  
  
  
  
People all looked at the family, and then quickly looked away as they passed by the agents. Kevin hated when they did it, but it�s not like he could say anything. More than once, especially working on a case or reading about a case, he found himself doing the same thing as the people walked by going to the morgue. Putting faces with names.  
  
  
  
When they reached the door, Kevin stopped and looked at the son, �This is agent Dorough, and he�s going to stay out here and keep you company for a little while.� The kid didn�t even act like he heard the words, but Howie still pat his shoulder and led him to the chairs.  
  
  
  
Once seated, Kevin opened the big metal doors and led the mother and father inside. There was a medical examiner in there doing paperwork and when he saw Kevin he stood up and walked over to one of the many file cabinets that housed the bodies.  
  
  
  
He opened it up and Kevin led the mother and father closer. She was already crying, holding her hand to her face and holding her husband tight. It felt like he let a small eternity go by before nodding at the coroner and allowing him to unzip the body bag.  
  
  
  
The little girl�s battered face exposed, made the woman fall to her knees and the man openly start to sob.  
  
  
  
He hated the fact that even though it was obvious, he still had to ask. He looked over at the coroner who gave him a sympathetic glance in reply. �Is that her?�  
  
  
  
The mom couldn�t find her words so she nodded.  
  
  
  
�My baby.� She said walking over and taking the little girl�s hand in hers. �My baby.� The dad was now close to hysterics himself so Kevin decided to give them some alone time. �I�ll be waiting out in the hall, come out when you�re ready. I still have a few questions for you.�  
  
  
  
He thought he had temporarily gotten away from grief until he saw the brother sitting there with Howie. Both quiet and staring at the walls. Howie glanced over at Kevin in anticipation so Kevin nodded his head, which had Howie get a look of disappointment on his face.  
  
  
  
�It�s her isn�t it?� the boy said after a few moments of Kevin just standing there not knowing what to do or say.  
  
  
  
�If it wasn�t her they would have come right back out. It�s my sister isn�t it?� Now he looked up face to face with Kevin.  
  
  
  
�Yes it�s her�I�m sorry.� The boy looked away and wiped a tear from his eye.  
  
  
  
�It�s my fault; I yelled at her and made her run away. It�s my fault.�  
  
  
  
Kevin moved next to the boy and placed his arm around the kid. �What�s your name?�  
  
  
  
�Jeff.�  
  
  
  
�Jeff, it�s not your fault.�  
  
  
  
�Sure it is. She would have never left if I hadn�t made her mad.�  
  
  
  
�She might not have run away. She might have been kidnapped. You don�t know that for sure.�  
  
  
  
�The last thing I said to her was I hate you.� He took a deep breath and sighed, more tears falling down his cheek now.  
  
  
  
�She knew you loved her Jeff.�  
  
  
  
�How could she? She was just a kid.�  
  
  
  
�You know�� Kevin looked over at the wall, �The last thing I said to my father was I wish you would leave and never come back.�  
  
  
  
�And?�  
  
  
  
�And that�s what happened. He left and never came back. He was killed that day.�  
  
  
  
�He was?�  
  
  
  
�Yes�I felt so guilty for years because of that. I thought for the longest time that it was my fault you know? That just because I told him that, that�s what he did.�  
  
  
  
�Yeah, that�s how I feel too.�  
  
  
  
�But you know what? That�s not the truth. It was horrible timing, and I loved him and he knew I loved him. He didn�t die because of me; he died because of some random guy who decided to shoot at a cop trying to help him. Just like your sister Jeff, she didn�t die because of you. She died because of the monster who took her life away from her.�  
  
  
  
�I wish I could believe you.�  
  
  
  
Kevin wrapped his arm around the boy, treating him like one of his brothers. �I know, but you will someday. Just don�t blame yourself; Mandy wouldn�t want you to do that.�  
  
  
  
�Actually she probably would.� The boy said smiling through his tears, �She loved doing the whole crying to mom thing just to get me in trouble.�  
  
  
  
�Well I guess that made her a great little sister then huh?�  
  
  
  
�Yeah.� He said as his parents walked out into the hall. Jeff stood up and ran over to them all hugging and crying.  
  
  
  
�Would you guys mind following me back up to my office? I just need a few more moments of your time.�  
  
  
  
They followed Kevin once again past the gawkers and into his office. They sat down across from him as Howie offered them each some coffee which they refused.  
  
  
  
�So are you close to catching this�monster?� The father said spitting out the words as if they were poison.  
  
  
  
�We have some leads but I need to know if you have ever seen this man before?� Kevin passed the picture of the monster over to the Collins family as they looked it over carefully.  
  
  
  
�Is this him?�  
  
  
  
�Quite possibly, but he also could have changed his appearance.�  
  
  
  
�I�ve never seen him before.�  
  
  
  
�We are doing everything we can to catch him.�  
  
  
  
�Make sure you do! I want him to pay for what he did to my angel.� The father once again began to get choked up.  
  
  
  
�I will.�  
  
  
  
They answered a few more questions and finished up some paperwork before finally leaving. Kevin sat at his desk with his hands over his eyes, rubbing them. Another stress induced headache on its way.  
  
  
  
�We have to find this guy Howie, before my head explodes.�  
  
  
  
�We�ll get him Kev.�  
  
  
  
�We have to. I owe it to that boy if no one else.�  
  
  
  
�What you said to him was great; you never told me that story.�  
  
  
  
�It�s not something I enjoy talking about actually.�  
  
  
  
�I know, but still��  
  
  
  
�I�ll be back; I need to go to the bathroom.� Kevin said standing up and making his way into the bathroom, locking the door and splashing water on his face as thoughts of his father came pouring back to him. How hurtful he had been, how resentful he always felt.  
  
  
  
It was no secret that he and his father didn�t get along that well. They never saw eye to eye on anything. In fact, they spent most of their time arguing with each other. Kevin was very much the way AJ was now. He rebelled against every little rule Kevin senior instated. He was a hard man to please, not the nicest man in the world either but it wasn�t until he was dead and gone that Kevin began to appreciate how good he had it.  
  
  
  
He looked in the mirror and saw that scene from his childhood play out in front of him as if he was watching a movie screen. There stood a defiant 21 year old college senior, unsure of his career path after graduation, arguing with his father about of all things the field that would end up killing him. Kevin senior was all for Kevin jr. following in the footsteps of his father. Going to the academy becoming an FBI agent, working side by side. A great pair, a dynamic duo is what he always said. The idea used to make Kevin claustrophobic. He complained about it to his mom while she handed off a newborn Nick to him.  
  
  
  
�Honey you�re father is stubborn but whatever you choose he will be happy with.�  
  
  
  
Kevin placing Nick on his shoulder, patting his bottom gently as he cried for his mother�s touch just rolled his eyes, �I don�t know mom, I think he won�t be happy unless I do what he does.�  
  
  
  
�Then let him be unhappy. You need to do what your heart tells you to do honey.�  
  
  
  
Just then Nick gurgled and laughed, �See? Your little brother agrees don�t you honey bunny?� She said tickling Nick until he smiled exposing his gums; he looked up at his big brother who kissed the top of his head as he gently passed the baby back to his mother.  
  
  
  
�I just want to do something that will make me happy? I mean it�s my life right?�  
  
  
  
�Right.�  
  
  
  
That night he was ready to confront his dad, tell him about the decision he made, he was going to become a lawyer, it would take a lot of schooling but it was something he had always been interested in. He had the brains and the grades to get into any law school he wanted, and it wasn�t totally out of the field.  
  
  
  
Unfortunately that night his dad came home in a bad mood and would hear none of it so they screamed at each other, so loud in fact that the baby cried and the younger boys ran to their mother. The end of the fight had Kevin saying those words, the last ones he would ever say to his father alive. Not exactly what he had told the Jeff earlier in the day. No, the words he chose were more raw and harsh.  
  
  
  
�Drop dead!�  
  
  
  
His father turned towards him, disbelief on his face, �What did you just say to me?�  
  
  
  
�Nothing.�  
  
  
  
�Oh no, I heard you. How ungrateful can one child be! After all I have done for you? You tell me to drop dead?�  
  
  
  
His mother had come down the stairs at that point to break up the argument, before the police were called. Her arms were crossed; she looked uncomfortable by the sudden silence.  
  
  
  
Kevin senior turned towards his wife, �I�m going out to the store, I can�t be near him right now or I may say something I�ll regret.� He never looked Kevin in the face again. The last view he had of his father was watching him walk out the door.  
  
  
  
�That was uncalled for Kevin.� She said sternly, probably the most stern she had ever been with him his whole life.  
  
  
  
What was worse is he realized that. He didn�t need to be told and he planned on waiting for his father to come home so he could apologize. Unfortunately that never happened. While at the store he witnessed a robbery, a man had been mugged. Kevin�s father went to go help the victim but in his outrage, not realizing the mugger had left, the victim pulled a gun out and when he turned around to make a 911 call, Kevin Richardson senior was shot in the back.  
  
  
  
It was a senseless killing, something that never should have happened. But it changed Kevin�s life forever. The day after the funeral he signed up for the academy. His heart was never in it, but he felt obliged to do what his father had always dreamed.  
  
  
  
He went through the ranks rather quickly, his grades were always given the credit but deep down inside he figured it had something to do with the last name. In the process he dragged his best friend Howie along for the ride.  
  
  
  
He splashed more water on his face before heading back out the door to finish out his day, guilt still settling in his bones. Just like swallowed gum, there to stay forever.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**4  
  
  
  
The Monster Catcher**

  
  
  
  
  
  
Kevin and a few of his team members found themselves back at the perp�s house the next day. Yellow tape lined the perimeter with huge Crime Scene Do Not Enter signs blocking all the doors and windows. The smell had luckily dulled since the windows had been left cracked open to air the place out. The old moldy food, the dead puppy and most of the obvious evidence were all also missing.  
  
  
  
The second visit to the crime scene always proved the most effective in Kevin�s short experience with the FBI. He managed to crack his very first case on a second visit to a crime scene when he was only 26 years old. He was a member of a team just like this one, the runt of the litter they used to call him. They tended to come up with cute little colorful nicknames for their rookies. That was his, until he managed to crack a case that the seniors ahead of him failed to do, leading to an arrest of a serial rapist.  
  
  
  
After that his nickname changed to the monster catcher. The nickname of that rapist was the monster because he used to wear a stupid creature mask when he assaulted his victims. They looked at Kevin differently from that point on; they trusted his keen eye for detail and brought him along on cases that he wasn�t even involved in. He developed quite a reputation as the young, eager detective, the young Jody Foster of the force. He particularly didn�t enjoy that nickname at all, stupid Silence of the Lambs.  
  
  
  
He walked over towards the fireplace once more, still a few remnants of figurines lying around the yet to be burnt logs. �You think there�s something we missed in there?� He turned to Howie, still squatting down and then quickly turned his attention back towards the fireplace.  
  
  
  
�Not sure.�  
  
  
  
�I�m going to go check upstairs, take a look through his closet.�  
  
  
  
�Good idea, I�ll be down here.� Howie walked up the steps with Maria as Kevin placed a pair of rubber gloves on his hands. He picked up the small ceramic pieces and moved them out of the way, focusing his attention on the bottom under the wood. He thought he saw something shiny underneath so he took his flashlight and shined it that way.  
  
  
  
�There�s something here.� He said to the empty room, which made the sound of footsteps walk his way. He lay on the cold and dirty carpet to get a better look, �Well I�ll be damned, get me a screw driver!� There staring at him looked to be a silver plate, under the grate that held the wood. While he was waiting for that screw driver he began to move the heavy wood from the grates.  
  
  
  
�That�s why he never used the fireplace; he was keeping the wood here to hide something.�  
  
  
  
�Here�s a screw driver.� He nodded and took the tool and started to unscrew the metal grates, his heart pounding in his chest as he did it.  
  
  
  
Trying to solve crimes was almost like getting to the highest levels of a video game. You got the same rush of adrenaline, like you never thought you were going to find the hidden level and then BAM, there it was, staring at you in the face the entire time.  
  
  
  
That�s how he felt when he was brought in on this case. One child dead, no evidence at all found at the crime scene which was a dumpster behind an Italian restaurant. Her clothes were still on, no evidence of sexual activity, her head smashed in. It was the first time he had ever come face to face with a dead child. The image stayed with him for days. He was told this was the second child found, the first one up the road behind a gas station. Nothing found near either body, both girl�s heads bashed in but no sign of struggle or anything. Not even a single scream heard.  
  
  
  
The third victim was found about three days later, lying under a tree in a park, same exact description, no leads, and no signs of struggle but this time Kevin noticed something. He noticed stuck in the little girl�s hair, the smallest fragment of a fingernail. Now they had something to run through tests. He felt exhilarated at the time.  
  
  
  
Finally getting somewhere, he decided after that to revisit the other crime scenes, to see if he maybe missed something. That�s when he found a black glove, lying behind the dumpster outside the restaurant. Unfortunately there were no prints on or inside of it. He must have worn rubber gloves underneath. Maybe even a cold blooded killer got cold every once in a while.  
  
  
  
The most important clue, the one which led him to figure out the guy�s identity after finding little girl number four, was a contact lens. The fourth girl was found about a mile from where Kevin was now, lying beside a fireplace ready to crack a case wide open. She was a little different from the rest, first difference being were she was found, behind someone�s house. Kevin was positive that for whatever reason, the perp was trying to make it seem like whoever owned that house was to blame.  
  
  
  
She was a little more messy, her head same as the others but she was also strangled and bloody. This one had actually fought back maybe throwing the guy off. Long after the forensics team had left and the yellow tape had been placed around the house, Kevin noticed the contact shining on the grass. That�s all they needed to make a match. The guy�s fingerprints were all over it.  
  
  
  
They had their guy, Scott Wilson 45, never married, no children but also no police record to speak of. He did however issue several complaints against a man named Simon Hofstadter, the place where they found little girl number four. It all clicked together, he had found the hidden level and was ready to move in.  
  
  
  
Kevin had contacted the place where Scott worked and asked them to tell him not to come into work, this way he was guaranteed to be home, that backfired however when they finally entered his house and found Mandy, victim number five.  
  
  
  
Once Kevin removed the grate he was able to see the hole which that silver plate covered up. He carefully removed the plate to find little trinkets. A few hair ties, some jewelry, a couple of toys and a baby doll�s head. He carefully took each item out and looked at them, knowing that for each child lying under a tombstone, there was a souvenir of her lying here in the fireplace.  
  
  
  
�Let�s get some prints off of these,� He said carefully placing each thing in a bag and handing it off to his crew.  
  
  
  
He stood up and was ready to walk away when he stopped in his tracks and looked around again,  
  
  
  
�Did you see any other type of figurines as you were searching the house?�  
  
  
  
�None at all, why?� Howie asked, after making his way back downstairs empty handed.  
  
  
  
�Precious Moments.�  
  
  
  
�What about them?�  
  
  
  
�I bet you those aren�t his, I bet you those are from the families.� He turned towards Maria, �make sure you tell the guys in the lab that I want an analysis of the Precious Moments figurines.�  
  
  
  
�Okay.�  
  
  
  
�Also, when you get done with that, I want you to get a hold of the families and ask them if they collected them and if any are missing from their collection.�  
  
  
  
�You think he stole them from the families?�  
  
  
  
�I think maybe.�  
  
  
  
�Which means that he may have been in their houses?�  
  
  
  
�Yes.�  
  
  
  
By the end of the day, they had a huge pile of evidence mounting against Mr. Scott Wilson including evidence finally linking him to each of those murders, five counts in all.  
  
  
  
�You did great work Kev�I wish I was able to pick up things the way you do.�  
  
  
  
�Howie, you are excellent at your job.�  
  
  
  
�I may be good, but I�m no Jody Foster!�  
  
  
  
�Shut the hell up.� Howie laughed as he turned into Kevin�s apartment complex.  
  
  
  
�So, I�m not going to walk in and find a naked Lisa am I? Not that that�s a bad thing mind you, but after last time��  
  
  
  
�No Howie, she�s actually out of town for a few days. No naked Lisa and it bothers me that you saw naked Lisa.�  
  
  
  
�How could you NOT see naked Lisa? I mean she was waltzing around your place with no clothes on�.is that AJ on your front steps?� Kevin turned to see AJ sitting there on the steps smoking a cigarette. When he saw his brother�s eyes on him he quickly threw it down on the ground and stepped on it.  
  
  
  
�Did he actually think I missed that?�  
  
  
  
�I can�t believe he was smoking right under your nose� that kid cracks me up.�  
  
  
  
Kevin sighed as he made his way out of the car. AJ stood up slowly and bit his bottom lip, �What are you doing here Jay?�  
  
  
  
�Just thought I�d drop by�hey Howie.�  
  
  
  
�Hi AJ.�  
  
  
  
�So you thought you�d drop by and smoke on my steps while you waited for me?�  
  
  
  
�Damn, you saw that huh?�  
  
  
  
�No, I�m only an FBI agent AJ, I miss things like that.�  
  
  
  
�No reason to be a sarcastic ass.�  
  
  
  
�Does mom know you�re here or am I going to get a frantic call in a few hours?�  
  
  
  
�She knows. I told her you invited me over for dinner which pissed Brian off.�  
  
  
  
They walked in and AJ jumped on the couch and put his feet on the coffee table, once again highly amusing Howie.  
  
  
  
�Make yourself comfortable AJ, my place is yours apparently.�  
  
  
  
�Thanks, I will�am I here for dinner on guy�s night out?�  
  
  
  
�Yeah actually, Howie was going to hang and order a pizza with me.�  
  
  
  
�Cool! Got any beer?� Kevin glared at AJ.  
  
  
  
�Relax�.jeez, I�m only kidding. Take a chill pill.�  
  
  
  
Howie laughed as Kevin walked into the small kitchen, �Don�t laugh you�ll only encourage him.�  
  
  
  
�Is he this serious all the time Howie?�  
  
  
  
�Yeah�pretty much.�  
  
  
  
�Too bad for you.� Once again Howie laughed.  
  
  
  
He walked out with two beers and a Coke, handing the latter to his little brother who pouted and rolled his eyes.  
  
  
  
�So, what are you doing here AJ? I mean besides wanting to hang out with me?�  
  
  
  
AJ shrugged and popped open his can, �I was bored so I thought I�d drop by. You had to see Brian�s face when I told him you invited me over. He looked so distraught, what a namby pamby.�  
  
  
  
�What a what?�  
  
  
  
�Never mind�oh and Nick wanted me to give this to you,� He rolled a little to his side and pulled out a piece of paper.  
  
  
  
�What is it?�  
  
  
  
�A thesis on why Marxism is a bad thing�what the heck do you think it is?�  
  
  
  
Howie almost spit out his beer on that one.  
  
  
  
Kevin opened up the paper and smiled; it was a picture of a badge and on the inside it said **number 1 cop** and **be careful please** written in graffiti lettering.  
  
  
  
�I�m impressed you actually gave it to me.�  
  
  
  
�Yeah so am I, but he made it seem so important, you know how the kid is�give this to Kevin or I�ll die,� He said imitating his little brother�s voice.  
  
  
  
�He wanted to come with me and I almost brought him but decided not to.�  
  
  
  
�You almost brought him?� Kevin said sounding impressed.  
  
  
  
�Well I�d do anything to further piss of Brian.�  
  
  
  
�Did you guys have a fight or something?�  
  
  
  
�Yeah I guess you can call it that.�  
  
  
  
�What about?�  
  
  
  
�Smoking, like I don�t get it enough from mom I need him on my ass too?�  
  
  
  
�AJ, he�s just concerned we all are.�  
  
  
  
�Smoking is no big deal.�  
  
  
  
�Yeah, I know but smoking when you�re a minor plus getting a tattoo it�s a big deal. You�re too young for a tattoo.�  
  
  
  
�It�s not real.� He said it so softly it almost sounded like he said snot rag.  
  
  
  
�What?�  
  
  
  
�It�s not real,� He said pulling up his sleeve and showing Kevin the tattoo. It looked real enough but after close observation he realized it was in ink.  
  
  
  
�Well I�ll be damned, now why on earth would you let mom think it was real?�  
  
  
  
AJ shrugged, �It�s not like I purposely did it, just that as she was yelling at me for something, I don�t even remember what it was, she saw the tattoo. I was mad so didn�t deny it.�  
  
  
  
Kevin laughed, �You are too much kiddo.�  
  
  
  
�I look good with a tat though don�t I?�  
  
  
  
�You�ll look even better with one when you�re 18.�  
  
  
  
�It�s just a tattoo, no big deal. I wish she would stop ragging on me about everything.�  
  
  
  
�She loves you AJ, she rags on everyone.�  
  
  
  
�Never Brian.�  
  
  
  
�Because Brian is an angel.�  
  
  
  
�No because Brian is sneaky.�  
  
  
  
�Yeah that too.�  
  
  
  
Just as AJ rolled his sleeve back down the phone rang, Kevin walked over and answered as Howie flipped on the TV and started up a conversation with his little brother.  
  
  
  
�Kevin?�  
  
  
  
�Hi mom.�  
  
  
  
�Is AJ over there?� Kevin gave AJ an evil look.  
  
  
  
�Yeah he�s here.�  
  
  
  
�Okay good, just checking. He said he was going over there for dinner but I wanted to make sure.�  
  
  
  
�Mom, the tattoo isn�t real,� He said walking into the kitchen away from the sounds of the TV.  
  
  
  
�It�s not?�  
  
  
  
�No, he was just being�well�AJ.�  
  
  
  
�Thank God!� Kevin laughed.  
  
  
  
�Please tell me their candy cigarettes too.�  
  
  
  
�Sorry, those are real but we�re going to have a talk about it after dinner okay mom?�  
  
  
  
�Okay honey�thanks and I love you. Tell AJ I love him too even though I want to wring his neck for lying to me.�  
  
  
  
�I will.�  
  
  
  
He hung up and walked over to the guys and sat down, they were watching a baseball game.  
  
  
  
�Mom says she loves you.�  
  
  
  
�Okay cool.�  
  
  
  
�I told her about the tattoo.�  
  
  
  
�You�re no fun Kev.�  
  
  
  
�Sorry.�  
  
  
  
They ordered a pizza and hung out, talking about guy things and the dangers of lung cancer to which AJ spent most of his time rolling his eyes.  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

****

**5  
  
  
  
You Missed One�**

  
  
  
  
  
  
As Kevin drove his brother home he peered over to see him biting on his fingernails. It was a nasty habit that all the Richardson�s possessed, biting on their nails when they were in deep thought, or worried about something.  
  
  
  
�Something troubling you?�  
  
  
  
AJ stopped biting and looked over at Kevin, �No, why do you ask?�  
  
  
  
�Because you�re biting your nails.�  
  
  
  
�I always bite my nails.�  
  
  
  
�Are you sure everything is okay?�  
  
  
  
�Kevin I know you do the whole detective thing for a living but there�s nothing to investigate here.�  
  
  
  
�Okay if you insist.�  
  
  
  
�Speaking of investigating, why did you have women�s underwear on your bathroom floor?�  
  
  
  
Kevin felt his face blush, which caused AJ great enjoyment.  
  
  
  
�I have a girlfriend.�  
  
  
  
�Are you sure you�re not cross dressing because that would seem more likely.�  
  
  
  
�I should make you walk home.�  
  
  
  
�Kevin you are so overprotective I doubt you would do that.�  
  
  
  
�You�re right but I could make you jog in front of my car.�  
  
  
  
�Shut up.�  
  
  
  
They pulled into the driveway and Kevin put his hand on his brother�s shoulder, �You sure there�s nothing wrong?�  
  
  
  
�I�m sure.�  
  
  
  
�Okay.�  
  
  
  
�Where are you going?�  
  
  
  
�I�m coming inside to say hello.�  
  
  
  
AJ rolled his eyes at his brother, �What? I am here why wouldn�t I say anything?�  
  
  
  
�Just don�t let Brian know I invited myself over.�  
  
  
  
�Your secret is safe with me fake tattoo boy.�  
  
  
  
AJ gave Kevin the finger as they entered the house. Brian was sitting Indian style on the couch doing his homework and watching TV, and mom was on the recliner with her feet up knitting.  
  
  
  
�We�re home!� AJ yelled which caused both to look up.  
  
  
  
�Yippee.� Brian said sarcastically returning to his work.  
  
  
  
�Kevin, hey sweetie, I made brownies...want a brownie?�  
  
  
  
�Thanks mom.�  
  
  
  
�Help yourself their on the kitchen table.�  
  
  
  
Kevin walked in and grabbed a brownie and poured himself a glass of milk. He missed this, he felt bad for missing it, after all he was soon to be thirty but that didn�t matter. Maybe you were never too old to miss home.  
  
  
  
�How come you didn�t ask me if I wanted a brownie?� He heard AJ ask upon his arrival back into the living room.  
  
  
  
�Because you can eat them whenever you like�come here.� AJ stood up and walked over to his mom. She pulled him down on her lap at the amusement of Brian who snickered.  
  
  
  
�Mom��  
  
  
  
�That tattoo is a fake?�  
  
  
  
�Yes.�  
  
  
  
�How come you let me think it was real?�  
  
  
  
�Sorry.�  
  
  
  
He placed his head on her shoulder as she continued to knit, �You are going to make me gray AJ!� Then she grabbed his head and kissed it. �But I love you.�  
  
  
  
�I love you too mom.�  
  
  
  
They all watched TV together for an hour before Kevin finally forced himself to get up to leave, �Hey you think Nick is asleep?�  
  
  
  
�I hope so but I doubt it.�  
  
  
  
�I�m going to go up and peek in on him really quickly.�  
  
  
  
�Okay�� She said to Kevin then turned to AJ, �and you better have your homework done for tomorrow.�  
  
  
  
AJ shook his head, �Mom it�s done. I did it before Kevin invited me over for dinner.� He made sure he looked over at Brian when he said that just to dig at him. Kevin ignored it and made his way upstairs.  
  
  
  
Nicky�s door was opened a crack and the nightlight was on. It looked like he was sleeping; his covers off of him as he lay twisted in the bed. Kevin walked in, grabbed the covers from the floor and gently placed them on the little boy, kissing the top of his head as he turned to leave the room.  
  
  
  
�Daddy?� That made Kevin stop and turn around.  
  
  
  
�What did you say Nicky?�  
  
  
  
Nick sat up and rubbed his eyes, �Kevin?�  
  
  
  
Kevin sat on the bed, �Howdy, I�m sorry I woke you up, I didn�t mean too.�  
  
  
  
�That�s okay is everything all right?�  
  
  
  
�Yup.� He smiled and tousled Nick�s hair.  
  
  
  
�Why are you here?�  
  
  
  
�I wanted to say thanks for the badge.�  
  
  
  
�Wow AJ remembered?�  
  
  
  
�Yup he did and I loved it. I have it hanging on my fridge.�  
  
  
  
Nick smiled, �Good, I just want you to be safe okay?�  
  
  
  
�I will be.�  
  
  
  
He noticed something lying by Nick�s pillow and saw it was a flannel shirt.  
  
  
  
�What�s that partner?� Nick tried to hide it when Kevin went to grab it. He placed it in his hand; the scent brought him back eight years.  
  
  
  
�Where did you get this Nicky?�  
  
  
  
�Mom gave it to me. It was dads.�  
  
  
  
�I know� he used to wear it all the time.� Kevin said picturing his father sitting at the kitchen table on a Sunday morning in this flannel shirt reading his morning paper while sipping coffee.  
  
  
  
�I miss him.� The child confessed as he lay back down and hugged the stuffed teddy bear next to him.  
  
  
  
�You didn�t even know him,� Kevin said giving the shirt back to his baby brother who quickly laid it under his pillow.  
  
  
  
�I know but I still miss him.�  
  
  
  
Once again the guilt came at him full force. He was the reason this child never knew his father. He was the only reason.  
  
  
  
�I do too baby�now go back to sleep.� Kevin said, once again kissing the top of Nick�s head and standing up.  
  
  
  
�Kevin?�  
  
  
  
�Yeah?�  
  
  
  
�Please be careful.�  
  
  
  
�I always am,� He said winking before closing the door partway and walking back down the steps.  
  
  
  
As he left, the drive home felt so lonely. The words I miss him clung to his mind and wouldn�t let go. He often didn�t think about Nick missing their father. He was barely two months old when he died. Sometimes he worried about his own mortality. How easily it would be for him to be killed in the line of duty. He had been lucky actually, in all the years he had been a part of law enforcement, he had only been shot at once. He never told his family about it, knowing that if his mother knew, she would have demanded he quit and become a soda jerk at some ice cream shop.  
  
  
  
When he heard the gun go off at first, his heart stopped. It sounded more like a crack then a shot. He had already learned that from the police academy but still it all became different when you were the one being shot at.  
  
  
  
Luckily, no one got hurt, but still it made him stop and think about death, even going so far as writing up a will. Another thing he would never tell his mother. At the end of the day, he had a very dangerous job and most of them ignored it, but apparently not the baby of the family. He was more aware than anyone gave him credit for.  
  
  
  
By the time he walked back into his apartment and turned on his light it was almost eleven pm. His answering machine was glowing red. �Lisa.� He said smiling as he walked over once again blushing at what AJ had said. Next time he�d have to remember to take a minute and clean up any spare underwear left on the floor.  
  
  
  
When he played back the message however, it was a man, the call was static filled and the message very short. �You missed one detective,� Was all he said before he hung up.  
  
  
  
Quickly Kevin took the tape out of his machine and placed it in a bag, fear running through him, as he grabbed his keys and headed out the door for his office. Once he was there the night shift was very surprised to see him. He handed off the tape and explained what was on it. They quickly took it for analysis.  
  
  
  
�I�ll be back first thing in the morning; by the time I get here I want to know who that is.�  
  
  
  
�We�ll do our best Kevin,� The night lab technician said grabbing the tape and all but running down the hall to have it examined.  
  
  
  
Bright and early the next morning, Kevin arrived barely getting any sleep and holding a giant cup of coffee. He was hoping more than anything that there would be a report waiting for him on his desk.  
  
  
  
�How come you didn�t wait for me to come pick you up this morning?� Howie said coming in about thirty minutes after Kevin.  
  
  
  
�I got a call last night D. He said I missed one.�  
  
  
  
�Who did?�  
  
  
  
�If I was a betting man, I�d say it was Scott Wilson.�  
  
  
  
�He called you at home?�  
  
  
  
Kevin nodded, �Left me a message.�  
  
  
  
�That�s not good Kev.�  
  
  
  
A few minutes later the same lab technician he handed the tape to last night, walked over to him, looking very tired and ready to go home.  
  
  
  
�We analyzed it but the voice didn�t match any we have in our data bank.�  
  
  
  
�Do we have Scott Wilson on tape anywhere?�  
  
  
  
�No, I don�t believe we do.�  
  
  
  
�I�m almost positive this is him.�  
  
  
  
�What do you think he meant by you missed one?�  
  
  
  
�No idea. Did we get the things we recovered from the house sent out yet?�  
  
  
  
�Yup we have been working on them all night. So far we have positive matches for three of the girls.�  
  
  
  
�That�s great.�  
  
  
  
�What about the figurines?�  
  
  
  
�We haven�t gotten that far yet.�  
  
  
  
�Okay thanks�good work.�  
  
  
  
The man nodded and then went home. Howie looked over at Kevin with a worried expression on his face, �What?�  
  
  
  
�He called you at home Kev.�  
  
  
  
�I can�t worry about that right now, I need to know what we are missing.�  
  
  
  
�It also might have been a prank call.�  
  
  
  
�He called me detective, how would he know that if it was a prank?�  
  
  
  
�How would he know it was you working on this case?�  
  
  
  
Kevin shook his head as he opened his desk drawer and took out the picture of the man they were talking about. He looked normal enough, but his eyes had an added layer of evil to them. You could almost sense the madness behind those eyes. Something wasn�t right.  
  
  
  
�Maybe he has been watching us this whole time, you know as we entered his house and went through his things.�  
  
  
  
�Should we send someone to the neighborhood?�  
  
  
  
�Yes, let�s get a car over to the neighborhood, scout out the area, and maybe look for fingerprints on any payphones around there.�  
  
  
  
�I�ll go do that.�  
  
  
  
�Thanks Howie.�  
  
  
  
He looked over at his friend and smiled, �And D, please be careful.�  
  
  
  
�I will.�  
  
  
  
�I�m going to call some of these parents to see if they have any Precious Moments figurines missing from their houses.�  
  
  
  
�Good idea, I�ll check back with you later.�  
  
  
  
Once Howie left the room, Kevin turned his attention back to the picture of Scott Wilson, the man behind so many deaths. �We�re going to get you�just a matter of time.�  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

****

**6  
  
  
  
House Call**

  
  
  
  
  
  
Kevin spent most of his day on the phone back and forth to the lab, trying to get them to move a little faster with their analysis of the objects he found under that plate in the perp�s house. They were able to make a positive ID on at least three of those items and when he actually talked to those parents they were able to say with certainty that some of those things belonged to their kids.  
  
  
  
All of them said the same thing however which left a bad taste in the detective�s mouth and that was that those items were not with the children when they disappeared. The mother of the second victim, the one who belonged to the baby doll�s head which was found, remembered specifically throwing that doll across the room in frustration on the second day of her daughter�s disappearance. She had broken that head herself. It flew off when it hit the wall which made the mother go into such a frenzy that she had to be subdued for the rest of that night.  
  
  
  
The mother of the fourth victim said that some of those hair ties belonged to her daughter, but just like victim number two, the girl had not left home wearing them. Kevin felt a chill go up his spine, knowing that after this guy took the children, he would go into their houses and retrieve things as souvenirs. Or maybe to make the girls feel better? What if they weren�t killed right away? What if after kidnapping them, the monster kept them alive and hidden for a few days, naturally they�d be so upset they�d be crying, more likely carrying on. So maybe he went into those houses and got things to make them feel better. Stop the crying and at the same time make them think that maybe they�d eventually make their way home.  
  
  
  
The other girl who he managed to get a positive ID for was the latest victim Mandy. It turned out that the small toys that were found were hers. It was Jeff who told Kevin that when he called. Both of his parents were on sedatives and sleeping. The kid sounded like he was about 20 years old. Forever transformed into an adult.  
  
  
  
Once again, he remembered how it felt when the same thing happened to him. St. John�s Wart, an herbal version of Prozac is what his mother was put on. She slept for hours on end after her husband died. Like life no longer held any meaning. That day even though he was already considered an adult, he became a full fledged man. Taking on all the responsibilities that his father had, just like that.  
  
  
  
He was almost certain that Jeff was going to undergo the same transformation, now that his sister was dead. No longer was he going to be able to act like a carefree child. No, not only did Scott Wilson take away his sister, but he also took away Jeff�s childhood.  
  
  
  
Kevin sighed and looked away from his computer screen for a second. Why was he letting this case get to him so badly? It�s not like this was the first serial killer case he worked on or anything. He had seen things even more gruesome than this, but for some reason this one hurt. Probably because they were just children, babies with their whole lives ahead of them.  
  
  
  
�I missed one.� He said out loud rubbing at his temples as he tried to figure out what the guy had meant.  
  
  
  
�What did I miss?�  
  
  
  
Once again he picked up the phone and called down to the lab, he knew that once they answered they would most likely roll their eyes and mouth this guy again? He didn�t care; he had to get to the bottom of this.  
  
  
  
�Trey.�  
  
  
  
�Hi Trey it�s Kevin again.�  
  
  
  
�Oh hi Kevin.�  
  
  
  
�Anything yet?�  
  
  
  
�Actually yes, we were able to link victim number one to the little bear that you found.�  
  
  
  
�Excellent.�  
  
  
  
�Yes, another thing�there was no match to the pair of earrings you found. It doesn�t match up with any of the girls.�  
  
  
  
�None?�  
  
  
  
�No.�  
  
  
  
�Okay thanks Trey.�  
  
  
  
�Sure.�  
  
  
  
�What about those figurines?�  
  
  
  
�Haven�t gotten to them yet.�  
  
  
  
�Okay.�  
  
  
  
�We�re kind of bogged down right now.�  
  
  
  
�I understand thanks again.� Kevin hung up and once again picked up the picture of Scott Wilson. Those eyes made Kevin wince and for the first time, he allowed himself to think about this guy calling his house.  
  
  
  
That�s when Howie walked in; he looked exhausted, one of the side effects of working for the FBI.  
  
  
  
�Hey D, any leads or anything?�  
  
  
  
�Not sure, I lifted a bunch of fingerprints from three local payphones, so if they match we�ll get an idea where he called from. Also I confiscated some video security film from outside where one of those phones was.�  
  
  
  
�Well, it�s a start.�  
  
  
  
�Kev, have you thought about not staying at your place?�  
  
  
  
Even though he did, he didn�t want to admit that, so he just shrugged it off.  
  
  
  
�Howie, it�s no big deal. I mean I�m not going to run away scared from this guy.�  
  
  
  
�He�s a cold blooded killer Kevin. I�d feel much better if you stayed somewhere else. I mean you can stay with me if you want.�  
  
  
  
�No really, it�s okay.�  
  
  
  
Howie nodded, knowing he was going to lose this battle. Kevin Richardson was the most stubborn person he knew. Sometimes it was comical to picture the two as best friends. They were so polar opposite.  
  
  
  
�All of the parents collected those Precious Moments Figurines.�  
  
  
  
�They did?� Kevin nodded. That was something else enlightening he found out today as he talked to each family. They thought it was an odd question but when the answer was yes, it was followed by a �and one is missing.�  
  
  
  
�So he was in their houses?�  
  
  
  
�Yes, he also took those things after the kids were taken. He managed to get into those places which means he was staking them out way beforehand.�  
  
  
  
�This means he knows how to get into and out of a place unnoticed which is another reason why you should consider staying somewhere else.�  
  
  
  
�Howie��  
  
  
  
�I know, but Kevin�think about it.�  
  
  
  
Kevin wasn�t thinking about it at the moment though, his thought went to something else. He turned towards his friend and jumped out of his chair, startling Howie to almost fall down.  
  
  
  
�What if the thing we missed is a person still alive in his house?�  
  
  
  
�What?�  
  
  
  
�Trey said the earrings didn�t match any of our victims�what if it�s because there�s another one we missed?�  
  
  
  
�We searched that place up and down Kevin; if there was someone in there we would have found her.�  
  
  
  
�It�s worth a try.�  
  
  
  
Howie nodded as they both headed out the door.  
  
  
  
They got to the Devil�s lair about twenty minutes later with a full team to help comb through it, for the third time. Kevin knew the chances of finding someone alive in there were slim but he had to try. They moved into the house and split up, three people took the main floor, two the second floor, three the attic and two the basement.  
  
  
  
Kevin decided to go back to the basement, the place where they found Mandy. He walked slowly down the stairs where the smell of blood still lingered in the air. Compared to the others, Mandy�s death was the most gruesome. He seemed to kill her in a rage. Not caring how much blood there was all over the place.  
  
  
  
He stepped over to the water heater where her blood still stained the wall and floor. It was painful to look at, even dried; to someone else it would have almost passed for paint. He wished he could be so na�ve to think that way. He walked towards the wall in hopes that he might find a hidden hole or maybe a fake panel in the floor or wall, but unfortunately everything was as is.  
  
  
  
There was no place a child could hide. Not one that was alive anyway. Suddenly all hope was lost for Kevin as he climbed back up the stairs. �I think we�re looking in the wrong place.� He said to Howie as they met in the living room.  
  
  
  
�Why?�  
  
  
  
�Because besides Mandy, none of the others were found here. If there is another victim, she is somewhere else.�  
  
  
  
�I found something!� One of the agents yelled from the attic which sparked Kevin and Howie to go bounding up the steps. Once there, they stopped short to see the agent holding a manila envelop which said Detective Richardson ONLY!  
  
  
  
�How the hell did that get in here?�  
  
  
  
�That means he was here after we closed the place.�  
  
  
  
�Maybe he was hiding in here the entire time...� Were all things being echoed in the room around Kevin but all he could concentrate on was that damn envelope with HIS name on it.  
  
  
  
�Search this entire place for new fingerprints, anything you can get your hands on!� He said walking away from the agents and tearing open the envelope. Howie followed right on his heels while everyone else moved away.  
  
  
  
�I don�t like that he addressed that to you.�  
  
  
  
�Yeah, I�m not too pleased either Howie.�  
  
  
  
Kevin looked down and pulled the evidence out of the envelope. Looking at it horrified before once again setting things in motion, �Okay people he has another victim! We need to find this guy before he kills this child!�  
  
  
  
Howie gave his friend a questioning glance, so in return he placed the picture in his hand. It was a little girl who was holding a stuffed turtle, wearing a similar pair of earrings that they had found under the fireplace.  
  
  
  
The date in the bottom corner of the picture read today which meant she was still alive. He was toying with them. Giving them some live bait. Maybe he was growing bored with them not finding him. Maybe that�s what he wanted. To be found.  
  
  
  
�Someone needs to run this to the office and see if we can get a name on this child. We need to talk to her parents and find out all we can.�  
  
  
  
�Kevin for someone who was kidnapped, she doesn�t look the least bit scared does she?� Howie said handing the picture back over to Kevin for examination. The little girl, around 11 years old, was smiling from ear to ear, hugging the toy, not a trace of sadness in her eyes.  
  
  
  
�He knows her, that�s probably how he gets in and out of people�s houses unnoticed. He probably gets invited in.�  
  
  
  
�But the parents all say they have never seen that guy before.�  
  
  
  
Kevin looked up at Howie, �I�m not talking about the parents.�  
  
�So you think maybe the kid invites him in and he takes things while he�s there? But the families said that a lot of that stuff is gone AFTER the kids disappear.�  
  
  
  
�I know�that�s the part I�m trying to make sense out of, but all I know is we have to find this guy. Let�s head back to the office and see how the search for the parents is going.�  
  
  
  
By the time they got back to headquarters, the girl had a name to go with the face, Sheila Tamry, eleven years old, just like Kevin had predicted and missing for three days. The parents were already at the station to be questioned. Kevin was hoping that they would be able to make a positive idea on their suspect. He looked over at the clock, time was running out.  
  
  
  
�Kevin�Scott Wilson�s fingerprints are nowhere to be found on any of those figurine fragments.� Trey said walking into Kevin�s office startling him from his thoughts.  
  
  
  
�What?�  
  
  
  
�None�they don�t match his. Although all of the victims had their prints all over them.�  
  
  
  
Kevin grabbed the report and looked at it, shaking his head in disappointment and disgust.  
  
  
  
�Okay...thanks Trey.�  
  
  
  
�No problem,� He said walking out the door for the weekend.  
  
  
  
The parents of Sheila Tamry walked out of the office where they were being questioned by a few agents. Kevin stood to meet them, thankful for once that this wasn�t a morgue visit.  
  
  
  
�We will do all we can to find your daughter, I promise.� The woman who looked as if she hadn�t slept in days nodded and tried her best to smile.  
  
  
  
�At least she looks happy.�  
  
  
  
�Yes, did you recognize that picture?� Both parents shook their heads.  
  
  
  
�Has anything of Sheila�s gone missing since she�s been gone? A favorite toy or anything like that?�  
  
  
  
�Just that turtle�she loved that turtle.�  
  
  
  
�So she had it with her the last time you saw her?�  
  
  
  
�No, she was at gymnastics the last time I saw her�I only left for a minute. I went to go get us some bread for dinner�only a minute.� She started to cry and was pulled close by her husband.  
  
  
  
�We�ll find her Mrs. Tamry�� Howie reassured as he handed her a tissue.  
  
  
  
�Thanks.� She said once again smiling.  
  
  
  
Once they left, Kevin was just about to run down to see if anything came up of the video footage when another envelope showed up. It looked identical to the first and said for Detective Richardson ONLY, on it.  
  
  
  
Kevin held it in his hands unbelieving that the guy would send it to the FBI. �Call down to the main entrance and have them send up footage for anyone coming and going in the building, send them a scan of Wilson�s picture,� He barked as he tore open the envelope, not sure what he would find.  
  
  
  
There was Sheila Tamry, smile gone from her face as she lay in a pool of her own blood. Her eyes still open and glazed over, a scarf around her neck, where she had been strangled.  
  
  
  
�Son of a bitch.� He whispered, barely able to contain the anger or sadness in his voice. �That son of a bitch.� He repeated once again.  
  
  
  
The time on the corner of the camera was ten minutes after the first picture had been taken. Howie realizing it was bad news walked slowly over to Kevin and grabbed the picture from his friend, who now placed his hands on his face and shook his head in disbelief.  
  
  
  
�What kind of game is he playing?�  
  
  
  
�I don�t know�maybe he wanted us to bring the parents in and get their hopes up.� Kevin said monotone and ready to quit the force altogether.  
  
  
  
�Maybe.� Howie echoed sounding just as distraught.  
  
  
  
About three hours later, long after his shift ended, Kevin made his way back to his apartment. It was a Friday night, the weekend here to do with what he pleased, but what was there to do? �Just think about some dead kids and how he failed to help them,� He thought to himself as he picked up the lamp sitting on the table by the front door and flung it across the room.  
  
  
  
�Damn it!!� He screamed knocking over a chair and throwing some magazines that were lying around. He went to punch the wall and stopped himself, instead choosing to slide down it with his hands on his head and began to sob.  
  
  
  
When he calmed himself down enough to breath normally, he picked up the phone and called the one person who could make him feel better.  
  
  
  
She answered on the third ring, he was glad he didn�t hang up.  
  
  
  
�Mom?�  
  
  
  
�Honey? What�s wrong?� He felt bad for making her alarmed.  
  
  
  
�Nothing�I just had a really rough day.�  
  
  
  
�I�m sorry to hear that. You weren�t hurt were you?�  
  
  
  
�No, nothing like that.� He held the phone tight to his ear, instantly calming himself down.  
  
  
  
�Okay good�so what happened?�  
  
  
  
�I can�t really go into detail mom; just it was a bad day,� He sighed.  
  
  
  
�Well you know honey if there�s anything I can do to make it better.� He heard the voice of Brian and another boy walk past as his mother shushed them.  
  
  
  
�What�s going on over there?�  
  
  
  
�Brian decided to invite some kids over to watch a movie. How nice of him to consult me first.� Kevin smiled and wiped a tear away.  
  
  
  
�They better not eat me out of house and home either!� She shouted into the living room. He heard Brian yell, �Relax mommy we ordered a pizza!�  
  
  
  
�You are eating pizza at this hour of night? Oh Kevin you need to rescue me from this madness.�  
  
  
  
�Actually mom, I was wondering if I could maybe stay with you guys for a few days?� He looked around his house to find a good excuse, �The landlord wants to fumigate the apartments.�  
  
  
  
�Goodness, do you have bugs?�  
  
  
  
�No, but I guess it�s a just in case thing.� He felt bad for lying but the truth would have been much worse.  
  
  
  
�You are always welcome and I can tell you there is a certain little blonde who will be thrilled. He misses you so much Kevin. He misses you and worries about you.�  
  
  
  
Kevin�s heart filled with love at the thought of Nicky.  
  
  
  
�I�m actually going to pack a bag and come over tonight, is that all right?�  
  
  
  
�Sure honey, I�m excited. Maybe we can play cards.�  
  
  
  
�Sounds good mom.�  
  
  
  
�I love you baby.�  
  
  
  
�I love you too. See you soon.�  
  
  
  
He hung up the phone already feeling better. He needed to get away from the sadness, out of this place where the killer contacted him and home for a few days. He packed his bag and headed out the door, not noticing that his answering machine light was blinking.  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**7  
  
  
  
The Big Brother Oath**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kevin got to his mom�s house at around 11:30. The boys, all except Nicky were awake and in the living room watching Austin Powers. Eating popcorn and pizza and laughing as they recited word for word all of the things that Mike Meyers said. When he walked in everyone stopped briefly and stared which made him say, �What?�  
  
  
  
�You are not getting your room back Kevin so don�t even think about it. I have worked long and hard to make that room mine and get your stink out of it.�  
  
  
  
�My stink?� Kevin said dropping his bag at the bottom of the steps and sitting down on the couch next to Matt, one of Brian�s friends.  
  
  
  
�Yeah that awful cologne or whatever the heck it is you wore all the time. Damn I can smell you from here.�  
  
  
  
�It�s Dolce and Gabana, now shut up, jeez that�s a nice way to welcome me home.�  
  
  
  
�It�s not like you live in Tahiti or anything Kevin, you live what? Ten minutes away?�  
  
  
  
�Shut up Brian!�  
  
  
  
�I�m just sayin� that�s all.�  
  
  
  
Kevin reached over Matt and bopped Brian on the head which made his friends and AJ crack up. �Where�s mom?�  
  
  
  
�I think she�s upstairs with Nick. He had a stomachache.�  
  
  
  
�Okay thanks, I guess I�ll bring my bag up to my room now anyway.�  
  
  
  
�My room Kevin! I swear don�t make me wrestle you for it.�  
  
  
  
�Like you would win Brian? I don�t think so�well not unless you were to bite at my ankles.�  
  
  
  
�Shut up, you�re such an ass!�  
  
  
  
�Dude, he�s like an FBI guy he can totally arrest you for saying that.� Harold his other friend said in his Keanu Reeves drawl which made Kevin crack up.  
  
  
  
�Saying the word ass is not a federal offense Harold, but being an ass might be so he better watch it.�  
  
  
  
Brian rolled his eyes at his older brother then once again turned his attention to the movie. Kevin grabbed his bag and walked up the stairs, the day�s tension already beginning to dissolve with each footfall. As he reached the top of the stairs he heard his mother talking in a soothing voice to Nick. He stood outside the door making sure he wasn�t seen as he spied on his mom and brother.  
  
  
  
�Feel better now baby?�  
  
  
  
�Yeah a little, but my tummy is still sour. I think I might throw up again mom.�  
  
  
  
�I told you not to eat all that candy.�  
  
  
  
�It�s not the candy mommy; it�s just an icky belly.�  
  
  
  
�Do you want me to rub your belly?�  
  
  
  
�No way, I�m not a baby anymore.� That made Kevin smile.  
  
  
  
�Okay well...if you need me you call me okay sweetheart? I�ll be downstairs making sure those boys don�t mess up our house.�  
  
  
  
�Can�t I go downstairs too?�  
  
  
  
�No you need to go to sleep my Booboola.�  
  
  
  
Nick giggled as his mom kissed the top of his head. �And guess who is staying with us this weekend?�  
  
  
  
�Who?�  
  
  
  
�Kevin!� Upon hearing his name he felt guilty for eavesdropping and almost walked into the room but stopped when he heard what Nick had to say.  
  
  
  
�I wish he was still living with us. I hate that he is so far away.�  
  
  
  
�Aww he�s not too far away.�  
  
  
  
�I don�t like that he works at the FBI either. What if he dies like dad did?�  
  
  
  
�Nicky, don�t say that! He will be very safe, besides he has daddy watching him from above.�  
  
  
  
�It makes my stomach hurt when I know he�s at that place mom.� Kevin placed his hand on his heart, feeling an overwhelming sense of love for his baby brother and then walked into the room.  
  
  
  
�Hey there were your ears ringing or something? We were just talking about you,� Momma Richardson said as she stood up and hugged her eldest son while the youngest son looked on. Kevin acted like he hadn�t heard.  
  
  
  
�No, I just got here. Why are you up little man?�  
  
  
  
�My stomach hurts.�  
  
  
  
Kevin walked over to the bed and sat down, �Sorry to hear that.� He placed his hand on Nick�s forehead which felt cool to the touch.  
  
  
  
�I�ll live,� He said in a squeaky feel sorry for me voice which made Kevin want to smile more than anything else but instead he nodded.  
  
  
  
�I�m sure you will.�  
  
  
  
�Kevin once the boys are all cleared out I�ll make the couch up for you.�  
  
  
  
�Its okay mom, I can do it.�  
  
  
  
�Nonsense, I plan on kicking those kids out of the house soon anyway.�  
  
  
  
�They wouldn�t let me hang out with them Kevin!� Nick said now sitting up in his bed.  
  
  
  
�You know what? They are really boring. You�re not missing anything,� Kevin said winking at his little brother.  
  
  
  
�Kevin you can stay in my room if you want. I�ll sleep on the floor and you can have the bed.�  
  
  
  
�Aren�t you the sweetest little boy in the world?� The mom said walking over and kissing her son on the cheek.  
  
  
  
�You have to stay this sweet forever promise me. No tattoos, no smoking, and no being all mom get away from me,� She said sitting next to him and pulling him close as he giggled.  
  
  
  
�I promise� now mom get away from me!� She started tickling him under his chin making him full out belly laugh. When she stopped she motioned for him to lie back down and she covered him with his blankets.  
  
  
  
�Go to sleep Nickolas.�  
  
  
  
�Okay mom, I love you.�  
  
  
  
She winked at him, �I�ll leave you two alone for a few minutes,� She said walking past Kevin and smiling at him.  
  
  
  
Once mom was out of the room, Kevin turned to his little brother again, �So how does your stomach feel? Any better?�  
  
  
  
�A little... Don�t tell mom, but I ate too much candy.� Kevin smiled.  
  
  
  
�You did?�  
  
  
  
�Uh huh, we had a Tootsie Roll eating contest at lunch today, I ate about 30 of them.�  
  
  
  
�30? My goodness! Did you win?� Nick smiled and nodded, which once again had Kevin laughing.  
  
  
  
�Kev, why are you here?� He asked suddenly more serious. Sometimes he felt like his brother was able to see right through him, even at 8 years old.  
  
  
  
�I just missed you and wanted to come visit, why? Do you want me to leave?�  
  
  
  
�No, I want you to live with us again.�  
  
  
  
�Aw buddy, I�m a little too old to move back home.�  
  
  
  
�I miss having you here all the time, where I can keep an eye on you.� Kevin reached down and ruffled Nick�s hair.  
  
  
  
�You�re keeping an eye on me huh?�  
  
  
  
�Yup, I want you to be safe. I worry about you Kevin. I don�t want you to die on me.�  
  
  
  
He laid down next to his brother then, placing his arm on his head to hold it up, �Don�t think about things like that little guy. I�m safe.�  
  
  
  
�But still�I worry.� Kevin didn�t know what to say to that because truthfully it made him feel good.  
  
  
  
�Well, I better let you get some sleep kiddo, rest and I�ll talk to you tomorrow.�  
  
  
  
�Kevin I meant what I said about my room, you can sleep in here.�  
  
  
  
�That�s okay; I�ll take the couch tonight.�  
  
  
  
�Kevin?�  
  
  
  
�Yeah?�  
  
  
  
�Can I come down there and sleep with you?� Kevin paused and stared at Nick as he lay there serious and tired.  
  
  
  
�I tell you what, why don�t I sleep in here with you. I�ll sleep on the floor. I want you to stay on the bed though okay?� Nick smiled; Kevin knew that�s what the kid wanted to hear.  
  
  
  
�Okay.�  
  
  
  
�Let me just go down and say goodnight to everyone okay?�  
  
  
  
�Thanks Kevin.�  
  
  
  
�Aw thank you for offering.� Nick smiled.  
  
  
  
�I�ll be back.�  
  
  
  
�Kay.�  
  
  
  
Kevin walked out the door and smiled once more as he made his way down the steps. Brian�s friends had gone and he and AJ were cleaning up in the living room as mom was doing the dishes.  
  
  
  
�Have fun?� He asked his brothers as they picked up kernels of popcorn off the carpet.  
  
  
  
�Yeah, that movie always cracks me up.�  
  
  
  
�So you got ants or something Kev?�  
  
  
  
�No AJ, but they are fumigating.�  
  
  
  
�How come you�re not staying with miss thong?�  
  
  
  
�Miss thong?� Brian said eyebrow raised and smiling.  
  
  
  
�Lisa�is her name by the way, and she�s out of town. She�s an airline stewardess, so she�s gone most of the time.�  
  
  
  
�Rok, you had to see here underwear all over the place.�  
  
  
  
�Yeah Brian, AJ saw it when he invited himself to my house for dinner.�  
  
  
  
Brian turned towards AJ and pointed an accusatory finger at him, �I KNEW he didn�t invite you over! God AJ you are such a liar!�  
  
  
  
�Hey! You weren�t supposed to say anything.�  
  
  
  
�Hrmm...Funny maybe miss thong made me lose my memory.�  
  
  
  
�You suck Kev.�  
  
  
  
�Now if you�ll excuse me I�m saying goodnight to our mother and going to spend some time with my nice brother.�  
  
  
  
�You mean the one who wets the bed?�  
  
  
  
�Stop AJ its only funny if he�s here when you make fun of him.� Brian said shaking his head at his younger sibling.  
  
  
  
�Yeah I guess you�re right.�  
  
  
  
�He wets the bed?� That made both brothers crack up.  
  
  
  
�He had an accident about two months ago. He had a dream he was on a boat and peed himself. AJ hasn�t let him live it down since.�  
  
  
  
�Eh, being a big brother is a tough job but I took an oath.� AJ said nonchalantly  
  
  
  
�Remind me of that the next time you do something stupid. About that big brother oath.�  
  
  
  
�Well I�m sure if you stand here for another couple of minutes that will happen,� Brian said which was quickly answered with a couch cushion flung at his head.  
  
  
  
�What AJ? I was only adhering to MY big brother oath.�  
  
  
  
�Gee thanks!�  
  
  
  
Kevin walked into the kitchen and kissed his mother goodnight, �I�m sleeping in Nick�s room.�  
  
  
  
�I knew you would honey, I have the blankets and pillows laid out for you right there.� She said pointing to the pile of linen sitting on a chair.  
  
  
  
�Night.�  
  
  
  
She smiled then turned back to her dishes. When he walked past the living room he saw Brian and AJ on the floor wrestling. �Goodnight guys.�  
  
  
  
�Hey want to join me Kevin? I�m trying to fulfill some more of my big brother duties.�  
  
  
  
�By sitting on AJ?�  
  
  
  
�Yup isn�t that on line 23 of the oath? Thou must sit on obnoxious brother�s head until he says uncle?�  
  
  
  
�Thou? Is this an oath or the Bible?�  
  
  
  
�HA! Good one Kevin.�  
  
  
  
�Hey! You�re supposed to be on my side.�  
  
  
  
�Sorry Bri I took an oath too.�  
  
  
  
�Night fellas.�  
  
  
  
�Night.� Kevin walked back up the stairs to find Nick sound asleep on the bed. He thought briefly about turning around and heading back down the stairs and taking the couch after all or better yet, stealing either AJ or Brian�s bed, but just staring down at Nick and remembering what he said had him lie down on the hard floor and wrap the blankets around himself.  
  
  
  
�I guess this is part of the big brother oath as well,� He whispered to himself as he shut off the light and closed his eyes to sleep.  
  
  
  
About ten minutes later he felt a little body sink next to him on the floor. He smiled as Nick got close and cradled his head on Kevin�s shoulder. Kevin took his blankets and wrapped them around both of them and within minutes both were fast asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

****

**8  
  
  
  
Sanity Break**

  
  
  
  
  
  
Kevin awoke the next morning to find himself sleeping on Nicky�s bed. He sat up and stretched, not remembering how he managed to get off the floor and onto the bed but the crick in his neck gave him a little clue.  
  
  
  
�I guess I�m getting too old for sleeping on a floor.� He said standing up and making his way to the bathroom. The house was already active for the morning so Kevin looked at his watch. He was surprised to see it was almost 10 am. When he was at his own place he seldom slept past 8 and if he slept past 9 it was considered a luxury. Funny how that could all change in Mom�s house.  
  
  
  
As he got downstairs he heard Brian and Nick laughing, this was a nice change to hearing his next door neighbors screaming at each other in Spanish.  
  
  
  
�Well look who decided to grace us with his appearance this morning.� Momma Richardson said walking over and placing two pancakes down on Brian�s plate.  
  
  
  
�Good morning, I didn�t realize it was this late already.�  
  
  
  
�I�m glad, that means you got a good rest. It looked like you needed that sweetheart.�  
  
  
  
�When did I end up in the bed Nick?� He asked his little brother who was eating a Strawberry pop tart fresh out of the box. His mom was quick to slap at his hand and take the box and place it out of his reach.  
  
  
  
�You keep eating all of those sweets Nickolas you won�t have a tooth left in your head.�  
  
  
  
�Sorry mommy.�  
  
  
  
�Here are your pancakes just the way you like them baby doll.� She said placing the pancakes down on his plate shaped in the letter N. Nick looked at the pancakes and then picked one up and placed as much of it into his mouth as he could. No syrup or anything, just shoveled it in making Brian laugh.  
  
  
  
�That child is not right in the head,� He exclaimed placing a pat of butter on his before cutting it and placing some in his mouth.  
  
  
  
�You�said wereunfeofe�  
  
  
  
�What?�  
  
  
  
�Don�t talk with your mouth full Nick you�re going to choke!� Brian said rolling his eyes.  
  
  
  
�Sowffy� He said grabbing his milk and gulping to help the pancake go down faster. Kevin was trying not to laugh. Once the food was down he tried again.  
  
  
  
�You said you weren�t comfortable on the floor so you got up and slept on the bed.�  
  
  
  
�Oh, sorry about that. I really wanted you to take the bed.�  
  
  
  
�I did, I slept up there with you, you were my huge pillow� but you snore!�  
  
  
  
�I do not snore.�  
  
  
  
�Yes you do, really loud and you sound like an elephant with a cold!� He cracked himself up and took a smaller bite out of his pancake this time.  
  
  
  
�You really think you�re funny don�t you?� Brian asked his little brother winking at him.  
  
  
  
�Yuf.�  
  
  
  
�Swallow; Nick do you have to go back to Kindergarten to learn how to eat?� Brian asked him, lightly bopping him on the head.  
  
  
  
�AJ is still sleeping I take it?� Kevin said looking around for the little rebel.  
  
  
  
�Yup we won�t see him until around lunchtime.�  
  
  
  
�Hey Brian I�m going to go jogging, you want to come with me?�  
  
  
  
�Jog? Wow I haven�t jogged anywhere in a really long time.�  
  
  
  
�I just figured it would be something to do.�  
  
  
  
�I�ll go!� Nick said hopefully.  
  
  
  
�Not this time buddy, you won�t be able to keep up, but I promise when I get back I�ll play some basketball with you or baseball okay?� Nick looked disappointed and hurt, but he nodded.  
  
  
  
�Yeah okay.�  
  
  
  
�So you want to jog or not Bri?�  
  
  
  
�Yeah why not! Let�s do it.�  
  
  
  
�Finish your breakfast first boys!�  
  
  
  
�Yes ma�am� Brian saluted his mother who in turn took her dish towel and whapped him on the behind.  
  
  
  
�Child abuse�did you see that detective?�  
  
  
  
Kevin rolled his eyes and dug into his own batch of pancakes, just enjoying listening to his family talk about silly things.  
  
  
  
After breakfast Brian and Kevin headed out onto the block. The air was cold but it was good jogging weather.  
  
  
  
�You ready?� Brian nodded and they were off.  
  
  
  
Once they got a block away from home Kevin turned to his brother who surprisingly was keeping up quite well, �So Bri�have any idea what the future holds for you?�  
  
  
  
�You mean college?�  
  
  
  
�Yeah, do you have any idea where you plan on going?�  
  
  
  
�I applied to a few local places, nothing far away though.�  
  
  
  
�You don�t want to live on campus?�  
  
  
  
�I don�t know�to be honest I don�t think Nick would be able to handle it if I left.�  
  
  
  
�Do you know what you want to major in?�  
  
  
  
�Not sure�I was actually thinking law enforcement like you.�  
  
  
  
�No Brian absolutely not!� Brian stopped and placed his hands on his knees.  
  
  
  
�And why not?�  
  
  
  
��Because it�s too dangerous.�  
  
  
  
�Did something happen at work Kevin? I mean you usually don�t make it a habit of spending the weekend with us, especially when you have a girlfriend.�  
  
  
  
�I told you they are fumigating.�  
  
  
  
�And have I told you that you are a lousy liar? Seriously man fess up, maybe mom and AJ bought it but not me. What�s going on?�  
  
  
  
�I�m just working on a really hard case Bri, that�s all. But that doesn�t have anything to do with why you shouldn�t go into this field. Really Brian it�s dangerous. Try something else.�  
  
  
  
�Well last time I checked Kev, I was 18 and able to make my own decisions, I mean isn�t that what dad did to you? Told you what career to go into?�  
  
  
  
�That was different.�  
  
  
  
�How so? Just because it was you doesn�t make the situation any different.�  
  
  
  
Kevin nodded over to the playground they were in the midst of passing; they ran past the slide, monkey bars and merry go round before taking a seat on the bench.  
  
  
  
�I appreciate that you worry about me Kevin, but I am interested in law, I always have been. I�m not saying I�m definitely going into it but it�s still something I care about. It makes me feel linked to dad in a way.�  
  
  
  
Kevin nodded, he couldn�t fault his brother for the very same thing he had done. He just didn�t enjoy thinking about Brian in the same position he was in now. Always feeling unsafe, going to sleep with visions of victims in his head.  
  
  
  
�Okay, I won�t keep nagging you about it.� Kevin said looking over at his brother and smiling.  
  
  
  
�I miss these little talks we used to have, before you moved out.�  
  
  
  
�I do too Brian.�  
  
  
  
Kevin was so much older than all three of his siblings, in a lot of ways he grew up as an only child. Brian didn�t come into the picture until Kevin was 11, so they never really had much of an opportunity to bond like normal brothers would. When Brian was born and then AJ shortly after, Kevin had actually resented them. He hated how wherever he went Brian would follow him. It wasn�t until he was in high school that he gained an appreciation for the younger kids. At that point he looked to them like his sanity break from the real world. No matter what was going on for him, exams or cheating girlfriends, when he was with AJ and Brian he was able to act like a kid.  
  
  
  
�I am scared actually, of the case I�m working on. It scares me.� He was always able to open up to Brian about things, he was glad he was doing that now.  
  
  
  
�I can�t really tell you specifics but it�s gruesome and makes me feel like there�s no hope in the world.�  
  
  
  
Brian placed his hand on Kevin�s shoulder, �I�m sorry Kev�everything will work out though.�  
  
Just then two little girls ran past Kevin and Brian and giggled as they walked away. As long as that guy was out here, none of these kids were safe.  
  
  
  
He felt like he should warn everyone, just yell and scream at the parents who weren�t even watching their kids as they talked, exchanging recipes or talking about good TV night. All it would take is a second for Scott Wilson to come out of the shadows and grab one of these girls. That�s all it would take and then he�d be making another morgue visit.  
  
  
  
�Kev?�  
  
  
  
�Yeah?�  
  
  
  
�You were zoning out on me, I was telling you you�re beeping man.� Kevin looked at Brian and then looked down at his pocket where his beeper was going off.  
  
  
  
�Guess we better head back, I need to call into the office.�  
  
  
  
They stood up and sprinted back to the house where Nick and a little girl were sitting on the front porch holding hands. AJ was on the rocking chair watching them and smiling. When he saw his brothers approaching however he immediately made a disgusted look and eye rolled at the two children as they sat and played.  
  
  
  
Nick however stood up all excited, walking the girl towards his older brothers and smiling.  
  
  
  
�Well what do we have here?� Kevin asked Brian as they got closer.  
  
  
  
�That is Nick�s little girlfriend, those two are adorable, just wait�Hi Patty.� Brian said extending his hand to the cute little brunette in overalls and pigtails.  
  
  
  
�Hi Brian.� She answered back giggling.  
  
  
  
�Kevin I want you to meet my girlfriend Patty.�  
  
  
  
Kevin squat down and shook her hand, �Well hello Patty, I�m Kevin it�s very nice to meet you.�  
  
  
  
�Same here.� She said once again grabbing onto Nick�s hand. His own little brother was wearing almost an identical pair of overalls to match what his girlfriend was wearing.  
  
  
  
�We�re going to go play at Patty�s so I�m going to have to take a rain check on the basketball Kev�I�m sorry.� Nick looked so sad to disappoint Kevin that all Kevin wanted to do was grab his brother and squeeze him.  
  
  
  
�That�s okay buddy, maybe later.�  
  
  
  
�Kay, see ya later!�  
  
  
  
�Hey wait a minute, where are you guys going? Is it far?�  
  
  
  
�No, Patty lives about two blocks away.�  
  
  
  
�Still�maybe AJ wouldn�t mind walking you guys back to Patty�s house?� AJ who was still in a sleepy stupor looked up like he had just been attacked.  
  
  
  
�He makes that walk alone all the time Kevin. He�s 8 not 2.�  
  
  
  
�But still�I�d feel better if someone was escorting the couple.�  
  
  
  
�They�ll be fine�.Christ relax.�  
  
  
  
�You know what? I�ll walk them.� Brian said almost being able to pick up on Kevin�s concern. Even though he didn�t know what this case was about he knew that was probably the reason Kevin was pressing to have an escort for the children.  
  
  
  
Brian winked at both kids, �You ready?�  
  
  
  
�Hey can you give us a piggy back?�  
  
  
  
�Both of you? Uh�no, don�t think so little guy.�  
  
  
  
Patty grabbed Brian�s right hand and Nick grabbed Brian�s left, �Hey let�s skip!� She said.  
  
  
  
AJ and Kevin just watched in amusement as all three went skipping down the street Brian looking back with the funniest expression on his face before turning the corner and disappearing.  
  
  
  
Once out of sight Kevin just shook his head at his brother.  
  
  
  
�What?�  
  
  
  
�You could have done what I asked you to do it wouldn�t have killed you.�  
  
  
  
�Kevin I seriously used to make that walk when I was five! It�s totally safe.�  
  
  
  
�Nowhere is totally safe.� Kevin mumbled as he walked in to make his call.  
  
  
  
�You are too tense man.� AJ said following Kevin into the house.  
  
  
  
�I think you�re just jealous that your 8 year old brother has a girlfriend and you don�t.�  
  
  
  
�Hell yeah! But that�s besides the point!� Kevin laughed despite being pissed.  
  
  
  
�How long has that love affair been going on?�  
  
  
  
�For a while now. She has a crush on Brian, but don�t tell Nicky.�  
  
  
  
�Well they are adorable together. I mean they were matching how cute is that?�  
  
  
  
�Yeah, I keep telling her to introduce me to her big sister but she won�t.�  
  
  
  
�Sorry buddy, maybe one day!� Kevin said patting AJ on the head.  
  
  
  
He turned toward the phone and dialed Howie, who paged him in the first place.  
  
  
  
�Hey D, what�s going on?�  
  
  
  
�Kevin! Thank goodness. I was worried when you didn�t answer your page right away or your phone.�  
  
  
  
�I took your advice and decided to stay at my moms this weekend.�  
  
  
  
�Oh that�s good�hey Kev, listen�the office called me when they couldn�t find you. They wanted you to know that the little girl�s parents are going to be informed today about her death. They wanted to know if you wanted to be there.�  
  
  
  
Kevin looked back over to where AJ and his mom were joking together as they sat at the table. More than anything he wanted to say no, let someone else deal with it, but he felt responsible. This was his case.  
  
  
  
�Yes, tell them to wait for me. When are they expected?�  
  
  
  
�In about an hour.�  
  
  
  
�Okay that�s enough time for me to take a quick shower and head over.�  
  
  
  
�See ya then. Sorry to interrupt your weekend.�  
  
  
  
�That�s okay Howie.�  
  
  
  
�Howie? Is that Howie? Tell him to come over for dinner tonight.� Kevin�s mom said as she poured herself a cup of coffee.  
  
  
  
�Did you hear that D?�  
  
  
  
�Yes and of course I�ll be over!�  
  
  
  
�Cool I�ll tell her. See ya soon.�  
  
  
  
�You have to go into work on your day off baby?�  
  
  
  
�Yes mom but it won�t be for too long and Howie said he�ll be over for dinner.�  
  
  
  
�Excellent.� She walked over and kissed her son on the cheek, �Be careful and hurry home!�  
  
  
  
He nodded and sighed, how he wished he could turn this case off for at least a few days he thought to himself as he hurried up the stairs for a quick shower.  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

****

9  
  
  
  
Silent Observers

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kevin got to the office at the same time as the little girl�s parents. He saw them entering the metal detector as he walked into the elevator. He was hoping to have a little more time to mentally prepare for the task of letting them know about the death. The trip to the morgue was a grueling task but it paled in comparison to letting a parent know that their child was dead but yet, there was no more information than that. No body, no location, no closure.  
  
  
  
The questions will come out of them like a fountain and all Kevin will be able to say is �as of now that�s all we know.� If it were up to him he wouldn�t even inform them about this until they had more information but then again was that fair? If he had a child missing wouldn�t he want to know as soon as possible?  
  
  
  
He walked out of the elevator to be greeted by Howie, �They aren�t here yet,� He said handing Kevin the file about Sheila Tamry�s death. They included the picture of the girl dead, which the parents would have to look at in his presence.  
  
  
  
�They�re on their way up. I saw them walk into the building.�  
  
  
  
�Oh.�  
  
  
  
�Are you ready?�  
  
  
  
�No, I�m never ready for things like this.�  
  
  
  
Just then both parents walked out of the elevator smiling and anxious to hear good news about their daughter. �They think we found her� Howie said as he watched them approach.  
  
  
  
�I hate this part.� Kevin nodded at them as they walked into his office.  
  
  
  
The girl�s parents left in a very different state than when they came, looks of despair on their faces, practically holding each other up as they moved down the hallway towards the elevator. At first they thought Kevin was joking when he told them the news. He grabbed her hand into his and looked her in the eyes.  
  
  
  
She had actually laughed, in fact both parents had. But Kevin�s look never wavered letting them know how real the situation was. They just stared at each other for what seemed like forever, and then Kevin placed the picture in Mr. Tamry�s hands. He had glanced at it still just staring, hopelessly trying to come to terms with what was crashing into his world; a world where he would no longer be anyone�s father.  
  
Kevin admired how well Mr.Tamry handled the news, he handed the picture back to Howie refusing to let his wife look at it. Mrs. Tamry however wasn�t quite so calm and understandably so. She walked up to Kevin and slapped him in the face.  
  
  
  
�You told me she would be okay!� She yelled as the tears started flowing down her face.  
  
  
  
Kevin�s face was turned away from the woman, he didn�t know what to do or say.  
  
  
  
�Honey, it�s not his fault,� The father had told his wife as she glared at the detectives in the room. If she had a gun she�d probably shoot the lot of them before turning the gun on herself.  
  
  
  
One of the many reasons the building was outfitted with metal detectors.  
  
  
  
They sat in the room as silent observers as the husband tried to console his wife. Howie occasionally stealing glances at Kevin as the couple whispered to each other. Kevin couldn�t look at her, not after the slap. He felt horrible, like it was his fault. Even though the rational him knew it wasn�t.  
  
  
  
�You don�t have any idea where this monster is� do you?� She finally spit out once again directing her rage at Kevin.  
  
  
  
�No, but we�re working on it Mrs. Tamry and I promise we will��  
  
  
  
�Don�t promise me anything!� She said pointing a finger at Kevin who stopped and nodded.  
  
  
  
�I�m sorry.�  
  
  
  
�She was a really friendly kid, she�d talk to everyone she met,� The father said looking up at Kevin apologetically.  
  
  
  
�Would she walk away with a stranger?� Howie asked opening his note pad to take some notes.  
  
  
  
�Do you think my daughter was an idiot detective? You think we didn�t teach her NOT to talk to strangers?�  
  
  
  
�I�m sorry I wasn�t implying that ma�am I was just asking.�  
  
  
  
�Maris honey, they are just trying to do their jobs.�  
  
  
  
�Well if they had done their jobs Sheila would be alive! It�s all your fault!� She said once again directing her gaze at Kevin.  
  
  
  
�I�m sorry.� Was all he could say. He sounded like a kid being caught stealing candy out of a candy jar.  
  
  
  
�Detective, our Sheila was a smart girl, old enough to know the whole don�t talk to stranger�s thing but still she was very friendly and would probably go home with anyone.�  
  
  
  
�How can you say that about her?� The mom was furious now and started banging on her husband�s chest outraged as she cried.  
  
  
  
When they left distraught, Kevin sat at his desk with his head down. He was ready to quit, he couldn�t handle anything like that anymore. Not again, and he did feel guilty. He really thought they�d find this one alive.  
  
  
  
�So this one is another one who would feel free to talk to any stranger.�  
  
  
  
�Yeah,� Kevin said muffled from talking behind his arms.  
  
  
  
�I�m the one you know�I�m the one that said we�d find her. She should have blamed me not you Kev.�  
  
  
  
Kevin put his head up and looked at his friend, �It�s my fault D, it�s my case�it�s my fault.�  
  
  
  
�It�s no one�s fault but Scott Wilson and we will catch him Kevin.�  
  
  
  
Kevin nodded in reply but didn�t say anything more until they got down to his car. Howie took a seat in the passenger side, �I�m glad I�m coming over, it�ll be nice seeing your family. They always make me feel so welcome.�  
  
  
  
�They love you Howie. I know Nicky will be thrilled, maybe he will introduce you to his chick.�  
  
  
  
�Does he have a duck or something?�  
  
  
  
�Or something.� Kevin laughed but stopped abruptly when he went to start the car and it wouldn�t budge. He turned the key in the ignition over and over again and nothing happened.  
  
  
  
�Are you freaking kidding me?�  
  
  
  
�I don�t even have my car here Kev; otherwise we could just take mine.�  
  
  
  
�Great just great!� He said banging his hands on the steering wheel. �Well I guess I can call home. Maybe Brian can come get us.�  
  
  
  
Just then Matt, one of the guys who worked in the lab walked by, seeing the two have car trouble he stopped and peered his head in the window.  
  
  
  
�What�s going on?�  
  
  
  
�The car is dead.�  
  
  
  
�You need a ride?�  
  
  
  
�That would be great if you could, I�m going to call a tow when I get home, I just don�t want to deal with being here for another minute.�  
  
  
  
�Hard day?�  
  
  
  
�Yeah.�  
  
  
  
�That Baby killer case right?� Kevin nodded, grimacing at the name his case was given.  
  
  
  
They piled into Matt�s car and made their way back to Kevin�s safe haven, his mom�s house. As they were turning up the block he noticed Nick sitting all by himself on the front porch. That�s when he got this brilliant idea; he turned to Matt and had him stop a few houses down.  
  
  
  
�Matt, I know this is going to sound very odd�but see that little kid over there?�  
  
  
  
�Uh huh.�  
  
  
  
�Well that�s my little brother.�  
  
  
  
�Okay�and?�  
  
  
  
�And this is the weird part�I was wondering if you�d do me a favor and go talk to him and see if� well� see if he�ll walk away with you.�  
  
  
  
�What?�  
  
  
  
�You know? Like training? Try to get him to go with you.�  
  
  
  
�Kevin!� Kevin turned towards Howie.  
  
  
  
�I know it sounds odd D, but after hearing what those people said today, knowing what�s out there! I need to be sure you know what I mean?�  
  
  
  
�You sure?� Kevin nodded at Matt.  
  
  
  
�Okie dokie.� He said walking out of the car and towards Nick as he sat drawing on the porch.  
  
  
  
�What if your mother comes out while Matt�s doing his thing?�  
  
  
  
�Then I�ll run out and explain.�  
  
  
  
Kevin and Howie both got out of the car and managed to sneak to the side of the house so they could hear the conversation between the two.  
  
  
  
�Hey there,� Matt said looking down at Nick as he drew.  
  
  
  
�Hello� Nick said not even looking up from his coloring book.  
  
  
  
�What are you doing?�  
  
  
  
�Coloring a picture for my brother AJ.�  
  
  
  
�That�s a nice picture.�  
  
  
  
�Thanks.�  
  
  
  
Kevin turned to Howie, �Why is he talking to Matt? He doesn�t even know him. He should have gone inside by now.�  
  
  
  
�I was wondering if you would do me a favor�I live right around the block over there and I need some help, I have a box of puppies and need someone to watch them for me.�  
  
  
  
�Good he�s doing the puppy thing.�  
  
  
  
�Shhh.� Howie said rolling his eyes at his friend.  
  
  
  
�I�m sorry I can�t. I don�t know you and I�m not allowed to go with strangers.�  
  
  
  
That made Kevin smile from ear to ear, �Good boy Nicky�good boy!�  
  
  
  
Matt moved in closer to Nick, �Well my name�s Matt. What�s yours?�  
  
  
  
�Nick.�  
  
  
  
�Hi Nick,� He said sticking out his hand for a shake which made Nick giggle.  
  
  
  
�Uh oh.� Howie said while Kevin�s smile quickly turned into a frown.  
  
  
  
�I guess this means we�re not strangers anymore right Nick?� Nick shrugged still not looking very sure of what to do.  
  
  
  
�So what do you say? How about you come with me to see those puppies?�  
  
  
  
�Can I tell my brother AJ first?� Kevin felt butterflies in his stomach, the protector in him ready to run out and rescue his little brother even though there was no need for rescuing.  
  
  
  
�We�ll be really fast Nick, what do you say?�  
  
  
  
Nick looked back at the door and then nodded at Matt, �Okay just for a quick second though.�  
  
  
  
Matt sighed, �Okay here take my hand and let�s go.� Nick took Matt�s hand and they started walking toward the side of the house were a very unhappy Kevin was waiting for them. This was the part of the BOP training Matt hated but he did it anyway, he grabbed the child forcefully all of the sudden to let him know that maybe this wasn�t a game.  
  
  
  
�I can�t believe he went with Matt,� Kevin said knowing what was going to happen next and ready to jump out quickly and calm his brother down.  
  
  
  
When Matt grabbed Nick�s hand and began to tug, he screamed �AJ!� So loudly and panic stricken that the older brother came running out of the house and almost fell down the porch steps in time to see some stranger pulling Nick around the corner of the house. Not even thinking he jumped on Matt�s back just as Kevin popped out from behind the house to calm both his brothers down.  
  
  
  
Nick was crying and AJ hanging onto Matt when they both saw Kevin. �Calm down.� He said to both of them which had Matt quickly let go of Nick�s arm. The child went running towards Kevin and hugged him tight, almost in full blown hysterics now. Confused AJ still was piggy backing Matt but not fighting. It looked comical actually, even though it wasn�t meant to.  
  
  
  
�Thanks Matt,� Kevin said very calmly as he pat his little brother�s back as he cried.  
  
  
  
�No problem, I�m sorry he followed me Kev.�  
  
  
  
�Yeah me too.�  
  
  
  
�What the hell is going on?� AJ said finally finding his voice.  
  
  
  
�AJ, this is Matt, he works with me and I asked him to do that.�  
  
  
  
�What?� AJ let go of Matt, allowing himself to jump back to the ground where Howie stood, feeling like he was intruding on what was soon to be a huge family blow out.  
  
  
  
�Matt, thanks a lot and I�m sorry about all of this.�  
  
  
  
�It�s okay,� He said then squatted down towards Nick who was still clinging on to Kevin�s leg, �I hope you learned a lesson Nick, when someone asks you to go with them you should always so no.� He pat Nick�s head then stood up.  
  
  
  
�Good luck with your car.� He winked at Kevin who smiled in return.  
  
  
  
�You had some guy purposely try to kidnap OUR brother? What is wrong with you?� AJ said furiously.  
  
  
  
�Let�s talk about it inside.� Kevin picked Nick up, walked past AJ and into the house where Howie and then AJ followed.  
  
  
  
�Seriously Kevin you have some major issues.�  
  
  
  
�Where�s mom?� Kevin asked placing Nick on the ground. The child stood there silent and crying.  
  
  
  
�She�s at the store.�  
  
  
  
�So you were supposed to be watching him then?�  
  
  
  
�Yes.�  
  
  
  
�Then where the hell WERE you?�  
  
  
  
�I was right in here watching TV.�  
  
  
  
�Well while you were watching TV some strange guy was talking to Nick for almost 7 minutes.�  
  
  
  
�He was on the front porch.�  
  
  
  
�Did that stop what could have potentially happened?�  
  
  
  
�I didn�t think there would be a problem. He plays on the porch all the time.�  
  
  
  
�7 minutes AJ! Of which Nick looked back at that door at least three times not knowing what to do!� Now Kevin had lost it screaming at AJ.  
  
  
  
�But he plays on the porch all the time.�  
  
  
  
�Do you have any idea how many abductions happen similar to the one that was just simulated?�  
  
  
  
�I didn�t think he��  
  
  
  
�And I can�t believe you actually left with him Nicky, after our talk the other day! How could you just get up and follow some stranger?� Kevin said now directing his wrath at his littlest brother who was still crying.  
  
  
  
�I hate you Kevin! You�re mean!� Nick said running up the stairs and slamming his door.  
  
  
  
�How could you do that to him Kev?� AJ asked trying to calm himself down. You could tell he was feeling horribly guilty after what happened.  
  
  
  
�I mean how could you test him like that?�  
  
  
  
�Let me ask you this AJ�do you think he�ll ever do it again?� AJ shook his head.  
  
  
  
�Then it was worth it don�t you think?�  
  
  
  
�This is about those little girls who I have seen on TV isn�t it? Are you working on that case Kevin?�  
  
  
  
Howie looked over at Kevin sympathetically, knowing all of the things that were going through his best friend�s mind. This case was so hard for him.  
  
  
  
�I can�t really say AJ, but you have to keep a better eye on him. He walked away with a complete stranger and I don�t know about you but that scares the crap out of me. I�m sorry I put you through that, but I had to.�  
  
  
  
�I will watch him more carefully; Kevin is there something I should know?�  
  
  
  
�No kiddo, Nicky is safe but�you never know.�  
  
  
  
�Yeah, well since I about crapped my pants, I think I need to go calm myself down a bit.�  
  
  
  
�Jay, one more thing, jumping on a guy who may potentially be armed was not the smartest thing in the world either.�  
  
  
  
�I had to do something.�  
  
  
  
Kevin walked over and grabbed his brother into a hug, �I know�I know.�  
  
  
  
�I better go up and see if he�s okay.� AJ said pulling away first, �I doubt he�s going to want to see you anytime soon.�  
  
  
  
�I know but I�d rather him be mad at me than see him do what he did again.� AJ nodded and then glanced at Howie.  
  
  
  
�Oh hi by the way.�  
  
  
  
Howie smiled, �Hi.�  
  
When AJ walked up the steps, Howie turned to his friend, �You okay Kev?�  
  
  
  
Kevin nodded, but he was far from okay.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

  
****

**10  
  
  
  
String Bean!**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kevin stayed downstairs for a long while, giving AJ time to calm Nicky down before he tried to talk to the kid. He felt horrible for putting his baby brother through that, but it had to be done. He took a deep breath still not believing how easily it had been to lure Nick away from the front porch without even yelling in to AJ. What if Matt were the real deal? He would have been gone before AJ had time to react. Then if AJ had jumped on a real kidnapper�s back he could have been taken as well or just left for dead. Kevin sighed again, seems like he would have to make two speeches today.  
  
  
  
�I guess I should go up and smooth things over before my mom gets home and kicks my ass.�  
  
  
  
�Are you gonna tell her about what happened?�  
  
  
  
�I don�t want to, she�ll only worry about Nicky but she needs to know how easy it was to get him to walk away.� He felt himself getting mad at Nick all over again.  
  
  
  
�Kevin, I�ll talk to him if you want. Sometimes it�s easier when it comes from someone else.�  
  
  
  
�You are more than welcome to join us, but I think I should be the one to talk to him.�  
  
  
  
Howie nodded, Kevin could still tell that he whole heartedly disagreed with what he had done.  
  
  
  
They made their way upstairs, trying to be quiet as they reached the top. Nick�s door was a hair opened where he was sitting on AJ�s lap on the bed. His back was turned away from the door but when AJ heard them he looked over and smiled.  
  
  
  
Kevin took in the sight of his little brothers. AJ always tried so hard to act like a bad ass, but seeing him now the way he was gently rubbing Nick�s back as the child cried brought him down to the sweet gentle hearted and kind AJ he remembered living with. Then there was Nicky who looked so tiny sitting there rubbing at his eyes while he wept silently. He was sad to see how hard his brother was taking this. He hoped he didn�t permanently scar the kid for life.  
  
  
  
�Hi Kevin.� AJ whispered which had the little one turn around.  
  
  
  
�Hey guys,� Kevin said slowly walking into the room with Howie following.  
  
  
  
�Go away! You�re mean and I don�t like you anymore!� Nick huffed getting down off AJ�s lap and walking over to the corner of the room and sitting down facing his bookshelf.  
  
  
  
�Nicky�come on buddy you don�t mean that,� Kevin said walking towards Nick who refused to look at him. In frustration Kevin turned back towards AJ and sat down next to him on the bed.  
  
  
  
�Kev�Nicky seems to think that the reason you asked Matt to do that was because you don�t want him here anymore. He thought you were trying to give him away,� AJ whispered to his brother while Howie walked over and sat down on the floor next to Nick.  
  
  
  
�What? How could he think that?�  
  
  
  
�Gee�I don�t know maybe because a friend of yours tried to abduct him with your permission.�  
  
  
  
�Nicky�hey!�  
  
  
  
�I�m done with you!� Nick said in a serious tone sticking his hand up in a stop gesture, but because of the words coming out of such a small mouth, it came out sounding very funny which had both Howie and AJ laugh.  
  
  
  
Kevin didn�t find it funny at all though, �Nick�I would never want anyone to take you. I love you, you know that right?� Nick got on his knees from a sitting position and grabbed a book off the shelf.  
  
  
  
�Right?� Kevin said now allowing himself to drop to the floor and scoot over towards his baby brother.  
  
  
  
Finally Nick glanced at all of the older people in the room before making eye contact with Kevin who looked lost.  
  
  
  
�Why did you want him to take me away?�  
  
  
  
�I didn�t want him to take you away. I was hoping you�d run into the house or yell for help or something. We talked about not going with strangers just the other day Nick�don�t you remember?�  
  
  
  
�But he wasn�t a stranger, he said his name was Matt and he was my friend.�  
  
  
  
�Nicky he wasn�t your friend. You didn�t know him and he tried to steal you!� Kevin raised his voice.  
  
  
  
�Don�t yell at me! I don�t like when you do that,� Nick said turning back towards the shelf.  
  
  
  
�Okay�sorry,� He instantly lowered his voice.  
  
  
  
�Damn, I have to try that sometime.�  
  
  
  
�AJ not now!� Kevin said turning towards his brother and glaring.  
  
  
  
�So because I went with Matt you hate me right?� Nick said, a new batch of tears coming to his eyes.  
  
  
  
�No, Nicky do you think I would ever hate you?� By now Kevin had successfully scooted over to his brother and pulled him onto his lap.  
  
  
  
�I don�t know��  
  
  
  
�The answer is no. I love you and that�s why I did that. What if Matt was a bad man and he took you? You�d never see me or AJ or Brian or mom again.�  
  
  
  
�He only wanted to show me puppies,� Nick sounded confused. Kevin wasn�t sure how much of this was sinking into the second grader�s brain. Nick tended to get his feelings hurt very easily. The type of kid who would cry if the teacher started screaming at the class thinking it was all directed at him. The fact that he was focusing more on Kevin wanting Matt to take him wasn�t sitting right with the FBI agent.  
  
  
  
�Did he show you puppies Nicky?� Now it was Howie trying to come to the rescue. Nick looked over at Howie and shook his head.  
  
  
  
�Just because someone says they have something for you to see or just because someone introduces themselves to you doesn�t make them a friend.�  
  
  
  
�But he was nice.�  
  
  
  
�Nick there are a lot of nice people out there who look at someone like you, this beautiful blue eyed blonde kid and say I want me one of those and they say anything they can to get you to follow them.� Kevin nodded at AJ as he sunk to the floor as well.  
  
  
  
�AJ is right Nick�if someone wants something badly enough they�ll do anything to get it. Including you baby,� Kevin said pulling Nick into a hug.  
  
  
  
�But he made it seem like he wanted my help and that he was a nice guy.�  
  
  
  
�Hey you know what Nick�from now one let�s say we have a password just that we know and we�ll tell mom and Brian about it too and when you meet someone you don�t know before going with them you have to ask them for the password but if they don�t know it you can�t go with them.� Both Kevin and Howie looked shocked when it was AJ that said that.  
  
  
  
�What? Don�t be so shocked I have a brain too you know. And it�s a much better plan then let�s say� abducting the kid! Jerk!� Kevin ignored AJ�s last statement and turned back to Nick.  
  
  
  
�I think that�s a great idea AJ, so what should our word be Nicky? You can pick it.�  
  
  
  
Nick put his hand on his chin and looked up towards the ceiling trying to think of a good word to use. Finally he smiled and said, �How about string bean!�  
  
  
  
�String bean?� Kevin asked laughing.  
  
  
  
�Yes, I always thought that word was funny.�  
  
  
  
�Would you remember that word and remember to ask someone you didn�t know what the word was before you trusted them?� Nick nodded, so Kevin looked over at AJ.  
  
  
  
�What about you? Think you can remember that?�  
  
  
  
�Kev�does he really need to ask me what the password is? Now that�s a bit anal don�t you think?�  
  
  
  
�Anal�I like that word too.� Howie and AJ both laughed.  
  
  
  
�No way Nicky, string bean it is,� Kevin said glaring back at both of the guys.  
  
  
  
Nick pressed his head into Kevin�s chest looking up at his older brother, which melted Kevin�s heart. �So you aren�t mad at me anymore?� Kevin asked glaring lovingly back down at the blue eyes staring him in the face.  
  
  
  
�No, I guess not�but I don�t like when you yell at me and do mean things like that so please don�t do that anymore.�  
  
  
  
�I promise as long as you promise that if a stranger ever talks to you that you don�t go with them! In fact I think you need to promise all of us that.�  
  
  
  
�Even Howie?�  
  
  
  
�Yes, even Howie. He loves you too and would hate if anything happened to you.�  
  
  
  
�You love me D?� Nick said looking over at Howie and smiling at him.  
  
  
  
�Of course I do Nicky and so does my mom. She wants me to squeeze you for her, so come here so I can do that please.� Nick stood up giggling and walked over to Howie who grabbed him into his arms and squeezed him tickling him under the neck as he did.  
  
  
  
�Hey since when did the little munchkin�s room become the hot hang out in this house?� Brian said walking into the room and laughing at everyone all over the floor.  
  
  
  
�Hey Brian�come join the party!� Nick said as Howie tickled his stomach.  
  
  
  
�Actually I hate to break the bonding session going on here but Nick� mom wants you to help her put away groceries and AJ she told me to remind you to take out the garbage.�  
  
  
  
�Way to come in and blow all the fun Rok! Why do I have to take out the garbage?�  
  
  
  
�Because it�s your turn and I just went shopping with mom.�  
  
  
  
�Whatever man.� It was weird to see the sudden transformation back to bad ass once Brian walked into the room.  
  
  
  
�Okay let�s go squirt!� AJ said walking over to Nick and helping him off the floor.  
  
  
  
�Kay�� Nick walked over to Kevin and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
  
  
Kevin lovingly pat Nicky�s shoulder as he passed by, �I still haven�t heard you say that you promise us.�  
  
  
  
�I promise,� Nick said holding up the Boy Scout symbol even though he wasn�t a boy scout. Kevin nodded at him and Howie winked.  
  
  
  
�AJ what does anal mean?� Nick asked as they walked out of the room together, which had Howie crack up.  
  
  
  
Brian smiled too at that, �Should I even ask?�  
  
  
  
�Long story...actually I need to talk to you for a sec take a seat on the floor here.�  
  
  
  
�I�ll take a seat at the desk if you don�t mind,� He said scrunching down into the mini sized chair that was next to the mini sized desk. Once again Howie cracked up.  
  
  
  
�Glad to see my family provides you with so much comic relief D.� Kevin shook his head at his best friend.  
  
  
  
�Did something go down while we were gone?� Brian asked as he did his best to make himself comfortable in the teeny chair.  
  
  
  
�Man I can�t believe I used to sit at this thing all the time when I was little. It�s elf small!�  
  
  
  
�Brian focus please!�  
  
  
  
Brian rolled his eyes at his big brother, �Sorry, so I�m taking it that something happened while we were gone?�  
  
  
  
�Kind of yes.�  
  
  
  
�Is everything okay now?�  
  
  
  
�It will be as long as we keep an eye on Nick. He walked away with a complete stranger today!�  
  
  
  
Suddenly all of the color flew out of Brian�s face; he gasped, mouth opened in horror. �AJ was supposed to be watching him!�  
  
  
  
�I know and he was, I asked someone I work with to try to lure Nick off the porch and it took all of about 7 minutes for him to do that.�  
  
  
  
�7 minutes? And you asked someone to lure him off the porch?� Brian said shock still evident on his face.  
  
  
  
�Yes, so we came up with a password for Nick to use before he trusts people. He chose string bean.�  
  
  
  
�Okay�yeah string bean, I�ll remember that. 7 minutes huh?�  
  
  
  
Kevin nodded, �Oh and don�t yell at AJ, he already feels bad enough about it. I think he learned his lesson as well.�  
  
  
  
�Mom�s going to blow a casket when she finds out.�  
  
  
  
�I know, but maybe that�s what Nick needs, for mom to yell at him.�  
  
  
  
�I wasn�t talking about him�I was talking about you!�  
  
  
  
Kevin stood up and helped Brian off of the tiny chair before going down stairs where they saw Nick standing on a stool placing the boxes of cereal his mom was handing to him onto the shelves.  
  
  
  
When she turned around and saw Howie she raced over and pulled him into a hug.  
  
  
  
�Howie I�m so glad you said yes to my invitation!�  
  
  
  
�I wouldn�t miss your cooking for the world Mama R.� She smiled and kissed the top of his head.  
  
  
  
�I�m going to start cooking in a little while, why don�t you boys go put in a movie or something.�  
  
  
  
�Actually mom I have to talk to you for a sec,� Kevin said hesitantly as if he was about to tell his mom he had gotten in trouble at school.  
  
  
  
Howie and Brian walked into the living room and joined AJ who had already flipped a random movie on.  
  
  
  
�Okay thanks for being such a good helper sweetheart.� She said turning towards her youngest son and helping him down off the stool.  
  
  
  
�Love you mommy.� She picked him up and grabbed him into a huge bear hug.  
  
  
  
�I love you more,� She said rubbing noses together.  
  
  
  
Nick giggled, �Eskimo kisses.�  
  
  
  
�Yes for my little polar bear, now go keep an eye on those kids in there Nick. Let me know if they get out of hand.�  
  
  
  
She softly tapped his butt as he ran into the living room, and then she turned her attention back to Kevin. �What�s wrong baby?�  
  
  
  
Kevin walked closer to his mom; he loved the way she smelled. She always wore this lilac body spray from her favorite store and even when he was still a child, when he took in her scent he always thought about spring, no matter what the season or weather outside.  
  
  
  
As he told his mother what had happened earlier with Nick, her facial expression turned from shock to anger. She peeled the potatoes ferociously as he went on about how Matt was able to lure Nick off the porch and then she stopped and starred out the window when Kevin mentioned the password.  
  
  
  
�Mom?�  
  
  
  
She looked over at Kevin, �I don�t know who I�m madder at. You or Nick.�  
  
  
  
�Me? Why would you be mad at me?�  
  
  
  
�Because you decided to use my son as some kind of work experiment.�  
  
  
  
�That�s not true mom, you know that.�  
  
  
  
�You put him through that experience without even consulting with me Kevin.�  
  
  
  
�He�s fine now mom�sorry. It was a spur of the moment thing.�  
  
  
  
She didn�t say much more until Kevin kissed her gently on the cheek. �I love you mom,� He said.  
  
  
  
�I love you more sweetheart�� She smiled at him but he could tell she was deep in thought about what had happened.  
  
  
  
�Mom, he�s okay�now he knows better.�  
  
  
  
�Thanks baby,� she said placing her hand on top of his.  
  
  
  
�It�s just that�well if your dad were alive�� She couldn�t finish the sentence so all Kevin did was nod in understanding.  
  
  
  
They had a great dinner of stuffed pork chops and scalloped potatoes. Nick�s escapade wasn�t brought up at all, instead talk of movies, Brian�s college plans, AJ�s smoking which he loved by the way, and Kevin and Howie�s high school antics were the main topic of discussion.  
  
  
  
Afterwards the boys all went outside to shoot some hoops, Howie and Kevin against AJ and Brian.  
  
  
  
�What about me?� Nick asked when he came running outside with Mama R putting his jacket on him.  
  
  
  
�How about you come on our team?� Brian said throwing Nick the ball as he let it roll between his legs.  
  
  
  
�Yeah that seems fair since Howie and Nick have about the same amount of skills,� AJ whispered into Brian�s ear but loud enough where the Latino could hear.  
  
  
  
They played for quite awhile, Brian constantly lifting Nick up to get the ball into the basket, they of course won by a landslide.  
  
  
  
Just as they were about to call it a night, Kevin squatted down to Nicky, �Okay little man how about you shoot one more basket and then we go inside for the night?�  
  
  
  
�I can�t go with you unless you say the password.�  
  
  
  
Kevin smiled and then looked over at AJ with pride, not really trusting the evil grin he saw appearing on his brother�s face.  
  
  
  
�String bean!� Kevin said winking at Nick and ready to take his hand.  
  
  
  
�Nope, that�s not all!�  
  
  
  
�Not all? Nick I thought we decided on string bean. You can�t change it already!�  
  
  
  
�I didn�t change it I added onto it!�  
  
  
  
�You did?�  
  
  
  
�Yup, now you have to say anal string bean!� All of the boys lost it as they high fived Nick.  
  
  
  
�I�ll anal string bean you! Come here kiddo,� Kevin said jokingly chasing after his baby brother as the others joined in, all of them unaware that they were being watched from a distance.  
  
  
  
  



	11. Chapter 11

****

**11  
  
  
  
  
  
Back to Reality**

  
  
  
  
  
  
The rest of the weekend was very relaxing for Kevin. He tried his hardest not to think about the case he had been working on and despite having to sleep on the floor and the couch; he had the best night�s sleep he had in weeks. Sunday morning as the boys were getting ready to go to church, something they all had to do as long as they stayed under his mother�s roof; Jackie Richardson took her youngest son aside and talked to him in length about what had happened the day before.  
  
  
  
She was sweet, yet stern as she warned Nick of the dangers of talking to people he didn�t know and reminded him again of his father�s death and how it resulted purely because he had talked to a stranger. Kevin of course had to bite his tongue during that lecture, wanting to interject that their father�s death had nothing to do with strangers, but it seemed to make an impact on the baby of the family so in the end, even though it was a lie, it worked.  
  
  
  
By the afternoon, things were back to normal, Nick running around acting like his goofy self; Brian and AJ fighting over the stupidest things, while mom sat rolling her eyes as she knitted her never ending scarf and Kevin ready to venture back to his own apartment.  
  
  
  
�Here bring these back to your place with you,� His mom said hugging him and handing him leftovers from dinner the night before.  
  
  
  
�Thanks mom.�  
  
  
  
�No problem honey and if you have an insect problem just come back.� She grabbed his cheeks and kissed him on the lips the way she always did when he was leaving.  
  
  
  
�I love you baby.�  
  
  
  
�Love you too!�  
  
  
  
Brian had to bring Kevin home since his car was now being fixed in the shop. Of course his little brother loved this, having to be the chaperone.  
  
  
  
�Okay Kev, whenever you�re ready man�let�s go I�ve got things to do�� Kevin rolled his eyes at Brian who couldn�t help but snicker.  
  
  
  
�Can I come too?� Nicky asked Brian as he put on his jacket. �I promise I�ll be really good.�  
  
  
  
�Not this time squirt, you need to go get ready for bed!� Brian said lovingly patting Nicky�s bottom.  
  
  
  
�Mommy, can I go with Brian and Kevin?� He said totally ignoring what his older brother just told him.  
  
  
  
�You heard Brian no, now come here I need my Nicky time.�  
  
  
  
�Kay but I�m going to go wave to them though.�  
  
  
  
�Okay then come here.�  
  
  
  
As they drove away Kevin saw Nick jumping up and down on the porch waving at them and he couldn�t help but smile. He loved his family, he was lucky because a lot of families hated each other. Most of the time the people he dealt with, especially in this job were people who if given the opportunity would kill each other, siblings never talking to one another unless something terrible happened, estranged fathers and mothers, seeing their kids for the first time in years in a morgue.  
  
  
  
He was lucky he got along so well with his family.  
  
  
  
Once they got to the apartment complex Kevin turned to Brian and smiled.  
  
  
  
�Thanks for the ride Brian.�  
  
  
  
�No problem, I mean how many times did you get stuck carting my ass all over town?�  
  
  
  
�Too many�want to come in?�  
  
  
  
Brian thought about it for a minute� �Is your girlfriend in town?�  
  
  
  
�Nope she�s still away.�  
  
  
  
�Then I�ll pass.� Kevin grabbed his brother in a head lock as Brian laughed.  
  
  
  
�Fine�have a safe drive and I�ll talk to you guys soon!�  
  
  
  
�Later gater!� Brian said as he drove away leaving Kevin at his doorstep.  
  
  
  
He opened the door and tried clicking on the light, quickly throwing his bag down. That�s when he remembered throwing the lamp across the room. He never bothered to clean it up.  
  
  
  
�No time like the present I guess,� He said making his way into the kitchen to get his dust pan and broom and put his leftovers in the freezer.  
  
  
  
That�s when he noticed he had a few messages waiting for him on his answering machine. He rolled his eyes at himself for forgetting to check before he left for his mom�s.  
  
  
  
He walked over and pressed the button for the machine as he began to clean his mess.  
  
  
  
The electronic voice which he nicknamed Gerty told him he had four messages.  
  
  
  
 _Message number one Friday 9:14 pm...  
  
  
  
Hello Kevin�did you get my package? I knew you�d find it. I�m sure you�d like to know where to look next._  
  
  
  
Kevin stopped dead in his tracks, letting the debris from the lamp fall back to the floor as he ran over to the answering machine and replayed the message. After listening to it a second time there was no doubt in his mind it was the same voice. The same one that told him he missed one. He felt goose bumps form on his arms as he took a deep breath and sat in silence just staring at the machine as if it would suddenly spring to life and attack him.  
  
  
  
He decided to let the rest of the messages play, just in case.  
  
  
  
 _Message number two Friday 11:35 pm�  
  
  
  
Hey sweetie where are you? I�m lying here naked thinking about you and�_  
  
  
  
Kevin fast forwarded Lisa to move to message number three.  
  
  
  
 _Message number three Saturday 11:37 am�  
  
  
  
Now is not the time to screen calls�I have something to tell you�_  
  
  
  
Once more it was that voice, the same one before. He sounded angry. He didn�t say anything more than that and waited patiently for Kevin to pick up the phone. When it never happened he just hung up.  
  
  
  
�He called me twice.� Kevin said to the empty room, unbelieving anything like this would ever happen.  
  
  
  
 _Message number four Saturday 10:02 pm�  
  
  
  
I don�t like being ignored�So I left you a present�_  
  
  
  
Quickly Kevin�s eyes darted around the room, trying to find something that the guy had left for him. His eyes widened when he saw someone sitting on the couch in the darkness. He leapt up from where he was sitting and put on a light. On the couch was a white sheet stained with what looked like blood. Under that sheet, the silhouette of a person.  
  
  
  
Kevin�s hands were shaking as he stood up and walked into the kitchen, his gun hidden under the sink.  
  
  
  
He moved into the living room and aimed the gun at the figure sitting on his couch, �Take that sheet off and put your hands in the air!� He shouted, just in case it happened to be Scott Wilson hiding under that sheet.  
  
  
  
Just as he thought, there was no movement. He suddenly heard a crash in his bathroom and once again his pulse raced. �If you�re in the bathroom come out with your hands up NOW!� He shouted fiercely walking towards the front door to get a better view of both the bathroom and the couch.  
  
  
  
Still there was nothing. He decided to approach the bathroom first, his breathing heavy and shallow as if he climbed a mountain to get there. The door was cracked open so he mentally counted to three before kicking it all the way opened and aiming the gun into the room.  
  
  
  
He was greeted with silence. His window open and the steady breeze must have knocked his can of shaving cream off the bathroom sink. He took a deep breath as he once again knew he had something to contend with in the living room.  
  
  
  
One thing that always scared Kevin more than anything as a child was ghost stories where the thing was sitting in front of you the entire time. Or something covered under a sheet or in a box, ready to pop out at you any second.  
  
  
  
He tried to brace himself for what he knew he was going to find under there, the body of Sheila Tamry. As he edged closer to the sheet, it was unmistakable that the outline was of a small person.  
  
  
  
�This is your last warning. Take the sheet off your head and put your hands up!� He said just as he was standing right in front of it now.  
  
  
  
Still no answer so Kevin mentally prepared himself for what he was about to see and pulled the sheet off, all the while aiming the gun.  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  
  
  
Thirty minutes later, police were swarming the complex, neighbors coming out of their doors looking around trying to figure out what was going on. Kevin sat on a chair in his kitchen, visibly shaken as he told Howie what happened while his own team took pictures and collected evidence in his apartment.  
  
  
  
�I can�t believe I was in the apartment for that long without realizing there could have been someone in here.�  
  
  
  
�Kevin don�t be so hard on yourself, I mean that�s normal.�  
  
  
  
�Yeah, but I just should have realized it you know?�  
  
  
  
�Are you okay?� Howie asked placing a hand on his friend�s shoulder as he watched the few detectives who were gathered around the inflatable blow up doll that was on his couch.  
  
  
  
Kevin was relieved when he pulled back the sheet only to see that there was no body under there but the doll with a note sticking out of its mouth. He called the office and told them to get down there ASAP before putting on a pair of rubber gloves and taking the note out to examine what it said.  
  
  
  
 _Kevin,  
  
  
  
Fooled ya!  
  
Next time you leave me waiting; there will be a real body! _  
  
  
  
It was no longer addressed to Detective Richardson but now to Kevin as if they were close personal friends. At the end of the note there was a map from his apartment to a starred location.  
  
  
  
It ending with � _you�ll find what you�re looking for there!_  
  
  
  
�No, I�m not okay D�this guy is making this personal and I don�t know why. Good Lord Brian almost came inside with me.� Kevin said once again taking in a deep breath.  
  
  
  
�Do you think he knows you?� Tyler another head detective asked, sitting next to Kevin as he continued to survey the place.  
  
  
  
�I don�t know�I mean I have stared at this guy for hours� trying to get into his head. I would think if I knew him, he would look familiar.�  
  
  
  
�There is no evidence of forced entry Kevin��  
  
  
  
�I know, if there was I would have noticed coming in.�  
  
  
  
�I wonder why he chose now to do this.�  
  
  
  
�My guess is he got pissed because I didn�t respond to his calls and decided to act out.�  
  
  
  
�We are going to take the tape to be analyzed.� Kevin nodded at Tyler as he grabbed the answering machine and placed the entire thing in an evidence bag.  
  
  
  
�We�re hoping his fingerprints will show up all over your place.�  
  
  
  
�We think he got in through the bedroom window�� One of the team investigators said as they led everyone including Kevin into the bedroom.  
  
  
  
�Was your screen always out?� Kevin shook his head.  
  
  
  
�Then this is how he did it. He came in this way and from the back no one would have noticed him carrying the doll.�  
  
  
  
�None of the neighbors claimed to have seen or heard anything.� Kevin said sounding suddenly as if he aged thirty years.  
  
  
  
�Kevin, considering all that just happened, Rob thinks I should take over this case.� Tyler said matter of factly as he scribbled something down on his note pad.  
  
  
  
�That�s bullshit!�  
  
  
  
�Look buddy, I don�t particularly want this case, but I thought I�d just give you a heads up.�  
  
  
  
�I worked too damn hard on this and now I�m not going to run away scared!�  
  
  
  
Tyler placed his hand on Kevin�s back, �I know what you mean, but this guy seems to have it out for you.�  
  
  
  
�Even more of a reason that I should stay don�t you think?� Tyler shrugged and walked away to continue investigating.  
  
  
  
�Kevin�maybe Rob is right�maybe you shouldn�t be a part of this anymore.�  
  
  
  
�Don�t you start with me too D! I�m not in the mood!�  
  
  
  
�What are you going to do now? You can�t stay here anymore.�  
  
  
  
�I don�t know Howie�maybe I�ll stay with you tonight.�  
  
  
  
�Good idea�Kevin this is scary.�  
  
  
  
�You don�t have to tell me that.�  
  
  
  
Kevin watched what was going on around him, in one corner in the bedroom there were two detectives dusting for fingerprints around the window ledge. In the living room there were about five people going over every inch of his place looking for evidence and traces of Scott Wilson. Two other people were moving his couch out of the apartment and bringing it back to the lab to be examined.  
  
  
  
�Kevin�� Tyler said walking towards the front door.  
  
  
  
�Yeah?�  
  
  
  
�The place that was starred on the map�there was a body.�  
  
  
  
�Great�� Kevin said pulling on his jacket and following Tyler out the door.  
  
  
  
They drove about three miles away from the apartment; up a hill towards a secluded field where in the middle was a sheet, almost identical to the one on Kevin�s couch. There were already five agents at the scene putting yellow tape up and taking pictures.  
  
  
  
�It�s Sheila Tamry isn�t it?� He asked the first agent he saw.  
  
  
  
Maria nodded, �I�m not one hundred percent sure but it looks a lot like her.�  
  
  
  
Kevin, Howie and Tyler made their way down to the field as police sirens were heard in the distance. Kevin felt like he was watching a movie, it all felt that surreal to him. A serial killer was in his apartment, an apartment that he almost invited his little brother into. He wrapped his arms around his shoulders and wondered when this nightmare would end.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. Chapter 12

****

**12  
  
  
  
Terminal Three**

  
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning Kevin was back to his usual stressed out self, getting less than four hours of sleep the entire night. Thoughts about how easy it was for a maniac to get into his house flooded his mind. He even had a nightmare in the brief time he managed to sleep, of him and Brian walking into the house only to find Scott Wilson waiting for them sitting at the kitchen table playing solitaire.  
  
  
  
Scott said exactly the same thing to Kevin as he did on the answering machine, the only difference being now he was right in front of them. Brian looked horrified; he kept glancing back at Kevin with a questioning look on his face.  
  
  
  
�How could you put me in this situation?� He kept saying over and over as Scott laughed in the background.  
  
  
  
On the couch lied a bloody sheet with a human form underneath. This time when Kevin pulled the sheet away it was neither a rubber doll nor Sheila Tamry but his own father. That was when Kevin woke up with a start, the clock in Howie�s living room reading 4:45 am. He wasn�t able to fall back to sleep at that point.  
  
  
  
So when he walked into his office and saw Rob sitting there waiting for him, he felt ready and energized to fight for the right to stay on the case.  
  
  
  
Rob was the head of Kevin�s FBI office and one of his father�s best friends. He was a hard man to please and wanted everything done to the letter. Many times he and Kevin butted heads on the way things were done, much the same way he and his father would have butt heads, Kevin would frequently find himself thinking as he would storm out of Rob�s office after an argument.  
  
  
  
�Hi Kevin.�  
  
  
  
�Hey Rob.�  
  
  
  
�Kevin�look I�ll get right to the point.�  
  
  
  
�I don�t want to be taken off this case!� Kevin said placing his coffee on the desk before Rob was even able to say what he wanted to say.  
  
  
  
�I am aware of that.�  
  
  
  
�Well, good because I have worked long and hard on this.�  
  
  
  
�I know that Kevin, but now things have changed. This guy feels like he knows you.�  
  
  
  
�Even more of a reason to stay on don�t you think?�  
  
  
  
�What would you do if let�s say a serial killer let himself into Howie�s apartment? Would you let him stay on the case?�  
  
  
  
Kevin took in a deep breath, �If I felt like he was making progress yes.�  
  
  
  
�And have you made progress?�  
  
  
  
�What? Yes we have made progress. We have found Sheila�s body; we have managed to put our suspect�s prints on things belonging to most of the victims. You know damn well we have made progress!�  
  
  
  
�Relax Kevin�I just think that maybe we should let Tyler handle things from now on.�  
  
  
  
�Tyler doesn�t know this case like I do.�  
  
  
  
�You can fill him in.�  
  
  
  
�You wouldn�t be doing this if I wasn�t my father�s kid.� Kevin said disgusted as he walked away from the desk and stared out the small window separating his office from the rest of the world. He could see Howie talking to Maria and Ariana both occasionally peering towards the door, probably all curious to see who would win this round.  
  
  
  
Rob ignored that last statement, �Matt told me about what you had him do.�  
  
  
  
Kevin turned back towards his boss who motioned for him to have a seat.  
  
  
  
�You are afraid this guy is going to go after Nick aren�t you?�  
  
  
  
�Of course not.�  
  
  
  
�Really?�  
  
  
  
�Yes, I just�after seeing the Tamrys I had to make sure Nicky wouldn�t do the same thing.�  
  
  
  
�Kevin�you are a smart guy. You know this guy is making things personal and here you have a little brother around the same age as the girls being taken. You are afraid because you KNOW this guy is making things personal and you think he knows about Nicky�don�t deny that.�  
  
  
  
Kevin looked down at his desk, �Yeah I�m a little scared.� He then looked up to face his boss, �I mean, it�s not out of the question he would do something like that.�  
  
  
  
�Which means you are scared�that he already knows.�  
  
  
  
�Of course I am.�  
  
  
  
�All the more reason to take you off this one.�  
  
  
  
�I think its all the more reason to keep me on.�  
  
  
  
�Sorry Kevin�you�re not winning this one you chose to step over the line when you had Matt do that to your brother. You�re not thinking clearly anymore. It�s gotten out of hand with this guy, today you are just going to brief Tyler on what�s been going on. Go over the case from start to finish with him, make sure he understands everything.�  
  
  
  
�This is bullshit!� Kevin sneered as he placed his hands on his head in disgust.  
  
  
  
�And Kevin�you are right about something, you are your father�s son and Kevin�your dad would want me looking out for you.�  
  
  
  
Kevin looked up at Rob and shook his head, �You�ll never catch him now.�  
  
  
  
�You underestimate Tyler.�  
  
  
  
Rob stood up, �Meet with Tyler, and I�ll give you your new case tomorrow. For now stay away from your apartment. We are going to be monitoring it very carefully.�  
  
  
  
He opened the door as Howie was standing right outside,  
  
  
  
�Good morning Howie.�  
  
  
  
�Morning Rob.�  
  
  
  
�Oh and Kevin, I�m sorry.�  
  
  
  
�No you�re not,� Kevin said as if he was in high school fighting with his dad all over again.  
  
  
  
Howie closed the door behind Rob, �So I take it that didn�t go well huh?�  
  
  
  
Kevin smacked his lips, �Well you can say that Scott Wilson is officially not our problem anymore.�  
  
  
  
�He took you off the case?�  
  
  
  
Kevin nodded in disgust, taking another sip of his already cold coffee.  
  
  
  
Howie sat down and sighed, �Would it be horrible of me to say I�m not all together unhappy about that?�  
  
  
  
Kevin shook his head, �Nope, it was a hard case and now it�s not my problem anymore so you know what? Fuck em� I�m done with baby killers for now.�  
  
  
  
Howie laughed knowing that even though those words just came out of his best friend�s mouth he would be obsessing about the lose of this case for days. Suddenly a look of horror crept up on Kevin�s face making it appear that there was a man with a machine gun behind Howie.  
  
  
  
�What?� The Latino asked alarmed quickly standing up and twirling around just in case.  
  
  
  
�Lisa called me last night and I never called her back.�  
  
  
  
�Good Lord you just aged me about 20 years because you forgot to call your girlfriend?�  
  
  
  
�No, you don�t understand D�she called saying she was lying naked while talking to me, I didn�t even finish listening to the message. I was preoccupied.�  
  
  
  
�Understandably so�ooh ouch so the tech guys heard it by now huh?� Kevin ignored that even though he would be made fun of incessantly for days because of that phone call.  
  
  
  
Kevin nodded, �Man she is going to hate me.�  
  
  
  
�Better call and make things right.�  
  
  
  
Kevin picked up his cell phone and dialed Lisa�s number, knowing she wasn�t home yet and kind of glad about that too.  
  
  
  
He waited until her machine picked up and swallowed before he spoke, �Uh�hey baby�listen�I got in late last night and wasn�t able to give you a call. I�m not at my place I�m staying at Howie�s�long story�anyway�I miss you so give me a call when you get this.�  
  
  
  
Tyler walked into Kevin�s office just as he was hanging up the phone, a quiet uneasiness suddenly swirled into the air making Howie stand up and head towards the door, �Well I have paper work to do�I�ll catch up with you later Kev.�  
  
  
  
�Hey Tyler, have a seat.�  
  
  
  
�Kevin I�m really sorry about this.�  
  
  
  
�I know�it�s not your fault�so what do you want to know?�  
  
  
  
�Well for starters�did you get any sense there was another victim?�  
  
  
  
�No, why?�  
  
  
  
�Because the lab analyzed that sheet and it was real blood but it didn�t match any of the victims. I have a feeling there�s another dead girl out there.�  
  
  
  
Kevin sat back in his chair, for the first time a little relieved that this wasn�t going to be his problem anymore. He watched Tyler straighten up in his chair staring at the papers Rob had sent him concerning the case.  
  
  
  
�His prints didn�t match at any of the phone booths that Howie checked either huh?� Kevin shook his head.  
  
  
  
Tyler sighed and sat back in his chair, �I don�t want this case Kevin�it�s going to be a bitch and a half.�  
  
  
  
�It�s a tough one Tyler, but I�m sure you can handle it�what were you working on anyway? So I know what I�m in for.�  
  
  
  
�Bank robber case, it�s kind of boring actually, but I guess after dealing with this one, boring might be a good thing.�  
  
  
  
�Maybe.� Kevin said smiling but behind that smile was disappointment. His father used to gloat that in the thirty or so years he was on the force he never once got taken off a case. Here Kevin was barely wet behind the ears and he already had a huge case taken away from him because his safety was feared and he had crossed over some damned line.  
  
  
  
�I just hope this guy doesn�t take a liking to me like he did to you.� Kevin looked back over to Tyler as he continued to write down notes.  
  
  
  
�I hope so too Ty.�  
  
  
  
Tyler stood up after a few more seconds and shook Kevin�s hand, �Well I�m going to try to figure out what my next move will be, talk to you soon.� Kevin nodded and watched as the guy who stole his case walked out of his office.  
  
  
  
Once gone, Kevin closed and locked his door. He didn�t want to be interrupted. He was angry because he deserved to stay on this case. Without him finding the clues no one else did they�d still be at square one. Then there was Scott Wilson himself, who for whatever reason, actually was contacting him. There had to be underlying reasons there.  
  
  
  
During his time at the academy, he enjoyed his profiling class. At first he thought that was what would suit him best, being a profiler and trying to figure out why the bad guys did the things they did. It fascinated him, the articles and interviews he saw of people who actually were able to crack cases solely by putting themselves in the killer�s shoes. No doubt his teacher would say that maybe part of the reason Scott Wilson was trying to contact Kevin was because subconsciously he wanted to get caught. People like that always make mistakes in hopes of getting caught.  
  
  
  
He closed his eyes and rubbed at them with the heel of his hands, �Why am I caring? It�s not even my damn case anymore!� He said a little more loudly then he wanted to.  
  
  
  
Of course if he had to put himself in the killer�s shoes he would also have to stop a second and put his own shoes on. Maybe he had purposely sabotaged his chances of being on this case by bringing his little brother into it.  
  
  
  
Thoughts of what he did to Nick crossed his mind. Had he crossed the line by doing that? It was true; he was terrified that his little brother was going to be taken. It was a fear he had every since his first morgue visit.  
  
  
  
Nick out of all the Richardson children was the most na�ve. Even Brian and AJ as kids would never have let some random guy walk away with them. Nick was different, more innocent than the other two. Maybe a lack of a father made him that way? Or maybe the way his older brothers watched him like a hawk and kept him sheltered made him feel safe enough to trust a total stranger, whatever the case the second he heard about this child killer he pictured his baby brother.  
  
  
  
Perhaps Kevin sabotaged himself to keep his brother safe?  
  
  
  
His cell phone chimed making him jump. He picked it up and slowed down his breathing a bit.  
  
  
  
�Hello?�  
  
  
  
�Kevin.� It was Lisa her tone firm and distant, not a very good sign in Kevin land.  
  
  
  
�Hey Lee, look I�m really sorry I��  
  
  
  
�Kevin, look�I don�t think this is going to work out. We are too different you and I.�  
  
  
  
�That�s not true baby.�  
  
  
  
�Yes it is� we�re in two different places in our lives right now. You are too into your work and I am never home. That doesn�t add up.�  
  
  
  
�But my case just lightened, now I�ll have more time. The case I was on was horrible Lisa.�  
  
  
  
�I need to go�I have some stuff over your place��  
  
  
  
�Wait�can�t we just maybe have dinner to talk about this?�  
  
  
  
�Kevin��  
  
  
  
�Please?� There was a long pause. He could picture her biting on her bottom lip as she thought about what to do next. He didn�t want to give her the chance to dump him so he continued.  
  
  
  
�Please Lee! For me, I know I�ve been a real butt head but I promise you I�ll make it up to you. Let me take you out to dinner when you get back. Just you and I, a bottle of wine�maybe a walk before a shower and finally bed. If you hate me after that than I promise you�ll never have to see me again.�  
  
  
  
He heard her breathing slow which was a good sign. Slow breathing meant calm and calm meant no longer angry.  
  
  
  
�Okay fine�� She finally said. He heard the smile on her face as she twirled the phone cord in her hand.  
  
  
  
�Excellent�so when are you coming home?�  
  
  
  
�Tomorrow�  
  
  
  
�Then how about tomorrow night? I�ll pick you up after work?�  
  
  
  
�Sounds good. You know where to find me��  
  
  
  
�Terminal three?� He said laughing. The place they would always meet followed by a night of intense love making.  
  
  
  
�Terminal three.� She giggled.  
  
  
  
He clicked off the phone and smiled. Yes maybe he did sabotage himself; he thought as he grabbed some of his random notes on Scott Wilson and happily tossed them aside, never thinking he�d ever need them again.  
  



	13. Chapter 13

****

**13  
  
  
  
The Cop and a half**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning when Kevin was handed his new case, he felt refreshed, for the first time in a while not dreading a start to a new work day. He also got a pretty good night�s sleep. He and Howie stayed up for quite a while chatting while watching television, just like they used to when they were kids.  
  
  
  
When they were younger Howie slept over the Richardson house so often he had his very own bed there in Kevin�s room. Jackie used to refer to him as her adopted son, feeding him his meals, sometimes bringing him to school and picking him up after school.  
  
  
  
It�s not like Howie had a horrible home life or anything, the two were just that close.  
  
  
  
So it felt good spending some time with D at his place, ordering Chinese and watching stupid movies that were only reserved for really late at night.  
  
  
  
They talked about life, love and family. All the things that were most important to the both of them. Howie currently lacking in the girlfriend department, had no sympathy for Kevin�s situation with his flight attendant but both couldn�t help but make fun of AJ and the crush he had on Nick�s girlfriend�s sister. Poor AJ, it was just so easy to pick on that kid.  
  
  
  
Howie being an only child, claimed Kevin�s brothers as his own most times and he did tend to get along best with the relative badass of the family.  
  
  
  
�Good maybe you can talk some sense into him one of these days.� Kevin said as he had made his way to his office.  
  
  
  
�But half the fun is watching the two of you fight. What a boring world it would be if AJ suddenly started making sense and doing the right thing.�  
  
  
  
�Yeah tell that to my mother. He�s driving her nuts.�  
  
  
  
Howie laughed, �I�m going to grab a coffee want one?�  
  
  
  
�Cream, one sugar.�  
  
  
  
�Gotcha, I�ll be right back.� Kevin nodded and made his way into his office throwing his jacket on the chair and sitting down.  
  
  
  
This new case was going to be so much easier than the baby killer case. Now he found himself able to say that without shuddering. This one was a series of high tech bank robberies. Millions of dollars stole but not one casualty. There would be no morgue visits for this one. He let out a deep breath and looked at his calendar once again smiling when he saw the words terminal three 5 o�clock.  
  
  
  
He wasn�t exactly sure how he would explain his current living situation to Lisa, maybe he would tell her the truth. It�s not like he would share that info with his family but with Lee it was different. Howie walked in with the coffee and two donuts, �I grabbed these from Tom�s desk, think he�ll notice?�  
  
  
  
Kevin laughed, �Oh yeah he�ll notice.�  
  
  
  
Just then his phone rang; he picked it up only to hear his mom on the other end.  
  
  
  
�Mom?�  
  
  
  
�Hey baby.�  
  
  
  
�Is everything all right?� He looked at the time on his overhead clock to see it was nearing ten, very uncharacteristic to hear from his mother this early.  
  
  
  
�Actually I�m in a bit if a bind and I was hoping you could help.�  
  
  
  
�What is it mom?�  
  
  
  
�I was called in today baby because we are so short staffed. I was supposed to pick Nicky up at noon from school but now I can�t. They had an early dismissal today. �  
  
  
  
�But I�m at work too.�  
  
  
  
�I know�Mrs. Nicosia�Patty�s mom said she could pick Nick up but the only thing is she has to be somewhere at 3 so I was wondering if you could maybe pick him up at 2?�  
  
  
  
�I suppose I could bring him back to my office for a little while. I�m not working on anything too intense and just plan on doing paper work today anyway.�  
  
  
  
�Thank you SO much sweetheart you have NO idea how much I appreciate this.�  
  
  
  
�You will be done before 5 though right? Because I have plans for 5.�  
  
  
  
�Plans?�  
  
  
  
�Yeah mom�plans.�  
  
  
  
�Do these plans involve that lady?�  
  
  
  
�Mom not now�just answer my question please.�  
  
  
  
�I will try to get out of here by 5.�  
  
  
  
�More than try okay? But I guess even if you aren�t home I could drop him with Brian or AJ?�  
  
  
  
�Brian has basketball practice and then play practice so does AJ so they both won�t be home until 7 or so. I�ll be home by 5 honey okay?�  
  
  
  
�Okay mom�oh I need the address to Patty�s.�  
  
  
  
He jotted down the address and hung up with his mother. Howie was watching the conversation amused, �So I am thinking we are going to have company this afternoon?�  
  
  
  
�Yeah, Nicky is coming.�  
  
  
  
�Fun�wow I�m glad we aren�t working on that case anymore.�  
  
  
  
�I know right? He wouldn�t be coming here if that was the case.�  
  
  
  
�Is that going to be okay with Rob? Having Nicky here?�  
  
  
  
�It�s going to have to be, she got called in.�  
  
  
  
Jackie Richardson used to be a nurse in the emergency room at the local hospital. She was a damn good nurse as well. Her hours used to be long and hard, between her job and his father�s job, Kevin rarely saw either one of them when he was Nick�s age. He used to have a babysitter; her name from what he could remember was Jolly as in Jolly old St. Nicholas. He had a huge crush on Jolly.  
  
  
  
As he got older he longed less for Jolly and more for his mom, who was constantly working double shifts since she had become head nurse. His parents fought often over that.  
  
  
  
When Brian was born she decided to cut her hours down a bit and then by AJ she had gone part time.  
  
  
  
Kevin was sometimes jealous of that, the fact that he grew up so different from his younger brothers.  
  
  
  
The night his father died, his mother decided that nursing wasn�t for her any longer. She retired to be a stay at home mom, now with a new baby and two smallish children, her life needed to be different and luckily with her husband�s insurance and pension she was able to stay at home and be fine financially.  
  
  
  
Once Nick started school, Jackie began helping out again as a nurse but this time at a private practice. She worked three days a week, making sure she was able to take Nick to school and bring him home.  
  
  
  
Kevin knew that deep down inside she missed that old life and wouldn�t be surprised if once Nick was old enough to take care of himself she went back to work full tilt.  
  
  
  
After doing a fair share of work and already finding a ton of missed leads in his new case, Kevin went to Rob who luckily had no problem with Nick coming and spending time as a deputy. He even gave Kevin a little badge to let his brother wear.  
  
  
  
�Wow he�s going to love this.� Howie said placing the badge on his own jacket making Kevin roll his eyes.  
  
  
  
�How come we don�t get these things?�  
  
  
  
�Maybe some day D�maybe someday. I�m off to grab him, want to come?�  
  
  
  
�Yeah unless there�s something you need me to do here?�  
  
  
  
�Not yet, so come along for the ride.�  
  
  
  
They arrived at Patty�s house at a little before 2; both kids were playing on the porch unattended which once again made Kevin grimace. He knew that after what his brother went through earlier though, he would never walk away with a stranger again.  
  
  
  
�So that�s Patty huh?�  
  
  
  
Kevin nodded and smiled.  
  
  
  
Howie squinted and laughed, �Are they kissing?�  
  
  
  
�No!� Kevin said turning towards his brother who was kissing his girlfriend on the cheek.  
  
  
  
�Wow Kev, your brother is going to be a play boy when he gets older.�  
  
  
  
�What a little stud muffin!�  
  
  
  
When Nick saw his brother sitting in the car he got all excited and ran into the house to get Patty�s mom. He came out holding her hand and walking towards the car. Kevin got out and shook hands with the woman.  
  
  
  
�Your little brother is very excited to be spending the day with you.� She said smiling down at Nick.  
  
  
  
�Hey little man�you just about ready?�  
  
�Yes just a second.� He said running back towards the house.  
  
  
  
�Thanks for taking him today.�  
  
  
  
�Not a problem, we love having Nicky here. I don�t know what my daughter would do without him.�  
  
  
  
�I�m Kevin by the way�this is my partner Howie.�  
  
  
  
�Partner through work not partner for life.� D was quick to add which made Kevin laugh. Howie was always so afraid of being considered gay. He needed a girlfriend.  
  
  
  
�Your mother has told me so much about you Kevin�she is so proud of you. My name is Anita by the way. I�m sorry my husband is out of town. I know he would have loved to meet you.�  
  
  
  
�Maybe some other time.�  
  
  
  
�Yes I was telling your mother that you should all come to dinner someday. Since I have a feeling we will be in-laws eventually.�  
  
  
  
Just as Anita said that, Nick and Patty hand in hand went running towards Kevin and Howie giggling and smiling as Patty helped Nick put his backpack on.  
  
  
  
�Okay well I have to get back to work buddy so give Patty a hug so we can get on the road.�  
  
  
  
Nick grabbed Patty in a hug, �I love you.� He said which made all the adults awe.  
  
  
  
�Love you too.� Patty said kissing Nick�s cheek.  
  
  
  
�Okay that�s enough the two of you.� Anita said grabbing onto her daughter who laughed as she hugged her mother.  
  
  
  
�I�m going to be an FBI guy now Patty, see ya tomorrow.�  
  
  
  
�Have fun and be careful my Nicky pooh bear.�  
  
  
  
Both little kids giggled which had Howie doing the same.  
  
  
  
�Make sure you put your seatbelt on,� Kevin said as he waved to the Nicosias.  
  
  
  
�And look what I have here for you Nicky,� Howie said making sure Nick was strapped in and then handing him the badge.  
  
  
  
�Whoa!� Nick was in awe grabbing the badge and putting it in his pocket.  
  
�It�s cool isn�t it?�  
  
  
  
�Yes!�  
  
  
  
�Did you have a good day today lil man?� Kevin asked looking at Nick through his rear view mirror.  
  
  
  
�I had an awesome day! I found sticky tack!�  
  
  
  
�So that makes it a good day huh?�  
  
  
  
�Yup... I love that stuff.�  
  
  
  
�You don�t eat it do you Nicky?�  
  
  
  
�Duh Howie! Why would I eat sticky tack? What a silly question.�  
  
  
  
Kevin laughed, �Yeah duh Howie! Seriously��  
  
  
  
They got back to the office where Nick was the instant entertainment for everyone on staff. They all swarmed around him, gave him candy and told Kevin repeatedly how adorable his little brother was. Of course Nick hammed it up by standing on Maria�s desk and singing for all of them a brand new song he learned about a marshmallow.  
  
  
  
�Kevin can I take him home with me?� Ariana whispered as she laughed at the little dance he was doing.  
  
  
  
�Wow he�s really turning on the cute isn�t he? Yes you can take him home if it�s past four and he�s still here!� Kevin said shaking his head at his brother.  
  
  
  
�Sounds like a deal to me!�  
  
  
  
�Come on ham boy they need to get back to work and so do I. Shows over.�  
  
  
  
Kevin�s comment was met with boos from the mostly female crowd gathered around ogling at the tiny child. But all of them applauded Nick as he bowed. Howie walked over to the desk and allowed Nick to jump on his back and together they all walked into Kevin�s office.  
  
  
  
�Remember before I leave I want a work up of those names I gave you on my desk� He said to Maria who he could swear called him a jerk as he was walking away.  
  
  
  
�Kevin I feel like I have something on my back�do I have something on my back?� Howie asked pretending to shake Nicky off.  
  
  
  
�Yes you do and it�s laughing really loudly.�  
  
  
  
�Ah!� Howie said once again shaking around making Nick�s legs fly back and forth and sending the 8 year old into hysterical laughter.  
  
  
  
�Howie with all the candy he just ate if you keep that up he�s going to puke all over you.�  
  
  
  
�Wow you�re no fun Kevin.� Howie squatted down to let Nick climb off his back.  
  
  
  
�I guess I should finish up my work too. I�ll see you later captain,� Howie saluted to Nick who saluted back.  
  
  
  
�Nicky why don�t you take out your homework or something, I won�t be too much longer okay?�  
  
  
  
�I don�t have any homework tonight.�  
  
  
  
�Oh�well maybe a book?�  
  
  
  
�I can draw, do you have crayons?�  
  
  
  
�Sorry I left my crayons home today Nick.�  
  
  
  
�I might have some,� Nick plopped down on the floor and started going through his backpack in search of something to keep him occupied.  
  
  
  
�What�s with all the dancing before?�  
  
  
  
�I thought they would like that.� Kevin laughed.  
  
  
  
�Well good call because they did.�  
  
  
  
Tyler knocked on the door and entered before being invited in, �Hey Kevin I have a question for you.�  
  
  
  
�Okay shoot.� He glanced over at his little brother who was preoccupied with the piece of sticky tack he had found. Rolling it into a ball and throwing it in the air.  
  
  
  
�It�s about the baby killer case.� Kevin once again glanced over at Nick who seemed not to have heard that, then back to Tyler looking annoyed.  
  
  
  
�Oh I�m sorry I didn�t realize you had company.�  
  
  
  
�That�s okay�this is my brother Nick�Nicky.� Hearing his name had Nick look up and smile, he was lying on his belly and sat up and yawned, probably from boredom.  
  
  
  
�Hi Nick.�  
  
�Hi.�  
  
  
  
�So what did you need to ask me?� Kevin asked walking around his desk and towards the door after Tyler motioned that it wasn�t something his brother should hear.  
  
  
  
�I�ll be right back Nicky.�  
  
  
  
�Kay.�  
  
  
  
Kevin closed the door and stood outside peering at his little brother on the floor before turning his attention back to Tyler, �So what�s the deal?�  
  
  
  
�Do you know this woman?� He gave Kevin a picture taken from the lobby of the building. She was tall and wearing sunglasses and a long dark coat.  
  
  
  
�No, she doesn�t look familiar why are you asking?�  
  
  
  
�Because I was running through surveillance footage of the day that letter came here about Sheila being dead and this woman was registered as coming to see you. But she didn�t did she?�  
  
  
  
�Nope�you think she�s the one that delivered that envelope?� Kevin asked once again studying the woman making sure he really hadn�t seen her before.  
  
  
  
�I think so yes, so now we are going to try to track her down. She put her name in the book, she had to, so now it�s only a question of is she really who she says she is.�  
  
  
  
�Well, let me know what you find out.�  
  
  
  
�I will�so why is he here today?�  
  
  
  
�Babysitting emergency.�  
  
  
  
�Not exactly the best place for a child you think?� He hated when Tyler talked down to him. They always had a friendly competition going on, always trying to out do each other.  
  
  
  
�I know but you gotta do what you gotta do.� He was not about to defend himself to this guy.  
  
  
  
He walked back in and smiled at his brother who looked bored to tears, �I�m sorry buddy I just have to finish this and I�ll take you home okay?�  
  
  
  
�Can we go back to your house?�  
  
  
  
�Not tonight buddy, I�m afraid I have plans tonight, but maybe another time okay?�  
  
�Kevin is this what you do all day?�  
  
  
  
�Pretty much.� Nick stood up and walked over to his brother motioning that he wanted to sit on his lap. Kevin pulled out his chair and helped his brother climb up onto his lap.  
  
  
  
�Then I�m not going to worry about you anymore unless you can die from boredom!�  
  
  
  
�Where do you pick this stuff up from? Oh never mind� I forgot you spend all day with AJ.� He said laughing at what Nick just said.  
  
  
  
�I feel bad because I didn�t make you anything so here�s my sticky tack if you want it.� Nick said handing over the glob of tack as if it was some prized jewel.  
  
  
  
�You don�t have to give me something every time I see you baby.�  
  
  
  
�Will you buy me a toy?�  
  
  
  
�That was random�why do you ask?�  
  
  
  
Nick shrugged and hugged his brother, �I don�t know.�  
  
  
  
�Maybe we�ll stop at a store on the way home�but just one thing okay?�  
  
  
  
�Yay!� Kevin shook his head disgusted about the way this kid had him wrapped around his finger.  
  
  
  
Howie walked in and smiled at the pair, �Am I interrupting a moment?�  
  
  
  
�Kevin is buying me a toy!� Nick said excitedly walking over to Howie and giving him a hug.  
  
  
  
�Wow lucky you! Kev...your mom�s on the phone.�  
  
  
  
�Oh okay thanks D.�  
  
  
  
�I was talking to her for awhile; she was grilling me about Lisa.�  
  
  
  
�I bet.�  
  
  
  
�Hey mom.�  
  
  
  
�Hi sweetheart, I hear Nick was a hit at your place huh?�  
  
  
  
�Yeah he has certainly been that.�  
  
  
  
�Babe�look I�m not going to make it home until after 5!�  
  
  
  
�Mom! You promised!�  
  
  
  
�I know love but I can�t leave if I leave there will NO nurse on duty!�  
  
  
  
�Can�t I bring him there?�  
  
  
  
�No way, there is some kind of horrible flu going around and I don�t want him around all of these sick people. I won�t be too much later than 5 honey. I�m sure your friend won�t mind the extra company.�  
  
  
  
�But I haven�t seen her in a few days.�  
  
  
  
�You�ll live. Please do this for me? I don�t ask for much Kevin.�  
  
  
  
�Fine! But you need to call my cell the instant you get home!� He was mad and yelling at his mom now. He felt bad but he couldn�t help it. He even hung up on her before she could talk to Nicky.  
  
  
  
Kevin looked up to find both Nick and Howie staring at him, Howie annoyed and Nick hurt. �Howie what are you doing in about an hour?�  
  
  
  
�Working remember? You scheduled me to work late tonight?�  
  
  
  
He looked over at Nick and smiled, �Hey Nick I�m sorry, you know I�m not mad at you, I just had plans that�s all.�  
  
  
  
�I was going to give you my sticky tack and everything.� Nick said pouting.  
  
  
  
�Okay how about two toys? But don�t tell your brothers because I don�t want them thinking I play favorites.� Nick smiled and ran back over to Kevin giving him a huge hug.  
  
  
  
Oh to be young and able to be bribed by toys and have finding a glob of sticky tack constitute having a good day he thought as he hugged his brother back. Not sure how Lisa was going to feel about having an uninvited guest for dinner.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. Chapter 14

****

**14  
  
  
  
I�ll never break your heart�**

  
  
  
  
  
  
Kevin sat behind his desk typing out his final notes about the bank robberies and wondering if he should call Lisa and warn her about having his little brother show up for dinner. In an act of desperation he had even considered just leaving him at the office with Howie, sure that between Howie and Ariana, Nick would be well taken care of, but once realizing how stupid that idea was he just resigned himself to the fact that his romantic night was squelched.  
  
  
  
He glanced down at Nick who was using his backpack as a pillow. The poor kid had fallen asleep from total boredom. _Serves my mother right now! He�ll be up all night for her�_ he thought while an evil smirk crossed his face.  
  
  
  
Howie opened the door and quietly closed it behind him when he heard the snores coming from the floor.  
  
  
  
�We�re that exciting huh?�  
  
  
  
�I guess so.�  
  
  
  
�Just wanted to come in and say have a great time.� Howie sat down across from Kevin before continuing, �And here is the paperwork you asked Maria for.�  
  
  
  
�I think I heard her call me a jerk before.�  
  
  
  
�You might have heard right,� Howie said shrugging which made Kevin laugh.  
  
  
  
Howie stood up, ready to walk out the door, �By the way I finally did it.�  
  
  
  
�What did you do?� Kevin asked looking at the results of Maria�s paperwork.  
  
  
  
�I asked Ariana out.� That made Kevin look up and smile.  
  
  
  
�You did?�  
  
  
  
�Yup�we�re going out tomorrow night.�  
  
  
  
�That�s awesome man�I knew she�d say yes!� Howie had wanted to ask the secretary out forever, ever since she was hired almost a year ago. He and Ariana seemed to hit it off very well but still there was a shyness that the both of them shared.  
  
  
  
�I actually have to thank your little brother over there. She was just glowing and laughing and I couldn�t resist.�  
  
  
  
�You can buy him a toy, I�m sure that�s what he would like.�  
  
  
  
�Yeah either that or sticky tack,� Howie said leaving the room.  
  
  
  
�That kid,� Kevin said once again looking at the child sleeping peacefully on the floor, Kevin�s jacket draped over him and big enough to almost cover him completely head to toe.  
  
  
  
�I think you are going to be as short as your other two brothers� kiddo,� He said walking over to Nick, bending down and lightly shaking him awake.  
  
  
  
The 8 year old groaned and stirred, gradually opening his sleepy blue eyes, wiping away the tears from a huge yawn as he sat up. �Is it time to go yet?�  
  
  
  
�Just about�let�s go into the bathroom and clean you up a bit, you have chocolate on your shirt and some on your face still.�  
  
  
  
�I like chocolate.�  
  
  
  
�I know.�  
  
  
  
They ventured into the bathroom smiling and waving at everyone along the way, �Wow you made quite an impression on everyone here.�  
  
  
  
�What does that mean?� Nick asked once again yawning and shaking his body like a wet dog.  
  
  
  
�It means they really liked you.�  
  
  
  
�Oh, well I AM cute Kevin.�  
  
  
  
Kevin laughed and ruffled Nick�s hair, �Yes you are.�  
  
  
  
In the bathroom Kevin wet a paper towel with some soap and gently cleaned his brother�s face and shirt before running his hands through his own hair. He so wanted to have sex today but that was not going to happen. �Maybe next time��  
  
  
  
�What?�  
  
  
  
�Never mind�now Nicky listen to me, Lisa doesn�t know you�re coming with us to dinner tonight so I want you to be on your best behavior okay?�  
  
  
  
�Who�s Lisa?�  
  
  
  
�She�s the girl we are going to pick up now.� He opened his car door and watched as Nick climbed in and buckled himself up in the back seat.  
  
  
  
�Is she nice?�  
  
  
  
�Yes but she doesn�t know you are going to be there.�  
  
  
  
�So does that mean she�ll be mean to me?�  
  
  
  
�No.�  
  
  
  
�Where are we going?�  
  
  
  
�To the airport.�  
  
  
  
At the mention of the airport, Nick�s eyes grew wide and a huge excited grin spread across his face. �Airplanes? Can we go to Disney Kevin please?� He asked jumping up and down in his seat.  
  
  
  
�No, we are just going to pick her up there Nick, we aren�t taking a plane,� Kevin said driving away from the parking lot and towards the airport.  
  
  
  
�That sucks man!�  
  
  
  
�What did you say?�  
  
  
  
�I said that sucks man�AJ taught me to say that when I don�t get my way.�  
  
  
  
�How grand of him.� Kevin rolled his eyes, �I suggest you don�t say that in front of mom otherwise you�ll get a smack and a well deserved one at that.�  
  
  
  
�AJ says that in front of mom all the time and he never gets slapped.�  
  
  
  
�Well he should.�  
  
  
  
�Can I slap him?�  
  
  
  
�Yes Nicky, you have my permission to slap AJ the next time he says that.�  
  
  
  
�Goody!�  
  
  
  
They arrived at the airport twenty five minutes after five. Kevin parked and then pulled Nick along staring at his watch and knowing Lisa was not going to be pleased. She was standing there arms crossed right in front of the sign that read terminal three, her small suitcase lying next to her on the floor. She smiled a curt smile and then looked down at Nick baffled.  
  
  
  
�Hey baby,� Kevin said walking over and giving her a kiss on the cheek. She wrapped her arms around him and returned the kiss on the lips which had Nick giggling.  
  
  
  
�I�m sorry we�re late babe�there was a little traffic.�  
  
  
  
�I wasn�t waiting that long�� She motioned towards Nick who continued to smile at the two of them as if he was watching a movie.  
  
  
  
�Ooh, sorry�Lee this is my brother Nicky, you know I�ve told you all about him.�  
  
  
  
She smiled and walked over towards Nick bending down and grabbing his hand in hers.  
  
�Very nice to meet you Nick�I�m Lisa.�  
  
  
  
Nick smiled and then grabbed her into a hug and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
  
  
�Oh my goodness,� She said as Nick pulled away and looked up at his big brother, �Can we go eat now? I�m really hungry my belly has been talking to me since we got into the car.�  
  
  
  
�What�s your belly saying exactly?� Lisa asked already falling in love with the small blonde.  
  
  
  
�It�s saying feed me ice cream!� Lisa laughed as she stood up.  
  
  
  
�Lee, I�m sorry about this, my mom got called into work at the last minute and there was no one else to watch him.�  
  
  
  
�Oh�okay,� She didn�t seem mad but disappointed. Kevin closed his eyes for a second realizing that she wanted that sex as badly as he did.  
  
  
  
�I�ll make it up to you.�  
  
  
  
�You better buster!� When she said that his mood lightened up a bit. He really needed to stop doubting his girlfriend.  
  
  
  
�So where are we going?� She asked as Nick grabbed both her hand and Kevin�s hand as they walked back towards the car.  
  
  
  
�Well we did have reservations at Shay�s for 6 but I�m thinking French is out of the question tonight.�  
  
  
  
�Can we go to McDonalds?�  
  
  
  
�No Nicky, no Mickey D�s tonight.�  
  
  
  
�Please?�  
  
  
  
�No.� Nick pouted but continued walking on, �Lisa you pick it doesn�t matter to me.�  
  
  
  
�Say McDonalds,� Nick whispered which caused Kevin to shake his head.  
  
  
  
They ended up going to a Friendly�s restaurant, sitting in a booth; Lisa and Kevin on one side and Nick on the other. Kevin had his arm wrapped around his girlfriend who seemed distant and quiet.  
  
  
  
�I have been calling you, how come you never answered your phone?�  
  
  
  
�I�m having phone problems babe.�  
  
  
  
�I called your office looking for you and a guy named Tyler said you were probably at Howie�s getting ready. Why would you be at Howie�s?�  
  
  
  
Kevin looked over at Nick as he slurped on his milk shake listening in on the conversation. There was no way he could be honest with her with his kid brother right there.  
  
  
  
�I have no idea.�  
  
  
  
�You aren�t hiding something from me are you?�  
  
  
  
�Honey�do you think we should really be talking about this now?� He motioned over towards Nick who burped almost on cue.  
  
  
  
�Say excuse me.�  
  
  
  
�Excuse you,� Nick started laughing which made Lisa smile.  
  
  
  
�Oh I have a joke Patty told me, she�s my girlfriend Lisa.�  
  
  
  
�You have a girlfriend?�  
  
  
  
�Yup,� He said nodding proudly.  
  
  
  
�So this is the joke, what do you get when you have two fluffy puppies and a box of toys?� Nick looked from one to the other waiting for an answer. When none came he blurted out, �A whole lot of fun!� Then started to laugh hysterically.  
  
  
  
The two adults looked at each other and smiled, �That was a good one lil� man.� Kevin held out his hand so Nick could slap it which he did and hard.  
  
  
  
When Kevin turned back to Lisa, she leaned in close but was surprised about what she whispered in his ear, �Kevin have you been cheating on me?�  
  
  
  
He quickly pulled back all defensive, �What? No! Why would you even say that?�  
  
  
  
Her mood turned a bit cold, �Because you act like every other man who has ever cheated on me.�  
  
  
  
Nick tilted his head and looked at both of them confused by the sudden change in attitudes.  
  
  
  
�I�m not cheating on you but can we discuss this later?�  
  
  
  
�Later? Kevin�you never return my calls.�  
  
  
  
�I mean after I drop Nick off.� He motioned to his brother to remind Lisa that this was an inappropriate conversation they were having.  
  
  
  
�Kevin, my tummy hurts and I have to go to the bathroom.�  
  
  
  
He ignored his brother for a minute once again focusing on his girlfriend, �Lee, be reasonable...I can�t really go into it now but I promise I will level with you.�  
  
  
  
�So you are hiding something then?�  
  
  
  
�Kevin�I really have to go!�  
  
  
  
�In a minute Nick.�  
  
  
  
�Now! Kevin please I�m going to have an accident.�  
  
  
  
�Take him�I�ll be here I promise.�  
  
  
  
�I can go alone its right there,� Nick said pointing at the sign. Kevin glanced up to see they were sitting right across from the restrooms.  
  
  
  
�Okay go ahead, I�ll be right outside the door.� Nick shot out of the booth and darted for the men�s room holding his crotch as he did.  
  
  
  
Kevin quickly stood up and moved right outside the door, he wasn�t going to take any chances although his paranoia level had already gone down just by not working on that case anymore.  
  
  
  
Lisa came and stood next to him, �I�m not cheating on you honey, my phone was confiscated because someone broke into my house. I didn�t want to say that in front of Nick but I�m staying with Howie.�  
  
  
  
�Someone broke in to your apartment?� Kevin nodded.  
  
  
  
�Why didn�t you call me right away when that happened? Why am I just hearing about it now?�  
  
  
  
�Well�because you were gone and I didn�t want you to worry and��  
  
  
  
�Kevin that�s bullshit and you know it! You don�t tell me anything because you don�t think to tell me anything.�  
  
  
  
�That�s not true.�  
  
  
  
�Yes it is! You know it is. I think all I am to you is an easy lay Kevin.�  
  
  
  
�Lee��  
  
  
  
She was really worked up now, �You know what? Forget this�I thought we could do it but there�s just too much stuff.�  
  
  
  
�I don�t understand what you mean?�  
  
  
  
�You don�t trust me Kevin�I am about tenth down on your list of things to do, literally and I need someone who will put me first.�  
  
  
  
�So that�s it? You�re breaking up with me in front of a bathroom in a Friendly�s?�  
  
  
  
�Take care Kevin�� She said walking away from him without even glancing back.  
  
  
  
�How are you going to get home?�  
  
  
  
�I�ll call a cab!�  
  
  
  
And that was it, she was gone.  
  
  
  
Kevin let out a big sigh and knocked on the bathroom door, �Nicky are you almost done?�  
  
  
  
When there was no answer he knocked again this time a little more forcefully, �Nick! Come on, answer me!�  
  
  
  
Now in full fledged panic ready to break the door down Kevin was about to ask one more time when the door gently clicked open to a crying Nick. �Why didn�t you answer me?� He asked the child ignoring the fact that the kid was crying.  
  
  
  
�My tummy hurts and I threw up!� That�s when Kevin noticed the smell; there was vomit on Nick�s shoes and his shirt and all over the bathroom.  
  
  
  
�Oh�my�okay everything is going to be okay Nick. Come on let�s get you home.�  
  
Kevin apologized about the mess in the rest room and made a mental note to never go to that particular Friendlys again. He had managed to clean Nick up a little and took his shoes off and put them in a plastic bag.  
  
  
  
Nick sat in the back of the car whimpering and then he asked, �Where is Lisa?�  
  
  
  
�She went home.�  
  
  
  
�She didn�t like me did she?�  
  
  
  
�She liked you a lot; it�s me she doesn�t like.� Kevin said that last part more to himself before turning to face his brother while stopped at a red light, �How are you feeling? Do you need to throw up again?�  
  
  
  
�No�but I want my mommy.�  
  
  
  
�I know we�re almost home Nick.�  
  
  
  
�Kay.� He said sitting in the back as he cried.  
  
  
  
They walked into the house at almost 7, Nick still crying. When he saw his mom, he really lost it and went flying into her arms. She picked him up and kissed the top of his head. �Mommy�s going to make it all better my sweet baby boy,� She said walking up the stairs with Nick in her arms as if he was 3 years old. �Kevin! Don�t go anywhere I want to talk to you okay?�  
  
  
  
He shrugged and plopped down on the couch, �It�s not like I have anywhere else to go anymore!� He was secretly blaming his mother for the breakup, like if Nick wasn�t there everything would have worked out in the end.  
  
  
  
He had enough time to flop his shoes off of his feet and place them up on the coffee table when his two other brothers walked in the door arguing.  
  
  
  
�You�re such an ass Rok!�  
  
  
  
�There is no way in hell I�m letting you drive my car AJ.�  
  
  
  
�I have my damn permit.�  
  
  
  
�That�s not good enough for me, I don�t care if you have been driving for ten years you�re still not going anywhere near my car.�  
  
  
  
�Technically it�s OUR car. That�s what mom said. Once I get my license we are sharing that bad boy!� Brian happened to look towards the couch just then and saw his eldest brother staring at him amused.  
  
  
  
�God Kev�do you ever stay at your own place?�  
  
  
  
�I am here dropping off Nicky for your information and mom asked me to stay. How was play practice?�  
  
  
  
�Retarded!� AJ muttered jumping over Kevin and landing on the couch next to him.  
  
  
  
�Oh and Jay, today Nicky said something very interesting he said that you taught him to say �that sucks� when he doesn�t get his way?�  
  
  
  
AJ busted out laughing, �Oh man�did he say it?�  
  
  
  
�What do you think?�  
  
  
  
�I swear to God I love that kid�he�s better than having a dog.�  
  
  
  
�Well your little puppy is puking his guts out upstairs.�  
  
  
  
�Okay too much information Kev�weak stomach over here,� Brian said moving over to the recliner and sitting down.  
  
  
  
Shortly after that, Jackie came walking down the stairs, �I thought I heard you boys come in. How do you both feel?�  
  
  
  
�Good, why?�  
  
  
  
�Nick has that nasty flu, poor baby�he�s got a fever.�  
  
  
  
�I thought it was just because everyone was stuffing him with candy at work today,� Kevin said looking up at his mom  
  
  
  
�I just put him in a bath, he keeps crying about a toy you owe him.�  
  
  
  
�Yeah, I told him I�d buy him something.� Both AJ and Brian laughed.  
  
  
  
�What?�  
  
  
  
�Nothing man�he just owns you I swear.�  
  
  
  
�Kevin�come with me into the kitchen and help me put my dishes away.�  
  
  
  
�Uh oh�� Both boys murmured when their mother said that. They knew the interrogation would be next.  
  
  
  
Kevin followed his mother into the kitchen and handed her dishes as she put them in the proper place. �So Nicky tells me that Lisa left early�that�s her name isn�t it?�  
  
  
  
�Yeah mom and she did. We broke up tonight.�  
  
  
  
Jackie looked over at her son with concern etching the lines of her face, �What happened? Kevin I�m so sorry if it�s my fault.� Now that she had actually given him an out he couldn�t take it. He knew this had nothing to do with Nick and everything to do with trust.  
  
  
  
�It just wasn�t meant to be. We weren�t right for each other� it happens.�  
  
  
  
�Well one day you will find the right girl and she will sweep you of your feet baby.� She pulled him close then and gave him a kiss on his forehead. She pulled away quickly and put her hand to it instead, �Oh no baby�how�s your stomach?�  
  
  
  
�Why do you ask?�  
  
  
  
She gave him a sympathetic look and he shook his head, �No�no. no. no!�  
  
  
  
But within an hour there he was kneeling over the toilet with his mother asking him if he was going to be all right.  
  
  
  
�Well let�s see mom�my girlfriend broke up with me and now I�m puking my guts up and have a fever�I�d say no to that one!�  
  
  
  
�I�m sorry baby�I really am.�  
  
  
  
Kevin didn�t answer just stuck his head back into the toilet and barfed.  
  
  
  
  



	15. Chapter 15

****

**15  
  
  
  
Sick Day**

  
  
  
  
  
  
Kevin lay in bed feeling dizzy and nauseous, it had been about one hour since the last time he was sick and he was trying to will his stomach to calm down enough for him to maybe sit up without having to run to the bathroom.  
  
  
  
When his mother told him about this horrible virus that was going around she wasn�t kidding, that was for damned sure. He felt like he was dying, and yes he was a man so that seemed like an acceptable way to feel.  
  
  
  
It had hit him fast and hard, first a fever, so small he barely realized he had it until his mom felt his forehead, next the headache followed by the vomiting. That was the worst. Naturally once he got sick he wasn�t going anywhere so AJ was kicked out of his room and it was made Kevin�s. Much to the teen�s displeasure he was sure, but at the moment he didn�t care.  
  
  
  
As Kevin was about to close his eyes he heard the door creak open and saw his mother stick her head in.  
  
  
  
She looked over towards her oldest son and when she saw his eyes open she ventured into the room, �How are you feeling baby?� She asked sitting on the bed next to him and feeling the top of his head with her lips.  
  
  
  
�Mom, you really don�t have to baby me like this, I�m okay.�  
  
  
  
�Excuse me, don�t tell me what I can and can�t do sweetheart, you�re my son and sometimes it doesn�t matter how old you are, everyone needs babying every now and then.�  
  
  
  
�What time is it?�  
  
  
  
She looked over towards the digital clock on AJ�s desk, �It�s almost midnight.�  
  
  
  
�Crap!� Kevin said sitting up, �I should call Howie, he will probably wonder why I�m not there.�  
  
  
  
�Howie? Is he staying with you?�  
  
  
  
�No, I�m staying with him actually.�  
  
  
  
�You are? Why?�  
  
  
  
�It�s a long story...� Kevin removed his covers and tried slowly sitting up placing his legs onto the floor with the aide of his mom.  
  
  
  
�Does this have to do with that girl who dumped you?�  
  
  
  
�No mom.� Suddenly he felt a surge in his stomach so he stood up and ran to the bathroom, motioning for his mother not to follow him. He hated feeling so weak and helpless. He was a control freak so whenever he was sick he felt too vulnerable and out of his comfort zone.  
  
  
  
Luckily when he was done he felt temporary relief so he walked past his �borrowed� room and down the steps, �Mom I�m calling Howie. I�ll be right back.�  
  
  
  
He got down the stairs to find AJ lying on the couch watching TV curled into a blanket, �Oh lookie who�s here�the bedroom stealer!�  
  
  
  
�Sorry Jay, it wasn�t my idea.�  
  
  
  
�If you get my ass sick I�m going to puke all over you I swear Kevin.�  
  
  
  
�Well I guess then I�ll just vomit all over you after you vomit all over me.�  
  
  
  
�Gross stop saying vomit you�re making me want to vomit!� AJ said disgusted as he turned the volume on the TV up.  
  
  
  
Kevin sat at the kitchen table, trying to ignore the remnants of the smell of a home cooked meal which would usually make him salivate as he called Howie. He talked to his best friend briefly without going into too much detail about the night. Just informed him he wouldn�t be coming back to his place or work the next day.  
  
  
  
�You haven�t taken a sick day in forever Kevin; you must be feeling like crap.�  
  
  
  
�Yeah you can say that again.�  
  
  
  
�So I take it the date didn�t go well?�  
  
  
  
�Let�s just say I hope she�s puking her guts up too.�  
  
  
  
�Wow that was harsh.�  
  
  
  
�I know, but I�m too ill to really have a heart right now.� Howie laughed as Kevin�s head began to throb once again.  
  
  
  
�D, can you let Rob know I won�t be in, I was going to call him now but I have to lie down and I�m afraid I won�t wake up in time tomorrow. Just tell him to call me here and give the team this number as well okay?�  
  
  
  
�No problem man, do you need anything?�  
  
  
  
�Sleep�I just need sleep.�  
  
  
  
�Well better go get some then�talk to you tomorrow Bro.�  
  
  
  
�Bye.�  
  
  
  
As Kevin walked back towards the steps he was stopped by AJ, �Kevin you look like crap.�  
  
  
  
�Gee, thanks man.�  
  
  
  
�I asked mom if I could stay home and take care of you guys but she told me to take a hike! How horrible is she?�  
  
  
  
�Believe me brother; you don�t want to stay around here with this virus. Nick is having a hard time getting to the toilet so you�d be cleaning lots of puke.�  
  
  
  
�Thanks for sharing Kevin and at least not using the word vomit, night.�  
  
  
  
�See ya tomorrow.� He managed to smile as he made his way back up the stairs.  
  
  
  
He looked in on Nicky who was flushed red with fever and luckily asleep. The small light on showed he had a small garbage can next to him because he wasn�t having much success getting to the bathroom in time. Clinging between his arms was the shirt that belonged to their father and his Winnie the Pooh bear that he claimed he no longer slept with, given to him by Brian on his fourth birthday.  
  
  
  
Kevin walked in and gently pat his brother�s head feeling sympathy for the kid when he felt the heat radiating off his body.  
  
  
  
�Is he all right?�  
  
  
  
He nodded at his mother as she made her way into the room, �I was just checking on him.�  
  
  
  
�He loves you so much Kevin�seems like all he does is talk about you.� Kevin smiled as he watched his mother walk towards the baby of their family and kiss his head the same way she had kissed his.  
  
  
  
�He�s a great kid.� Was all Kevin could think to reply.  
  
  
  
She never took her eyes off of her youngest son as she answered, gently caressing Nick�s face, �Yes he is.�  
  
  
  
Nick opened his sleepy eyes with a groan and a small whimper, �Mommy I don�t feel good,� he said as he started to cry.  
  
  
  
�I know honey�it�ll go away soon.�  
  
  
  
�My head hurts.�  
  
  
  
She pulled him close to her, �I know.�  
  
  
  
Kevin suddenly felt like he was intruding on their moment as his body grew tired from standing, �I�m going to go back to bed,� he whispered at the pair.  
  
  
  
�Kevin�� Kevin turned towards his baby brother, his voice so weak it almost killed him to hear it.  
  
  
  
�Yeah buddy?�  
  
  
  
�I love you.� Jackie smiled at her oldest son and winked as if what she had told him reinforced itself in those words.  
  
  
  
�I love you too Nicky�now get some sleep.�  
  
  
  
�Okay.� He said before turning his attention back to his mother, �mommy will you stay in here with me tonight?�  
  
  
  
�I�ll stay until you fall asleep how about that?� Kevin closed the door as he heard his mom start to sing some made up lullaby. He accidentally knocked into the table holding the Precious Moments figurines knocking all but three onto the floor.  
  
  
  
Jackie came out when she heard the crash, alarmed. �Kevin? Are you okay?�  
  
  
  
�I�m fine sorry about that. I wasn�t paying attention to where I was going.�  
  
  
  
She helped walk him back to his room, �No worries son, I�ll pick those up you get to bed.�  
  
  
  
�Sorry again mom.�  
  
  
  
She grabbed his cheeks and kissed him, �I love you sweet bear.�  
  
  
  
�Wow you haven�t called me that since I was Nick�s age.�  
  
  
  
�Maybe not to your face I haven�t, but you�ll always be my sweet bear!�  
  
  
  
�I love you too mom.�  
  
  
  
�Get some sleep and I�ll be in to check on you in the morning.�  
  
  
  
�Night.�  
  
  
  
Kevin walked into AJ�s room and fell onto the bed as if it was the most comfortable thing he had ever come in contact with.  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning he woke up drained but yet feeling much better. He sat up and groaned, disappointed that he took the day off. He could have gone into work after all. The clock read almost 11 am which surprised the agent. �Okay maybe I wouldn�t have been able to go into work.�  
  
  
  
He stood up, still feeling a bit dizzy but not nauseous, that was a relief. He scratched his butt as he made his way out of the room squinting as the sun came through the slightly opened blinds. He heard his mother�s humming as he walked towards the bathroom and smelled the familiar scent of freshly washed linen as he approached Nick�s room.  
  
  
  
Kevin popped his head in watching as his mother changed Nick�s sheets as the little guy looked on still looking flushed yet pale wearing his feetsie polar bear pajamas. When he saw Kevin he walked towards him and gave him a hug.  
  
  
  
Jackie looked over at her son and smiled, �You are looking better today Kevin�how are you feeling?�  
  
  
  
�Much better�how about you little guy?� Kevin asked his brother who was still clinging to his waist.  
  
  
  
�My tummy hurts still and I have a headache.�  
  
  
  
�I�m sorry little man.�  
  
  
  
�I think I�m taking him into the doctors Kevin, did you want to come too?�  
  
  
  
�No, I�m good.�  
  
  
  
Jackie, once the bed was made turned it down and motioned for Nick to go back in and lay down, �Okay sweetness back into bed.� She said patting the warm sheets to which Nick didn�t waste time jumping into.  
  
  
  
�Mom, I don�t want to go to the doctor.�  
  
  
  
�I know baby but we have to get that fever down, besides you know he always gives you a lollipop.�  
  
  
  
�Why does everyone give this child candy?� Kevin muttered under his breath.  
  
  
  
�Because I�m cute� was his answer.  
  
  
  
�I�m going downstairs to make some calls; did anyone call while I was asleep? Anyone from work?�  
  
  
  
�Rob called he said he hopes you feel better and that if you need another day take it.�  
  
  
  
�Okay thanks mom.� He made his way down the stairs and called work.  
  
  
  
Ariana answered the phone and connected Kevin directly to Howie who was doing an endless supply of paperwork.  
  
  
  
�Hey how are you feeling?�  
  
  
  
�Much better but I�m still a bit drained.�  
  
  
  
�No more throwing up your guts though?�  
  
  
  
�Nope thank GOD!� Howie laughed, �Well just to be safe don�t come back to my place until you are completely germ free.�  
  
  
  
�You are so sympathetic, thanks D.�  
  
  
  
�Sorry man, but I hate being sick.�  
  
  
  
�Yeah yeah save it, anyway anything I should know about?�  
  
  
  
�Not really, the bank guys haven�t done anything for a few days, seems they are letting you get better first.�  
  
  
  
�How nice of them�� He paused first before asking, �And how about the baby killer case? Did anything turn up from that?�  
  
  
  
�Not that I�m aware of but Tyler hasn�t been in the office all day.�  
  
  
  
�Okay�thanks D.�  
  
  
  
Once he hung up the phone with his best friend he walked over to his jacket pocket to check his cell phone, hoping that maybe Lisa had changed her mind. Even though he wished his sour stomach on her last night he still felt himself missing her. Maybe he�d call and apologize.  
  
  
  
His eyes widened when he saw that he had five messages from the same number. One he had never seen before. He walked over to the phone and dialed but only was met with an endless ringing. �Weird.�  
  
  
  
�What�s weird?� Jackie made her way into the kitchen carrying a new bundle of laundry.  
  
  
  
�Just got a few calls from a phone number I have never heard of.  
  
  
  
�How is that weird? We get hang ups all the time from people.�  
  
  
  
�I know I�m just being paranoid but it�s my job I guess.�  
  
  
  
�I�ve decided not to take your brother to the doctor unless his fever doesn�t go down, I�m giving him another day, but I was wondering if you could watch him while I go pick up some Tylenol?�  
  
  
  
�Sure no problem mom.�  
  
  
  
She walked over and kissed her son, �Thanks baby.�  
  
  
  
Once she left he ventured back up the stairs with his phone and decided to go lie back down when he was summoned into his little brother�s room.  
  
  
  
�Kevin is that you?�  
  
  
  
�Yeah buddy is everything okay?�  
  
  
  
�Can you stay in here with me please?� Kevin sighed and rolled his eyes, he needed more patience when he wasn�t feeling well.  
  
  
  
He opened the door and smiled at the child, �Sure what�s up Nicky?�  
  
  
  
�I don�t want to be alone.�  
  
  
  
�Okay.�  
  
  
  
His cell phone rang again so Kevin quickly checked the number to see it was the same one as earlier. He stood up and clicked open the phone.  
  
  
  
�Hello?�  
  
  
  
�Get back on the case!� The man said with such animosity and fury Kevin almost wanted to throw his phone across the room to get away from him.  
  
  
  
�How did you get this number?� He asked now walking out of the room so Nick couldn�t hear.  
  
�Never mind that stay on the case.� And just like that he hung up.  
  
  
  
Immediately Kevin redialed but once again was met with a constant ringing. He tried once more, �Answer dammit!� But yet again no answer.  
  
  
  
He called his office getting Howie on the phone. �D, I need you to run a number for me, he called me again this time on my cell.�  
  
  
  
�He what?�  
  
  
  
�He called again here�s the number�(787)464-2326�  
  
  
  
�That�s the number he called from?�  
  
  
  
�Yeah�  
  
  
  
�Okay hang on.� Kevin held onto the phone as he waited to see who that number belonged to.  
  
  
  
�Okay Kev the phone records have that belonging to a Jack Roberts.�  
  
  
  
�That might be our guy.�  
  
  
  
�Okay I�ll tell Tyler and we�ll get down there right away.�  
  
  
  
�Okay hang on and I�ll be�crap no I can�t. I�m watching Nick.�  
  
  
  
�And your sick�don�t worry about this one; we�ll take care of it.�  
  
  
  
�Be careful D and I want a full report as soon a possible okay?�  
  
  
  
�Okay.�  
  
  
  
When he hung up the phone Nick was out in the hallway clinging onto his father�s shirt and staring at his older brother. �What�s wrong Nicky?�  
  
  
  
�Is someone trying to hurt you Kevin?� He asked as tears filled his eyes.  
  
  
  
Quickly Kevin squatted down and let Nick run over to him as he hugged him, �No baby no one�s going to hurt me okay? It was nothing let�s go back inside and I�ll read you a story.�  
  
  
  
�Are you sure?�  
  
  
  
�Yes I�m sure�come on.�  
  
  
  
They both walked passed the table holding the Precious Moments figurines that Kevin had knocked over earlier, not noticing that one was missing from its place.  
  
  



	16. Chapter 16

****

**16  
  
  
  
Taking matters into your own hands**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kevin picked out a book and laid on Nicky�s bed knowing that his baby brother would crawl beside him, which he did. He opened the book _I Love You Forever,_ a real Richardson classic and began to read while Nick yawned next to him and that�s how they fell asleep until Brian came walking into the room at around 3:30 in the afternoon.  
  
  
  
Kevin opened his eyes when he heard the door creak open, only to find an amused Brian staring at them, �Sometimes I wish I had a camcorder attached to my head.�  
  
  
  
�Hey B�God you�re home already? What time is it?�  
  
  
  
�It�s late and you still look like crap. Are you upchucking anymore?�  
  
  
  
�No, my stomach feels better.�  
  
  
  
�What about the little squirt?�  
  
  
  
�He still feels warm,� Kevin said as he touched Nick�s forehead making the child moan and move positions.  
  
  
  
�That�s why I�m up here. I was summoned by the boss to give him Tylenol.� Brian took the bottle out of his pocket as if he had to give proof.  
  
  
  
�The boss?�  
  
  
  
�Yes she might as well call me Igor because I feel like her little slave most of the time. I�m in the house for ten minutes and she�s all like Brian go bring this to your brother�make sure they both don�t need anything. So I said �yes master� and came up here,� Brian said slouching over the bed and lightly tapping Nicky awake.  
  
  
  
The child opened his eyes and pouted when he saw Brian standing over him, tears falling from his eyes.  
  
  
  
�I don�t feel good Brian.�  
  
  
  
�Nick quit with the crocodile tears, you weren�t crying before.� Brian winked at the little boy and did his Igor impersonation tickling Nick�s neck with his head as he rubbed against him. It worked because within minutes the boy was laughing himself silly. Slowly Kevin sat up bringing Nick along with him and sat Nick on his lap as Brian handed him his aspirin.  
  
  
  
Brian sat beside him and felt his head, �Wow you really do have a fever squirt�I�m sorry you feel crappy!�  
  
  
  
�Don�t say crap that�s a bad word! Crap sucks!�  
  
  
  
Kevin shook his head as Brian laughed, �AJ taught you well my young one.� He ruffled Nick�s hair.  
  
  
  
�Yeah too well, is he home yet Brian?� Kevin countered, still shaking his head and wiping the sleep away from his eyes.  
  
  
  
�I think I heard him singing in the bathroom.�  
  
  
  
�Nice.�  
  
  
  
�Brian, can I sleep in your room tonight?�  
  
  
  
�Nick you know I�d let you but I can�t afford to get sick�maybe we�ll have a camp out in the backyard this weekend okay?� Kevin smiled at the exchange between his siblings.  
  
  
  
�Okay,� he said disappointed but jumped off Kevin�s lap and hugged Brian anyway.  
  
  
  
Brian looked over at Kevin and smiled.  
  
  
  
�I�m too sexy for my cat...too sexy for my cat�� They all looked over at the door as AJ strutted in, �Hey guys.�  
  
  
  
�Is that what you were singing in there?�  
  
  
  
�Yup, it�s my shittin� song.�  
  
  
  
�That�s more info than what I needed.� Brian shook his head ready to leave the room.  
  
  
  
�Shittin��too funny!� Nick said giggling.  
  
  
  
�Nick!� All three brothers said at once.  
  
  
  
�What?�  
  
  
  
�Don�t say that word that�s what.� AJ replied as he walked over to the mirror and looked at himself. �I am sexy,� he said randomly.  
  
  
  
�Just curious J, do you ever just keep your thoughts in your head?�  
  
  
  
�Never Brian.�  
  
  
  
�Yeah that�s what I thought.�  
  
  
  
Brian watched as his youngest brother took his chewable Tylenols and then chased them down with water, making a disgusted face as he swallowed. �You�ll feel better in no time flat Nick.�  
  
  
  
Once again the blonde pouted, ready to cry as he clung to Brian, �Stay with me.�  
  
  
  
�Aw I can�t buddy, I have homework to do, but I�ll be back later, maybe AJ and Kevin will keep you company.�  
  
  
  
�No can do little chief, I have to study for a test tomorrow.�  
  
  
  
�Wow study? I�m impressed.�  
  
  
  
�Yeah Kev, I study believe it or not.� AJ rolled his eyes at his older brother.  
  
  
  
�Kevin will you stay?�  
  
  
  
�I should probably head back home Nicky.�  
  
  
  
�But I don�t want you to go back home you aren�t safe at home. The bad man might get you.� Both Brian and AJ looked over at Kevin with worried glances.  
  
  
  
�Bad man?� Brian finally asked, hoping his older brother wasn�t hiding anything from his siblings.  
  
  
  
�It�s nothing B, the kid over heard a phone call.�  
  
  
  
�You were scared Kevin.� Now Nick was in tears and this time they were the real deal as he continued, �and I don�t want you to go home where the bad man can get you.� Kevin wasn�t sure where this was all coming from but he also knew that he wouldn�t able to fool Brian. He already felt the 18 year old�s eyes boring into his head as he tried consoling Nick.  
  
  
  
Kevin placed his hand on Nick�s back and rubbed, �No one�s going to get me baby okay? Lie down and get some sleep, I�ll stay here with you until you fall asleep.�  
  
  
  
�Promise you won�t go.� Kevin smiled as he looked into his baby brother�s little blue eyes. Brian was right the kid had him wrapped around his little fingers.  
  
  
  
�I promise�I�ll stay here okay?� Nick nodded but didn�t smile instead just rested his head against Kevin�s chest and closed his eyes.  
  
  
  
By the time Nick had fallen back to sleep, Brian and AJ had long since left the room but once Kevin emerged, Brian took no time in confronting him about what just happened.  
  
  
  
�Kevin?� Kevin turned and smiled at Brian as he kept walking towards AJ�s room to take a nap. Of course the 18 year old followed him and closed the door behind him when they both reached their destination.  
  
  
  
�Mind telling me what Nicky was talking about?�  
  
  
  
�I have no idea Brian.�  
  
  
  
�The thing is� I think you do Kevin.�  
  
  
  
�Look, it has nothing to do with anything anymore okay? I was on this case that was a little dangerous but now I�m off of it, so stop worrying.� Kevin plopped down on the bed as Brian sat across from him at AJ�s desk.  
  
  
  
�So it�s all in the past then?�  
  
  
  
Kevin nodded, �Yup, it�s over and done with. He heard me arguing about my old case, nothing more. I�m kind of tired now Bri so if you don�t mind��  
  
  
  
�Okay sure, just wanted to make sure you weren�t in trouble.�  
  
  
  
�I�m not.� He lied; closing his eyes to make sure his brother wasn�t able to tell.  
  
  
  
�Well I�ll leave you alone then; I don�t want to get sick although I wouldn�t mind a day off of school.�  
  
  
  
�Bye Brian.�  
  
  
  
Once Brian left the room Kevin fell once more into a deep sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  
  
  
The next day even though it was advised that Kevin should take the day, he found himself back at work, much to the dismay of a still sick younger brother who all but had a temper tantrum to try to get him to stay at home.  
  
  
  
�I don�t want you to go!� Nick was shouting almost near hysterics as he cried.  
  
  
  
�I have to go back to work Nick.�  
  
  
  
�But the bad man��  
  
  
  
�There is no bad man.� Kevin had reassured his baby brother finally kissing the top of his head and letting him cry as he walked away.  
  
  
  
Jackie had watched the scene unfold horrified about what was going on. She had so many questions. If only she had asked.  
  
  
  
All she managed to do was kiss her son on the forehead and once again ask him if he was sure he felt good enough to save the world. He laughed and said his cape won�t fit anyone else unfortunately so it was him or no one. So she hugged him tight and waved as he walked to his car. If Kevin had only known that scene was one of the last bits of normalcy his life would have for a long time, maybe he would have bathed in the moment a little longer.  
  
  
  
He had called Howie in the morning to tell him that in fact he would be at work. He made sure to ask about Tyler and what he had found concerning the phone number, but Howie said that Tyler took the number looked at it, placed it in his pocket and walked away.  
  
  
  
Of course Kevin found that behavior suspicious, so within minutes of being back in the office he found himself knocking on Tyler�s door.  
  
  
  
Tyler looked up from his mound of paperwork and half smiled when he saw Kevin standing in his doorway. �Hey there, feeling better? I heard you were under the weather.�  
  
  
  
�Much better thanks�I was just dropping in to see what you found after getting that number.�  
  
  
  
He motioned for Kevin to come inside and close the door which he did as he promptly sat down across from the man who stole his case. It was wrong of Kevin to think that way, he realized that but still, he couldn�t help himself. There was a part of him that knew that Tyler was brimming with happiness now that he had the most high profile case they were working on.  
  
  
  
�Yeah about that number�Kevin I�m not worrying about that right now.�  
  
  
  
�What?� He couldn�t hide his disbelief at what he just heard, full aware that his voice rose to a level of disdain.  
  
  
  
�It�s just that I can�t see getting my men on a phone number unless there is something to back it up.�  
  
  
  
�Tyler, he told me to get back on the case, what else do you need?�  
  
  
  
�But Kevin how can you be sure it was him? I mean it could have been anybody. Did he call you by name?�  
  
  
  
�No, but it was him, I recognized his voice.�  
  
  
  
�But you were also sick as a dog. It�s possible you maybe were hearing things? Anyway I just can�t risk the man power to get the paperwork needed to go see this guy based on a hunch.�  
  
  
  
�Then let me do it.�  
  
  
  
�Absolutely not, you have your own case to worry about.�  
  
  
  
�Did you at least put this guy�s name through our computer to see if anything came up?�  
  
  
  
Tyler stood up and walked over to his filing cabinet seeming more like now he was entertaining a bored child then talking to a colleague.  
  
  
  
�Of course I did and it came up spotless, the guy doesn�t even have a traffic ticket Kevin,� he said handing the file of Jack Roberts over to Kevin who looked at the findings while shaking his head. Tyler was right, the guy had a clean record, in fact he had actually gotten a certificate of merit once for saving a babies life. Now if that wasn�t ironic Kevin wasn�t sure what would be.  
  
  
  
�You know, even good guys go bad Tyler.�  
  
  
  
�Kevin I know how badly this case got to you, but don�t worry about it anymore. Look if this guy calls you again�we�ll pursue it okay?�  
  
  
  
�Did you ever find out anything more about the girl who said she was visiting me?�  
  
  
  
�I have two people working on that actually, once I know you�ll know�okay?� That last okay was an all too familiar one, it was loaded with sarcasm, _�if there�s anything else you want to bother me with? Speak now and I�ll shake that off too,�_ it said.  
  
  
  
Finally Kevin nodded and smiled, �Thanks Tyler,� he said getting up and shaking his hand.  
  
  
  
When he made his way back to his office, Howie was sitting at the desk waiting for him, �So you are looking okay, feeling better?�  
  
  
  
�Tyler is a dick.�  
  
  
  
�Okay... I take that as a yes?� Howie laughed blowing on his coffee.  
  
  
  
�I think we should go talk to this Roberts guy.�  
  
  
  
�Why?�  
  
  
  
�Because Tyler is blowing the entire thing off, I don�t want this to be a missed opportunity Howie.�  
  
  
  
�But Rob took you off the case.�  
  
  
  
�I don�t care, Rob isn�t the one that has some psycho calling his cell phone, I am.�  
  
  
  
Kevin bit at his bottom lip while he thought it over, then finally he nodded, �I think I�m going to go visit this guy and see what he has to say.�  
  
  
  
�Kevin you can�t do that it�s too dangerous.�  
  
  
  
�I�m just going to ask him questions D, not a big deal and besides he happens to live on the way to one of the banks we need to go to anyway.�  
  
  
  
�I don�t know man��  
  
  
  
�You don�t have to come with me Howie; I just need to check it out. I will forever hate myself if I didn�t check and this guy had a little girl in his basement torturing her or something.�  
  
  
  
�If you go I go brother.� Howie said taking Kevin�s shoulder and squeezing it tight.  
  
  
  
�Thanks man.� He said grabbing his jacket, �Let�s go see what this Jack Roberts guy is all about.�  
  
  
  
Howie nodded and followed Kevin out the door.  
  
  



	17. Chapter 17

****

**17  
  
  
  
The Mysterious Jack Roberts**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Howie looked over at Kevin and couldn�t help but feel a little worried about his friend. The look of deep concentration and concern could be read on every feature of his face.  
  
  
  
�Everything alright?�  
  
  
  
Kevin looked away from the road for a second, glancing at Howie before once again returning his eyes to the front of the car.  
  
  
  
�Yeah, why do you ask?�  
  
  
  
�You seem troubled.�  
  
  
  
�Well, this guy troubles me Howie.�  
  
  
  
�No, I mean beyond that.�  
  
  
  
�I�m okay D, Nick overheard me talking to the guy on the phone yesterday and now he�s all freaked out.�  
  
  
  
�Oh he did?�  
  
  
  
�Yes, and I think he might have overheard me telling Lisa I was staying with you.�  
  
  
  
�He�s just a kid Kevin.�  
  
  
  
�A kid afraid that he�s going to lose his big brother. You had to see him today he had a vice grip on me.�  
  
  
  
�He loves his brother that�s nice.� Howie said smiling.  
  
  
  
�It�s nice to an extent, today it felt wrong, he shouldn�t be terrified to see me go to work.�  
  
  
  
�Like how you felt when your dad left for work?� Kevin nodded.  
  
  
  
�I remember how hard that used to be for you.�  
  
  
  
Howie was right, Kevin used to carry on when he was a child, not wanting his father to go to work. Even though he was young, he still understood how dangerous his dad�s job was. Just like how Nick understood Kevin�s.  
  
  
  
�I remember hiding his shoes�you know? So this way he wouldn�t be able to leave the house. Like his whole world would have to stop if he couldn�t find a stupid pair of shoes.�  
  
  
  
A memory from years ago came reaching through his mind, a time when he had heard his mother and father arguing about someone being shot. He had grabbed onto his father�s arm, much the same way Nick had grabbed onto his, and begged him not to go to work that day. Kevin senior picked his son up from the ground and made eye contact with him, �I�ll be okay son�don�t worry.�  
  
  
  
And he was okay, until years later when a fight drove him out of the house and to his death.  
  
  
  
�It�s okay to have second thoughts Kevin; I mean I have had second and third thoughts about this job.�  
  
  
  
�You have?�  
  
  
  
Howie nodded, �Yes, I can�t even tell you how many times I have wanted to write that letter of resignation but I don�t because, well part of me kind of loves it you know?�  
  
  
  
Kevin smiled, he couldn�t help it, �Yeah I do know.�  
  
  
  
�Nicky will get over it, he�s sick and probably over emotional, don�t worry about it Kev okay?�  
  
  
  
�Yeah, I think it just made me remember you know?�  
  
  
  
Howie reached over and pat his friend on the back, �Yes I know.�  
  
  
  
They arrived at the bank, did their investigative work, Kevin not paying as much attention as he should have as the tellers rattled off vague descriptions of the men who hit their bank. One lady was near hysterics because she was sure one of them was going to blow her brains out. Even though he never once took out his gun.  
  
  
  
They stayed for about two hours with the team, all of them going over the bank vault much the same way they did when they went into Scott Wilson�s house which seemed like decades ago.  
  
  
  
He shuddered thinking about the man who had been calling his cell phone. Maybe he would get the answers he was looking for at this Jack Robert�s house. Maybe they were one in the same person. He could crack this case and be done with the whole thing.  
  
  
  
�We are all done here Kevin.� He looked over at Maria who was putting her notes into her briefcase.  
  
  
  
�Okay, thanks. I�ll see you back at the office, Howie and I just have to make one quick stop.�  
  
  
  
She looked at him suspiciously, like she knew he was about to do something stupid, �Okay�see ya later then.�  
  
  
  
He smiled at her as she walked away, sighing knowing he was not going about things properly. His phone vibrated in his pocket as he walked out of the bank and towards his car, Howie was finishing up his last interview with a security guard.  
  
  
  
Kevin looked at the number almost knowing it was going to be him. The all too familiar number (787)464-2326 stared at him as he clicked on the phone taking a deep breath so he could sound so much calmer than he was.  
  
  
  
�Are you back on the case?�  
  
  
  
�Why is it so important for you to have me on this case?�  
  
  
  
�Answer my question.�  
  
  
  
�Answer mine.�  
  
  
  
The man paused as Kevin made his way into the car and turned on the ignition, maybe if he left now he would be able to get to this guy before he even got off the phone. He was looking around for Howie and frowned when he saw him still sitting at a desk interviewing the guard.  
  
  
  
�The other guy isn�t taking me seriously Kevin, I know he isn�t. I can feel it. I am being blown off and I don�t like being blown off.�  
  
  
  
�What is it you want?�  
  
  
  
�This is getting tiresome�I want you back on the case.�  
  
  
  
�Have you hurt anyone else?� He asked, trying to buy time, willing Howie to walk out the door which gratefully he did.  
  
  
  
�Hurt anyone? Millions of people get hurt everyday, was that a vague enough answer to your vague question?� once again Kevin went back to his lessons on profiling, instantly able to pick up the fact that this guy was very smart and probably a likeable guy. He had an oddly friendly voice. Deep within it though held the slightest hint of something not quite right. Was it fear?  
  
  
  
�Okay fine I�ll be more specific,� Howie motioned towards the phone as he got in the car and when Kevin nodded, his posture tensed. He placed the car in drive and started toward Jack Roberts house hoping to keep the guy on the phone long enough to catch him in the act.  
  
  
  
�Have you hurt anymore girls?�  
  
  
  
There was a slight pause�he could almost tell the guy was smiling on the other end of the line.  
  
  
  
�I think I need to go Kevin, but remember you need to get yourself onto the case. I�m not quite done yet.� He shuddered when he figured out what it was that he picked up in the guys voice, not fear but excitement.  
  
  
  
�What do you mean you�re not done?� But before Kevin could get his question out, the guy hung up.  
  
  
  
�That was him again?�  
  
  
  
�Yeah, are we close?� Kevin asked hoping Howie would say it was one block up but he found himself sighing when he saw the mounting traffic that they had run into caused by a faulty traffic light.  
  
  
  
�Was it the same number?� He nodded as his grip on the steering wheel tightened in frustration.  
  
  
  
�Now we�ll never get there in time, it�s like he knows we�re coming. I can just tell. He�s playing some kind of game with me Howie and he said he�s not done yet.�  
  
  
  
�Not done yet?�  
  
  
  
�Yes which leads me to believe soon we will hear about another little girl gone missing.�  
  
  
  
�Kevin, what if he�s calling from his next victim�s house? I mean what if Jack has a daughter?�  
  
  
  
�Oh my God�why didn�t I think of that?� Suddenly his sneaking around the red tape of the FBI took a backseat to his needing to make sure there were no more little victims, so he called the office and asked to speak to Tyler ASAP, knowing there would be repercussions but not really caring at the moment.  
  
  
  
�Kevin what is it now?� He sounded put off at the fact that he was being bugged once again by this �kid� as Tyler liked to put it when he thought Kevin wasn�t listening.  
  
  
  
�He called me again from the same number; you need to get a team over there right away. What if he�s calling from his next victim�s house?�  
  
  
  
�Kevin we have been through this a thousand times.�  
  
  
  
�Look, I�m on my way there now, it would be great if there was some backup for me.� Kevin said sending his overhead flashes into a blaze of blue and red, as cars in front of him began to scramble and part like the red sea.  
  
  
  
�What the hell? Kevin you have your own damn case!� Any calmness in Tyler�s voice went out the window in an instant replaced by sheer anger.  
  
  
  
�It�s a hunch�you can report me later but for now please get someone over there Ty.�  
  
  
  
The older man paused, Kevin could tell to try to compose himself. �Fine, if you think that there might be a little girl�s life in danger I�ll send someone out there now.�  
  
  
  
�Thanks.�  
  
  
  
�Kevin this better not be a waste of time.�  
  
  
  
�It won�t be.�  
  
  
  
Before Tyler could lecture him further he hung up, �Well that went well.� He said rolling his eyes. Howie laughed; despite being fed up with the situation.  
  
  
  
Once again Kevin tried to redial the number only to be met with constant ringing on the other end. �We have to get to that house Howie,� Kevin looked at his friend and shook his head.  
  
  
  
�I think it�s about five miles down the road and to our left,� he said now that they had all but cleared the traffic jam.  
  
  
  
�Good because if he was in the process of kidnapping another child I�d never forgive myself.�  
  
  
  
By the time they arrived at the house, another official car was already there. Two people were questioning a man who seemed nervous as he stood shifting from one foot to the other. �We don�t have a search warrant D, so we have to be invited into the guy�s house. I hope these two didn�t ruin that.�  
  
  
  
When Kevin and Howie got out of the car all three people looked over at the men, the two agents with disdain and the man who belonged to the house as if they were his salvation.  
  
  
  
�Hi.� Kevin said approaching and smiling, extending his hand to the man who took it and shook. He had a firm handshake.  
  
  
  
�Kevin this is Jack Roberts, he owns this house and doesn�t recall ever putting in any calls to your cell phone.�  
  
  
  
�Oh this is the man?� He asked one of the agents as he tried looking past Roberts and into the house.  
  
  
  
�Yes I�m the man; may we come inside for just a moment? I promise we won�t be long. I just have a few questions.�  
  
  
  
�Sure, I already answered a lot of questions, but I have nothing to hide so come on in.� he moved to the side and let all four people into his house.  
  
  
  
�He lives alone, his mother died about a year ago. He has never been married and has no children.� Kevin let out a breath when the blonde agent, Reynolds said that. No children meant possibly no victims, for now anyway.  
  
  
  
�Like I just told these nice detectives�� The way Jack Roberts said nice, slightly exaggerated to intone they were the polar opposite of what they were accused of, made Kevin smile. �I haven�t called anyone today, feel free to hit redial and you�ll see.�  
  
  
  
Reynolds went over to the phone as the smallest hint of disgust crept on Robert�s face. You could tell he didn�t like that Reynolds guy and who could blame him? Kevin didn�t either. He hit the redial button and Kevin held his phone waiting for it to start ringing and was sad to see it didn�t. Instead a Joey�s pizza picked up on the other end of the line.  
  
  
  
�See? I told you.�  
  
  
  
�So this number�(787)464-2326 isn�t your number?�  
  
  
  
�Oh goodness no�� He paused for a minute. �Although, a few years back I did have a second line for my mother. She insisted on having her own phone number, maybe that�s the one, I don�t really remember.�  
  
  
  
�But if it was years ago I doubt it would be working.� The other detective who was along with Reynolds said.  
  
  
  
�I guess there�s only one way to know for sure.� Kevin said walking over to the wall mounted phone. �Do you mind if I take this off?� Jack shook his head.  
  
  
  
�Go ahead.� He said seeming as curious as the agents were.  
  
  
  
Kevin walked up the steps and the rest followed, �I hope you don�t mind, if you do let me know and I�ll stop.�  
  
  
  
�Not a problem detective, I need answers just as much as you do.�  
  
  
  
When Kevin reached the top of the stairs he motioned for Roberts to take the lead, �So show me to a phone jack.� He said following the man into what he guessed used to be his mother�s room.  
  
  
  
The man sat on the bed and placed the phone into the jack, expecting to not hear a thing and surprised when a dial tone kicked in, �Well I�ll be a monkey�s uncle.� He said disbelief in his voice.  
  
  
  
Kevin grabbed his cell phone and hit redial and sure enough the phone that Jack Roberts was holding rang into life.  
  
  
  
Reynolds eyed the older man suspiciously but for some reason both Kevin and Howie knew this guy was innocent. What they didn�t understand was why.  
  
  
  
�I don�t get it�I mean I had that phone line shut off a long time ago.�  
  
  
  
�Mr. Roberts, I�m afraid you�re going to have to come with us.� Reynolds said abrasively.�  
  
  
  
Kevin already knowing he was going to be in a mound of trouble stepped in, �Actually he doesn�t have to come with us at all. We came here just to ask a few simple question Mr. Roberts. However, if you came down to the office with us and looked at some pictures it might help put someone away.�  
  
  
  
Reynolds look ready to kill but Kevin equaled his look and wasn�t the least bit intimidated, after all he was higher up in command than both these people, maybe not after today but as of right now.  
  
  
  
�Kevin look.� Before Roberts was able to give an answer one way or the other, all eyes were on Howie who was holding a piece of paper by a broken window.  
  
  
  
Kevin walked over and examined the paper while his gloved friend held it in his hand, �It says �see ya around�.�  
  
  
  
�Jack when was the last time you were in this room?� Kevin asked now approaching the window.  
  
  
  
The man took in a breath and moved his eyes towards the ceiling as if that would help him remember, �I don�t much ever come in here. There�s really no need anymore, too many memories.�  
  
  
  
�So you had no idea this window was broken?�  
  
  
  
Jack shook his head, �No sir.�  
  
  
  
All four agents looked at each other, two with grimaces and two with looks of I told you so plastered on their faces. Kevin once again walked over to the confused Jack Roberts and placed a hand on his shoulder, �It really would help if you could come down to the office Jack�I�ll let you think about it and then if you are willing, give us a call.�  
  
  
  
�No need to think�I want to know who�s been coming into my house and using my dead mother�s phone. I�ll come with you right now.�  
  
  
  
Kevin smiled at the man, �Thanks.�  
  
  
  
As they walked back down the stairs Howie pulled Kevin aside, �He knew we were coming.� He said with assurance.  
  
  
  
�My guess is he was writing that note as he was talking to us.� Once again Kevin felt a shiver run down his spine.  
  
  
  
Excitement�that was what Scott Wilson was getting out of this�excitement.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	18. Chapter 18

**18  
  
  
  
Cabinet 2**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The tension was thick in the air when Kevin and Howie walked into the office with Jack Roberts. Tyler was waiting at the elevator to greet them which he did with an incredibly fake smile.  
  
  
  
�Mr. Roberts thanks so much for coming in, my name�s Tyler Hawkins and I�m in charge of this investigation, if you wouldn�t mind coming with me, I have some pictures to show you.�  
  
  
  
Jack looked back at Kevin as he was being dragged along, and once Kevin gave him a reassuring nod he turned and followed Tyler down the hall.  
  
  
  
Once Jack and Tyler were gone he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see Rob standing behind him. �Kevin a word please,� he said opening his office door and giving Kevin a shake with his head. Howie looked sympathetically towards Kevin to which his friend sighed as he followed his boss into his office and closed the door.  
  
  
  
�Kevin, I don�t even know where to start.�  
  
  
  
�Look, Rob I can explain��  
  
  
  
�There�s nothing to explain, you violated SO many rules today Kevin.�  
  
  
  
�I felt the need to act fast.�  
  
  
  
�So you just irresponsibly go to this man�s house, forcing Tyler to have no choice but have to back you up?�  
  
  
  
�I called it in.�  
  
  
  
�But you weren�t going to were you?� Kevin looked down at the floor as his boss continued, �Maria said you and Howie had to attend to business when she got back here. That�s what the business was� wasn�t it?�  
  
  
  
�This guy called me on my cell phone Rob and when I told Tyler he all but blew it off.�  
  
  
  
�He looked into it; this Roberts guy has a clean record.�  
  
  
  
�Yeah well, it�s not him.�  
  
  
  
Now Rob sat on his desk, so close to Kevin he could smell the tuna salad the guy had for lunch still lingering on his breath.  
  
  
  
�And you are so sure of this because?�  
  
  
  
�Because of this�� Kevin said pulling out the baggie containing the note that Howie had found on the floor. Rob looked at it then placed it on his desk.  
  
  
  
�And what�s that supposed to prove?�  
  
  
  
�Our perp is going in and out of this guy�s home, using his phone line that should have been cut off years ago and leaving messages behind. He clearly knew I was going to find that note.�  
  
  
  
�Or maybe it�s the man we have in our hands right now. Maybe he placed that note there and broke out the window hoping that you would be na�ve enough to assume it wasn�t him.�  
  
  
  
�Okay that�s possible and of course I thought about that but Rob, that guy there�s just something about him. I don�t think he is our man. Besides his fingerprints do not match those found at all the crime scenes.�  
  
  
  
�Doesn�t mean he�s innocent Kevin.� Rob relaxed his posture a bit now, calming himself down.  
  
  
  
�I know that��  
  
  
  
�Tyler is interrogating the guy now also showing him the pictures of Scott Wilson; maybe we can connect the two.�  
  
  
  
�I hope so, but my gut is telling me Jack is just an innocent victim in all of this.�  
  
  
  
�But Kevin, this still doesn�t explain why you needlessly put your life AND one of your men�s lives in danger.�  
  
  
  
�I know it was irresponsible and now�s probably not the best time to bring this up but I think I should be put back on the baby killer case.�  
  
  
  
Rob laughed, it wasn�t a sarcastic laugh more like an admirable one, �Wow you remind me so much of your father you know that?�  
  
  
  
Kevin ignored the comment, intent on making his point known. �He wants me on this case for some reason Rob, it�s like this game he�s playing, and I�m a pawn in some way.�  
  
  
  
�But is that a good thing?�  
  
  
  
�NO�I mean he�s making contact with me which I guess is a good thing but I�m afraid if I�m not back on the case something might happen.�  
  
  
  
�So we want to give this guy anything he wants then Kevin?�  
  
  
  
�If it�ll stop the killing�maybe.�  
  
  
  
Rob took in a deep breath and rubbed at his temples, �Okay look�I�m going to have to think this over, for now you are on desk duty. You�re lucky I am not suspending you!�  
  
  
  
�What about Howie?�  
  
  
  
�Same with him, in fact I�m talking to him next.�  
  
  
  
Kevin nodded, �It was all my doing.�  
  
  
  
�He could have said no.�  
  
  
  
Kevin nodded as he stood up to leave, he wasn�t sure if he had won this round or not. The fact of the matter was, not only was he still not on the baby killer case but now he was just confined to the office. One more wrong move and Rob would suspend him that he was sure of.  
  
  
  
As he walked past Howie he mouthed an apology as the Latino was briskly summoned into Rob�s office. He felt bad that Howie was getting in trouble for something he had done but that was always the way. Even back in high school, Kevin�s crazy ideas always led to him and Howie ending up in hot water.  
  
  
  
The worst one being the day there was no water of any kind in the school. It was a hot almost summer day of his junior year and when he went to the water fountain to be met with nothing he was furious. He convinced Howie to follow him out the door and it was on the way down the long hill that they were both nabbed and parents called in about playing hookey.  
  
  
  
Because Kevin was such a good negotiator even back then, he was able to wrangle them both only a detention since according to his argument his good friend Howie felt faint and needed to hydrate himself. The only one who saw through the bull crap was his father who promptly and quite irrationally took away all of Kevin�s driving and phone privileges for the remainder of the school year.  
  
  
  
Kevin looked back at Rob�s door once again feeling bad that Howie was getting the same lecture he had and when he turned back around he slammed right into Tyler.  
  
  
  
�Kevin a word please.�  
  
  
  
�Why does everyone want a word today?�  
  
  
  
Tyler didn�t seem amused by the remark instead he motioned for Kevin to follow him down the hallway and towards the interrogation rooms. �You know, I�m not going to get into anything with you, I just want you to know that I told Rob about the little stunt you pulled.�  
  
  
  
�I know and I wouldn�t expect any less. It wasn�t a personal thing Tyler; I just had a gut feeling and went with it.�  
  
  
  
�Well I had to totally suspend everything I WAS doing to attend to this guy which means extra hours of being stuck in this office.�  
  
  
  
�So I take it that means you think he has nothing to do with anything?�  
  
  
  
�Yeah just like I thought before you forced me to send people to the guy�s house.�  
  
  
  
�Is he still here?�  
  
  
  
�Yes he�s filling out some paperwork. We showed him the picture of Wilson but he never saw him before.�  
  
  
  
Kevin was slowly beginning to feel the nagging pain of guilt slowly inching its way up his back heading straight to his temples in the form of a stress headache. �I can stay and help out with the paper work if you�d like.�  
  
  
  
�No that�s really okay; you do have your own case remember?� As Tyler started to walk away Kevin stopped him.  
  
  
  
�I wanted you to know that I asked Rob for this case back. I didn�t want you to hear that from somebody else.�  
  
  
  
Tyler turned and if looks could kill, Kevin would be lying dead where he stood. �I guess we�ll wait and see what happens, in the meantime I have work to do.�  
  
  
  
I wonder if there�s anyone else I can irritate today? Kevin wondered as he made his way towards his office, Reynolds giving him a look as he passed by. There was a mound of paperwork waiting for him on his desk, mostly concerning the bank robberies but one manila envelope lying out of place under the stack caught his eye.  
  
  
  
He pulled it off of the pile and examined the front and probably would have just tossed it aside if it weren�t for the words _****_

_**for your eyes only** _ 


written on the front.  
  
  
  
When he opened it up, just as he thought there was another note, same handwriting to match the one found in Jack Robert�s dead mother�s room.  
  
  
  
 **Get back on the case time�s running out to crack the code�.have you figured it out yet?**  
  
  
  
 _Crack the code?_  
  
  
  
Kevin read the note more closely this time, analyzing every single word and debating what his next move should be. Part of him wanted to keep this for himself, not give it to Tyler so it could be pushed off to the side among his supposed mounting work. Maybe he would sit on this for a few days; he was walking a thin line to begin with anyway right?  
  
  
  
When his office door opened he quickly hid the contents of the envelope on his lap and when he saw Howie standing there he quickly motioned for his friend to come in and shut the door. He would share this information with D and Howie in return will either talk some common sense into the guy or help him find this code they had to crack.  
  
  
  
�Sorry.� Kevin said giving Howie a nod and a smile.  
  
  
  
�It�s no big deal, he told me to think rationally as an agent and not as your best friend. I swear when he lectures me I feel like I am being lectured by your father.�  
  
  
  
�I know what you mean,� he said taking the note out from under the desk before continuing, �Howie, I�m not sure if you want me to share this info with you or not. So if you don�t, I suggest you leave my office because chances are this is going to get me in trouble.�  
  
  
  
�Kevin what now?�  
  
  
  
Kevin handed Howie the note and carefully watched for his friend�s reaction, �This was on my desk in that pile.�  
  
  
  
�How did it get there?� He asked looking the note up and down the same way Kevin had.  
  
  
  
�Truthfully D? I have a feeling there is someone on the inside that�s feeding this guy information.�  
  
  
  
�You think?� Kevin nodded as Howie handed the note back to him. �So what are you going to do with that?� Howie realized it was a rhetorical question, he just felt the need to ask it.  
  
  
  
�For one? I need to find this code he�s talking about and then two�I need to crack it.�  
  
  
  
�And you aren�t going to let anyone know you got that note I suppose huh?�  
  
  
  
�I told you if you don�t want in on this, I suggest you leave the office now.�  
  
  
  
Howie smiled, �You remember that time in high school��  
  
�The water thing?� Howie nodded.  
  
  
  
�So what�s our next move Kev?�  
  
  
  
�I have no idea�we have to find out if Tyler found anything else that he isn�t sharing with us.�  
  
  
  
�And how do you intend we find that out?�  
  
  
  
�Well think about it D�who in this office knows more about what�s going on then even Rob?�  
  
  
  
Howie thought for a second and then smiled, �Ariana?�  
  
  
  
Kevin nodded, �She would be able to tell us if anything was sent down to the lab recently for this case.�  
  
  
  
�I shall turn on my charm then.� Howie said standing up.  
  
  
  
�D�thanks man, I owe you big time!�  
  
  
  
�Yeah you do.�  
  
  
  
Kevin laughed as Howie left his office.  
  
  
  
It was then he remember he told Nick he would call today to let his brother know he was safe and sound, so he picked up the phone and called home. His mom answered on the third ring, like always.  
  
  
  
�Hey mommy.�  
  
  
  
�Kevin sweetheart, how are you feeling?�  
  
  
  
�Much better thanks.�  
  
  
  
�I am SO glad you called, you have had someone worrying sick over you and I would really like to know why.�  
  
  
  
�It�s nothing mom.�  
  
  
  
�Why does he keep talking about a bad man?�  
  
  
  
�He had a nightmare.� He was glad his mother didn�t have a camera phone to see him biting his lip as he talked. She would have instantly known he was telling a tall tale as she liked to put it.  
  
  
  
�Funny he didn�t mention any nightmares to me, just promise me you are being careful baby...I couldn�t handle if anything��  
  
  
  
�Mom it�s all good I promise.� He hated it when his mom worried about him.  
  
  
  
�Okay let me fetch Nicky.�  
  
  
  
�How�s he feeling?�  
  
  
  
�Still not that good, he has a fever that he can�t seem to shake but luckily the vomiting has stopped.�  
  
  
  
�Good.�  
  
  
  
�Of course now Alex came home from school complaining about a queasy stomach.�  
  
  
  
�He�s faking it.�  
  
  
  
�I know.� They both laughed.  
  
  
  
He paused while waiting for his little brother, still glancing down at the note�crack the code. Maybe it was a bank vault or something.  
  
  
  
�Kevin?� The tiny voice asked.  
  
  
  
�Hey buddy! See I called you like I said I would.�  
  
  
  
�Where are you?�  
  
  
  
�I�m at work.�  
  
  
  
�No bad man?� Once again he bit on his lip hiding the note under the desk as if Nick could read it through the phone.  
  
  
  
�No bad man Nicky.�  
  
  
  
�I want you to come back home Kevin�will you come home tonight and sleep here?�  
  
  
  
�Nicky, I need to catch up on a lot of work then go back to my own house.� This was a lie since he was temporarily homeless. The truth was, now with both his mother and Brian suspicious he knew it would only be a matter of time before they got the whole situation out of him and he just couldn�t let that happen.  
  
  
  
He heard the sniffles start again on the other end of the line which made him sigh.  
  
  
  
�But Kevin�.I miss you and want you to be here.�  
  
  
  
�Nicky don�t cry, I�ll come visit you later okay? Maybe when I get off work I�ll come and read you a book before you go to bed how does that sound buddy?�  
  
  
  
�Okay�� He paused, Kevin could tell to see if this bargain was worth not crying over anymore, �Will you rub my tummy?�  
  
  
  
�Sure thing.�  
  
  
  
�Will you bring me a toy?� Kevin shook his head and smiled.  
  
  
  
�No, not this time little man.�  
  
  
  
�Time to get back into bed sweet pea.� He heard his mom say and was thankful because if on the phone any longer with his baby brother he surely would have been convinced to bring him the full catalog of Toys R Us.  
  
  
  
�I gotta go Kevin, I�ll see you later and I love you. Tell Howie I love him too.�  
  
  
  
�I love you too Nick and I will pass the message along.�  
  
  
  
�Please be careful.�  
  
  
  
�I will now you go get some sleep.�  
  
  
  
�Kay.�  
  
  
  
�I�m going to go get him back into bed, so I guess we�ll see you later then?�  
  
  
  
�Yup, I told him I�ll come by after work.�  
  
  
  
�Good, I�ll save you some dinner.�  
  
  
  
�Love you mom.�  
  
  
  
�Love you too Kevin.�  
  
  
  
He closed his phone and placed it back in his pocket and once again stared at the note. Could the code have something to do with the actual note itself? Maybe each letter stood for something specific. As he set the note down to try to find maybe something between the lines, Howie once again walked into his office.  
  
  
  
�Hey.�  
  
  
  
�Did Ariana tell you anything?�  
  
  
  
�Yes, something pretty interesting actually�seems Tyler has found the mysterious lady who signed in supposedly visiting you.�  
  
  
  
�He did? Interesting he told me he didn�t have any leads on her.�  
  
  
  
�Maybe he doesn�t.�  
  
  
  
�I thought you said he found her.�  
  
  
  
�He did and I know where to find her too.�  
  
  
  
�Where is that?�  
  
  
  
�Downstairs in the morgue.�  
  
  
  
�So she comes here visiting me supposedly and then turns up dead?�  
  
  
  
�Maybe she was here to warn you about something? Or maybe she was the one who delivered that envelope with Sheila Tamry�s pictures in it.�  
  
  
  
�A partnership gone sour�� Kevin said, his words drifting off once again as he looked down at the paper.  
  
  
  
�Do you have her name? The woman downstairs?�  
  
  
  
�No, Ariana is looking that up; she said once she has it she�ll be in.�  
  
  
  
�Okay good�I�m trying to figure out this code that Scott was talking about.�  
  
  
  
�Hrmm��  
  
  
  
�Hrmm what?�  
  
  
  
�Just that you call him Scott like he was an old friend or something.�  
  
  
  
�What else am I supposed to call him?�  
  
  
  
Howie shrugged, �I don�t know, just be careful Kevin, it seems like you are getting as attached to him as he is to you.�  
  
  
  
�What�s that supposed to mean?� Now Kevin was getting defensive.  
  
  
  
�Just that�� He didn�t have tome to finish when Ariana came walking into the room as if she was carrying a top secret document in her hands. She locked the door behind her and closed Kevin�s blinds.  
  
  
  
�You guys are going to owe me SO big for this; I expect a dinner from YOU�� She said pointing as Kevin, �And well�something I will not mention now from you,� She said smiling at Howie, �Because if Tyler knew I was giving you this information he would have me fired!�  
  
  
  
�He can�t fire you Ariana�did he tell you not to tell me?�  
  
  
  
�He said only the people working on the baby killer case should have access to this information and then he stressed to me that you were NOT one of those people.�  
  
  
  
Kevin rolled his eyes, �Thanks for doing this for us.�  
  
  
  
�I don�t mind besides I always like an adventure. Here is her name and her address and all of that fun stuff.� She handed the file over to Kevin who opened it and stared in disbelief.  
  
  
  
�This is impossible.� He said after what felt like a small eternity.�  
  
  
  
�Kevin what is it?� Howie asked now trying to peer over his shoulder, but Kevin was beyond words as he handed the file over to his friend.  
  
  
  
�Let�s go down to the morgue.�  
  
  
  
�She�s in cabinet number 2.� Ariana said with a smile, which would have seemed odd in any job but this one.  
  
  
  
Kevin tried to smile at Ariana but he couldn�t bring himself to do it, instead he looked at his best friend who could only pat his back.  
  
  
  
�I�m sorry Kev.�  
  
  
  
�Yeah me too.� He replied as they both ventured down to the morgue to once again meet up with Kevin�s ex girlfriend Lisa.  
  
  



	19. Chapter 19

****

**19  
  
  
  
Alias**

  
  
  
  
  
  
Kevin stood staring at Lisa�s once beautiful face. Her flush cheeks now replaced with the dour look of death. Her eyes graying around the edges, a permanent look of many sleepless nights, an irony that did not go unnoticed by Kevin.  
  
  
  
�I don�t get it; she wasn�t even supposed to be in town how was she here?�  
  
  
  
Howie zippered the body bag up, grateful to not have to watch his friend as he stared at her. �Apparently she lied.�  
  
  
  
�Cause of death? I didn�t see anything outright.�  
  
  
  
�They are still analyzing the cause but Ariana said they are suspecting she was poisoned.�  
  
  
  
�This just doesn�t make any sense�none of this does.�  
  
  
  
Howie walked over and pat his friend�s back, �I know Kev, but we should really get out of here before someone sees us.�  
  
  
  
Kevin nodded and glanced once more at the black bag that held someone he had once upon a time thought he might even marry. He wasn�t sure how he was going to handle all of this. There was no time for mourning right now but once night time came and he allowed himself to think about it, that�s when the tears would come. He wasn�t looking forward to that.  
  
  
  
Kevin and Howie made sure to stay out of everyone�s way for the rest of their work day. Not even talking much to each other. Just filling out a ton of paperwork and getting caught up on the bank robbery case. He pretended not to notice the numerous amounts of times he caught Tyler staring in at him as he would pass by.  
  
  
  
Ariana only came into the office once and that was to pay her condolences. �Kevin I�m so sorry� I had no idea that was Lisa.�  
  
  
  
�I know sweetie.�  
  
  
  
�If I had, I swear I would have handled things differently.�  
  
  
  
�It�s okay.�  
  
  
  
�No it�s not okay; I mean I was so blas� about the whole thing.�  
  
  
  
�Ariana, she was using a different name, I wouldn�t have even realized it if I didn�t see her picture.�  
  
  
  
�Even still��  
  
  
  
�It�s okay.�  
  
  
  
�I�m really sorry for your loss Kevin, if there�s anything at all I can do.�  
  
  
  
�Just keep me posted okay? If Tyler has a lead as to who did that to her, I�d like to know.�  
  
  
  
�Of course.�  
  
  
  
It made sense that Lisa would be using an alias especially if she was one of the bad guys, but even still he couldn�t help but feel stupid. He didn�t recognize her name or the address that was given for her. Only the small photo paper clipped to the inside of the file. �Stacey Halifax�who are you?�  
  
  
  
He wished he was able to keep a copy of the file but he was too afraid that Ariana would be caught helping him so he only had his memory to trust. Without a doubt Tyler�s men would be all over Stacey�s apartment. She was living in a ritzy part of town, and by now the yellow police tape would be up everywhere, but they wouldn�t know her other address would they?  
  
  
  
He pushed those thoughts off to the side and once again looked at the note left for him, the one about a code to crack. Was it possible that the person who murdered his girlfriend had delivered this note? Maybe he had written it while killing her. That thought sent shivers down his spine. There seemed like only one logical thing left to do, go to Lisa�s apartment, so at the end of their work day, that�s where both Howie and Kevin headed. Lisa, in contrast to her alternate ego, lived in a very small studio apartment across town from where Stacey resided.  
  
  
  
�You think Tyler knows about this place?�  
  
  
  
�Tyler is searching Stacey Halifax�s place, but I don�t know her. I only know Lisa, the one that lived right here.� He said taking out the key she had given him and letting himself in.  
  
  
  
It still smelled like Lisa, she had an obsession with air fresheners. Kevin used to kid her that her place smelled like a Bath and Bodyworks shop much the same way his mother�s place did. They were so similar in so many ways. Wasn�t that how it was supposed to go? Weren�t people supposed to fall in love with women who had the same personality as their own moms?  
  
  
  
�It looks like she hasn�t been here in a while.� Kevin said noting the mounting dust on the furniture.  
  
  
  
�Maybe she was staying at Stacey�s place.�  
  
  
  
�Yeah,� Kevin sat down and picked up a picture of the two of them on their first date. It was in the silliest dolphin frame he had ever seen. �You know we weren�t dating for long Howie, but I really loved her.�  
  
  
  
�I know you did.�  
  
  
  
Kevin sighed, taking in a deep breath and blowing up his cheeks as he put the picture back on the end table. �I�m not even sure what to look for.� He stood up and made his way over to the bedroom. Maybe he would find something in her closet. That�s where most people who had more than one identity tended to hide the real them. He turned on her light, and found her bed nicely made and yet another picture of them on the nightstand.  
  
  
  
�I think this place was created just for me.� He said to no one in particular as he opened the closet door and started groping through her things. The night sky suddenly let out a roar as rain started to come down in torrents outside, making the lights flicker on and off for just a second. Briefly his thoughts went to his little brother and the fact that he was supposed to go over there right after work to rub his belly and read him a book.  
  
  
  
�I suck��  
  
  
  
�Huh?� Howie popped his head into the bedroom.  
  
  
  
�Nothing, did you find anything yet?�  
  
  
  
�No, not a thing, I can tell she didn�t stay here a whole lot though.� Kevin nodded.  
  
  
  
�Hey Howie, grab me that chair over there.� Howie brought the small chair over to Kevin and watched as his friend stood on it to get a better look at the top of the closet.  
  
  
  
�I think I see something up here�flashlight?� Howie reached into his back pocket and gave the flashlight over to Kevin who took it and glowed into the top corner of the closet�s ceiling. There he saw a white patch, nothing like the color of the rest of the wall. He reached over with the flashlight and lightly pounded on it not surprised to see it rip in two. �Well looks like we found a hiding place,� he said as he reached in and grabbed a small box with a padlock on it.  
  
  
  
�I got this,� Howie said taking out a paperclip and quickly undoing the lock. When the box was opened it contained a bunch of personal papers, two birth certificates, about ten driver�s licenses, all carrying with them a different name and various pictures of what used to be Kevin�s girlfriend and an envelope containing upwards of $10,000 cash.  
  
As Kevin took each license one at a time and carefully read the names he was floored how little he knew the person he almost allowed into his inner circle of family. �Look at this one Kev�here�s Stacey.�  
  
  
  
�Stacey Marie Hallifax�� Kevin stopped briefly when he thought he saw a shadow of a man pass by the bedroom window. He quickly got to his feet and ran to get a better view. The rain outside was making it hard to see exactly if there was someone there or not.  
  
  
  
�I am going outside to have a look around.�  
  
  
  
Howie looked up from the birth certificates he was examining, �Why?�  
  
  
  
�I think we were being watched.�  
  
  
  
�Let me come with you.� Howie stood up and immediately made sure his gun was in his holster but Kevin placed his hand on his arm before he was able to draw the gun to the ready.  
  
  
  
�I�d rather you stay in here just in case he doubles back, just be ready by the window just in case he makes his way back around.� Before Howie could object Kevin was out of the door and into the pouring rain. He quickly moved around the side of the building and nodded at D as he made his way past the bedroom window. Looking around Kevin tried his best to find tracks but because of the rain puddling around him he had no luck.  
  
  
  
He looked over at Howie who now had the window opened, �I don�t see anything�maybe it was just weird shadows or something. I�m going to double back around once more just to be sure. I�ll be right in.�  
  
  
  
�Okay,� Howie said as he shut the window and made his way back into the room to further examine the contents of the box.  
  
  
  
Kevin sighed once more and made his way around the corner of the building towards the dumpster which was currently being filled from the garbage chute above it. He hated the smell of wet trash; it reminded him of one of his very first cases. He had to spend hours in a dumpster in the rain looking for someone�s severed hand.  
  
  
  
As he turned the corner that led to the other side of the building he felt himself being pulled off his feet and thrown onto the ground as if he only weighed ten pounds. The force of the fall had him roll twice and hit the building with his left shoulder. He groaned in pain and quickly went for his gun but before he could reach it, he was off his feet again, this time being held by his neck and gradually being strangled. Kevin tried his best to kick at the man as he laughed, �Well hello Kevin nice to meet you face to face.� He said as if he had done this sort of thing everyday of his life.  
  
  
  
Kevin made sure to pay close attention to every line and feature of the man�s face. With the rain pouring down it was hard to see. He was wearing a black slicker with a hood but when the lightning lit up the sky, there was no doubt who was doing this to him.  
  
  
  
�I told you I want you back on the case Kevin, and I�m not playing around. I also told you� you better get busy cracking that code.�  
  
  
  
After he said the word code he let go of Kevin who once again fell to the floor, this time grabbing at his neck as he struggled to breath. �You know I thought you�d be a lot tougher than this. If I wanted to I could kill you now.�  
  
  
  
Kevin moved his hand into his holster but once again Scott Wilson was on him grabbing his wrist and dragging him up, �Here�s a little hint, the last one you�ll get from me�� Kevin was able to get in a kick to Scott�s groin but the man didn�t even double over, instead he laughed. He reached into his pocket and grabbed something, the last thing Kevin saw before feeling it make contact with his head.  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  
�You�re such a failure.� His father�s words rang out to him as the thunder clapped in the distance. Kevin knew his father was long dead and most likely was just hearing things but even still as he slowly sat up spitting out the small amount of mud he swallowed when his face hit the ground, he saw his father plain as day standing there in front of him, his head shaking in displeasure.  
  
  
  
�You let this guy walk away from you and now something bad is going to happen son.�  
  
  
  
All Kevin could do was stare at this ghostly mirage before hearing someone running towards him. He wiped at his muddy face as Howie came into view, �Kevin! Are you okay?� He said quickly kneeling beside his friend.  
  
  
  
�I�m fine�he was here Howie. Did you see him?�  
  
  
  
�No, I was just worried because you were taking so long.�  
  
  
  
Howie helped Kevin up, �He snuck up on me from behind and threw me like I was a rag doll.�  
  
  
  
�Did you get a look at his face?�  
  
  
  
�Yes and it�s definitely him the guy we have a picture of. He said he was giving me one final clue but then he hit me.�  
  
  
  
�I think your head is bleeding Kev, you might need a stitch or two.�  
  
  
  
�I�ll look at it when I get inside but first we need to see if we can find that clue he was talking about.�  
  
  
  
�I�ll look you go in.�  
  
  
  
�I�m not leaving you alone just in case he�s still around D.�  
  
  
  
�Kevin if you don�t go inside then I�m going to tell Tyler about all of this.�  
  
  
  
�Are you threatening me?�  
  
  
  
�You bet your wet, bloody ass I am, now go inside!�  
  
  
  
Kevin didn�t argue instead he turned and walked back into the apartment, immediately going to the bathroom and looking at the damage done. He was grateful that it didn�t look as bad as if felt, he had a small cut on the side of his head but that would easily be covered up with a band aide. He quickly threw some water on his face and wiped himself off with a towel, a towel which still carried her scent on it.  
  
  
  
What if her death was all my fault? He found himself asking the towel as he once again rubbed his face with it.  
  
  
  
A few minutes later, Howie walked back inside which caused Kevin to walk over to see what if anything D came up with.  
  
  
  
�Find anything?�  
  
  
  
�Just this.� He handed over the receiver part of a wireless phone.  
  
  
  
Kevin grabbed it in his hand and looked it over carefully, �I think this is what he hit me with,� he pointed out noticing a small line of blood on the edge of the phone.  
  
  
  
�So this is the hint he�s leaving you?�  
  
  
  
�I guess so�think it has to do with the phone company?�  
  
  
  
�Maybe, I�ll run through some of these aliases tomorrow morning and see if any of them worked for the phone company.�  
  
  
  
�Good idea Howie.�  
  
  
  
�For now Kev, I think we should get out of here.�  
  
  
  
�Good idea, grab the box and let�s go.� Howie grabbed the box and together they left Lisa�s apartment.  
  
  
  
It was a silent ride back to Howie�s place, with both boys pondering what the clue was supposed to mean. Kevin�s thoughts shifting between that, his girlfriend and the fact that he had let his baby brother down yet again.  
  
  
  
�You think the phone has anything to do with the code?� Kevin looked up from his thoughts and glanced over at Howie.  
  
  
  
�Maybe, like a number you mean?�  
  
  
  
�Yeah� Possibly?�  
  
  
  
�You�re much better at that stuff than I am D, why don�t you make that your job and I�ll call the phone company tomorrow.�  
  
  
  
�Sounds like a plan.�  
  
  
  
�I think I need to stop into my mom�s house, I�ll be back later okay?�  
  
  
  
�No problem.�  
  
  
  
It was almost 11 p.m. by the time Kevin made it to his mother�s place. As he walked in the door he heard the familiar arguing of his two teenage brothers. This time about the remote control, they both stopped abruptly when Kevin walked in.  
  
  
  
�Dude if I were you I�d run the hell out of here because mom is pissed off!� AJ said giving a warning glance at the stairs.  
  
  
  
�I had something come up, how�s the munchkin?�  
  
  
  
Brian sat up to make room for Kevin on the couch. �He cried a lot until I went and bailed your butt out! He finally settled down and let me read to him.�  
  
  
  
�Thanks Brian. I owe you.�  
  
  
  
�Yes you do, poor kid, he�s still not feeling well. Like J said, mom was pissed off that you were a no show.�  
  
  
  
�What happened to you?� AJ asked pointing to Kevin�s head.  
  
  
  
�Oh, nothing I just hit myself in the head with a phone.�  
  
  
  
Brian gave him a very suspicious look but AJ only laughed, �You are such a dork Kevin I swear! Well I guess I�m going to go hang in my room for a bit since I am lucky and get to stay home with the squirt tomorrow.�  
  
  
  
�You do?�  
  
  
  
�Yup mom has to work so she asked me to stay home and baby-sit.�  
  
  
  
�Why him and not you?� To that question Brian just shrugged.  
  
  
  
�See I�m a brainiac so I can afford to miss a day where Rok here needs all the schooling his little tiny brain can get.� AJ was answered with a throw pillow to the head.  
  
  
  
�I hope he pukes all over you AJ!�  
  
  
  
�Is he still puking?� Kevin asked now concerned about his baby brother.  
  
  
  
�No, I don�t think so although he is complaining of a stomach ache still and he does have a fever although it�s lower than it was.�  
  
  
  
�Good.� Kevin looked up as he saw his mother making her way down the steps.  
  
  
  
�Kevin a word please!� Another person wanting a word with me today! He thought as he glanced over at his brothers who both had an uh oh expression on their faces.  
  
  
  
�Mom I�m so sorry, I just got held up with something at work.�  
  
  
  
�Ever hear of a little thing called a phone Kevin?�  
  
  
  
�I know I�m really sorry.�  
  
  
  
�You can�t make that child promises you can�t keep. He�s ill and was really looking forward to you coming over here after work. He has been worried sick about you and then what do you do? Stand him up! He kept crying that something bad happened to you and that you were probably dead because of the bad man who called you. Kevin I want�no I DEMAND to know what is going on!�  
  
  
  
Kevin glanced at the entrance to the kitchen where he knew both Brian and AJ were listening in to their conversation and sure enough there they were. �Both of you upstairs NOW!�  
  
  
  
When his mother took that tone of voice, which wasn�t very often, it wasn�t taken lightly so both boys quickly exited up the steps without another word spoken.  
  
  
  
�Mom, it�s not like I can say okay FBI I have to tell my mommy every little thing that is going on.�  
  
  
  
�Don�t speak down to me like I don�t get your job! My husband worked in this field for a long time Kevin.�  
  
  
  
�Exactly, then you of all people should understand that sometimes there are things we can�t talk about.�  
  
  
  
�Then why is my baby talking about it? How come he knows?�  
  
  
  
�He overheard a conversation mom; it�s nothing more or less than that. He just isn�t feeling well and in his mind it�s escalated.�  
  
  
  
�How come Rob took you off of a case?�  
  
  
  
Kevin�s eyes grew wide when his mother asked that question. �What did you say?�  
  
  
  
�Rob told me he pulled you off of a case, is that the case?�  
  
  
  
�No and he shouldn�t have told you anything.�  
  
  
  
�Well I asked, especially when you didn�t show up tonight, I got nervous.�  
  
  
  
Kevin took a deep breath trying to calm himself down, �Mom, I�m sorry, don�t worry everything is all good okay?�  
  
  
  
She walked closer to him now calming herself as she went, and grabbing his face into her hands she said, �Then why the cut on your head?�  
  
  
  
�I walked into a wall.�  
  
  
  
She smiled but deep down inside Kevin knew she realized he was lying, after all he was biting on his bottom lip at that point.  
  
  
  
�Tell Nicky I�ll spend tomorrow night over here with him, we�ll camp out in the backyard just the two of us.�  
  
  
  
�I�m not going to tell him that because I�m not letting you disappoint him again.�  
  
  
  
�I won�t mom.�  
  
  
  
He kissed her cheek then and turned to leave, �Don�t forget to tell him okay? And he has my word.�  
  
  
  
She nodded as he left the house. As he got into the car with Howie and drove away he didn�t realize that he would in fact not be able to hold his promise to his baby brother. Fate had other plans.  
  
  



	20. Chapter 20

**20  
  
  
  
(787)464-2326**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning, as Howie worked on trying to figure out what code to crack, Kevin made his way over to the phone company. There in the lobby of the main building he met a man who escorted him down the hall and into a small room. He felt like he was getting ready to be interviewed, that�s how uneasy everyone made him feel as he passed by.  
  
  
  
As Kevin sat in the bare room he placed his hand on his chin, trying to figure out exactly what to say to these people. He couldn�t come right out and show a picture of Scott Wilson because technically he was no longer on that case and just for the very same reasons he couldn�t say this was an official FBI matter. If word got back to Rob he was once again pursuing this case, there would be no guarantee he would still have a job by the end of the day. So he made up an excuse for being out of the office, told Rob that he has a doctor�s appointment and off he went.  
  
  
  
 _I wonder if my father ever broke the rules like I am?_ Kevin found it almost impossible to believe that his dad would ever handle a situation like this as badly as he was. Not that he ever got to work with his father, but Kevin�s dad was a very play by the books type guy. He was no doubt rolling over in his grave by the way his oldest son was acting.  
  
  
  
A brief flashback of his father standing over him in the pouring rain telling him he was a loser came to his mind. Why even now was his dad�s opinion of him so important?  
  
  
  
�Mr. Randall?� Kevin looked up at the woman, he was so lost in his thoughts he hadn�t even heard the door open. He quickly stood up and extended his hand to her which she accepted and smiled gesturing her hand to the chair as she walked to the other side of the table.  
  
  
  
�Sorry about the interrogation room feel of this place, there was flood in the bathroom right above my office so I�m relegated to this place until that mess is cleaned up�so what can I do for you?�  
  
  
  
�Yes, I was wondering if you could help me out. I was sent from the main office��  
  
  
  
�Oh, how are Marty and the gang over there?�  
  
  
  
�All good, busy as usual.�  
  
  
  
She smiled and crossed her legs, �Tell him I said hello.�  
  
  
  
�Sure thing�anyway they sent me here on a search for a few employees. Seems like there is a discrepancy in their bank roll accounts and it�s affecting their pay.�  
  
  
  
�Why couldn�t that just be resolved over the phone?�  
  
  
  
�I have to have them sign something in person. I have to watch��  
  
  
  
�Oh I see�okay let me see this list, maybe I can help.� Kevin pushed the paper over towards the woman who placed her reading glasses on as she read through all of Lisa�s aliases. He hoped more than anything that his hunch was right and that in fact she did work here even if only for a brief period of time.  
  
  
  
Just as it seemed like a lost cause, Kevin watched as the woman stopped on a name and handed the list back over to Kevin, �Kathryn Barnes is one of ours but she no longer works here.�  
  
  
  
�Oh really? She was a part time worker wasn�t she?�  
  
  
  
�Yes, very part time. She would temp here for us.�  
  
  
  
�Do you have any idea how to get in touch with her?�  
  
  
  
The woman moved to her rolodex and started flipping through the names, �Okay I don�t have her name in here but if you go down to the billing department they would be able to help you. That�s where she worked most of time as a secretary.�  
  
  
  
She jotted the name of a man Kevin should speak with on a piece of paper and once again shook his hand, �I hope you find her. She seemed like a nice girl the few times we talked.�  
  
  
  
�Thank you for your help.�  
  
  
  
As he made his way to the elevators he hoped that his visit wouldn�t spark a call to her good friend Marty, if so he would be busted. So he hoped that dear old Marty was an out of sight out of mind kind of guy.  
  
  
  
It took two tries before he found the man he needed to speak with, the head of the billing department a very generic John Smith. �Kathryn was a real nice lady; I always tried my hardest to convince her to come to work for us full time.�  
  
  
  
�Do you know why she only worked part time?�  
  
  
  
�Not sure, I think she was living off an inheritance at least that�s what her boyfriend always said.�  
  
  
  
�Boyfriend?� The word stung Kevin harder then seeing Lisa in the morgue did.  
  
  
  
�Yeah Ryan works in repairs, that�s how we found Kathryn. She was quite a find.�  
  
  
  
�Does he still work here?�  
  
  
  
�Sure does but he has the day off I think.�  
  
  
  
�Maybe I should talk to him?�  
  
  
  
�No need, I have her address right here.� He said handing Kevin the emergency card Kathryn filled out upon being hired.  
  
  
  
Kevin smiled and nodded, �Thanks so much for this, I�m sure she�ll be happy for the correction.�  
  
  
  
�Not a problem, I�m glad I could help.�  
  
  
  
�Mr. Smith�what is Ryan�s last name?�  
  
  
  
John stood for a moment trying to recall and then finally said, �Simmons�  
  
  
  
�Thanks.� Kevin walked off to the elevators and quickly rushed out of the building, heading over to his car and calling Howie.  
  
  
  
When Howie picked up the phone he sounded like he did when he was a teenager and in the middle of winning a game of chess. He didn�t want to be disturbed.  
  
  
  
�Any luck on the code?�  
  
  
  
�Nope, nothing as of yet, I mean it could be so many things Kev�endless possibilities. It might be a combination to something or a location. I think it�s a phone number�so I am trying Lisa�s number to see if anything comes up. Maybe it�ll spell out something�  
  
  
  
�Good idea�and Howie I want you to run a name through the computer for me.�  
  
  
  
�Found another alias?�  
  
  
  
�No, but Kathryn used to work here as a temp.�  
  
  
  
�So you WERE right. She has a phone company connection.�  
  
  
  
�Yes.�  
  
  
  
�And who are we running?�  
  
  
  
�Her boyfriend.�  
  
  
  
Howie paused for a second, knowing that this new information had to be hard on his best friend, �Oh, I�m sorry man.�  
  
  
  
�Seems like I picked a real winner.�  
  
  
  
�So what�s his name?�  
  
  
  
Kevin regrouped his emotions, �Ryan Simmons.�  
  
  
  
�Ryan Simmons�got it, okay just give me second.�  
  
  
  
�Okay.�  
  
  
  
�There are five matches to a Ryan Simmons.�  
  
  
  
�Narrow the search by occupation.�  
  
  
  
�Okay�got him. You want an address?�  
  
  
  
�I want a picture and an address.�  
  
  
  
�He took one hell of an ugly driver�s license picture.�  
  
  
  
Kevin smiled as he opened his laptop and plugged into his cars electric outlet, �Can you send it to me?�  
  
  
  
�Sure.� Within a few minutes Kevin received the information in his inbox and opened it up to look at the man who was courting his girlfriend. He looked much older than Kevin, almost pushing forty and missing two of his front teeth.  
  
  
  
�Wow is it wrong of me to be jealous of this guy?�  
  
  
  
�No, its natural�again I�m sorry. What�s your plan?�  
  
  
  
�I�m going to go to his house and then I�m going to wait for him. Hopefully he�ll have some answers for me�  
  
  
  
�Kev�be careful.�  
  
  
  
�Always D�and Howie, maybe you should try playing around with this number�� Kevin paused, closing his eyes recalling the number that came from Jack Roberts�s house to his cell every time. �(787)464-2326�that�s the upstairs number at Jack Roberts house.�  
  
  
  
�Okay I�ll start working on that one right away.�  
  
  
  
�Thanks and let me know if anything turns up okay?�  
  
  
  
�Sure thing and again be careful Kevin.�  
  
  
  
�I will Howie.�  
  
  
  
After getting off the phone he looked at the address on Ryan�s driver�s license and made his way over to the house, trying to concoct a believable story along the way. By the time he rang the doorbell, he had one all planned. He felt his heartbeat quicken though as the screen door opened and the man who Lisa had dated as Kathryn came into full view.  
  
  
  
�Yeah?� He said not in the best of moods.  
  
  
  
�Excuse me are you Ryan?�  
  
  
  
�Who wants to know?�  
  
  
  
�My Name is Kevin Barnes, I�m Kathryn�s brother.�  
  
  
  
�What the hell? She never told me she had two brothers.� Kevin tried not to act surprised.  
  
  
  
�She�s kind of a secretive my sister.�  
  
  
  
�Yeah no kidding, well she�s not here.�  
  
  
  
�I know, I�m kind of worried about her, she hasn�t called me in a few days. Do you have any idea where she would be?�  
  
  
  
Ryan finally opened his door and allowed Kevin to walk inside, now standing in the house of the person who very possibly might have killed his girlfriend. He was still in his pajama bottoms wearing an old and badly stained rob. His house smelled like cigarette smoke.  
  
  
  
�Kat disappears from time to time. She�ll tell me she is off to some exotic place and then I won�t here from her for a few days.� Kevin smiled, hoping that the guy at the phone company was right.  
  
  
  
�Yeah she enjoys living off of dad�s money.� When Ryan laughed Kevin felt a little relief.  
  
  
  
�Yeah you got that right.�  
  
  
  
�Ryan this may seem like an odd question, but did she ask you to do anything odd before she disappeared this time around?�  
  
  
  
�Odd? How so?� He asked going into his fridge and taking out a beer. Beer for breakfast, interesting guy.  
  
  
  
�Like did she ask you to hook up a phone line to someone�s house?� Ryan glared over at Kevin and for a second, the detective felt the need to start reaching for his gun, but he quickly stopped when Ryan�s face went slack again.  
  
  
  
�Your sister is quite something else. Always willing to help out people.�  
  
  
  
�Why do you say that?�  
  
  
  
�She asked me if I�d do a favor for her off the books, help her add a phone line to this poor jerk�s house. Told me if I did she�d bring me to Aruba with her.�  
  
  
  
�So you helped out Jack Roberts then?�  
  
  
  
�How the hell did you know his name?�  
  
  
  
Kevin nodded, �He�s an old friend of the family. That was nice of you.� Kevin said but was thinking, _�too bad you could go to jail for a very very long time for aiding and abetting a criminal.�_  
  
  
  
�So since you mentioned my brother I am assuming you�ve met him?�  
  
  
  
�Lou? Yeah actually he came with us that day to hook everything up.�  
  
  
  
�He did? And was Jack home at the time?�  
  
  
  
�No, he let us in, said that Jack gave him the key. You guys all look nothing alike.�  
  
  
  
�Yup that�s what everyone says. When was the last time you saw Lou?�  
  
  
  
�Probably that day.�  
  
  
  
�If you see my brother again tell him Kevin says hi. I�m sure he�d be happy to hear that. I have a feeling you might be seeing him soon.�  
  
  
  
�Yeah sure thing man and when you find Kat, tell her I want my trip to Aruba.�  
  
  
  
�I will.� Kevin smiled and shook this man�s hand. He couldn�t be mad at him. He actually felt sorry for the guy, not knowing that while he had plans to go to Aruba, his girlfriend was lying dead in a federal morgue.  
  
  
  
Life was not fair. As he walked back to his car and made the drive back to the office, Kevin hoped that when Scott went back to visit Ryan, he wouldn�t kill him. He figured out that since this was a game and Scott seemed to be living for the adventure that this puzzle was bringing him it seemed only natural that he would try to get in touch with Ryan to see if Kevin had made the connection. If Kevin had a billion dollars to his name he would have bet it all on the fact that Lou was Scott Wilson.  
  
  
  
As he rushed in the door to get to Howie he was intercepted by Rob, �Hey Kevin�how are you feeling?�  
  
  
  
�Much better, thanks.�  
  
  
  
�How did the appointment go?�  
  
  
  
�Everything is all good.�  
  
  
  
�That�s good, and how�s the case coming?�  
  
  
  
�Good.� Kevin was getting annoyed, as he kept walking towards his office and Rob kept following him.  
  
  
  
�Is there something else Rob?�  
  
  
  
�You smell like smoke.�  
  
  
  
�Yeah? Sorry if that bothers you.�  
  
  
  
�Kevin did you really have a doctor�s appointment?� He asked as Kevin opened the door to his office and stepped inside.  
  
  
  
�Last time I checked Rob, I was allowed personal time for anything I wanted.�  
  
  
  
�That�s fair.�  
  
  
  
For some reason the questioning made Kevin mad, �Why did you tell my mother about the case?�  
  
  
  
�Pardon?�  
  
  
  
�You told her you took me off of a case, why would you do that?�  
  
  
  
�She called me worried Kevin; you need to have better communication with your mother.�  
  
  
  
�You know that�s not your call to make Rob!�  
  
  
  
�Why is it whenever we are in a room together we are always fighting these days Kev?�  
  
  
  
�Because you took me off a case that you know damn well I should be in charge of for a reason that doesn�t much seem fair to me.�  
  
  
  
�Kevin you weren�t following rules.�  
  
  
  
�That�s not why you did it. You said you were worried about me. That�s a wrong reason to take someone off of a case.�  
  
  
  
�Not that you are listening to me anyway.�  
  
  
  
�What?�  
  
  
  
�Oh come on Kevin�I know you and I know you have been working on this case even when you weren�t supposed to. Why did you go down to the morgue?�  
  
  
  
Kevin feeling trapped looked down at his feet, �Rob�get me back on this case.�  
  
  
  
�Did you find anything out?�  
  
  
  
�I found her boyfriend.�  
  
  
  
�Her boyfriend?�  
  
  
  
�Yes he works for the phone company; he also said he is the one that installed the other line in Jack Robert�s house.�  
  
  
  
�And you went to see this guy?� Kevin nodded, seeing his career flash before his eyes.  
  
  
  
�Alone?�  
  
  
  
�Yes�I said I was her brother. He has no idea I was working for the FBI.�  
  
  
  
�Tyler did a thorough search of the Halifax girl and we couldn�t find any information at all, no family, friends, let alone boyfriends�care to tell me how you managed to find that stuff?�  
  
  
  
�I�� Before he could finish, Howie came rushing into Kevin�s office. He looked anything but calm.  
  
  
  
�What�s the matter?� Kevin asked as he and Rob both looked towards the door. There was a slight hesitation on Howie�s part but knowing how suddenly dire the situation was he didn�t care if what he was about to say got Kevin into trouble.  
  
  
  
�I cracked the code and we need a team pronto!�  
  
  
  
�You did? What is it?� Howie took a deep breath and handed the paper over to Kevin knowing his friend was not going to take the news of his finding well.  
  
  
  
�Oh God�NO!!� Kevin said dropping the paper on the floor and running out of the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	21. Chapter 21

**21  
  
  
  
Numb**

  
  
  
  
He had never felt anything like this before, never in his life. The day his father died he remembered sitting in a hall much like the same one he was sitting in now. The walls white, the smell antiseptic, back then he felt numb to what was going on. Back then it had felt like a dream, probably because he had just fought with his dad so there was no closure at all.  
  
  
  
What he remembers most about that day was the reaction of the people around him. The way his mother sat rocking with her hands on her head just saying over and over again �what am I going to do now�?� As Rob sat beside her patting her back, trying to ease her pain.  
  
  
  
Brian and AJ were much too young to understand that they no longer had a father but Kevin understood, he understood all to well how from that day on his life was never going to be the same. That night he just kind of stared ahead, not saying much to anyone about anything. It had been Rob who came over to console him, when no one else would. It�s like no one else knew what to say to him. The rest of the guys his father worked with were busy holding Nick, trying to lull him to sleep or playing basketball out back with Brian or watching a movie with AJ. A good amount just wrapped around his mother like a warm winter coat while he went unnoticed.  
  
  
  
Rob had walked over to him, placed his hand behind his back and actually rubbed while saying the words Kevin so desperately needed to hear. �It wasn�t your fault son.�  
  
  
  
He didn�t believe Rob at the time and maybe even now as a grown man he still didn�t believe him, but as he sat waiting on those same cold hard chairs like before it was Rob who was once again by his side saying those same words.  
  
  
  
�It�s not your fault Kevin.�  
  
  
  
�How do you figure?�  
  
  
  
He felt Rob�s hand find the back of his neck as he grabbed it in a reassuring way, �Because it isn�t.�  
  
  
  
The numbness Kevin felt now was almost unbearable, it�s like if he allowed himself to feel he would lose his mind.  
  
  
  
�My mom?�  
  
  
  
�She�s on her way.�  
  
  
  
�Good.�  
  
  
  
Kevin placed a hand to his eyes to wipe away the tears that had not yet fallen. How could he let something like this happen? How could he not realize it was going to happen?  
  
  
  
�How did he know?�  
  
  
  
Rob stood up at that point to stretch his legs and look down at the long hall, probably checking to see if anyone was coming out with news of his brother�s condition.  
  
  
  
�Know what?�  
  
  
  
�The word? How did he know it? I mean only a few of us knew.�  
  
  
  
�String bean?� Kevin nodded, his mouth semi open in shock, it had been this whole time but he had been too numb to notice.  
  
  
  
Rob walked back over to Kevin and sat down, �We�ll find him Kevin.�  
  
  
  
�Yeah,� was all he could say, not even recognizing the sound of his own voice.  
  
  
  
�Where is he?� The frantic cry of his mother woke him from his semi trance as he allowed himself to stand and be seen by her. When she saw her oldest son she came flying down the hall and grabbed him in a hug as she cried.  
  
  
  
�How is he?� She asked; her words as shaky as her body was.  
  
  
  
�We don�t know� no one has come out and said anything yet.� It was Rob that answered her. Kevin couldn�t find his voice yet.  
  
  
  
�How did this happen? I mean why�Kevin? Where is my baby?� She placed her hands to her head and sank to the floor; it was all too reminiscent of memories past.  
  
  
  
�We have our best men working on it Jackie, I promise you we�ll find him.�  
  
  
  
�What about Brian? Did anyone call the school?�  
  
  
  
�We weren�t sure how you wanted us to handle that.�  
  
  
  
Jackie took a few deep breaths and grabbed the hand that was extended to her by another worker as she was helped up off the floor and onto a chair next to Kevin.  
  
  
  
�I think someone needs to let him know, I�d hate for him to go home to all the yellow tape.� She was barely able to get the last word out as the tears started to flow. She placed her head on Kevin�s shoulder as she cried.  
  
  
  
As much as Kevin wanted to console his mother he couldn�t he was still numb. This was all his fault; there was no way around it.  
  
  
  
�I should have never asked him to stay home with Nicky�if I was there I could have probably stopped this from happening.�  
  
  
  
�It�s not your fault mom.� Kevin said in a whisper.  
  
  
  
�If you were there then AJ and I would be out here waiting for news about you.�  
  
  
  
�I would have preferred that honey, this is unbearable�and then my sweet little baby�Kevin what if...� Her eyes widened as she once again began to shake. Kevin turned towards her and grabbed her into his arms.  
  
  
  
�We�ll find him, Howie�s out there right now on top of things.�  
  
  
  
Once Kevin saw that paper with the word string bean written on it, he knew he was going to be too late. Quickly they all had rushed to his mother�s house, Kevin speeding and not even looking where he was going while the entire time he prayed silently that this would be just a false alarm, but upon getting to his mom�s house and seeing the front door slightly ajar, he knew.  
  
  
  
Howie brushed past him with a few others on his team as he walked up the front steps. The same ones his baby brother was lured off of when he had Matt teach him about the importance of trust. It was as if everything around him was going normal speed and he was stuck in slow motion. Someone running out the door as Kevin still approached shouting for an ambulance.  
  
  
  
Howie met him at the top of the stairs placing his arms on Kevin�s chest to stop him from taking another step. �It�s AJ Kev��  
  
  
  
That�s when he remembered their conversation from the night before. AJ being happy as a clam that he got to stay home to take care of Nick.  
  
  
  
�Is he?�  
  
  
  
�No, he�s going to be okay Kevin, he was shot though.�  
  
  
  
�Shot?� Kevin tried to look past Howie as he spoke, feeling shock start to settle in, and his jaw going slack from disbelief.  
  
  
  
�He never did that before. That�s not his thing.�  
  
  
  
�I think the rules have changed Kevin.�  
  
  
  
�Is he conscious?�  
  
  
  
�No.� Howie grabbed Kevin into a hug seeing how badly he needed one, and had Maria walk him to the car. He didn�t even object because everything was too busy hitting him all at once. He hadn�t even thought to ask about Nicky at that moment. Although he knew that Nick was not going to be there, a grim thought did come to his mind though just as the ambulance arrived.  
  
  
  
�Rob.� He said directing his gaze at his boss as he was about to run into the house for the tenth time.  
  
  
  
�Yeah Kevin?�  
  
  
  
�Check the basement.� He decided right then and there that if Nick was lying dead on the basement floor he was going to unholster his own gun and use it to shoot himself in the head.  
  
  
  
AJ was wheeled out within a few minutes of the ambulances arrival. Kevin quickly ran towards him, grabbing his hand in his own as he did, �AJ can you hear me baby? Its Kevin�everything is going to be okay. Hang in there Jay.�  
  
  
  
He was hoping to see his little brother�s eyes but he was met only with the sound of one of the paramedics squeezing a bag attached to something on his brother�s face. Howie came running towards Kevin and AJ, �Kev�why don�t you go with AJ and I�ll let you know what�s going on okay?�  
  
  
  
�Did you check the basement?� Howie frowned; he looked as shocked and sad as Kevin did.  
  
  
  
�Yes and he�s not there. Okay?�  
  
  
  
�Okay�  
  
  
  
�Go and I�ll call you.� With that being said Howie took off back into the house and Kevin jumped into the ambulance and held his brother�s hand as they made their way to the emergency room, the place he was sitting right now.  
  
  
  
�How can this happen? I don�t understand...� Jackie said after a few moments of silently crying on Kevin�s shoulder. She looked up at the ceiling as she continued, �You took my husband. Wasn�t that enough? Now you have to try to take my sons?� She lost it full on sobbing almost to the point of hyperventilating.  
  
  
  
Kevin had seen that happen so many times before, yet watching someone from his own family displaying the same emotions he had watched all the other parents display, made him feel like he was watching a movie. What if AJ didn�t make it? How could he live every day of his life knowing he was the cause of his brother�s death? And what about Nicky? Was he scared and cold? Did he see AJ get gunned down before being pulled away? Or was he hurt himself?  
  
  
  
�He was so sick this morning Kevin�he begged me not to go into work but I told him I had to go help other sick people. He wanted me to stay but I said no, AJ will take care of you baby�� She placed her hands on her face and cried.  
  
  
  
Kevin placed an arm around his mother as she further buried her head into his shoulder, �He had a fever�who would do this? Oh my God Kevin�I need my baby back.� He held her tight now, as a doctor made his way out into the waiting area.  
  
  
  
Jackie pulled herself away from her son and wiped away her tears as he spoke of AJ�s condition. As much as Kevin was trying to focus on the doctor�s words they seemed so far off in the distance, almost as if he was speaking through a radio. The doctor mentioned the bullet and its entrance and exit which meant that it was not lodged inside of AJ which was also a good sign. He watched as his mother signed the papers, okaying the doctor to go into surgery and save his little brother�s life.  
  
  
  
�He�s in good hands.� The doctor said this time directing his words at Kevin who half heartedly nodded in return.  
  
  
  
He wasn�t sure how long he sat in those chairs in between the time the doctor came out to get those papers signed and Rob showing up with Brian, same numb look on his face as he sat beside his mother who upon seeing him stopped being the victim and instantly became the protector.  
  
  
  
He heard Brian ask his mom an endless amount of questions, the same ones Rob had probably tried to answer to his liking without success. �How did this happen? Why did this happen? Where is Nicky? Is AJ going to be okay?�  
  
  
  
The same questions each of them had asked too many times to keep track.  
  
  
  
Howie showed up at the hospital just as the doctor came out with news of AJ�s condition after his surgery. All heads turned towards the surgeon as he slowly made his way towards the Richardsons, removing his gloves and mask as he did.  
  
  
  
�He made it through the surgery just fine. There were no major complications and luckily no vital organs hit. He lost some blood�but overall your son is very lucky.� Kevin�s mother walked over to the doctor and embraced him as if he was her own.  
  
  
  
He ran down the actual state of AJ�s health but Kevin once again had a hard time concentrating on those words. He glanced over at Brian who refused to look him in the eyes.  
  
  
  
�Can I see him?�  
  
  
  
�He�s in recovery right now, but once we move him to his very own room, you will be free to see him.� The doctor said, extending his hand to Jackie who bypassed it and instead kissed him on the cheek.  
  
  
  
�Thank God some good news finally�� She said grabbing her gold crucifix that was dangling around her neck and kissing it before placing it back under her shirt. She then turned towards Howie who was standing there as a silent witness to all that was happening, �Howie you need to go find my baby�please go get him and bring him back to us.�  
  
  
  
He made his way over to Jackie, grasping Brian�s shoulder in a loving pat as he did, �I am doing everything I can and I promise you none of us are resting until we have Nicky back with us. We�ll find him momma R.�  
  
  
  
She nodded and straightened her shirt as one of the nurses gave her the okay to see her son. Kevin was so impressed with the way his mother was handling all the news. Dealing with just one of these blows was enough to put any mother over the edge but dealing with both�she was one tough lady.  
  
  
  
She walked over to Brian and hugged him close, �Are you okay baby?�  
  
  
  
He nodded but his face contradicted his actions, �I�ll be okay.�  
  
  
  
�Honey, I�m going to be staying at the hospital tonight with AJ, you�re going to have to go home with Kevin tonight okay honey?�  
  
  
  
�I can stay alone mom I�m 18 already.�  
  
  
  
�Please don�t argue with me Brian not after what has happened today.� Brian glared over Kevin�s way once more, than quickly turned his attention back towards his mother.  
  
  
  
�Whatever you want me to do.�  
  
  
  
She smiled and kissed his forehead, �Good boy�I love you Brian.�  
  
  
  
�Love you too mom.�  
  
  
  
�I�m going to go make my way over to see AJ.�  
  
  
  
�Mom, tell him I love him okay?�  
  
  
  
She winked at Brian and then looked over at Kevin, �Walk me down Kevin.�  
  
  
  
Howie gave Kevin a nod and sat beside Brian grabbing him into a hug as he did while the detective walked his mother to the elevator arm in arm.  
  
  
  
�Honey, please promise me that you will be careful�I want you to worry about Brian now let Howie and Rob take care of Nicky.� She could barely get her youngest son�s name out of her mouth without crying.  
  
  
  
�I will.� He wasn�t about to say anything else whether he meant it or not. Truth was he was unsure of what to do, once again being too numb to fully take charge of anything. Part of him wanted to follow his mother up to AJ�s room and just sit there and hold his hand while the other wanted to go hunting for the maniac who had his baby brother. So many emotions, not sure which one to follow.  
  
  
  
�I�ll be back to check on you guys later.�  
  
  
  
She smiled at him again as the doors closed. While walking back towards Brian and Howie, he let out a sigh. Images of victims popped into his head, all the little girls that were taken and then later found dead. The one who was shown alive and happy one second, then just as the family was given a ray of hope, turned up dead the next second.  
  
  
  
�Nicky please be okay�.please.� He said just as he reached his destination.  
  
  
  
Kevin took a seat beside Brian on the other side and looked over at Howie. �Any news?� He asked his friend as he went to pat Brian�s back, surprised when he pulled away.  
  
  
  
Howie nodded at Kevin but then looked at Brian who had his arms crossed and his head down. That made Kevin�s stomach do flip flops because whatever Howie had to say wasn�t suitable for Brian to hear. That was never a good sign; never.  
  
  
  
�I need to talk to Howie a second.� Kevin�s voice was soft as he spoke to his little brother. The words fell on deaf ears as he was ignored.  
  
  
  
Kevin stood up and moved away from Brian and over to D, �What is it Howie?�  
  
  
  
�When we went upstairs to Nicky�s room we found an envelope on his bed.�  
  
  
  
�Do you have it?�  
  
  
  
Howie nodded and took it from his pocket, �I took it before Tyler�s men came into the room.�  
  
  
  
�Good, so they don�t know about it?�  
  
  
  
Howie shook his head as Kevin opened it up.  
  
  
  
 **_Hey Kevin,  
  
  
  
I have to admit, I�m surprised you are reading this. I honestly thought you�d be better than this. You�re too late this time though�isn�t this fun?  
  
  
  
�.I�ll be in touch :)  
  
  
  
P.S. Your brother says hi! Is he on antibiotics? He seems to be rather sick._ **  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kevin rubbed his face as he read the note over and over again, hoping that maybe by the fifth or sixth reading, a clue would pop out at him or a location or maybe in invisible ink it would say, fooled you this has all been a joke to get you back! With love AJ! Meet us at Pizza Hut!  
  
  
  
No such luck though so after about the 10th reading, Kevin finally gave up and put it in his pocket.  
  
  
  
�When I find him I�m going to kill him. He better not lay a hand on�� He couldn�t continue because he felt himself getting all chocked up.  
  
  
  
Howie put a reassuring hand on Kevin�s shoulder, �We�ll find Nicky.�  
  
  
  
Kevin smiled at his friend, �So, where do we start?�  
  
  
  
�Maybe it�s time to let the boyfriend know what he actually helped his girlfriend do.�  
  
  
  
�Good idea D.�  
  
  
  
�Maybe he can lead us in some kind of direction�you know?�  
  
  
  
�I�m coming with you.� Both Kevin�s and Howie�s heads turned towards Brian.  
  
  
  
�You can�t do that Bri�  
  
  
  
�Well I don�t care, I am.� The hateful sound of his voice had Kevin walk back over his way while Howie chose to walk away to give them some space.  
  
  
  
When Kevin sat down, Brian glared at him, �You know you can�t come with me Brian. I was thinking of calling one of your friend�s parents and asking them if you could spend the��  
  
  
  
�Kevin go to hell, I�m not listening to you! I�m going with you and that�s the end of the story.�  
  
  
  
Kevin exhaled and tried to be patient, �Brian look I know you�re upset.�  
  
  
  
�Yes I�m upset and you know why? Because this could have been avoided, if you had just been honest with everyone. There was a bad man wasn�t there and he did call our friggin house! And because you chose not to say anything our baby brother is missing!�  
  
  
  
The words hit Kevin hard, he wasn�t sure how to respond and he wasn�t really given the chance to as his little brother shot out of his seat and towards Howie, �Let�s go we�re wasting time!� He spat at D as he walked ahead.  
  
  
  
Howie looked over at Kevin who stood up and followed once again numb and for the first time since he sat in this hall sad and still when his father died, unsure of what to do.  
  
 **  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**22  
  
  
  
  
  
The What Ifs�**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The ride over to the boyfriend�s house was eerily quiet. Brian was sitting in the back seat with his arms defensively folded in front of him, ready to bite the head off anyone who dared to speak to him. Kevin sat in the passenger seat, looking through the side window trying to calm himself down. Ever since he saw the note left for him, his hands had been uncontrollably shaking. Howie was driving; he put on a classical music radio station in hopes of calming the brothers down, neither objected so it stayed on, Beethoven�s ninth symphony quietly playing in the background.  
  
  
  
�So where are we going?� Brian finally asked just as the German chorus broke out into Ode to Joy.�  
  
  
  
�We�re going to go see Lisa�s boyfriend.�  
  
  
  
�Your Lisa?�  
  
  
  
�Yes my Lisa.�  
  
  
  
�You�re her boyfriend what the hell are you talking about Kevin, you�re making no sense.�  
  
  
  
Kevin glanced over at Howie then turned himself around to face his little brother, �Brian, she was involved in this, we�re not exactly sure how but her boyfriend, the one we are going to see might be able to tell us more.�  
  
  
  
�Did you always know she had another boyfriend?�  
  
  
  
�Of course not!�  
  
  
  
�Why aren�t you just going to talk to her?�  
  
  
  
Kevin took a deep breath, �Because she�s dead.�  
  
  
  
�Dead?�  
  
  
  
�Yes�  
  
  
  
Brian looked confused, as confused as Kevin probably looked when all of this hit him for the first time. He could tell that his little brother wasn�t sure what to say or do. Part of him wanted to say he was sorry to hear that but the angry part, the one who was present now, didn�t have any room in his heart for sympathy. So Kevin let him off the hook.  
  
  
  
�Look, Brian she was a bad lady, I wish I had known. I wish I had known a lot of things. I�m sorry she�s dead but right now her boyfriend might be the one, the only one who could have an answer for us.�  
  
  
  
�I�d like to talk to him.� Brian said as if he was a seasoned detective himself.  
  
  
  
�No way kiddo, in fact you are going to stay in the car.�  
  
  
  
�I�m not just going to sit here and do nothing,� Howie now was parked right across the street from the guy�s house as the two brothers continued to argue.  
  
  
  
�That�s exactly what you�re going to do. This is an official investigation and most detectives don�t bring their little brothers to those things.�  
  
  
  
�Well that�s too bad.�  
  
  
  
�Actually,� Howie interrupted them both as he turned off the car, �I think you should stay in here too Kevin. You�re too close to this case and I can handle this guy.�  
  
  
  
�Howie I�m coming in there with you.�  
  
  
  
Howie placed his arm on Kevin�s shoulder, �No you aren�t. Not this time. I�ll be out in a few.�  
  
  
  
�Howie��  
  
  
  
�You know I�m right Kev.�  
  
  
  
Kevin looked down at the floor of the car and nodded.  
  
  
  
�I�ll be back; if I need you I�ll holler okay?�  
  
  
  
�Be careful D. I couldn�t handle it if anything else happened today.�  
  
  
  
�Nothing to worry about Kevin.�  
  
  
  
Kevin watched like a hawk as Howie knocked on the door, showed his badge and ventured inside. �I can�t believe you didn�t go in there with him.� He heard from the back seat.  
  
  
  
�Because he�s right. Besides I was dumb and came here posing as Lisa�s brother before. If I went in there it could compromise the investigation.�  
  
  
  
�So how long have you known our family was in danger Kevin?� Kevin once again turned his body to face Brian.  
  
  
  
�I didn�t know Brian.�  
  
  
  
�Is this the same case you talked about when we went jogging? It is isn�t it?�  
  
  
  
Kevin nodded.  
  
  
  
�If you didn�t think anything would happen then why did you do that thing with Nicky on the porch? You had someone steal him from our house why is that?�  
  
  
  
Now Kevin�s mood grew tired and sullen. The last thing he wanted was to be interrogated by his own brother. �Just incase.�  
  
  
  
�Well it appears just in case happened didn�t it? And a hell of a lot of good it did.�  
  
  
  
Brian looked away, having a hard time controlling his emotions. Kevin had never seen his brother this angry before. He had no idea what to say to make him feel better either. So instead he chose the honest approach.  
  
  
  
�Brian�the case I was working on was the baby killer case.�  
  
  
  
Brian just looked at his brother, expressionless as he continued, �I was just so scared for Nicky because I know how friendly and na�ve he can be.� Now the tears started to fall, he didn�t care he kept talking. �I had to make sure that nothing would happen to him.�  
  
  
  
�You don�t think this is the�oh my God it is isn�t it? This is the same guy? The baby killer?�  
  
  
  
Should he tell his brother the truth? That yes it was in fact the same man who had killed several children without thinking twice. A serial killer who had their 8 year old brother. Or should he lie? Say he wasn�t sure. But the hesitation was enough for Brian to have his answer.  
  
  
  
�Oh my God Kevin��  
  
  
  
�He has never taken a little boy before Brian; I think the guy is making it personal.�  
  
  
  
�Personal why?�  
  
  
  
�I don�t know, but we�ll get him back B, I promise.�  
  
  
  
Kevin looked back over towards the house, hoping that everything was going okay inside. �You think AJ is okay?�  
  
  
  
�The doctor said he�d be fine.�  
  
  
  
�Maybe it�s not the same guy you know? Because I can�t see someone who kills kids for fun, letting AJ live.�  
  
  
  
�He wasn�t interested in AJ, he only wanted Nick.�  
  
  
  
�He won�t hurt Nicky will he? I mean did he ever��  
  
  
  
Kevin gave Brian a sympathetic look, �I wish I could say no but I�m not sure what we�re dealing with exactly.�  
  
  
  
Howie walked out of the house and back towards the car as the two Richardson brothers anxiously waited for news.  
  
  
  
�He really doesn�t know anything; he mentioned your visit, thought it might be worthwhile to talk to you or her other brother, and said that she was going to take him to��  
  
  
  
�Aruba, yeah I know. Did you tell him about her?�  
  
  
  
Howie nodded, �I also told him it was best if he started looking for a lawyer because we would be back in touch. I think we should head on over to your house. Maybe we can find something there. A clue or something.�  
  
  
  
�Good idea, D.�  
  
  
  
�I know Tyler�s men are done with the house so we should be okay to move around in there.�  
  
  
  
�I�m going to have to talk to him soon, and I don�t want to.�  
  
  
  
�Don�t worry about that yet, let�s go.�  
  
  
  
They headed back over to the house where Kevin grew up. He always loved this house; in fact one of his dreams was to buy it from his mom when she grew tired of it and move in himself, with his own family, Grandma living there with them of course. Funny how one incident can change someone�s entire perspective.  
  
  
  
Just as Howie had predicted, all the cop cars and yellow tape was gone. There was nothing left to see here at the Richardson place, but the gawkers would think otherwise. He could actually feel his neighbor�s eyes on him as they got out of the car and made their way up the steps. All of them looking out curiously trying to figure out what on earth had happened.  
  
  
  
By the time they had made it to the house, the sun was already setting. When something horrible happens all sense of time goes away. So Kevin was surprised when he actually had to turn on the light and the first thing he saw was a shock to him but an even bigger one to Brian.  
  
  
  
�Is that AJ�s?� Brian asked in a whisper so soft it was barely noticeable.  
  
  
  
Kevin placed a loving arm around his little brother, �Yes, but it always looks worse than it is.� He said trying to walk them past the dried up blood still lying on the carpet.  
  
  
  
�We should get someone in here to clean that up tomorrow� Kevin said to Howie for a moment trying to remove himself from how intensely personal this case had become.  
  
  
  
�I�m sure they�re on top of it.�  
  
  
  
�I want to get some stuff out of my room if that�s okay?�  
  
  
  
Kevin nodded, �Of course, maybe we should get some of AJ�s stuff too. Stuff that would make his hospital stay more comfortable.�  
  
  
  
They stopped at the top of the stairs where the table containing the Precious Moments had been knocked over, many of the figurines shattered. Kevin looked over at Howie, �We need to ask my mom how many she had on this table.�  
  
  
  
�Why?� Brian asked staring at the door to Nick�s room as if it was the closet in the movie Poltergeist.  
  
  
  
�He collects them from his vic�� He stopped himself from saying the word. He couldn�t allow that word to be spoken; because there was no way his brother was going to be a victim of this man. No way! �He took them from the families. It�s something they all had in common.�  
  
  
  
�It doesn�t look like there was any struggle up here, if that makes you feel better. I mean it�s a small consolation I know, but at least we know Nick didn�t fight him.� Howie said trying his best to smile and act as if everything was all good.  
  
  
  
�He was also sick, Brian do you know if he is on antibiotics or anything?�  
  
  
  
�No, he is taking aspirin as far as I know, but mom would know better than me.�  
  
  
  
Kevin stood outside Nicky�s door now with his hand on it as if rubbing its back and telling it everything would be all right. �Why don�t you go get your stuff Brian, I�ll be a few minutes in here.�  
  
  
  
Brian nodded, not eager to go inside his baby brother�s room. Kevin nodded with his head towards Brian which Howie took as a sign to not leave the younger boy alone. Kevin mouthed the word thanks and then ventured inside of Nick�s room.  
  
  
  
Once inside he turned on the light and sighed, there was his baby brother�s bed sheets turned down and comforter completely off and on the floor. �He was carried out of here.� He said to himself noticing the placement of the blanket on the floor as if it was dragged off of a sleeping child. �God I hope he was sleeping, I hope he slept through everything.�  
  
He walked around the room, to the little bookshelf that housed all of his favorites. Kevin squat down to go through the books, eager to find out if anything was missing and sure enough _I�ll Love you Forever, The Giving Tree and There�s Something in my Attic_ were all gone. All three his favorites, �I was going to read that to him yesterday.�  
  
  
  
�What?�  
  
  
  
Kevin stood up and quickly turned towards his brother�s voice, �The Giving Tree, I was going to read that to him yesterday.�  
  
  
  
�He loves that book. I read it to him.� Brian said standing against the wall and slowly allowing himself to enter.  
  
  
  
�Thanks.�  
  
  
  
�Is it gone?� Howie asked walking over to the book case.  
  
  
  
�Yeah, three of them are.�  
  
  
  
�Gone?� Brian asked now sitting on the bed holding Nick�s pillow in his hands.  
  
  
  
�Brian do you see anything else in here that Nick would never leave home without?�  
  
  
  
Quickly Brian got on all fours and looked under the bed, �I don�t see Winnie�He sleeps with Winnie the Pooh every night. The one I gave him.�  
  
  
  
Kevin looked around the room again noticing his little desk; usually containing his coloring books and crayons was also bare. He walked over to the dresser and opened it to find almost half of his underwear and some of his clothes gone. It was what he found on top of the dresser that made him finally break down, allowing himself to get caught up in what happened.  
  
  
  
The small badge that Rob had given him the other day was lying there along with a picture of five stick figures. One wearing a skirt holding the tiny ones hand and the other wearing a badge holding the other hand. Two more stick figures completed the picture all standing in front of the house. On the bottom in big bold letters it said,  
  
  
  
 **For my brother AJ I love you!**  
  
  
  
Kevin placed his arm on the dresser and his hand on his face as the tears started to come. Something that Brian wasn�t ready to see.  
  
  
  
�We�re never going to get him back are we Kevin?� Brian asked now in a near state of panic. Kevin turned towards his brother and walked over joining him on the bed.  
  
  
  
�We will, I�m going to bring him back home to us.�  
  
  
  
Brian nodded, his own tears started to form in the corners of his eyes, �Dad�s shirt� he said grabbing it from inside the sheets. It was the same flannel one that Kevin had caught Nick with way back when everything was right with the world.  
  
  
  
�What about it?�  
  
  
  
�He can�t sleep without it, it�s his security blanket Kev�he probably is crying for it.� Now Brian was hugging it as if it would make all his pain go away.  
  
  
  
Kevin wrapped his arms around his brother and together they rocked on the bed trying to console each other. �He�s just a baby Kevin, he�s probably scared to death right now, he always wants me to come in and sing a song to him before bed. He hates being all alone�� The way Brian kept going on and on actually made Kevin�s stomach so upset he felt the need to vomit. He chocked it down though so he could be strong for his little brother.  
  
  
  
�What if he thinks we gave him away? He thought that�s what you did didn�t he? What if he thinks we just didn�t want him anymore? Or worse yet what if it�s best if he thinks that way? What if he�s locked in a basement somewhere or...�  
  
  
  
�Shh�Brian stop, calm down, everything will be okay�� He said as he continued to rock his eighteen year old brother as if he was a child.  
  
  
  
It was the what ifs that were always the worst. He had seen it happen a million times in his career, what if Johnny just ran away from home? What if Pam was lying in the river? He would hear them nonstop. In fact the what ifs were always a big part of his own job. Detective work was one part investigating and one part brain storming. That�s when you spent your day with those words. What if?  
  
  
  
The what ifs going through Kevin�s mind at the moment were drowning out his more rational thoughts, what if he was already dead? What if he was buried under dirt somewhere? What if he was crying Kevin�s name right now? Crying for help from a brother who was totally helpless to do anything.  
  
  
  
�Let�s go back to the hospital; I think we need to be around mom and AJ right now�what do you say buddy?� Kevin said pushing the what ifs to the back of his mind for the moment.  
  
  
  
�Okay.�  
  
  
  
�Good, let�s go.�  
  
  
  
Brian held onto the blanket and brought it to the hospital with him along with some things for AJ. When they reached their brother�s room Momma Richardson was sitting next to him holding his hand as the TV played the news in the background. She smiled at them and motioned for them to come over to her where she kissed each boy on the cheek.  
  
  
  
�How is he mom?� Kevin asked taking a seat next to his mother while Brian went for the chair on the other side of the boy.  
  
  
  
�He�s doing so much better, he woke up a few times but was too weak to talk. The doctor said our baby is tough and will make a full recovery. One of the men you work with was here to try to talk to him but I wouldn�t allow it. Not yet.�  
  
  
  
�Tyler?�  
  
  
  
�Yes, luckily Rob was here and told him to go away.�  
  
  
  
Kevin looked at his little brother lying asleep and bandaged up. He had darkish circles under his eyes and was hooked up to a few wires. He pulled out the picture Nick made for him and placed it on the night stand by his bed, All the while the what if�s danced in his head.  
  
  
  
What if he couldn�t find his brother in time?  
  
  
  
What if he was laying sick and cold somewhere dark and dingy?  
  
  
  
What if he had to by a casket?  
  
  
  
What if�  
  
  



	23. Chapter 23

****

**23  
  
  
  
The First Night�**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kevin was unsure of how long they sat in AJ�s room, three people not saying one word but only listening to the faint sounds of a heart monitor keep its steady beat. A television on in the background, tuned to a generic infomercial. No one said a word, because there was nothing left to say. About an hour after getting to the hospital, Howie hugged them all and took his leave.  
  
  
  
�Maybe if I go back to your place I can find something that��  
  
  
  
�Go home and rest Howie.�  
  
  
  
�But maybe we missed something.�  
  
  
  
�D, I am going to need you refreshed tomorrow, right now there�s nothing we can do. Go home and get some sleep.�  
  
  
  
�What about you?�  
  
  
  
�I�m staying here with them for now; I�m hoping AJ will wake up.�  
  
  
  
Howie nodded, but it was the unspoken words that stuck with Kevin long after his best friend left. Of course he didn�t want to say it but they both knew, �we�re running out of time�� that�s what was left unsaid.  
  
  
  
As he sat in silence in his brother�s hospital room, he tried to calculate in his head how much time went by between a child reported missing and then turning up dead. Was it one day? A few days? Kevin recalled with horror that it wasn�t more than a week between the first report of the missing child and then that long trip to the morgue, at least where this baby killer was concerned.  
  
  
  
A week?  
  
  
  
Is it possible that his brother now came with an expiration date? One week, if even, who could he actually talk to between then and now that would help him out? Lisa was dead; she was probably the most important link to this story. The boyfriend already confessed to not knowing anything, and then of course there was Jack Roberts. What did he have to do with all of this? Nothing more than having the right number. That son of a bitch tracked down the one house in the city that had a phone number matching the word String bean! But why? Why go through all of that trouble?  
  
  
  
How did he know the word too? Was it possible that this guy worked at Nicky�s school? How long had this guy been watching his youngest brother? Plotting all of this out? That thought sent a chill down his spine, the fact that his baby brother was being watched by a lunatic and what about now? Was that same lunatic standing over Nick as he tried to sleep? Kevin closed his eyes and pictured the large menacing shadow of the man, the same one that managed to over power him in the rain, now standing over Nick who was probably lying in some generic, uncomfortable bed in a fetal position scared to death.  
  
  
  
 _�The first night is always the worst.�_ They were in an all day workshop dealing with missing and exploited children when he heard those words come from a father whose child was taken as he and his wife slept in the next room.  
  
  
  
 _�The first night, when you lay in your bed after your child has been kidnapped, is the longest night of your life. I can�t even begin to explain to you how that feels and my only hope is that you never go through it yourselves because it was horrible. It�s like you feel every second go by, the click on the watch giving you the same level of terror as someone playing Russian roulette with you. Every time the second hand clicks you think, is that it? Is that the moment my child becomes nothing more than a memory?�_  
  
  
  
Kevin watched as his classmates listened half heartedly, staring at their watches, even making jokes about how every second this guy talked it felt like they were losing minutes of their lives. He never laughed though; he didn�t find it the least bit funny. Probably because he had dealt with loss, it felt all too familiar to him.  
  
  
  
 _�My wife and I didn�t sleep that first night, we were afraid to close our eyes because we knew that maybe while we allowed ourselves the luxury of sleep, Charlie might have been denied the very same luxury. As a punishment to ourselves we stayed up all night. We didn�t say anything to each other though, just kind of hung onto each other.�_  
  
  
  
Kevin shifted in his seat, the television had long since been shut off, he hardly remembered who was the one that decided it was best to be in complete silence. At least with the TV on, things felt semi normal, as if they were sitting on their couch all huddled together with one of his mom�s giant quilts covering them, AJ on one end in charge of the remote much to the dismay of Brian who would hold the bucket of popcorn on his lap as he would bat at AJ�s head. Mom in the middle reading a book and trying her best to block them all out, Nick sound asleep with his head on her lap and his legs on his oldest brother. Kevin always managed to snag the other end of the couch; it was as if they had a seating chart.  
  
  
  
He looked at his watch, it was only ten o�clock. So much of the night was left to go. He glanced over at this mother who looked like a silhouette of the Virgin Mary from his position. Her troubled eyes had not yet closed but she was sleeping, trapped in a cluster of memories and worry. How he wanted to say something to her, to reach out to her, but for some reason he just couldn�t. She had AJ�s hand enveloped in her own and was gently rocking back and forth as if she was in her favorite rocking chair at home.  
  
  
  
AJ lay still and quiet, except for the beeping of the heart monitor above his head, perhaps he was the only Richardson allowed a peaceful, quiet sleep this night. Good because when he woke up all the guilt that would pour from his body was unthinkable to Kevin.  
  
  
  
Brian was drooped down in his chair, his legs outstretched, his head shaking back and forth as if he was having a silent argument with himself.  
  
  
  
It was almost midnight when Brian finally broke the silence, �I need a Coke or something I�ll be back�do you guys want anything?�  
  
  
  
�No I�m good.� Kevin said as they both looked at their mother who seemed so many miles away.  
  
  
  
�Mom?�  
  
  
  
�Nothing for me baby�thanks.� She finally said only averting her gaze from AJ long enough to give Brian a loving smile.  
  
  
  
Kevin thought briefly about following Brian out into the hallway if nothing else to escape the gloom the hospital room brought into his ever breaking heart, but he also recognized the look on Brian�s face. It read as a sign you would see on a road, �I need to be alone� So Kevin left him alone and instead focused on his mom.  
  
  
  
If it was possible to do so, Kevin would guess that she had aged about thirty years in just this one day. His mom always looked younger than she was, and even today as he was approaching thirty, he could say with glaring pride that his mom didn�t look old enough to be his mom.  
  
  
  
Today, she looked old enough, there were wrinkles lining her face, had she had them before? Kevin hadn�t noticed, Weird that they became more prominent in the darkness than the light. She had huge bags under her eyes which weren�t from lack of sleep but from excessive crying. He wondered how long she had wept after the boys took off to find the boyfriend.  
  
  
  
 _�When she finally spoke, after an eternity, she said something that still sends shivers down my spine after all these years, even now as I repeat it to you; I�ll feel the hairs on my arms go up. She said to me, �Charlie is dead, I just know these things. A mother knows. That only added to the stress that night brought. The certainty with which my wife spoke made each hour that passed more tortuous than the last.�_  
  
  
  
It was there in the dark, that Kevin heard his mother say that very same thing. It was about midnight when it came, Brian had actually dosed off to a very brief sleep, laying with his head on AJ�s bed looking like a kid who had fallen asleep at his desk at school. Now with the gentle snores coming from the left side of the bed, Kevin moved his chair closer to his mother, who was still gently rocking back and forth in her chair, her hand never leaving AJ�s.  
  
  
  
�Mom,� Kevin whispered, which caused Jackie to turn her head slightly to see her oldest son.  
  
  
  
�Yes baby?�  
  
  
  
�How are you holding up?�  
  
  
  
What she said, she said without reservation as if it was absolute fact, �He�s dead, my beautiful baby boy is dead�I can feel it.�  
  
  
  
Those words hit him hard and quick, he felt his whole spirit dampen, �Mom don�t say that, we�ll find him. He�s alive�he has to be alive�right?�  
  
  
  
It seemed absurd for the question to be asked, by someone as skilled as Kevin to begin with, but this was not the FBI agent, this was the scared child, hoping upon hope, that his mom could give him some sort of comfort. He needed for her to tell him everything would be fine.  
  
  
  
She took her hand away from AJ for the first time in hours, and placed it on her oldest sons face, caressing his cheek lightly as small tears began to fall from her eyes, �I need my baby back Kevin.� She choked back a sob and Kevin instantly felt guilt for bringing up those feeling to begin with. It was incredibly selfish but still it had to be done.  
  
  
  
He gently moved her hand away from his check and placed it in his own, �Mom, we�ll find him�I will find him. Did you have anyone over to house recently? Anyone who you think Nick would trust with his secret password?�  
  
  
  
�String bean?�  
  
  
  
Kevin nodded a yes; out of the corner of his eye he saw Brian shift positions. He wasn�t sleeping but listening quietly, probably brushing freshly spilled tears from his own eyes.  
  
  
  
�No baby, I haven�t had company over in a long time, just you and Howie and occasionally Rob.�  
  
  
  
�Are you sure?�  
  
  
  
�Absolutely�why are you asking me that?�  
  
  
  
�Because the person who took Nicky knew the word.�  
  
  
  
�Are you saying the person who did this knows us Kevin? The person who stole my baby and shot my child actually knows us?� She raised her voice in disbelief which caused AJ to stir in his sleep.  
  
  
  
�I don�t know mom�it�s a possibility�� He stopped himself not sure if he even wanted to ask her in the state she was in, but he had to know, �Mom�how sick was Nicky this morning? Is he on medicine of any kind?�  
  
  
  
The question had an odd effect on Jackie Richardson, instead of making her anxious; it seemed to calm her down somehow. Maybe it was just talking about the baby that did it. Kevin noticed whenever Nick came into conversation, his mother no matter how tired or stressed or sad, would always light up. The child had that effect on everyone, mainly because he was the baby, born at a crucial time in his mom�s life.  
  
  
  
Jackie said more than once that if it weren�t for her youngest son, she would never had made it through her husband�s death, but knowing she had this small little thing to look after, the last gift her husband had given her, that gave her all the strength she needed to get over all the hills that stood in her way.  
  
  
  
Nick was Jackie�s pride and joy, no matter how bad things were, as long as she had that baby to hold in her arms and rock to sleep at night, she knew everything would be all right.  
  
  
  
So maybe, just the small conversation she was having about her child now, in a dark hospital room with her son, worked like a tranquilizer. �He had a high fever this morning�it was about 102. He wasn�t on antibiotics or anything but he was taking baby aspirin. I was going to bring him to the doctor when I got home from work, if his fever wasn�t any lower.�  
  
  
  
�Was he still vomiting?�  
  
  
  
�No, he had stopped that, just the fever and a headache. Do you know what he told me this morning?�  
  
  
  
�What?� Kevin lost his voice when he said the word.  
  
  
  
She once again placed her hand on Kevin�s face, �He said he loved you�just out of the blue. He always says things like that your little brother, when I make him go take a bath he would stop and say, Mommy I love you or he might scream down to the boys in the living room, Brian�AJ I love you.� She let a tear slide down her cheek while she smiled at the memory, �This morning, it was you.�  
  
  
  
Kevin smiled and took in a deep breath, �I�ll get him back mom.�  
  
  
  
She moved a tuft of hair away from Kevin�s eyes and then took her hand and placed it back inside AJ�s, �I know.�  
  
  
  
 _�By early morning, there�s just something that happens to you�you go through all these emotions, anger, love, hate, resentment. I at one point maybe around 3 am or so, I actually found myself hating Charlie for putting us through the hell we were going through. I think I even said the words out loud. I hate you for this! I didn�t mean it�of course I didn�t but sometimes you have this flood of feelings and you have no idea what to do with them.�_  
  
  
  
4 in the morning found Kevin in the hallway of the hospital nervously pacing back and forth. He felt like if he just sat there for another minute more he might scream or start throwing things. He must have tried to leave the hospital about ten times between he and his mother�s talk and now. Every time getting as far as the elevator before convincing himself there was nothing to be done.  
  
  
  
He felt so helpless, why hadn�t the guy called? He figured that by now he would have gotten a phone call, taunting him, something, anything to give him hope that his baby brother was still alive. The fact that no call came, hardened his heart and made him want to punch a wall, �He�s doing this on purpose�he knows I am helpless to do anything right now, he�s using that to torture me.�  
  
  
  
�Excuse me sir?� A nurse at the desk said, looking at Kevin as if he just asked her a question.  
  
  
  
�Sorry, I was talking to myself.�  
  
  
  
She smiled at him, �Oh, no problem. I do that all the time. Who are you here for, if you don�t mind me asking?�  
  
  
  
�Alex Richardson, he�s my brother.�  
  
  
  
�Oh�gunshot wound right?�  
  
  
  
Kevin nodded, �He�s going to be okay though.� He felt the need to tell her, she looked as if she needed consoling.  
  
  
  
�I�m glad; your mom seems like a great lady.�  
  
  
  
�She is.�  
  
  
  
She smiled once more at the detective, �I�m sorry for bothering you, if you need anything else my name�s Patty, I�m on call until 8.�  
  
  
  
Suddenly a look of hope spread across Kevin�s face and his eyes lit up. He actually smiled his first genuine smile since this whole thing had happened. �Thanks Patty you may have just helped more than you know.� He quickened his pace back into AJ�s room.  
  
  
  
Brian had now moved to the chair in which Kevin had vacated, probably his own way of changing his scenery. His mother still clasping AJ�s hand in her own, but the rocking had ceased only to be replaced by a blank stare as she watched her son�s chest go up and down as he slept.  
  
�Mom?� Kevin�s voice was louder than expected and it met both of his family members with a start as they quickly shifted their gazes at him.  
  
  
  
�What�s wrong Kevin? Did something happen?�  
  
  
  
�No�but, do you think Nicky would have told Patty his secret word?� Brian sat up straighter with a look of understanding on his face, as Jackie nodded.  
  
  
  
�I�m sure he would have. He shares everything with that little girl. You know he calls her his girlfriend.�  
  
  
  
�You think Patty might have told someone?� Brian asked his brother now with a gleam of hope in his eyes.  
  
  
  
�I�m thinking yes, for all we know she could have told the guy who has Nick. I�m going to go talk to her.�  
  
  
  
�Honey, she�s only a baby�and it�s not even light out yet�wait until morning okay?�  
  
  
  
The impatient, detective side of Kevin wanted to come out, the longer he waited the less time he would have, but he also knew that his mom was right. Patty was a child, if he were to wake her up now, number one it would scare her to death, and number two a sleepy child is useless. He would wait until morning, and then he�d make his way over to Patty�s house.  
  
  
  
 _�When the first rays of sunshine peeked through our bedroom window my wife and I looked at each other, both of us so exhausted�we made it through the first night, she said to me. You know people ask me whenever I talk at these things if it got easier, was the second night, third night and so on as hard as the first and if so, how did we deal with it. Truth is it does get easier, by the one year anniversary of my son�s disappearance we were both sleeping normal patterns again. Nothing ever makes the pain go away though, nothing. Every time I wake up just as the sun is rising, I think back to that first night and remember the terror I felt. I only hope my son didn�t feel the same way.�_  
  
  
  
At 6 am on the dot, Kevin called Howie and woke him up, told him his plan to go visit Patty and her family and Howie agreed to meet him there. He walked over to his mother and kissed her cheek, then did the same to AJ as he shifted slightly in his sleep, �As soon as he wakes up I want you to call me okay mom?�  
  
  
  
�Of course sweetheart, be safe and keep us informed as to what�s going on.�  
  
  
  
�I love you mom.�  
  
  
  
�I love you too.�  
  
  
  
Brian stood up and followed Kevin out of the room, �Do you want me to go with you? Patty likes me she might be more willing to talk to me than you.�  
  
  
  
Kevin thought about it for a second, �Not this time buddy, I think mom needs you with her...besides J is going to be waking up soon and I want him to feel protected.�  
  
  
  
Brian felt a sense of pride behind those words, �Okay, but if she won�t talk let me know and then maybe I can try.� Kevin pulled Brian into a hug and kissed his cheek as he let go.  
  
  
  
�Brian, I love you take care of Mom and AJ okay?�  
  
  
  
�Love you too bro.�  
  
  
  
He was never going to take a chance to say I love you for granted again.  
  
  
  
As he walked into the elevator the last few words of that guest speaker from what felt like forever ago rang through his mind, by the time he was done talking he had managed to capture even the most reluctant of his audience. Even when it went into their lunch break it didn�t seem to bother the hecklers. Someone had asked the all important question, what happened to his son? Did they ever find him or is he still missing. He took a graduated pause before answering this question. The same one he was asked countless times.  
  
  
  
 _�Just last year, the remains of Charlie were found in a play ground not more than two miles from my own house. It was two days short of his fifteenth birthday when he was found. Five full years after he had been reported missing. Maybe you were expecting me to bring him out to you to a round of rolling applause, but that�s not how our story ended. That�s why I�m here today. Most stories won�t end happy, many of the parents you are dealing with will have the same exact outcome as my wife and I. But maybe there will be one�one happy ending. Make all the sad endings live for that one happy one.�_  
  
  
  
�Don�t worry Nicky; this will be a happy ending�� Kevin said as he stepped out into the early morning sunshine. The first night now nothing more than a memory that Kevin would think about often.  
  



	24. Chapter 24

****

**24  
  
  
  
The Man in the Yard**

  
  
  
  
  
  
Kevin met Howie across the street from Patty�s house just as the hustle and bustle of a busy morning began to explode. The sleepless night still living in Kevin�s features as he tried to shake himself awake and alert for what he hoped would be the day he got his baby brother back. In his gut, he felt like Patty was going to be the key to this mystery, that she would be able to crack the case wide open. The girlfriend saving the day, isn�t that how so many crime dramas ended? Even if in this case the girlfriend was only 8 years old.  
  
  
  
�How are you holding up Kev?�  
  
  
  
Kevin looked over at Howie, �As well as I can I guess.�  
  
  
  
�Did you get any sleep at all? Even an hour?�  
  
  
  
�No, can�t say I did.�  
  
  
  
�We�ll find him Kevin.�  
  
  
  
Kevin nodded, hearing the words but knowing they were only meant to console. It looked like Howie also got little sleep; he looked drained and unusually pale considering his natural coloring.  
  
  
  
�Let�s do this,� Kevin said walking across the street and ringing the doorbell.  
  
  
  
A small dog started yipping when the bell rang, followed by a sudden flurry of activity in the small house. Within a minute or so, Anita Nicosia opened the door in her light blue bathrobe and slippers. She looked startled and surprised to see Kevin and Howie standing there.  
  
  
  
�Good morning Mrs. Nicosia and I�m so sorry to disturb you so early.�  
  
  
  
�Is there something wrong?� She had a panicked look on her face as she continued, �Is it my husband? Has something happened to him?�  
  
  
  
�No, I�m sorry it�s nothing like that�it�s actually about my brother.�  
  
  
  
�Nick?�  
  
  
  
�Yes, may we come in for a few minutes?� She seemed confused but yet relieved that her husband was fine as she opened the door and let the detectives inside.  
  
  
  
�My husband is away on business so when I saw you standing there I just automatically thought the worst.�  
  
  
  
�I�m sorry we made you worry.�  
  
  
  
�Would you like some coffee or bagels or anything? I�m afraid I don�t have too long I have to get Patty ready for school.�  
  
  
  
�Actually Mrs. Nicosia��  
  
  
  
�Please call me Anita.�  
  
  
  
�Sorry, Anita�it was Patty that we were hoping to speak with.� She seemed surprised and suddenly not as happy to see the two men standing in her kitchen.  
  
  
  
�Couldn�t this wait until after school? Is there a problem with Nicky?�  
  
  
  
�Actually yes�my brother�� Kevin had a hard time getting the words out, it was the first time he had to admit what had happened, to someone other than his friends and family and he just couldn�t do it, so Howie noticing that took over for him.  
  
  
  
�Nicky has been abducted.�  
  
  
  
Anita wore a look of shock on her face, �Sweet Jesus�are you sure?�  
  
  
  
�Yes, he was taken out of his home early yesterday morning.�  
  
  
  
�My God, I don�t even know what to say�Kevin I�m so sorry.�  
  
  
  
�Thanks,� He said nodding his head while looking down at the floor, once again a feeling of hopelessness ripping through his body.  
  
  
  
�How do you think Patty can help?�  
  
  
  
Once again Howie took over, �We think maybe Patty can tell us if she saw someone hanging around Nicky the last few days.�  
  
  
  
Anita nodded in understanding, �I�ll go get her right now and I think I am keeping her home from school today. She will not be happy when she hears about Nick.�  
  
  
  
Anita walked out of the room leaving the two detectives, in the kitchen. �Want me to talk to her Kev?�  
  
  
  
�No, I should probably do the talking,� Kevin said giving Howie a small smile.  
  
  
  
Within five minutes time a sleepy Patty wearing purple kitty and hearts on her night gown walked into the kitchen rubbing the sleep from her eyes and yawning. When she saw Kevin standing there she immediately smiled and looked behind him, �Nicky? Is that why I�m not going to school today mommy? Is Nicky coming to play?�  
  
Kevin felt his heart fall as he sat on one of the kitchen chairs and gently placed his hand on Patty�s arm, �Hi Patty, Nick isn�t with me.�  
  
  
  
�Oh�are you taking me to him then? I�m not dressed and I can�t go in my pajamas.� She giggled a cute little giggle still excited at the prospect of spending the day with her best friend.  
  
  
  
Anita decided to step in at that point by squatting down next to her daughter and hugging her, �Baby they are here to ask you some questions about Nicky okay?�  
  
  
  
�Are we having a party for him?� She asked now confused but starting to feel like something bad had happened.  
  
  
  
�No Patty�Nicky is missing sweetheart and his brother wanted to ask you some questions hoping that you might be able to help find him.�  
  
  
  
Patty�s eyes grew wide, �Missing? Like you cannot find him?�  
  
  
  
�That�s right Patty�we can�t find him.� Kevin said now taking over the conversation.  
  
  
  
�He is a good hider maybe he�s hiding somewhere. Did you try calling his name?�  
  
  
  
The innocence that was held behind that statement almost did Kevin in, he wanted to just grab the child in his arms and cry. If it was only as simple as calling Nick�s name. Things were never that simple though.  
  
  
  
�It�s not quite like that Patty,� Kevin said making eye contact with the child and doing his best to smile at her, �Someone took him away from us�see we think someone knew his special word.�  
  
  
  
�String bean?� She asked without any hesitation.  
  
  
  
Kevin nodded, �Yes�Patty do you know if he told anyone else that word besides you?�  
  
  
  
Patty shook her head as she pouted looking ready to cry.  
  
  
  
�Did you tell anyone that word?�  
  
  
  
Once again she shook her head.  
  
  
  
�Honey are you sure? No one is going to get mad at you if you told someone that word or if Nicky did, it might help us find him,� Howie said now leaning on Kevin�s shoulder as he stood behind his friend.  
  
  
  
�We told Mr. Cooper.�  
  
  
  
�Mr. Cooper? And who is that?�  
  
  
  
�That�s their teacher.� Anita cut in as the grip on her daughter tightened.  
  
  
  
�Patty that�s okay to tell your teacher, did you tell anyone else?�  
  
  
  
�My mommy and daddy.�  
  
  
  
Kevin glanced over at Anita as she smiled, �And you didn�t tell anyone right?�  
  
  
  
�No.�  
  
  
  
�Is my Nick going to be okay?� Patty asked now beginning to cry.  
  
  
  
Kevin pulled her close to him and pat her head and gave her a little hug, �I hope so Patty�is there anyone else you can think of that Nicky talked about? Was there anyone who wanted to know his word or maybe looked like he was following my brother around?�  
  
  
  
�There was a man in the yard once.�  
  
  
  
�A man in the yard what yard?� Kevin asked now feeling a small sense of hope creeping into his veins at the same time as a feeling of disgust.  
  
  
  
�We were playing at Nick�s house and we both saw a man standing in his yard. He smiled and waved at us but by the time we went and got his mom, the man was gone.�  
  
  
  
�Do you remember what he looked like?� Kevin signaled for Howie to grab him a pad and a paper so he could take down a description.  
  
  
  
�He was big and tall but I don�t remember what else�he was wearing a hat I think and he looked scary, that�s why we went to go get Nick�s mommy even though Nick said he was nice man.�  
  
  
  
�A nice man? My brother knew who he was?�  
  
  
  
Patty nodded, �I think so but when I asked him his name he told me it was a secret.�  
  
  
  
  
  
�Can you remember anything else? What color were his eyes? What was he wearing? Anything?� Kevin�s voice grew to forte as he became anxious, but the change in tone also frightened Patty, who backed away from him and closer to her mother.  
  
  
  
�I don�t remember mommy.� She said now directing her answer to her mother instead of the detectives.  
  
  
  
�That�s okay baby�she doesn�t remember anything else Kevin, I�m so sorry.�  
  
  
  
Kevin nodded, annoyed but yet understanding that he was just dealing with a child and she had helped, if even in a small way.  
  
  
  
�Okay�I understand, thanks Patty for your help.� Kevin said once again patting Patty on the head and smiling at her.  
  
  
  
�You should try under his bed, Nicky always hides under his bed and I always find him.� She laughed temporarily forgetting that her friend was gone.  
  
  
  
Kevin nodded, �Thanks sweetheart, I�ll do that.�  
  
  
  
�Baby why don�t you go back upstairs I�ll be there in a little bit okay?�  
  
  
  
�Kay mommy.� Patty turned with her fingers in her mouth and walked out of the room.  
  
  
  
�Do you think my daughter is in any danger?� Anita asked once Patty was no longer there to hear the conversation.  
  
  
  
�I wish I could say no for sure but I�m going to ask a detective to keep an eye on her okay?�  
  
  
  
�Oh my God��  
  
  
  
�Don�t worry Anita�it�s just a precaution�in the meantime I was wondering when you expect your husband to be home?�  
  
  
  
�Later tonight, he�s in a meeting all day and then he is going to hop a red eye back home�why?�  
  
  
  
�Because I�d like to talk to him as well, Patty mentioned that he also knew the word and I just want to see if there�s any chance he might have told someone.�  
  
  
  
�I�m sure he wouldn�t do that Kevin but I know you have to follow as many leads as possible.�  
  
  
  
�Thanks for understanding Anita and thanks also for allowing us to speak to your daughter. I may be back with more questions.�  
  
  
  
�I understand�Kevin how is your mom holding up? Is there anything I can do for her?�  
  
  
  
�She�s doing okay, as well as can be expected under the circumstances, I�ll tell her you were asking.�  
  
  
  
�Thanks, she�s such a great lady,�  
  
  
  
�Yes she is.�  
  
  
  
As they walked out Howie turned to his friend, �You are starting to suspect the father aren�t you?�  
  
  
  
Kevin nodded, �He just always seems to be out of town at the right moment. I have a feeling he�s not out of town. Have you noticed his pictures aren�t anywhere visible in there? I mean there are pictures of Patty and Anita all over the place but I didn�t see one single picture of the father.�  
  
  
  
�Are you thinking he�s our man?� Howie asked hopeful as he sipped on a cup of coffee he had hidden in his car.  
  
  
  
�I don�t know D, but I�m running out of ideas.� His cell phone rang at the end of his sentence and Kevin felt butterflies twitching in his stomach. He turned the phone around to see if he recognized the number and sighed when he saw it was just the office.  
  
  
  
�Hello.�  
  
  
  
�Richardson.� His mood continued to dampen when he heard Tyler�s voice on the other end of the line.  
  
  
  
�Hi Tyler, what�s up?�  
  
  
  
�You need to get to the office right away, there�s a package waiting for you.�  
  
  
  
�Okay�thanks I�ll be right there.�  
  
  
  
Kevin and Howie both made their way to the headquarters where Tyler greeted them in Kevin�s office. He didn�t look as if he had slept either. Probably not from worry but from the strain of working on a high profile case that now involved someone in their own department, that particular someone also happened to be gunning for the case to be handed back over to him.  
  
  
  
�How�s AJ?�  
  
  
  
�He�s going to be fine.�  
  
  
  
�I tried to go talk to him yesterday but your mom��  
  
  
  
�I know, she was upset but she also understands he needs to be questioned.�  
  
  
  
�Good,�  
  
  
  
�Tyler, I�d like to do the questioning.�  
  
  
  
�I don�t think that�s a good idea Kevin, I mean it�s just too personal for you right now.�  
  
  
  
�I know, but I think that AJ would be more willing to open up to me then he would be to anyone else.�  
  
  
  
�Has he woken up yet?�  
  
  
  
Kevin shook his head, �No not yet but my mom is going to call me the second he does.�  
  
  
  
�Okay good, we�ll figure it out then. We have a lot more stuff to talk about Kevin but first comes first,� Tyler said handing over the envelope to Kevin who was surprised to see it had been opened already.  
  
  
  
�You opened it?�  
  
  
  
�Yes, I felt it was important to do that, I wasn�t sure what it might say and how quickly we�d have to react, surely you understand?�  
  
  
  
Kevin nodded, �Yes�� He held the envelope in his hands �Is this going to be bad?�  
  
  
  
�No, not too bad.�  
  
  
  
Kevin spilled out the contents of the envelope onto his desk; it contained a note, a small locket of blond hair and a picture of a sleepy but at least untouched, unhurt Nick. As much as he wanted to be excited he also remembered getting a package identical to this one not too long ago containing the smiling happy face of Sheila Tamry.  
  
  
  
�Why the hair I wonder?� Tyler asked as he looked at the strands of hair in the plastic bag.  
  
  
  
Kevin wasn�t paying attention to Tyler; he was concentrating on the picture of Nick. He was wearing his overalls this time with the cute red suspenders that Kevin had bought him for his 8th birthday, his red shirt covered in penguins wearing baseball caps. In his hand he held the Winnie the Pooh Brian had talked about as well as their father�s shirt. The date in the corner of the picture read today.  
  
  
  
�Wait a minute�Howie look!� Kevin exclaimed handing the picture over to D who examined it closely.  
  
  
  
�This shirt was still in the bedroom as of yesterday which means that��  
  
  
  
�He went back! He went back there to get my father�s shirt.�  
  
  
  
�You were at the crime scene yesterday?� Tyler asked as he dusted the envelope for fingerprints.  
  
  
  
�You mean my mother�s house? Yes I was. Brian needed some things and I felt the need to look around.�  
  
  
  
�Kevin��  
  
  
  
�Now is not the time Tyler, okay?� Kevin was short with the detective whose only response was to shrug it off.  
  
  
  
Kevin placed his hand on the photo and gently moved it on his brother�s face as if trying to reach through the picture and make him feel safe. �At least he looks okay�he doesn�t look scared.�  
  
  
  
Kevin looked up at Howie and nodded, �That�s because he knows whoever this is.� Remembering what Patty had said about his brother saying the man in the yard was a nice guy. How many times had that man met Nicky in their very own backyard, undetected by all the people who claimed to be so watchful of the little boy? Kevin shuddered at that thought and his sudden feelings of failing to look out for the people he loved the most.  
  
  
  
After allowing himself to take his eyes away from his little brother, afraid once he did the picture might vanish just like the child in the photo did; he grabbed the note in his hands, dreading what it might say.  
  
  
  
 **_Hey there again Kevin,  
  
  
  
I dressed Nicky up in his favorite outfit for you. He said that you gave it to him, seems like he can�t stop talking about you. I also gave you some of his hair; you might want to give it to your mom to remember him by�just in case something horrible was to happen to him. He cried a little when I pulled it out but then I tickled him and made him feel all better. His fever has gone down by the way. I gave him some aspirin.  
  
  
  
By the way how is AJ?_ **  
  
  
  
Kevin�s first instinct was to take the paper and rip it in two, exactly what he wanted to do to the man behind those words. He grimaced, a look of intense hate on his face especially when he stared at the words� _I dressed Nicky_. He wanted that man�s hands no where near his baby brother and then the thought of him pulling the hair out of his baby brothers head and of course ending his note asking about AJ as if he cared about the child he SHOT!  
  
  
  
�He�s just playing with you Kevin; it�s all a mind game,� Howie said trying to calm his friend�s nerves.  
  
  
  
�Tell that to the Tamrys�� He said walking out of the office, down to the water fountain and letting the cold water run on his hands as he splashed it onto his face. Howie joined him out in the hallway a few seconds later.  
  
  
  
�We need to go back to my mother�s house D, he was there we need to re examine that room.�  
  
  
  
�Tyler agrees he�s sending people out there now.�  
  
  
  
�I want to be one of those people.�  
  
  
  
�I know.�  
  
  
  
Kevin walked back towards Tyler as he assembled his men, �I�m coming with you.�  
  
  
  
�Kevin go back to the hospital, let me take care of this okay?�  
  
  
  
�No, I can�t just sit and do nothing at the hospital, let me come with you.�  
  
  
  
Tyler took in a deep breath, �Okay fine.�  
  
  
  
�Thanks.�  
  
  
  
As they were about to leave, back to his mother�s house once again, he took one more long look at the picture of his brother; he was smiling, his bright blue eyes didn�t show a hint of sadness at all.  
  
  
  
�He�s being taken care of at least, which shows some hint of compassion right?� He asked anyone who was listening. In this case it was Maria who gave Kevin a sympathetic nod.  
  
  
  
�Howie!� Howie stopped dead in his tracks right before he entered the elevator.  
  
  
  
�What is it Kev?�  
  
  
  
�Do me a favor and go talk to my mom�s neighbors! They might have seen this guy that Patty was talking about. Maybe they caught him snooping around and contacted the police?�  
  
  
  
�Good thinking Kev�you sure you don�t need me for this?�  
  
  
  
�No, I think between me, Tyler and Maria we�ll have it covered.�  
  
  
  
�Okay.�  
  
  
  
Kevin nodded, glad he thought of the neighbors, ever since this whole nightmare began he wasn�t as on top of his game as he should have been but then again maybe that was the whole idea. Maybe Nicky was taken more to distract Kevin than anything else. Keep him from doing his job well?  
  
  
  
He took those thoughts with him as he went searching for more clues at his mom�s house, unaware that there was one staring him right in the face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	25. Chapter 25

****

**25  
  
  
  
Our little secret�**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kevin wiped sweat off of his brow with the handkerchief he always carried in his back pocket. Why one earth he ever got into that habit was his father�s fault. Kevin senior was as old fashioned as you could get, from real cloth diapers on all of his children to a good old hanky instead of the cheap tissues that exploded once you sneezed into them. It was a trait that Kevin junior picked up from his dad, one of many. All of his friends made fun of him tirelessly for carrying around a grandpa rag as they affectionately called it but to Kevin that�s just the way it was.  
  
  
  
He sighed as he placed the handkerchief back into his pocket, it wasn�t a particularly hot day but whenever he pulled an all nighter he would get the worst case of sweats ever. The fact that he was up all night was slowly starting to take affect on the detective as his head began to pound ever so slightly as the day droned on.  
  
  
  
�Are you okay?� He looked up at Maria as she tried to pass him in the narrow hallway leading into the bedrooms upstairs.  
  
  
  
�Yeah, I�m just tired.�  
  
  
  
�Kevin you should go home and rest, you have been through a lot.�  
  
  
  
�I can�t rest, there�s time for resting later, and I need to get my brother back.� His tone was harsh but his eyes soft, and Maria who had worked under Kevin for a few years now, took no offense to it at all.  
  
  
  
�I�m glad they are letting me help Tyler with this case.� She said instead, placing a hand on Kevin�s shoulder as she finally allowed herself to pass Kevin and head down the hall towards Jackie�s room.  
  
  
  
Kevin turned his attention back towards Nick�s room, entering slowly and once again disappointed that he wasn�t greeted with the smiling face of the boy who was usually lying on the floor playing his video games or drawing at his desk.  
  
  
  
Now he understood why so many times when he had gone into homes where a child was killed or abducted, the parents would almost always be found in the victim�s room, sitting on the bed or hugging something that belonged to their child. He knew because if given the chance, he could easily just sit there all day, lie on the bed and picture his brother jumping on top of him and laughing hysterically when Kevin�s tickle monster made an appearance. The smell of Nicky still clung in the air, the smell of Johnson and Johnson�s no tears shampoo and Tide laundry detergent mixed together with a hint of chocolate.  
  
  
  
He knew he had to get up and start looking around, but he had no idea where to even begin. He felt like he had been through every inch of this room yesterday and frankly it was all beginning to be a bit much for him. Maybe Tyler was right, maybe he should just make his way back to the hospital. AJ would be waking up soon, in fact, that thought made him bring out his cell phone and make a quick call to his brother�s room.  
  
  
  
Brian answered on the first ring, he sounded much the same way that Kevin looked he was sure.  
  
  
  
�Is he awake yet B?�  
  
  
  
�No�� There was a pause as he whispered to their mother that Kevin was on the phone before coming back. �Mom wants to know if there�s any news on Nicky.�  
  
  
  
�Not yet, I�m actually at the house right now.�  
  
  
  
�How did talking to Patty go? Was she helpful?�  
  
  
  
�A little, but not much.�  
  
  
  
Kevin heard the worry in his brother�s voice; the helplessness came out as he said the next sentence, �So you are back to where you were before then?�  
  
  
  
�Not quite, I have a few ideas, but that�s not why I called. I called to check up on AJ.�  
  
  
  
�There�s no change, the doctor was in a little bit ago just to examine him and he said everything looks okay. He should be waking up soon.�  
  
  
  
�Don�t forget Brian, when he does I want you to call my cell okay?�  
  
  
  
�Sure thing.�  
  
  
  
�Oh and Brian�do you know if Nick had any hiding places in the house? Where he liked to go be alone or hide if he was getting in trouble?� After talking to Patty, the thought occurred to him that maybe he had a secret place to hide, somewhere that no one knew about. Kevin was familiar with those places; he had one of his very own. Anytime he would get into trouble as a child, he hid under the crawlspace of their front porch. Once he fell asleep under there and wasn�t found for three hours. His mom always blamed that day for her first gray hair and of course that was also the end of Kevin�s secret hiding place. His dad made sure to board it up after that, no more kids hiding under the porch and scaring moms to death he had said as he groaned about doing it that whole Saturday afternoon preceding the big disappearance.  
  
  
  
Maybe this man was giving him things and Nick needed somewhere to hide them? At this point he was willing to try anything. Brian paused for quite some time and even whispered the question to his mother in hopes that she might be able to help. �I�m not sure man, I know that whenever we played hide and seek he always went under his bed.�  
  
  
  
�Patty said the same thing.�  
  
  
  
Brian laughed, it felt good to hear someone laughing again, �Yeah he really sucks at hide and seek, even though he calls himself a good hider. When he�d get on my nerves, I would just take my time finding him.� Now it was Kevin�s turn to laugh. He had done that more than once himself to all three of his siblings.  
  
  
  
�Okay thanks Brian� tell mom I love her okay? And I love you too.�  
  
  
  
�Thanks bro, I love you too.� Kevin nodded as he hung up with his brother.  
  
  
  
�How�s the search going in here?� Maria asked entering the room, surprised to see Kevin just sitting there on the bed.  
  
  
  
�It�s not; I was just on the phone with my brother.�  
  
  
  
�Tyler told me to come in and check up on you, I think it�s safe to say that he�s giving you some space.�  
  
  
  
�Good.�  
  
  
  
�Is there anything I can do for you Kevin?�  
  
  
  
�No I�m good, thanks.�  
  
  
  
�Okay, well I dusted your mom�s room for fingerprints, now I�m going to your brothers.� Kevin looked up and smiled at her.  
  
  
  
Once she left he decided it was time to finally get off the bed and do something, but instead of getting up, he slid himself down onto the floor, allowing himself to pull up the blankets and take a look under his brother�s bed. He did do this the other night but not as thoroughly as he would have liked. There was a baseball glove lying in his direct site line, so he moved it away and saw a few Pokeman trading cards, about 3 single and unmatched socks, a few pieces of construction paper and a stale cheese doodle.  
  
  
  
He tried to slide his body further under the bed to get a better look, but it was a little to small for him so he stood up and opted to move the entire bed a little, uncovering all the contents as he gradually pulled it away from the wall and into the middle of the room. Much to his surprise he saw a small cigar box lying there where the bed had once been. He went into his back pocket, once again patting the sweat off of his forehead and bent down and picked the box up, making sure to put on some gloves before doing so.  
  
  
  
He sat down on the bed once again and opened the box, not sure what he might find, but eager to see. Kevin closed his eyes and sighed, once again getting that hopeless feeling that one gets when someone is missing. This was torture, pure and simple.  
  
  
  
The box contained a few things, nothing big, old baby pictures, a few pennies and nickels, one Yo-yo but the thing that really caught his attention was under all of those things, and it was a picture, one of many that he drew all the time. It was made with red construction paper and folded in half like a card. On the front there was a big blue heart with the words, I love you Daddy� written on the front.  
  
  
  
�I love you daddy?� He mumbled to himself as he grabbed the card in his hand and opened it.  
  
  
  
On the inside there was a picture of Kevin�s father hugging his mother. Nicky had glued it inside the card. Underneath the picture he had written I love you daddy, but this time followed by I can�t wait to see you again.  
  
  
  
�What the hell?� Kevin asked confused, staring at the card, trying to make sense of it.  
  
  
  
�Can�t wait to see you again?�  
  
  
  
He placed the card back inside the box and stood up, placing the box on the bed as he continued to look through the room. Now he had to find something else. Why would Nick write to his dad? He never even knew his father and why on earth would he say he�d see him again?  
  
  
  
It was normal for children to have imaginary friends and he also remembered a brief time when Nicky did have one. His name was Nert and he was an invisible Kangaroo who followed him all over the place. Jackie always dismissed the idea of telling her at that time five year old son, that Nert didn�t exist, but it always bothered Kevin. So one day He placed Nick on his lap, and explained to him that Nert needed to be with his other kangaroo friends in Australia, it was a tearful goodbye but finally after convincing the entire family to give him a send off party, Nert had left.  
  
  
  
�Maybe my father has taken Nert�s place.�  
  
  
  
�Did you say something Kevin?� Once again Maria entered the room.  
  
  
  
�Oh, no just talking to myself.�  
  
  
  
�How�s the search going?�  
  
  
  
�I found a box with nothing much in there, but there was a card to my father.� Maria looked surprised.  
  
  
  
�Isn�t your dad dead?�  
  
�Yes, that�s what makes no sense.�  
  
  
  
Maria took the box and looked at the card, �Is this what you�re talking about?� Kevin nodded as he opened the closet door.  
  
  
  
�You look just like your dad; I bet you have heard that before huh?�  
  
  
  
�Many many times, although I don�t see the similarities.�  
  
  
  
Maria chuckled, �Yup, most people never do.�  
  
  
  
Kevin grabbed one of the chairs in the room and placed it inside the closet, standing on it and taking a closer look. He knew his brother liked to climb so maybe he had left something up on the shelves. �Are you looking for anything in particular? Maybe I can help?�  
  
  
  
�I�m just thinking that maybe my brother has a secret stash somewhere, maybe in here but I don�t see anything.�  
  
  
  
Kevin got down off the chair and looked over at Maria, �I wish I knew where to look.�  
  
  
  
�Sometimes things are in plain site Kevin, I�m sure something is here. I should go back downstairs; call me if you need me.�  
  
  
  
�I will thanks Maria.� She nodded.  
  
  
  
�Okay if I were an 8 year old and wanted to hide things from my mom�where would I go? Come on Nicky�.talk to me�where would you hide something?�  
  
  
  
Then it hit him, he stood up excitedly and walked out of Nick�s room and into Brian�s. It was a well known fact that when the youngest Richardson wasn�t hanging all over the oldest one, he was doing that to Brian. Nicky adored Brian and was in his room a lot, �Probably a lot more than even Brian realized,� Kevin said finishing his though out loud.  
  
  
  
He excitedly ran into Brian�s room, his brother was a slob, clothes were everywhere, drawers half opened, closet overflowing with junk, mostly sporting equipment that he didn�t even use.  
  
  
  
He ventured closer to the bed and peered underneath. Since Brian owned a double bed, there was a lot more junk under there, but Kevin was also easily able to slide his body underneath and take a look around.  
  
  
  
There in the corner, closest to the bedposts, was a duffel bag. Kevin grabbed it and pulled it forward as he made his way out from under the bed. He was just about to unzip when once again Maria walked into the room, �How is it going in here?�  
  
  
  
Kevin looked up, annoyed to be interrupted again, �Going good�� He noticed she was holding the cigar box from Nick�s room. �What are you doing with that?� He asked.  
  
  
  
�Oh, I was going to ask you if you were all done with this. I�ll put it in the evidence bag if you are.�  
  
  
  
Now this is where things got tricky, because he didn�t want that card going to evidence, he wanted to hang onto it himself, but he made the mistake of putting it in there so now he�d have to deal with the consequences. He already had Howie not following the rules on his behalf; Kevin wasn�t going to ask the same of Maria. �Sure, I�m done with it.�  
  
  
  
Maria smiled, �Okay then, I promise this will be the last time I bug you, is that for your brother?� She asked looking at the still zipped up bag.  
  
  
  
�Yeah, he asked me to bring him some stuff.� Maria looked at Kevin suspiciously but then smiled. Once again probably sensing the fact that he was lying to her.  
  
  
  
She walked out the door, and in that instant, Kevin had the urge to go after her, tell her that he needed that box back, so he followed her. The door was only opened a crack but he stopped as he saw her start to descend the steps. She halted on the top step, opened up the box and removed the card, looking around as she did. When Kevin saw her glance his way he quickly ducked his head back inside the room. When Maria was convinced no one saw what she was doing, she folded the card and placed it in her back pocket and then walked the rest of the way down the steps.  
  
  
  
�Well wasn�t that interesting�� Kevin said to himself as his pulse began to race. That often happened when he felt like he might be on to something big. He sat on Brian�s bed and ran through some thoughts. Maybe Maria did that for his benefit? They had worked together for so long that maybe; just maybe she realized that the card would be best left out of evidence for now.  
  
  
  
�Maybe I saw wrong? I mean I am tired��  
  
  
  
But his gut told him otherwise, it said you have been had my friend, by someone you have trusted for a very long time. After all, now thinking about it, hadn�t Maria been around for every abduction? Every time they collected evidence she was on the scene. Who better to deliver things to the office undetected than Maria? No one would suspect her. �Not even me��  
  
  
  
Trying to shake that thought out of his head, he unzipped the duffle bag, hoping that this was in fact a hiding place for Nick and sure enough, he was greeted with three Power Rangers falling out of the bag. He decided to stop looking for now and zip it back up, he needed to take the bag somewhere safe and go through every inch of it.  
  
  
  
Standing up he placed the bag on his shoulder and took off towards the stairs, deciding to stop at Nicky�s room. He walked in and felt the need to apologize to his brother, �I�m sorry I haven�t found you yet little man, but I�m getting closer.� With that being said he turned and made his way out of the room and down the stairs where he heard Maria and Tyler going over some routine things.  
  
  
  
�I wonder if he�s in on it too.� He found himself muttering as he got down to the bottom. Suddenly he felt like he couldn�t trust anyone anymore.  
  
  
  
�Where are you going Kevin?� Tyler asked, halting his conversation with Maria who still was staring at the duffel bag.  
  
  
  
�I�m bringing these clothes over to Brian, he had asked for a change of clothes and I need to get out of here. Is that all right?�  
  
  
  
�Sure thing, don�t worry, Howie will be coming over here when he�s done talking with your neighbors.�  
  
  
  
�Has he checked in with you yet?�  
  
  
  
�Not yet.�  
  
  
  
�Okay well, I�ll be at the hospital so if you need me or find anything please give me a call on my cell phone okay?� Tyler nodded.  
  
  
  
Just before Kevin walked out the door, he almost pulled Maria aside to ask her about why she had stolen the card out of the cigar box. If she knew something about his brother, then maybe he could shake it out of her, but once again the detective side of him took over as he allowed her to keep it. He had other ideas.  
  
  
  
He drove around the corner and stopped in the parking lot of a grocery store, where he allowed himself a chance to go through the contents of the bag. When he unzipped it he was met with so many toys it looked as if Santa had been robbed. Stacks of trading cards and small race cars were everywhere. Many of them still in the packages, but some of them out. There was also a box of Twinkies and a box of Ring Dings, two of his brother�s favorite snacks, as well as a collection of Hershey�s miniatures.  
  
  
  
He dumped out the bag as if it was a sack of laundry trying to get to the never ending supply of treats. Once the last toy was out of the bag, Kevin placed his hand inside to feel for anything else and was rewarded with a touch of a few pieces of paper lying on the bottom folded among themselves.  
  
  
  
Kevin grabbed them and his mouth dropped as he read the words. He couldn�t believe what we he was seeing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 _**Dear Nick,  
  
  
  
I hope you enjoy these Race cars, they were always a favorite of mine when I was a child, maybe when I see you, we can put together a race track. I bet you�d enjoy that wouldn�t you? Don�t forget this is our little secret; don�t go telling your mother or your brothers about this okay?  
  
  
  
I love you and look forward to the day when we can be together!  
  
  
  
Dad** _  
  
  
  
  
  
Kevin could barely breathe as he opened the next letter�  
  
  
  
 **_Hi Nick,  
  
  
  
Sorry this will be short, I�m afraid someone might see me and then I�d never be able to come visit you again. I hope you enjoy the presents I left for you, don�t forget to hide them and not to tell your mom or your brothers about them okay? Our little secret�  
  
  
  
Dad_ **  
  
  
  
He reached into his pocket and called Howie, hoping to get him before he ended up back at the house.  
  
  
  
�Hello?�  
  
  
  
�D!�  
  
  
  
�Kev, you okay? You sound like you�re out of breath.�  
  
  
  
�Where are you?�  
  
  
  
�I�m in your house�your next door neighbor said he hasn�t seen anyone�sorry.�  
  
  
  
�Okay, listen to me�is Maria there?�  
  
  
  
�Yes she�s upstairs.�  
  
  
  
�Howie, I�m not positive about this, but I think she may be involved in this in some way. Make sure you don�t say anything in front of her, we have to follow her when she gets off work.�  
  
  
  
�What? You really think��  
  
  
  
�I have my reasons, trust me okay?�  
  
�Did you find anything?�  
  
  
  
Before he answered Howie�s question, he looked down at the letters again, not believing his eyes when he saw the word dad staring up at him. �I found a lot of stuff but don�t let Maria know that okay? And let me know if she asks you about Brian�s room or if she goes in there.�  
  
  
  
�Okay�.yeah, I will.� Howie sounded shocked and betrayed.  
  
  
  
�Good.�  
  
  
  
When he got off the phone with Howie he allowed himself to read the third and final letter from his father. The man that was long dead and buried.  
  
  
  
 _**Nicky,  
  
  
  
Just a quick note to say I love you! Tell your mommy you love her and give her a hug from me, don�t forget I�ll see you out back soon. Our little secret�  
  
  
  
Dad** _  
  
  
  
  
  
His head was spinning with questions; he had no idea what was going on anymore. The handwriting was almost identical to his father�s but it was so long ago that he had died; it was hard to remember it exactly. �He�s dead�Kevin he�s dead.�  
  
  
  
His cell phone buzzed and he quickly brought it up to his ear.  
  
  
  
�Hello?�  
  
  
  
�I have to say I�ve missed our little conversations�� He hadn�t heard that voice in awhile, but when he did it brought a sense of relief with it.  
  
  
  
�I want to talk to my brother.� He said trying to control the shakiness in his voice.  
  
  
  
�You�re still not back on the case; I thought you would be by now, but maybe since its personal and everything��  
  
  
  
�I said I want to speak to Nick.�  
  
  
  
�Yeah, I heard you but he can�t talk at the moment.�  
  
  
  
�What? I swear to God if you lay a hand on him�.�  
  
  
  
The man laughed a wicked laugh, Kevin could hear his smirk, �Expect another delivery from me soon�� And with that being said he hung up.  
  
The cell said caller unknown as once again Kevin grabbed the handkerchief from his back pocket and pat his head with it.  
  
  
  
The phone rang to life once again; Kevin didn�t even hesitate to answer this time, �What do you want from me?� He asked in almost a cry.  
  
  
  
�Kevin��  
  
  
  
�Oh, hi Brian.�  
  
  
  
�Is everything okay?�  
  
  
  
�I don�t even know anymore�� Kevin was near tears.  
  
  
  
�AJ is awake; he wants to talk to you.�  
  
  
  
�Is he okay?�  
  
  
  
�No�he won�t say anything to anyone except you, so hurry.�  
  
  
  
�I�ll be right there,� Kevin said, hanging up the phone and driving to the hospital.  
  
  
  
  



	26. Chapter 26

****

**26  
  
  
  
  
  
The crumpled piece of paper�.**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kevin raced to the hospital as quickly as he could; so many things were dancing in his mind that he almost missed the turn off into the parking garage. He sat there for a few seconds, just a few, still staring at the letters he had pulled from the duffel bag. Usually he was so good at picking up hints and finding evidence, how was it that he could not know that all this time his baby brother was holding secret meetings with someone claiming to be his father?  
  
  
  
He tried to leave that thought behind now; he had another baby brother who needed him. Kevin quickly placed the letters from his father into his glove compartment and made his way up to see AJ.  
  
  
  
Brian greeted him at the door as soon as he entered; he looked tired, a small scruffy beard making its way onto his face. It was odd seeing his brother like that. Usually Brian was so well groomed at all times, the facial hair aged him in some way, just as the entire experience did he was sure.  
  
  
  
�I�m glad you�re here.� He said patting Kevin�s back as they walked into AJ�s room.  
  
  
  
Jackie was sitting beside her son, holding his hand just as she was when Kevin had left; the only difference was the small hint of a smile on her lips. She wouldn�t allow herself any more than that but it was a start. AJ�s eyes were open but he seemed far away, he barely noticed that both of his brothers had entered his room.  
  
  
  
�Hi.� Kevin whispered which made both AJ and his mother turn his way.  
  
  
  
�Hey baby.� Jackie stood up and gave Kevin a kiss on the cheek, �Now that Kevin is here I�m going to run to the cafeteria and get some tea sweetheart, you need anything?�  
  
  
  
AJ shook his head which had Jackie smile, turning to Brian she motioned for him to join her, �Let�s give them some time to talk.�  
  
  
  
Brian was reluctant to leave, you could tell by the slow steps he took as he finally made his way out of the room, leaving Kevin alone with AJ.  
  
  
  
�How are you feeling kiddo?� He said walking over and sitting in the seat his mom had vacated.  
  
  
  
�I ache,� Kevin wasn�t used to hearing his brother sound so weak. Usually he sounded strong and sure of himself, always ready for a battle.  
  
  
  
�I�m sorry little man; do you need me to get a doctor?�  
  
  
  
�No, I�m good.�  
  
  
  
�What was it you wanted to tell me?�  
  
  
  
�Nick, he took Nick and I couldn�t stop him��  
  
  
  
Just the way he spoke those words, with such a sense of defeat underlying each syllable, was enough to make Kevin�s heart break. He sat up and grabbed AJ�s hand in his own, �AJ its okay, I�m sure you did the best you could.�  
  
  
  
�Do you know where he is?�  
  
  
  
�Not yet, that�s why I need you to tell me exactly what happened, you think you can do that for me?�  
  
  
  
AJ thought about that question for a little bit, before laying his head back on his pillow, a small grimace on his lips as he did. �I�ll try��  
  
  
  
�Good, let�s start with how he looked, do you remember?�  
  
  
  
AJ nodded, �He was really big, he rang the doorbell and I almost didn�t answer the door, he was so big that I could barely see his head. I shouldn�t have answered the door.�  
  
  
  
Kevin instantly knew it was the same guy who blindsided him outside of Lisa�s apartment. �Was he wearing a mask or anything?�  
  
  
  
�He was wearing a hat so I couldn�t see his hair, not sure about anything else, everything happened so fast. He was dressed real nice, like he was trying to sell us a vacuum or something. I thought the hat was odd, why didn�t I go with my gut feelings?�  
  
  
  
�What did he say? When you came to the door?�  
  
  
  
AJ took a few deep breaths which at first scared Kevin thinking maybe his brother was having a hard time breathing before he realized it was just the memories, sending shivers down his spine; that made his grip on his brother�s hand tighten.  
  
  
  
�He said he wanted to leave you something, he told me he was one of your friends from work, and so I smiled and let him in.�  
  
  
  
�He wanted to leave me something?� AJ nodded, �Yeah, I told him you didn�t live with us anymore but you were here all the time. He laughed, and then asked me if Nicky was there.� AJ closed his eyes as the first few tears fell, �I said yes and then before I knew it the guy pulled out a gun. I had no idea Kevin�if I had known I wouldn�t have let him in.�  
  
  
  
�Shhh, its okay baby�it�s okay�tell me what happened after that.�  
  
  
  
With his free hand, AJ swiped the tears away as if they were burning his skin and then allowed himself to go back to that place again, �I freaked out, at first I thought he was kidding it had to be a joke�then I remembered what you did that one time asking someone to try to steal Nicky and I thought maybe this was some kind of lame ass lesson you were trying to teach me�but he wasn�t smiling and when he pointed the gun at me, I knew...� He took another deep breath before continuing, �He told me to yell for Nicky and as long as I did that he wouldn�t kill me or Nick. I didn�t believe him, so I wouldn�t do it at first. He grabbed me by my neck, I thought he was going to strangle me, but he whispered in my ear that if he had to go up and get the kid himself I would be sorry.�  
  
  
  
The emotional part of Kevin didn�t want to hear another word, didn�t want to know the rest of the story, the story that ended up with one brother being shot trying to save the other one. But yet he had to know, if he was going to save Nicky, he had to know what had happened so as much as he hated to, he pressed AJ for more.  
  
  
  
�What happened after that?�  
  
  
  
�I didn�t know what to do, its one of those stupid situations you see on every TV show ever made, that split second decision you have to make that�s a matter of life and death, I was afraid if I didn�t do what he said, he would kill us, so I told him Nicky was sleeping and not well and that I would go up and get him. He didn�t like that answer so he pushed past me and headed for the stairs. He aimed the gun at me, then I saw smoke�I didn�t realize he had shot me until I was already lying on the floor.�  
  
  
  
AJ broke his hand out of Kevin�s at that point and held his stomach as if reliving the pain. �He walked towards me and I thought he was going to kill me. I just kept saying no�like some kind of pathetic wuss.�  
  
  
  
�Stop AJ, anyone would have done the same thing in your position.� The words didn�t do much to help, so Kevin placed his hand on his brother�s shoulder, �You were so brave AJ, I�m proud of you.�  
  
  
  
�That�s nothing to be proud of, anyway he got a kick out of it the bastard laughed at me as he placed the gun to my head and asked me if I wanted him to shoot.�  
  
  
  
Kevin felt the anger rise in him as AJ continued, �I said please no�and he said maybe he would go get Nicky and kill him first and again I said no�I think I just kept saying no.�  
  
  
  
�What happened next?�  
  
  
  
AJ turned and looked at his older brother, �He said I was lucky, normally he�d kill someone like me but he wanted me to be able to tell you the story. He said he was going to go get Nicky now and that he wanted me to let you know that he won. He left and went to get Nick, I�m not sure how long he was up there, and I was having a hard time staying awake. I wanted to get to the phone but I couldn�t drag my body that far�so I just laid there and waited. I heard them come downstairs and from the corner of my eyes saw he was carrying Nick and a suitcase. Nicky asked him why I was laying on the floor but the guy said I was taking a nap. Luckily I don�t think Nick saw the blood from that far away.�  
  
  
  
�Did it seem like Nick knew this guy AJ? Was he reluctant to go with him? Did he sound scared?�  
  
  
  
�I don�t know, he didn�t sound scared only tired. I let them leave�I couldn�t stop him.�  
  
  
  
Kevin moved onto the bed next to AJ now and gently hugged him, �You did the best you could AJ, you are lucky he didn�t kill you.�  
  
  
  
AJ quickly pulled away remembering something, �When he was whispering in my ear, I noticed something fall out of his pocket. Right before he went for the steps, I grabbed it and put it in my jeans. �  
  
  
  
�You did?�  
  
  
  
�Yes.�  
  
  
  
�Do you remember what it was?�  
  
  
  
�It was paper; it might have even just been a receipt or something, but I think there was a phone number on it.�  
  
  
  
Kevin pulled AJ close and kissed the top of his head, �You are a genius AJ! Do you know where those pants are now?�  
  
  
  
�I think they gave them to mom��  
  
  
  
�Thanks buddy.�  
  
  
  
�Why would someone want to take Nicky? Did you piss someone off Kevin?�  
  
  
  
�I don�t know, but I�m going to get him back okay?�  
  
  
  
AJ nodded and closed his eyes, �I think I need to sleep Kev.�  
  
  
  
�Okay baby, go to sleep�I�ll let you know how everything goes and don�t worry you�re safe now.�  
  
  
  
�It�s not me I�m worried about.�  
  
  
  
Minutes felt like hours as Kevin waited for his mother to return, he had searched AJ�s entire hospital room for those pants but found nothing and as much as he wanted to leave and ask the nurse�s desk if they had them, He was afraid to leave AJ alone. Probably the worst thing in the world is to wake up in a hospital room all alone after going through something like that.  
  
  
  
Finally Brian and his mother walked in, arm in arm looking for the first time a little less stressed, even if only a little. �Did he tell you the story?� Brian asked sounding disappointed that he had missed out on the tale, yet hopeful the information was useful.  
  
  
  
�Yes he did and mom I need to know where AJ�s pants are. The ones he was wearing when they brought him in.�  
  
  
  
�His pants?�  
  
  
  
�Yes, he said he thought you had them.�  
  
  
  
�No, they never gave me his clothes, maybe ask the nurses station.�  
  
  
  
Kevin nodded, �I�ll be right back.� He walked out of the room and ran towards the station where Patty, the nurse from before was back and starting a new shift. �That much time has gone by already?� Kevin asked himself dreading yet another night like the last one. When she was him she smiled.  
  
  
  
�Hello there.� She said almost flirtatiously.  
  
  
  
�Hi, didn�t realize it was time for the shift change already.�  
  
  
  
�Yup I hate working third shift then second, it�s horrible really.�  
  
  
  
�Patty, I was wondering if you could help me out. I�m looking for the pair of pants my brother wore when he was brought in here, do you guys keep that stuff in a special place?�  
  
  
  
�Not usually, most times we return it to the families but your brother was part of a crime scene right?� Kevin nodded. �Well then most likely the police took them if your mom doesn�t have it.�  
  
  
  
Kevin smiled at the nurse, �Thanks so much for the help.�  
  
  
  
Immediately Kevin picked up his cell phone and dialed the office where happily it was Ariana who answered the phone.  
  
  
  
�Hey there Ariana, I was wondering if you can look up something for me sweetheart.�  
  
  
  
�Kevin we are all so worried about Nicky, I just wanted you to know that.�  
  
  
  
�Thanks honey.�  
  
  
  
�I�m sorry, what did you want me to look up?�  
  
  
  
�Can you check and see if my brother�s clothing from the crime scene is there anywhere?�  
  
  
  
�You mean AJ�s? How is he?�  
  
  
  
�Yes and he�s doing well, he woke up and we think he�s going to make a quick recovery.�  
  
  
  
�Thanks goodness�okay Kevin I see that yes there is a pair of jeans, a shirt and sneakers here with your brother�s name on them.�  
  
  
  
�Great! Can you put them aside for me?�  
  
  
  
�Certainly.�  
  
  
  
�Thanks so much Ariana�do you know by any chance if anyone has been in there to examine the evidence yet?�  
  
  
  
�Yup Maria but that�s it.� Kevin�s heart sank when she said that even though, deep down inside he knew. He also knew that when he got there whatever it was that AJ had taken would be long gone.  
  
  
  
A tap on the shoulder made Kevin jump and almost go for his gun. Brian took a step back and held his hands defensively in front of him, �Whoa Kev�I�m one of the good guys.�  
  
  
  
Kevin immediately relaxed, �I�m sorry Brian, you should know by now never to sneak up on me.�  
  
  
  
�I was just coming out to see if you needed my help or anything.�  
  
  
  
�No, I�m good. Hey Bri�were you aware that Nicky was hiding stuff under your bed.�  
  
  
  
Brian looked confused, �No, he was?�  
  
  
  
�Yup in a duffel bag.�  
  
  
  
�I had no idea.�  
  
  
  
�I�m going out for a little while, if you need me call the cell okay?�  
  
  
  
�Sure�Kevin you think what AJ told you might help?�  
  
  
  
�I hope so.� He gave his brother a warm hug and then left for the office.  
  
  
  
Happily when he arrived, which was around early afternoon, the normally busy office was quiet. Most people were out in the field working on the bank case he had long abandoned or some of the other cases that seemed like small potatoes after having to deal with what Kevin was going through. He walked over to Ariana and smiled at her.  
  
  
  
�Hello beautiful.�  
  
  
  
�Kevin, hello.� She said standing up and walking out from behind the desk to give him a hug. When they were done embracing she walked back behind the desk and handed Kevin a large plastic bag marked evidence case number 10499. �Here ya go, I made sure to put it back here with me so no one would take them.�  
  
  
  
�Thanks so much, I�ll be in my office for a few minutes, don�t let anyone know I�m here though okay?�  
  
  
  
�In hiding?� She asked smirking, to which Kevin replied with a wink.  
  
  
  
Once in his office he carefully ripped open the plastic and placed gloves on his hands as he did. How he wanted to be wrong about Maria, he almost prayed that he would find something in the pocket. He needed a clue and a phone number would have been a great start, unfortunately just as he predicted, nothing was there, just a few quarters for the arcade that his brother never made it to. He glanced out of the blinds of his office and stared over at Maria�s desk. Maybe she had put it in there, one of the first rules of hiding things, keep everything in plain site and wasn�t it always Maria that said that. �Sometimes things are right in front of you Kevin.� Hadn�t those words come out of her mouth as they sat in Nicky�s room?  
  
  
  
Making a quick call to Howie, he knew he was going to try something very risky, but he still had to try.  
  
  
  
�D?�  
  
  
  
�Hey Kev, how�s AJ?�  
  
  
  
�Awake, are you around Maria?�  
  
  
  
By the long pause followed by an, �Uh huh�hang on my reception is bad.� Kevin had a feeling that maybe Howie also started to become suspicious of their friend.  
  
  
  
�Kevin,� He finally said in a near whisper.  
  
  
  
�Yeah, what�s going on?�  
  
  
  
�I caught her going through Brian�s room just like you said plus she pretty much ransacked Nicky�s room. She said for your sake she didn�t want to leave any stones unturned. What�s going on Kevin?�  
  
  
  
�How long do you think you�re going to be at my house?�  
  
  
  
�Not sure, why?�  
  
  
  
�Because I need to go through Maria�s desk and I need to be sure that she is nowhere near here when I do.�  
  
  
  
�What? Kevin it�s in plain site, how the heck?�  
  
  
  
�Let me worry about that okay?�  
  
  
  
�Okay, look�I�ll try to stall here as long as I can.�  
  
  
  
�Thanks.�  
  
  
  
He wasn�t exactly sure how he was going to pull it off either, but that thought soon faded when he saw Ariana walk by his door, he quickly waved her in. He motioned for her to shut the door which signaled that this was going to be another one of those �this could get me in trouble� type scenarios.  
  
  
  
�How well do you know Maria?�  
  
  
  
�Maria? I�ve known for awhile, probably a little less then I�ve known you why?�  
  
  
  
�Is she seeing anyone?� Kevin asked once again eyeing her desk.  
  
  
  
�I�m not sure; she likes to keep her life very personal. Kevin why the questions? You want me to hook you and Maria up on a date? We could double date maybe you and Maria and Howie and I.�  
  
  
  
�Is Rob in the office?�  
  
  
  
�Are you trying to set Maria up with Rob?�  
  
  
  
�Ariana�focus please!�  
  
  
  
�Sorry, no� Rob is out in meetings all day.�  
  
  
  
�Is anyone besides me in the office, well me and you?�  
  
  
  
�Not that I�m aware of. Why are you asking these questions?�  
  
  
  
�I can�t tell you that but can I ask you a big favor?�  
  
  
  
�Sure what is it?�  
  
  
  
�Can you go down to the cafeteria and have a cup of coffee on me of course?�  
  
  
  
Ariana looked confused and amused. �Kevin you are paying me to take a break?�  
  
  
  
�Yes, well not paying just buying you some coffee.�  
  
  
  
�You don�t want me seeing you do something is that it?�  
  
  
  
�Yeah.�  
  
  
  
�Fine, I�ll go take a break but if the phone rings, it needs to be picked up by the 4th one or it goes to voice mail and then I�ll be in trouble.�  
  
  
  
�Got it! I�ll just say you were in the bathroom.�  
  
  
  
�So I probably shouldn�t ask anything else then huh?�  
  
  
  
�Right.� Kevin took out a $10 and handed it to the secretary and the kissed her cheek, �You�ve always been a good friend to me Ariana.�  
  
  
  
�I know, I rock.� She winked as she left.  
  
  
  
Once the coast was clear, Kevin made his way over to Maria�s desk, not allowing himself to sit down until the area was totally empty. He knew his time to snoop was very limited; he just needed to see if maybe he could find that piece of paper. It was possible that the person who it belonged to had told Maria it had gone missing and to check every inch of the house for it, and then when she didn�t find it she took AJ�s things. That would have had to been done here in the office which means she wouldn�t have had the luxury to hide it anywhere else.  
  
  
  
Once he sat down he quickly went to work, looking in the desk drawers, occasionally looking up to make sure no one would catch him. Her drawers were immaculate, everything put in its proper place. Not even a pencil was out of line. There wasn�t a single odd piece of paper to be found. He checked every single draw only to find nothing, not only was their no paper but no trace of a personal life outside of the office, no pictures, no address book, nothing. Why hadn�t he noticed that before?  
  
  
  
He heard voices coming down the hall which was his signal to get up and out of there when he saw a small white corner sticking out from under her mouse pad. Kevin moved the pad to find a small and crumpled piece of paper with a few scribbles on it, one of those being Kevin�s mother�s address, and the other a phone number. A small hint of stained pink on the edge no doubt from his brother�s blood.  
  
  
  
He quickly took the paper and put it in his own pocket and fled her desk just as two agents walked around the corner into the main room.  
  
  
  
Excited to see who would be answering this phone he walked back towards his office when he was met with Ariana, looking sad and very very pale. The first thing that crossed his mind was that someone had caught him in the act and in the process he had managed to get this wonderful woman fired, but that thought was changed when she opened her mouth, placed a loving hand on his shoulder and said, �Oh God Kevin�I�m so sorry.�  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	27. Chapter 27

**27  
  
  
  
The Scar**

  
  
  
  
  
  
There were 117 tiles leading up to the morgue. Kevin found that out on a day that he had chosen to keep his head down while he walked there. He was brand new to the field, in fact at that time he wasn�t even allowed to be alone with anyone, afraid that he might accidentally mess things up. He was shadowing Rob that day, and the case he had been working on was intense and ended with a slow walk to the morgue to identify a baby. The mother was so grief stricken that she could barely walk, Kevin held onto one arm of hers while Rob took the other. The sound of her sobbing was almost too much for him to take, so he looked down and counted. It helped soothe his nerves on the many occasions he had taken that long walk.  
  
  
  
From the minute the elevator door opened to the actual swinging door leading into the place where the bodies were kept, 117 in all. He never understood why every morgue he had ever been too had the same set up, designed it seemed, to make the victim�s families suffer. No windows, no doors, no chairs until you got right outside of the actual morgue. No place to sit and rest, knowing that for so many people that long journey was the hardest one to take, that maybe they would need to stop halfway down the hall, maybe at tile 60.  
  
  
  
When Ariana had said those words, he didn�t know exactly what to think, �Oh my God Kevin�I�m so sorry.� He had smiled at her and asked her what she had done to be sorry about; maybe he just wouldn�t allow his mind to go down any other roads. He was ready to take any blame necessary, even getting thrown off the force if it meant that, although he couldn�t quite see how anything he had done would allow Rob to take such extreme action, and Rob was out of the office anyway right?  
  
  
  
She couldn�t bring herself to say what it was, her eyes had tears welling in them so he stood as patiently as he could and waited to find out what the problem was, it was shortly after that, Rob showed up and told him about the package.  
  
  
  
Kevin only half listened as he spoke, trying to let the words he had just said sink in. Rob talked about receiving a call saying a mysterious, package had arrived for him. He would have ignored it, he said if it weren�t for the unmarked return address. When he asked one of the agents to open it, all hell broke loose.  
  
  
  
When Rob was done explaining the details to Kevin he walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder, �In times like this there are no words��  
  
  
  
That�s when Kevin lost it, hadn�t he said that so many times to so many people? The fact that it was now being said to him was almost too much to take. �Save it Rob�I�ve heard it too many times,� He said standing up, �Where is it? I want to see?�  
  
  
  
Rob stood up with Kevin, �Kev�it�s not a good idea.�  
  
  
  
�You could be wrong.�  
  
  
  
�I�m not wrong.�  
  
  
  
�You could be!� Now his grief turning into anger.  
  
  
  
�Kevin�please trust me.�  
  
  
  
Kevin looked over at Rob, �I need to see.�  
  
  
  
A few moments later, Rob brought the envelope that was inside the package to Kevin, �I told you son, you don�t have to look.� But it was too late, before the words were even out of his mouth, Kevin pulled out the contents of the envelope.  
  
  
  
It was than that he finally allowed Rob�s words to sink in, he opened his mouth to scream but he was so consumed by his own grief nothing would come. Instead he burst into tears using Rob�s shoulder as support occasionally letting out such a grief stricken sob it could be heard throughout the rest of the office.  
  
  
  
Howie showed up shortly after Kevin lost it. He was called immediately by Ariana and went flying back to the office to help his friend.  
  
  
  
�Do you need me to call your mom?� he asked, finally able to control his own emotions.  
  
  
  
Kevin couldn�t answer, he only shook his head. He wasn�t ready to let his mother know about this yet. How was he going to let his mother know about this? At this point, Rob was called out of the room, leaving the two best friends alone.  
  
  
  
�Did you read the note Kev?� he nodded this time, taking the note and handing it to Howie who read it in horror.  
  
  
  
  
  
 _�To detective Robert Martino,  
  
  
  
Usually I address all my letters to detective Richardson but I figured since this was going to be so hard for him; I would send it to you instead.  
  
  
  
Detective, I have done something horrible. As you can see by what I sent you, it was most unexpected. He was making me mad; constantly asking me to please let him go home, I couldn�t take it anymore so I killed him�� _Howie paused there, shuddering at the words. Kevin just kept his head down, his eyes grief stricken as he listened.  
  
  
  
 _�I have to admit this was not my original plan but now what�s done is done�I�ll be sending Kevin�s brother to you shortly. Please send him my condolences even though it�s his fault for letting me get him anyway��_ Howie stopped and placed a hand on his friend�s shoulder, �this isn�t your fault Kevin�you know that right?�  
  
  
  
But Kevin was beyond hearing the words; he was beyond comprehension, his mind shut off. Nick was dead and there was nothing he could do to change that.  
  
  
  
The rest of the note just contained more babbling about how this wasn�t the end, more dead would come, he normally wouldn�t kill a boy but he needed this one�Howie stopped reading it out loud by that point, hardly able to contend with his own grief.  
  
  
  
Finally pulling out the other thing the package contained, the overalls Nicky had been wearing all covered with blood.  
  
  
  
�Kevin I wish I knew what to say��  
  
  
  
�It�s not�it can�t be true Howie�he�s playing with me.� Kevin looked up at his friend, his eyes glazed over from emptiness. When his eyes landed on the overalls he quickly looked away.  
  
  
  
�Maybe Kevin, but maybe we should call your mom or at least Brian, you need them right now, you all need each other.�  
  
  
  
�I can�t�not yet, I need to know for sure.�  
  
  
  
Howie crouched down to be closer to Kevin, �We�ll get this guy Kevin. I swear on my life we�ll catch this bastard.�  
  
  
  
�I�m not only going to catch him but I�m going to kill him.� Kevin said with so much disdain in his voice it almost scared Howie.  
  
  
  
Rob came back shortly after that, with the news that Kevin had been dreading, the body of his baby brother had made its way down to the morgue. It was delivered shortly after the note, in a box this time addressed to Kevin.  
  
  
  
�I went down there to see for myself.�  
  
  
  
�Is it him?� Kevin couldn�t even look at Rob, he just stared at the floor in his office, it needed to be cleaned, there were dust bunnies everywhere.  
  
  
  
�It�s hard to say Kev�his face was�it was beyond recognition.� Kevin closed his eyes.  
  
  
  
�I think you need to call your mother, do you want me to do that?� Rob asked, walking over and placing his hand on Kevin�s shoulder.  
  
  
  
�No, not yet. I need to see for myself.�  
  
  
  
�Kevin let me do that�� Howie said not wanting his friend to have to endure the task that awaited him. �You don�t need to see Nicky like that.�  
  
  
  
�Yes Howie�I do. I need to go see him. Make sure it is him.�  
  
  
  
Howie and Rob exchanged concerned looks, �Okay but I�m going with you.�  
  
  
  
Kevin looked over at his best friend, who he had been through so much with and tried to smile, would he ever be able to smile again he wondered?  
  
  
  
�Thanks D; I wouldn�t have it any other way.�  
  
  
  
A few minutes later the elevator door opened to the 117 tiles leading towards the morgue, the place where Nicky was waiting for his big brother.  
  
  
  
He made the walk slowly as thoughts of Nick wafted around him, his giggle when you tickled him under the neck or on his belly. The way he mimicked everything Kevin did when he thought his older brother wasn�t looking, the most notably cute moment being the time when he caught Nicky in the bathroom talking to himself pretending to shave his beard using a can of whipped cream.  
  
  
  
Kevin managed to go grab his mother and Brian to watch as Nicky talked about his job at the FBI as he used a chocolate chip cookie to dust the �shaving cream� off of his face, at that point no longer able to hide, Kevin had run behind his brother, grabbed him off his feet and sucked some of the cream off his face as Nicky giggled away.  
  
  
  
As they got a quarter of the way down the long hall, another memory flashed by, this time of Kevin holding his baby brother for the first time, shortly after his birth. When he was born, Kevin never thought he�d be able to relate to a child so much younger then him. He was technically old enough to be the boy�s father a job he reluctantly had to take when his own father passed on. The minute he held the baby in his arms though, the love he felt run through his veins was all consuming. He didn�t really remember that feeling with his other siblings mainly because he was still kind of young when they were born, but with Nicky, it was different.  
  
  
  
In many ways Nick was more than a brother, he was like a son.  
  
  
  
Kevin had experienced so many firsts with Nicky; he was there to hear his brother say his first word, �Bad� which of course was followed by his mom saying, �I hope this isn�t some kind of foreshadowing sweetheart!�  
  
  
  
He was there when Nicky took his first steps; in fact he was walking towards his big brother, always wanting to be close to Kevin. When Jackie let go of his hands he waddled towards Kevin, smiling the whole way only to end up in his loving embrace.  
  
  
  
It was weird, actually, how many thoughts could go through your mind walking down one long hallway. Maybe that�s what it was like at the end of the road, when you saw the white light, walking towards your final stop, reminiscing along the way.  
  
  
  
�You okay Kevin?�  
  
  
  
Kevin fell from his memories and glanced over at Howie, he hadn�t noticed that his friend was helping him along by holding his back.  
  
  
  
�Kev?�  
  
  
  
�I�m okay.�  
  
  
  
�You sure? Because you can always go back��  
  
  
  
�Howie, I need to do this.�  
  
  
  
�I know.�  
  
  
  
So they continued onward, where once again the memories took over. It was Kevin who bought his baby brother his very first bike and on a random Saturday he took Nick to the park along with Brian to teach him how to ride a two wheeler. He was proud of himself when he finally got going, only to crash a few moments later. Instead of crying, he laughed and laughed.  
  
  
  
As they got closer to the doors now, all the small memories hit him at once, all the times he had read to his brother, all the times he had colored with him, sang with him, and played with him. All the times Nicky had fallen asleep on his big brother�s lap as they watched Blue�s Clues together. All the hugs and all the kisses came sweeping back at him almost pushing him back towards those elevator doors.  
  
  
  
It was too late to turn back though, so just before he pushed open the metal swinging doors he took a huge breath and said a prayer to anyone that would listen. A silent prayer begging that this person was anyone besides his baby brother. Not that he wished harm on any other children but now was a time of selfishness.  
  
  
  
�Kevin I have to ask one last time.�  
  
  
  
�Let�s do this,� he said as he pushed through the doors to see a small body covered by a sheet.  
  
  
  
He recognized the shoes instantly, only because he had bought them for Nicky himself. One of the only jobs ever relegated to Kevin by his mother was taking the kids out for shoes. It was a weird, but that was one thing Jackie HATED doing more than anything else, so it became Kevin�s responsibility.  
  
  
  
When he saw the shoes, he stopped moving forward, starting to rethink his idea. If that sheet was pulled away and he did see his brother lying there what would he do exactly? Would there ever be a day after this one, when he closed his eyes that he wouldn�t picture in his mind what he was about to see now?  
  
  
  
The medical examiner walked over, �It�s gruesome I�m warning you Kevin, you really can�t make out an ID on the face because it was so badly beaten, I�m really sorry.�  
  
  
  
�Why is everyone saying they are sorry when I haven�t even identified this as my brother yet?� the anger in his voice was only matched by the sadness.  
  
  
  
�You�re right. I�ll leave you alone now.� He said nodding at Howie and Kevin, seeming very happy he wasn�t about to witness what Howie was dreading himself.  
  
  
  
�You want me too?� Howie asked as Kevin�s hand hovered over the sheet without pulling it.  
  
  
  
�No, I�ll do it.� He said finally taking a deep breath and pulling the sheet off of the corpse.  
  
  
  
They were right, Scott Wilson did quite a job on the face of the child, and Kevin couldn�t even look up that way, once he realized he wouldn�t be able to tell by looking at the boy�s face. Howie looked away ready to gag, as Kevin placed the sheet back on the kid�s face.  
  
  
  
He grabbed the boy�s hand; it was cold to the touch, yet soft. He wasn�t sure if this was Nick or not but his gut kept telling him it wasn�t. He was dressed in another one of Nick�s outfits, this time just jeans and a tee shirt but somehow he didn�t look even the slightest bit familiar. Maybe it was just him holding out hope but then he saw the scar.  
  
  
  
He pulled the hand he was holding closer to see a small scar right by the thumb. It was then he knew for sure.  
  
  
  
�This isn�t him D�this isn�t Nicky.�  
  
  
  
Howie looked over at his friend. �How can you be sure?�  
  
  
  
Kevin gently pulled the child�s arm up to show Howie the scar, �Nick didn�t have any scars on his hand.�  
  
  
  
�Are you sure?�  
  
  
  
�Absolutely.� Kevin let out a deep breath, one he had been holding it seemed for an eternity. He felt so relieved he almost vomited.  
  
  
  
�Thank God�� Howie whispered as he covered the body back up.  
  
�I knew this was a game��  
  
  
  
�Kevin, you have to still be prepared for the worst, I mean�you know what I mean.�  
  
  
  
�Yes I do know what you mean but he won�t kill my brother, not when he hasn�t gotten what he wants yet.�  
  
  
  
�Which is what?�  
  
  
  
�I don�t know.� Kevin said recharged and once again ready for a battle.  
  
  
  
�That�s not my brother.� He said with confidence as he met the medical examiner in the hall. He was outside the morgue talking to Rob and when the men walked out they both stopped their conversation abruptly.  
  
  
  
�How can you be sure Kevin?� Rob asked with concern.  
  
  
  
Kevin never stopped walking towards the elevator, thankful to be leaving that horrid place, he picked up his own hand and pointed to it, �There was a scar on that boy�s hand. Nick didn�t have one.�  
  
  
  
�Kevin��  
  
  
  
�It�s not him Rob, you need to find out who it is though, and his parents need to be notified.�  
  
  
  
�Kevin stop for a minute.� At that, Kevin stopped and turned to look at his boss. Once he had his agent�s attention he continued, �That boy�s face was beaten beyond recognition, what makes you so sure that he didn�t get that scar while he was being held?�  
  
  
  
�Because that looked like a chicken pox scar, something that has been there for a long time�look Rob, I know you are probably thinking I�m being irrational and just hoping for the best but I�m telling you, that is not Nick.� Kevin paused for a moment just staring at his boss and then repeated himself as if to drive the point across, �It�s not him.�  
  
  
  
Rob seeing the look of certainty in Kevin�s eyes, finally nodded his head, �Well, if you are sure�thank God.�  
  
  
  
Kevin nodded, �I don�t want you to let anyone know though okay Rob?�  
  
  
  
The elevator doors dinged open as the three men entered, Kevin leaving all the grief behind as they closed.  
  
  
  
�Why?�  
  
  
  
�Because we can�t trust anyone in the office, someone is giving this guy information, and I think I know who.�  
  
  
  
That peaked Rob�s interest, �Kevin if you have any leads I need to know about it.�  
  
  
  
�I don�t want to say anything yet, because I may be wrong.�  
  
  
  
�Even still��  
  
  
  
�I think Tyler is in on it.�  
  
  
  
�Tyler? That�s impossible�why Tyler?� Rob seemed surprised.  
  
  
  
�Just because.�  
  
  
  
�Should I pull him in for questioning you think?�  
  
  
  
�No, not yet.�  
  
  
  
�Kevin��  
  
  
  
�I think you should have people watching him Rob, that�s all I�m saying.�  
  
  
  
�Okay, I trust you�re instincts, they have never been wrong before.�  
  
  
  
�Thanks.�  
  
  
  
The elevator stopped on their floor but even though Rob got out Kevin and Howie remained, �I�m going to the hospital, after this little scare I just feel like I need to be with my family right now. Plus people would be suspicious if I were to return to work after identifying my brother.�  
  
  
  
�Okay� good idea. Kevin I�m so happy that wasn�t Nicky. I couldn�t even fathom that��  
  
  
  
�Thanks.�  
  
  
  
When the door closed again Howie looked over at Kevin, �You don�t really think Tyler is a part of this do you?�  
  
  
  
�No, but I can�t trust Rob in fact you�re the only person I do trust D. I�m hoping Maria won�t suspect a thing once she hears we are thinking Tyler is the one.�  
  
  
  
�You think Rob is involved?�  
  
  
  
�I don�t know what to think anymore.�  
  
�So what now?�  
  
  
  
�Now we go back to the hospital for a little while and then when the sun goes down, we follow Maria.�  
  
  
  
�Sounds like a plan.�  
  
  
  
Kevin nodded once again closing his eyes and seeing Nicky�s smile there in the dark, thankful to know that he would see that smile again and that it wasn�t just going to be a memory.  
  
  
  
For now�  
  
  
  



	28. Chapter 28

**28  
  
  
  
Mysterious Person number three**

  
  
  
  
  
  
This time when Kevin stepped out of the elevators he did so with confidence and certainty that for now, his baby brother was alive. They walked down the hallway into AJ�s room where he found a much more alert brother than he had left him. All Kevin wanted to do was grab his family in a huge hug after the scare he had. Wanting to tell them so much about the hell he had been through, yet knowing that he couldn�t.  
  
  
  
Jackie was passed out on the bed next to AJ�s which was a good thing, since Kevin was almost certain that since this had happened she hadn�t even dared to close her eyes. Brian was sitting where he was used to seeing his mother perch, his leg resting on the bed and his hand flipping the television remote.  
  
  
  
Both boys looked over when Kevin and Howie entered the room, Brian turning the volume down and signaling for the older men to talk quietly.  
  
  
  
�I�m glad she�s asleep.� Kevin said approaching AJ�s bed and kissing his head to which, the younger brother seemed openly disgusted, a sure sign that AJ was on the road to recovery.  
  
  
  
�The doctor gave her some tranquilizers to calm her down and thankfully she took them this time. She needs her sleep.� Brian replied staring at his mother.  
  
  
  
�You do too, have you slept at all?�  
  
  
  
�I�ll be fine; I�m spending the night over Mark�s.�  
  
  
  
�Good� and how are you feeling?� Kevin said directing his gaze over to AJ, who already was looking ten times better than he did in the morning.  
  
  
  
�I�ll be better when I have the little rug rat laying next to me, bugging the crap out of me like he always does.� AJ�s way of saying he missed Nicky.  
  
  
  
�Any leads Kev? Did anything come of the thing you found in AJ�s pants?� Brian asked once again turning up the sound of the TV. Family Feud was playing in the background now.  
  
  
  
Kevin�s eyes grew big, in the confusion and drama of the past hours events, he had temporarily forgotten all about the note with the phone number on it. �I haven�t been able to follow that yet but we think we might have some leads.�  
  
  
  
�Why are you here and not out finding him then Kevin?�  
  
  
  
�Because I wanted to check up on you, is that okay?� Kevin would never tell AJ the real answer of course, say that this was the safety zone, the one place where he could actually breath, if only for a few seconds.  
  
  
  
�Who would do this to us Kevin?� To that question, Kevin gently sat on the bed next to his brother and hugged him.  
  
  
  
�I wish I knew AJ�what about the guy�s voice? Did it sound familiar at all?�  
  
  
  
AJ shook his head, �Not that I can remember, although, I wasn�t really paying attention to that.�  
  
  
  
�Okay well, we are going to get going again, tell mom I stopped by. If you guys need anything please call me okay? I�ll check in later.�  
  
  
  
�With Nicky.� AJ said with so much confidence it almost gave Kevin hope.  
  
  
  
�With Nicky,� He agreed, not sounding as sure as AJ did.  
  
  
  
As Howie and Kevin left the hospital, they tried to go over the events of the day, Maria going through Brian�s room mysteriously, claiming she was sure they had missed something in there. Howie noticed after Kevin warned him about her, that she seemed to constantly be staring over his way, and watching his every move as he scoured the house looking for clues.  
  
  
  
Kevin told Howie about searching Maria�s desk and then he pulled out the piece of paper with the number on it. �I think whoever answers this phone is the person we need to find.�  
  
  
  
�Should we call it now?� Howie asked as they parked themselves in an out of the way spot in the garage, far enough from Maria�s car to not be detected, yet close enough to know when she was coming.  
  
  
  
�I think we need to wait, look.� Kevin said pointing towards the elevator where Maria came out alone, walking at a very quick pace to her car.  
  
  
  
�Even though she�s probably one of the bad guys, I still feel bad about doing this,� Howie said starting his car as Maria backed out of her parking space.  
  
  
  
�Believe me D; nothing would make me happier than to be wrong about her.�  
  
  
  
�Same here.� He said as he followed Maria out of the garage and onto the busy street.  
  
  
  
They were careful to keep their distance, at least three car lengths back. It was odd how little they knew about this woman now that Kevin allowed himself to think about it. In all the conversations he had ever had with Maria, not once did it ever get deeper than, �so what are you having for dinner?� He knew nothing about this woman�s life and that thought embarrassed him and made him feel like a failure. Maybe if he had taken the time to get to know the people who he was supposed to trust with his life, they wouldn�t be out searching for his baby brother right about now.  
  
  
  
They found themselves driving for quite a while, in and out of streets, �Seems like she�s afraid of being followed.� Howie said never taking his eyes off of her car.  
  
  
  
�Or maybe she has figured out she IS being followed.�  
  
  
  
�I think if that was the case, she�d have lost us by now, don�t you?�  
  
  
  
Kevin nodded, �I hope she�s going somewhere useful.�  
  
  
  
�Have you thought about what�s going to happen when she stops? Are we going to confront her or just observe?�  
  
  
  
As much as Kevin wished he had a plan in place, he didn�t. Maybe it was just the exhaustion sinking in, maybe he just felt hopeless but in all honesty he had no clue what should come next. Part of him wanted Howie to speed up to her, bump her off the road and wring her neck if she was a part of this. The more rational part said, just watch and see where she takes us.  
  
  
  
Who knew? Maybe she was the person solely responsible. Didn�t she fawn over Nicky when Kevin had to bring him to work? Maybe it was a simple case of the mother wannabe syndrome. Those were always the most heart breaking cases because most of those ladies weren�t bad at all, just desperate; desperate for the love of a child, even if it meant stealing someone else�s. It was sad, at this point, that would be the best possible scenario.  
  
  
  
�I don�t know D, what do you think?�  
  
  
  
Howie seemed a little surprised that Kevin asked the question, �I think it�s best if we watch and then if she does something very suspicious we move in.�  
  
  
  
�I�m hoping she leads us right to him, I hope he�s okay.�  
  
  
  
�I hope so too Kev.�  
  
  
  
Suddenly Maria turned off of the busy main street they were on, and headed down a small secluded road. They were in the middle of suburbia, a place that gave Kevin the creeps. All the houses were huge and pulled together it seemed in a matter of months. The kind of development where everything looked expensive, yet generic.  
  
  
  
�This can�t be where she lives; she can�t afford this place on her salary. Can she?� Howie asked.  
  
  
  
�I know I can�t and I make more than she does.� Kevin said looking at all the huge houses as they slowly followed, careful to make sure they were barely moving along.  
  
  
  
�Maybe she�s visiting someone.�  
  
  
  
�For the way she was driving whoever she�s visiting she doesn�t want anyone to know about it.�  
  
  
  
�True.�  
  
  
  
They followed Maria as she slowly made her up a windy hill into a cul-de-sac, stopping right at the bottom and choosing not to move forward until she was out of her car. Kevin peeled out his binoculars at this point and watched carefully as the woman stepped out of the car and looked behind her before walking up the few steps that led to the front door.  
  
  
  
�Well, at least we know it�s not her place,� Kevin said when he saw Maria look behind her once more before ringing the doorbell.  
  
  
  
A few moments later, the door opened a crack. The position of the door to where Kevin was, made it tricky for him to see anything more than an arm, but there was no mistaken that the arm he saw belonged to a man, A big man. Suddenly Kevin felt the first wave of hope and anxiety hit him as he wanted to run out of the car and race up the hill and bash down the door. What if that man was the same man who had attacked him behind Lisa�s house and then shot AJ as he stole Nick? All the while here he was sitting and doing nothing. He found himself getting antsy, his emotions slowly taking over his years of training.  
  
  
  
Howie seeing Kevin fidgeting and nervous, placed a calming hand on his friend, �Relax Kev, give her some time. The worst thing we can do is barrel in there and be wrong.�  
  
  
  
He knew Howie was right, but that didn�t make the task any less difficult. All he could picture was his little brother in there alone and scared, even though he seemed happy enough in that picture. At that thought, he felt a chill go down his spine, forever he would remember what it felt like to see those overalls, bloodied coming out of that package.  
  
  
  
�You think it�s a boyfriend?� Howie asked when the silence reached an uncomfortable level.  
  
  
  
�I wish I knew.�  
  
  
  
Once again Kevin placed the binoculars to his eyes, this time trying to see through the blinds, �I think we should drive up a bit closer now. I need to try to see inside and we�re too far away.�  
  
  
  
Howie nodded and drove very slowly up the hill; parking about two houses away from the one Maria was currently in.  
  
  
  
Once closer, Kevin placed the binoculars to his eyes and tried to peer through the crack in the curtain, luckily it wasn�t pulled all the way closed leaving enough room to get a good look inside. There he saw Maria hugging a man, the same guy who had opened the door. His back was to the window but there was no mistaking his overly huge frame.  
  
  
  
�I�m almost positive that�s him Howie.� He said handing the binoculars over to D who took them and spied.  
  
  
  
�The guy who attacked you?�  
  
  
  
�Yeah, I mean I can�t be certain but he looks just as big.�  
  
  
  
�That�s not really enough to merit going in there though.� Kevin nodded; of course he knew that but still�what if Nicky was in there?  
  
  
  
�Maybe we should try the phone number now, I mean if it rings and one of them goes to answer the phone then we�ll know right?� Kevin said taking the card out of his pocket, ready to dial that phone number.  
  
  
  
�Hang on��  
  
  
  
�What?�  
  
  
  
�There�s somebody else in there.�  
  
  
  
�There is?� Kevin grabbed for the binoculars once again, just in time to see another person talking to Maria and her man. It was hard to make out who it was exactly, even if it was a male or female from the way they were standing. All Kevin was really able to see was the person�s arm which seemed to hold an envelope.  
  
  
  
�He�s giving her an envelope.�  
  
  
  
�Think it�s for you?�  
  
  
  
�I have no idea.�  
  
  
  
Maria opened the envelope and glanced inside, pulling out the contents before quickly placing it back inside.  
  
  
  
�There was money in there� and a whole lot of it.� Kevin shifted in his seat to try to get a better look, the arm still the only thing visible of mysterious person number three. Just as he was about to put the binoculars down, the man who had hugged Maria came into full view in the window. �I see him now.�  
  
  
  
�Is it the same guy?� Howie asked curious to know the answer.  
  
  
  
�No, it�s not.� Kevin was disgusted with himself; he was SO sure it was him. All he needed was to see Scott Wilson�s face, then he could have charged in and maybe this nightmare would be over once and for all.  
  
  
  
�Are you sure?�  
  
  
  
�Positive, this guy doesn�t match all the photos we have of Wilson. And that was who attacked me, I�m sure of it.�  
  
  
  
�Maybe the other person��  
  
  
  
�Maybe� Kevin stopped pondering when he saw Maria hug the guy and make her way to the front door, �She�s leaving D, we need to get out of sight.�  
  
  
  
Howie turned the car around and made his way down the hill just as the front door opened. Once safely out of the cul-de-sac and down the hill, he quickly turned the corner just to ensure that they would not be detected.  
  
  
  
�So when she passes we follow or we go back up the hill?� That was a good question, he wanted to go back up the hill, feeling that maybe all the answers he needed were inside that house. For all he knew maybe that�s where Nicky was. But how would he get inside the house? Or worse yet, what if someone in that house recognized him snooping around?  
  
  
  
Yet on the other hand, maybe Maria really was the one that held all the answers in the palm of her hand, and better yet, maybe he would be able to get her to talk.  
  
  
  
�You know, we can split up. I can try to get into the house and you can follow Maria.�  
  
  
  
�No way D, it�s too dangerous.�  
  
  
  
�You know I won�t do anything stupid Kevin, I�m not you!�  
  
  
  
�I should stay here and you follow Maria��  
  
  
  
�But what if the third person recognizes you? We don�t know who it is; it might be the guy who attacked you. We can�t take that chance.�  
  
  
  
Kevin shook his head, knowing that seemed like the perfect plan. �Howie, if something were to happen��  
  
  
  
�It won�t but we need to figure it out soon because she�ll be passing any second.� And he was right. The decision needed to be made quickly, so Kevin nodded.  
  
  
  
�Okay I�m going to tail her, you have your phone?� Howie nodded jumping out of the car.  
  
  
  
�Call me if anything happens at all! And if it seems the slightest bit scary walk away.�  
  
  
  
�I know.�  
  
  
  
�Put your phone on vibrate��  
  
  
  
�Kevin I know�here she comes� go.�  
  
  
  
�Check in every thirty minutes D.�  
  
  
  
�I will, now go!� Kevin nodded, just as Maria turned the corner and headed up the street.  
  
  
  
He glanced back once more as he watched his friend disappear into the bushes that led towards the hill. He hoped he wasn�t making a terrible mistake. Shaking that thought out of his mind, he moved his focus to the car in front of him. �Where are you going now Maria?�  
  
  
  
He followed her for about twenty minutes as she drove back up towards where they worked, every once in awhile turning her head around to glance behind. Kevin was concerned that maybe she figured out she had a tail but then calmed down a bit when he saw she was still driving along the same road but now at an average speed. Finally she stopped in front of a small row house so Kevin parked at the end of the street and once again took out his binoculars.  
  
  
  
She opened up her purse and fished for a key, finally taking it out and letting herself in. �Must be home,� He said to himself as he sat there in Howie�s car, unsure of what he wanted to do next. His cell phone vibrated in his pocket and quickly he looked at the number and clicked it open.  
  
  
  
�D?�  
  
  
  
�Hey.� Howie was whispering.  
  
  
  
�Where are you?�  
  
  
  
�I�m in the backyard; I can see into the kitchen and have a pretty good view of the living room.�  
  
  
  
�And?�  
  
  
  
�There are kids� toys all over the place Kev.� Kevin�s heartbeat quickened so much he actually placed his hand on his chest.  
  
  
  
�Any sign of my brother?�  
  
  
  
�No not at all.�  
  
  
  
�What about the other guy?�  
  
  
  
�Hasn�t showed up yet.�  
  
  
  
�Are you okay there? Do you want me to double back to get you now?�  
  
  
  
�What�s going on with Maria?�  
  
  
  
�She�s home. I�m debating on whether or not to go knock on her door.�  
  
  
  
�Kevin I don�t think�hang on�� Howie got very quiet for a few minutes, which to Kevin felt like forever. He wanted to say something but didn�t want to speak just in case someone was just about to find his friend. For the second time in minutes he felt his heart pounding in his chest and gradually making its way up into his throat.  
  
  
  
He would give Howie one more minute of silence before turning his car around and racing back to that place. Luckily within seconds of that thought Howie came back but sounded frazzled.  
  
  
  
�Kevin��  
  
  
  
�What?�  
  
  
  
�I see him.�  
  
  
  
�See who?�  
  
  
  
Once again there was silence, �Howie? See who?�  
  
  
  
The silence was deafening, he wanted to scream his friend�s name, �Howie�who is it? What do you see?�  
  
  
  
Finally he came back, his voice small and terribly frightened, �I think�I think I saw your father.�  
  
  
  
Kevin�s blood ran cold but before he could say anything he heard a loud pop on the other end of the line and then Howie�s cell phone went dead.  
  



	29. Chapter 29

****

**29  
  
  
  
A voice from the past**

  
  
  
Kevin held the phone in his hands, trying his best not to panic, �He�ll call me right back�the phone just went dead...he�ll call me right back.� He kept saying to himself over and over again, taking deep breaths as he did. Picking it up to his ear, he hit redial and prayed that Howie still had the phone on vibrate; maybe he had to put it down because someone was there. That thought made him abruptly hang up before it had the chance to ring.  
  
  
  
�I�m just being irrational, he�ll call me right back.� He said once again to himself, �Pull it together Kevin�jeez relax.�  
  
  
  
But even if he heeded his own advice about Howie�s safety, there was so much his friend had left him to think about, one of them being the fact that his father was alive and walking around inside that house. It was impossible in all the scenarios Kevin had ever conjured up in his mind, that his dad could still be alive. Sure he had not seen the body, not even once, but he did see the casket. He saw his mother so grief stricken at the casket that she almost fainted on top of it just before the pall bearers loaded it into the hearse to take to the church.  
  
  
  
He remembered very well, the way he felt as he held his one red rose in one hand and grasped Brian�s small hand in the other; both of them watching as people neither of them recognized, placed the flowers on top of his father�s coffin. Alex was being held by his mother, so tightly that for a few seconds, Kevin was afraid she might accidentally crush him to death.  
  
  
  
Nicky was too small to attend, so a baby sitter was called in to wait with him at the house.  
  
  
  
The first time Kevin read that tombstone is what stuck in his mind most clearly, it was as if reading that slab of marble made it all a little too real for him. He stood there, when it was his turn to put the rose on the casket, and instead of focusing on the box, he focused on that marble tombstone that said �loving husband and father of four�. He picked up Brian and helped him place the flower on top of their father as his mom audibly wept.  
  
  
  
�Bye bye daddy.� Brian said, still not understanding that this time he wasn�t coming home.  
  
  
  
�Come on D, call me back please.� He said staring at the phone. Kevin knew time was not on his side right now and soon he would have to make another tough decision.  
  
  
  
Once again he let his thoughts travel to that time and place where he had just lost his father. The overwhelming guilt he felt about driving him out of the house because of the petty argument they had. He threw up that day, not in the bathroom either but on the side of the house, gripping it as he was bent over. At the time he thought the air would do him some good, but actually it only intensified his self hatred.  
  
  
  
How could he be alive and not only alive but one of the bad guys? Just that thought almost had Kevin retch in his own car. �That isn�t possible.� He said out loud once more this time directing his gaze over towards Maria�s house. He knew that if for some reason he couldn�t contact Howie, he�d have to go in and question Maria.  
  
  
  
�Okay enough time has gone by Howie, I�m calling you.� He said hitting redial and letting it ring�and ring�and ring�until finally the voice mail picked up, sending an icy chill down Kevin�s back as goose bumps started to form.  
  
  
  
�If he was okay, he would have picked up the phone.� By instinct, he started to speed dial the office, to let them know what was happening, but then the horrible realization hit him that he had no idea how big this thing was. For all he knew everyone could be in on it. So it was that sobering thought, which sent Kevin out of his car and up the long walk towards Maria�s place.  
  
  
  
Standing outside the front door he took a deep breath before knocking, �Okay Kevin, no turning back after this.� And with that being said, he knocked on the door.  
  
  
  
She didn�t come at first; in fact he even saw her look out the window. He was sure at that point that she had made a call, probably in a state of total panic, which could further be putting his baby brother in danger; it was too late though, he needed to do this so he knocked a little more forcefully this time.  
  
  
  
�Maria, I know you�re in there! I followed you so open up!�  
  
  
  
He knocked once more and finally the outside light went on and she appeared behind the door. She didn�t look surprised to see him, and no smile was evident on her face as she led him inside.  
  
  
  
�I know you�re a part of this,� Kevin wasted no time in saying, �And now Howie might be in danger, but you know that already don�t you.�  
  
  
  
She closed the door and ushered him into the living room, �Why did you follow me?� She asked a little too calmly.  
  
  
  
�Because I knew you were involved, I saw you take that note out of my brother�s room.�  
  
  
  
�Maybe I took it out for you, did you ever think of that?�  
  
  
  
�Maria now is not the time for games; my brother is missing and so is Howie but like I said you know that already don�t you!�  
  
  
  
�Howie�s fine.�  
  
  
  
�And my brother?�  
  
  
  
Maria sat down on her couch and motioned for Kevin to do the same; this enraged the agent to the point of almost slapping her. �Maria!! Answer me damn it!�  
  
  
  
�I don�t know about your brother I�m sorry.�  
  
  
  
�What do you mean you don�t know?� He grit his teeth now unable to control his temper any longer.  
  
  
  
�Kevin you have no idea what�s going on��  
  
  
  
�You are right so why don�t you tell me?�  
  
  
  
�I can�t�I�m sorry.� With that being said he walked over to Maria and pulled her off of the couch.  
  
  
  
She winced but never faltered, �What do you mean you can�t? Doesn�t the fact that my 8 year old brother is with a serial killer mean anything to you? Jesus Maria, how can you do this to me?� He flung her back and she fell on her butt.  
  
  
  
�Like I said before Kevin, I don�t know where Nicky is, I have been trying to find him just as hard as you have.�  
  
  
  
�That�s bull shit!�  
  
  
  
�I have�� She stood up now and walked slowly back over to her boss, �Kevin, I�m not lying to you. I want to know where he is too.�  
  
  
  
�How come you haven�t taken your gun out and aimed it at me yet?� He asked noticing that Maria�s fire arm was still at her side.  
  
  
  
�Why would I do that?�  
  
  
  
�Why would you double cross your country and work for a serial killer?� The contempt in his voice was almost unbearable to her.  
  
  
  
�Kevin�� She tried to reason with him, but his patience finally snapped and before she knew it, she was the one staring down the barrel of a gun.  
  
  
  
�Take me to Howie now!� He said pointing at her head as she stood silently with eyes closed.  
  
  
  
�Kevin�put the gun down.� Her tone was calm as if this had happened many times before.  
  
  
  
�Not until we get in my car and go back to that house.�  
  
  
  
�I�m sure they aren�t there anymore.�  
  
  
  
�And that�s because you called them right?�  
  
  
  
�Right.�  
  
  
  
He approached her and held the gun right to her temple, �Then I suggest you call them again!�  
  
  
  
Once again she remained calm and Kevin, in the state of fury he was in, was surprised how Maria refused to struggle. There was no fighting back, no going for her own gun or trying to break free. She just stood there calmly and did everything asked of her.  
  
  
  
�Kevin things are not as they seem.�  
  
  
  
�That much I have figured out!�  
  
  
  
�I�m not the bad one.�  
  
  
  
�Make the call!�  
  
  
  
�Fine.� She said motioning to the phone that Kevin handed her. Once the phone was in her hand, his hand lowered from her temple but was still aimed at her chest. Maria punched in the numbers and held the phone to her ear and even though he thought about taking the phone away and talking to this bastard himself, he figured he would let her talk.  
  
  
  
�Don�t let them know I�m here.�  
  
  
  
�They�ll know�� Before he could question her last statement, she began the one sided conversation.  
  
  
  
�It�s me�.yes�.uh huh�.I know that is he?� At the last word, Kevin moved in closer.  
  
  
  
�Okay yes�he is right here�I know I�m very sorry. I never thought this would happen��  
  
  
  
She gave Kevin a look and quickly looked away, �I understand that�yes.�  
  
  
  
Now Kevin was growing impatient and knowing that the person Maria was talking to was aware of his presence he decided not to hide himself any longer, �Ask him where my brother is and if Howie is alright?!�  
  
  
  
She hesitated at first but when Kevin raised his gun she nodded, �Is Howie okay?� She asked and after a brief pause, �He is fine.� Was answered.  
  
  
  
�My brother, ask him about Nicky!� The desperation in his voice almost sounded pathetic to his own ears but yet, there was nothing he could do about that.  
  
  
  
�I told you already Kevin��  
  
  
  
�Ask!�  
  
  
  
�He wants to know where his brother is�.are you sure?� she questioned.  
  
  
  
�Are you sure about what? What!� She ignored his question as she listened intently to what was being said.  
  
  
  
�Okay�� She said handing the phone over to Kevin, �You can talk to Howie.�  
  
  
  
He grabbed the phone, �Don�t move!� he warned as he pulled it towards his ear.  
  
  
  
�Howie!�  
  
  
  
�Hey Kevin�� He sounded shaky and scared but at least he was alive. Thank God he was alive.  
  
  
  
�Are you hurt? Is Nicky with you?�  
  
  
  
�I�m fine and no he isn�t.�  
  
  
  
�What�s going on there D? Where are you? Tell me and I�ll come and get you!�  
  
  
  
�Kevin�Maria is going to bring you to me.�  
  
  
  
Kevin glanced at Maria who was watching while rubbing at her neck, �She won�t tell me where he is Howie.�  
  
  
  
�That�s because she doesn�t know�Kevin�� He stopped once again just like he did in the yard, before the phone cut out.  
  
  
  
�Howie?�  
  
  
  
He heard the muffled sounds of voices and grew worried, �Maria how many people are there?� Their eyes met; did he see pity in those eyes?  
  
  
  
�Kevin?� Once again Howie�s voice calmed him down.  
  
  
  
�Yes��  
  
  
  
�I�m handing the phone over now; I�ll see you when you get here.�  
  
  
  
�Howie don�t let them take the phone from you...� By the time he got the words out, Howie was gone, in his place there was a flurry of activity happening and Kevin braced himself for that all too familiar evil voice on the other end of the line.  
  
  
  
It never came though�instead a voice from the past broke the silence�a voice he never thought he�d hear again.  
  
  
  
�Hello son��  
  
  
  
 ****

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

  
  
  
  
His mind was hazy as he made the drive with Maria towards the secret location that awaited them. Maybe this whole entire thing was nothing more than a dream, some crazy thing concocted in his head from eating too much Chinese food. Whenever he ate anything with too much MSG in it, he would have the weirdest dreams and most horrible nightmares. This time it seemed to be a combination of both.  
  
  
  
How wonderful would it be to open his eyes and find that he was still a child, carefree and safe in his own bedroom while both of his parents slept just down the hall? In this dream there would be no dark villain lurking in the shadows to snatch his little brother, there would be no trips to the hospital to visit freshly wounded siblings, or treks to a graveyard to put flowers on a father�s grave.  
  
  
  
Everything would be great, and perfect.  
  
  
  
�Are you okay Kevin?� That question brought him back to reality. No dreaming today, nope, today was all real.  
  
  
  
�Seems like a stupid question.�  
  
  
  
�I know that a lot is happening to you now Kevin, but everything will work out.�  
  
  
  
�How long have you known?� He made eye contact with her but in the dark of night all he could see was the silhouette of her face as the shadows of lamp lights flickered across it.  
  
  
  
�For a very long time.� She answered so haphazardly, Kevin almost felt dumb for asking.  
  
  
  
�Why? I don�t understand��  
  
  
  
�He�ll explain when we get there okay?�  
  
  
  
When he had heard his father�s voice break through the silence he was awe struck, there were so many things he wanted to ask and say to the man but yet he wasn�t given the chance. �I know you have a lot of questions but you have to trust me, go with Maria and I�ll explain later.� Before Kevin could get a word out a dial tone was heard.  
  
  
  
�So�if you can�t lead me to my brother who can?� Fate plays nasty tricks on people, on the one hand, the fact that something like this was happening seemed so joyous that Kevin could barely wrap his head around it, but then again on the other hand it meant they were following a false lead and once again were at square one.  
  
  
  
�We are working on that Kevin, believe me.�  
  
  
  
�Where has he been?�  
  
  
  
�Ask him that, not me.�  
  
  
  
�And how? Did my mother know?�  
  
  
  
�Of course not.�  
  
  
  
�How are you involved?�  
  
  
  
�I am your father�s handler and have been for years.�  
  
  
  
�Even before you started working for me?�  
  
  
  
�Yes, why do you think I came to work under you?�  
  
  
  
�I�m still so confused��  
  
  
  
�Kevin this is something you were NEVER meant to find out. That�s how witness protection works.�  
  
  
  
�But I also know he could have taken us all, I mean entire families go into protection everyday.�  
  
  
  
�Not when they are still actively working in the field though. The rules change when that happens.�  
  
  
  
�Is this related to the baby killer case? I mean the reason he went into hiding in the first place?�  
  
  
  
�We are trying to figure that out, but as of now they look unrelated.�  
  
  
  
�Then why is he back? After all this time?� Maria stopped the car and made eye contact, the red of the traffic light turning her eyes into a makeshift superhero mask.  
  
  
  
�Because his baby is missing.�  
  
  
  
�SO that bag with all those gifts��  
  
  
  
�He sent them to Nicky.�  
  
  
  
�Why? I mean why risk being found by sending gifts to a son who wouldn�t even know who he was?�  
  
  
  
�Kevin imagine how hard it would be for you to let go of your life, everything you have ever known and loved. Think about it, could you do it?�  
  
  
  
�I would never leave my family like he did.� The bitter taste of resentment stayed on his tongue as the car once again started towards its destination.  
  
  
  
He found himself lost in his thoughts as the car became quiet. Had he heard the finality in his father�s words as he left that night to go to the store? Was that why he hadn�t allowed himself to turn and face his son? Because if he did he might never have left in the first place? Did he kiss his wife a long goodbye and disguise it as just another random gesture of love, all the while knowing it was the last time he would feel her touch or hear her laugh?  
  
  
  
A new feeling emerged suddenly and that was pure hatred mixed with rage. Anger at how a father can turn a house upside down. How he could let his oldest son live with the guilt he had inside.  
  
  
  
�We�re here.� He looked over at Maria and nodded as they pulled into a small, curvy driveway.  
  
  
  
�Okay,� Was all Kevin said as she turned off the car and escorted him towards the door of the small cabin in the middle of nowhere.  
  
  
  
His heart was racing at ten times the normal speed as they approached the small porch. In just a few seconds he was going to see the man he mourned for every day of his life, the man he had gone into this field for, the sole reason he had dropped his own dreams and decided to chase after demons that would keep him screaming late at night.  
  
  
  
She knocked three times and said �Afterglow� to which the door popped open.  
  
  
  
�Are you ready for this?�  
  
  
  
�I don�t know.� He answered feeling his legs suddenly turning to rubber underneath him. Lack of sleep and food, teamed with exhaustion perhaps made his head fuzzy and soon he became dizzy and began to stagger.  
  
  
  
�Kevin are you okay?� She asked sounding as if she was moving further away from him.  
  
  
  
He wanted to say yes but he couldn�t find the strength, the world before him started spinning and he knew he was going down, he grabbed for the house to stop his fall but instead a hand reached out and held him firm.  
  
  
  
He looked almost the same as when he did the night he decided to leave his family, just a little older and a tad bit grayer. �I got you son�� He said before Kevin closed his eyes.  
  
  
  



	30. Chapter 30

****

**30  
  
  
  
Between a father and son**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_�You don�t seem to enjoy your job very much dad.� Kevin had said at the dinner table which brought the mid dinner conversation to a halt. Kevin senior had come home from a particularly hard case and just was in the most foul of moods. He didn�t say one word for most of the meal, just grunting when Brian rattled on and on about baseball and his mother went on and on about her newly planted garden.  
  
  
  
That entire time, Kevin watched his father though; never taking his eyes off the man he so wanted to idolize. He looked tired, his beard scruffy and had huge bags under his eyes. Did his father ever sleep he couldn�t help but wonder as he stared. Finally that stare was answered as his dad looked up and locked eyes with his eldest son.  
  
  
  
�What are you looking at?�  
  
  
  
That�s when Kevin said those words to his father, words that started the first of many fights concerning his job and how Kevin failed to appreciate all that his dad did. The ironic thing was, he never answered the question, not once, and Kevin asked many times.  
  
  
  
To his dad, whether or not he enjoyed what he was doing was unimportant, what was important was the job itself. A line Kevin never bought into.  
  
  
  
They fought a lot the two of them and Jackie used to kid that it was because they were so similar but on the eve of his father�s supposed death, Kevin remembered uttering the words, �I never want to be like him� To himself as he watched his dad leave the house late at night from the safety of his bedroom window.  
  
  
  
His father�s job was always more important than his family. _  
  
  
  
Kevin wrestled with that thought as slowly he began to wake up from the dream he was having. Was it a dream? He was still kind of confused, going back and forth from then to now. The voice he heard was familiar and worried, �Kevin, please open your eyes it begged.�  
  
  
  
There were other voices in the room. Several in fact and many he thought he recognized although he wasn�t quite awake enough to tell for sure.  
  
  
  
�He has barely eaten or slept�� One said, the voice of a female, was it his mother? Or maybe�no it was Maria, the girl who worked for him.  
  
  
  
�I�m sure hearing about me didn�t help either.� Now that voice brought back memories to Kevin. Not many of them happy.  
  
  
  
�He�s waking up I think.� That was Howie. Kevin tried blinking but was still a little weak. His head was pounding and all he wanted to do was roll over and lay down in a fetal position forever. That would be so much easier than opening his eyes to all the problems waiting for him.  
  
  
  
�Howie.� He felt his friend�s hand in his own, his grip strong and firm.  
  
  
  
�I�m here Kevin can you hear me?�  
  
  
  
�Yes.� Finally his eyes opened, just a little, but enough to see his worried friend�s face staring down at him. �Where am I?� He asked as he attempted to sit up only to be pushed back onto the bed by Howie.  
  
  
  
�You�re safe,�  
  
  
  
�Nicky�I have to find Nicky��  
  
  
  
�You need to rest for a little bit first Kevin; you�re no good to Nicky like this.�  
  
  
  
�Is he awake?� He came into view shortly after asking the question and once again Kevin thought he was dreaming. How was this possible?  
  
  
  
�I�m awake.� Howie moved out of the way so Kevin senior could take a seat next to his son.  
  
  
  
�You gave us quite a scare son.� He said gently and lovingly, moving the hair out of his son�s eyes as he caressed his cheek.  
  
  
  
�This can�t be real, I must be dreaming.�  
  
  
  
�Not dreaming Kevin, God I can�t believe how much you�ve grown.� This time Kevin was able to sit himself up with the help of his dad who propped pillows behind him.  
  
  
  
�I don�t understand this�� He was still in shock, so many questions running through his mind he wasn�t sure where to start and if he started asking would he ever be able to stop?  
  
  
  
�I know there�s a lot you don�t understand son, but right now let�s concentrate on you getting some food in your stomach, we need you strong to help find your brother.�  
  
  
  
At the mention of his brother, the young blonde boy who always had a giant smile on his face crossed Kevin�s mind and he almost wanted to cry. �Nicky, we have to find him.�  
  
  
  
His father walked back over to his son, when he got up and left? Kevin had no clue, but now he had returned and with him he carried a bowl of soup and a sandwich. �We are working on it Kevin, believe me.� He sat down next to his son and handed him the tray, �Eat this please.�  
  
  
  
Maybe it was a second wind, but the sudden realization of the entire situation suddenly hit Kevin with as much force as a Mack truck and he became furious, �Believe you? You have got to be kidding me; I�m not going to believe anything you say to me!� Kevin flung the tray across the room, tomato soup and grilled cheese flew everywhere.  
  
  
  
Kevin�s father never flinched, as he looked down at the mess his son created. Everyone else in the busy room stopped cold though, you could hear a pin drop. �Why the hell are you not dead?� Now Kevin stood up and began to pace, he was a bit wobbly but overall feeling a little better.  
  
  
  
�Kevin I know how you must feel��  
  
  
  
�No, you have no idea how I feel. None at all!�  
  
  
  
He stayed on the bed, not quite ready to get up and try to console his son. He did give Howie a look, one that said it�s time to give us some alone time. Maria seeing that look motioned for the remaining team to do the same. They all walked out of the room and gave the newly reunited family some space.  
  
  
  
�I can�t believe you would do something like this!! Do you have any idea how many nights I had to listen to mom cry herself to sleep? How many times I wish I knew the perfect words to console her with?�  
  
  
  
�Do you think I WANTED to leave you guys?� Now he stood walking towards Kevin, �Do you honestly think I wanted to leave and never see my family again?�  
  
  
  
�Yes, in fact I do! You could have taken us, all of us but you chose to leave your wife to take care of four kids!�  
  
  
  
�Kevin, you have no idea what the circumstances were. Would you have liked for me to uproot you from your life forever? So this way you could always live on the run, never feeling safe, never being able to talk to the people you loved and cared about.�  
  
  
  
�To keep us together? Yes, I would have done that.�  
  
  
  
Kevin senior sat back down on the bed his son vacated, holding his head in his hands, �It was too dangerous, and I couldn�t suck you all into this life.�  
  
  
  
�You had no problem sucking me into this life though did you dad?�  
  
  
  
�What?�  
  
  
  
�It was guilt that made me what I am today! You think I wanted to do this? NO! It was because I felt like your death was all MY fault!�  
  
  
  
Kevin found himself getting emotional now and the last thing he wanted was to cry in front of this man who had taken so much away from him, so he turned away and started walking out of the room.  
  
  
  
�Kevin, don�t walk away from me!�  
  
  
  
�Why? You walked away from me, now it�s my turn to do the same.� And with that being said Kevin walked out of the room and slammed the door. Once he was outside the small crowd disbursed and went back into the cabin to continue with their business, Howie hung outside and watched as his friend sat on the front steps and put his head down on his knees. Slowly Howie joined Kevin placing his arm around him and patting his back.  
  
  
  
�This has been a lot to take in huh?�  
  
  
  
�Please tell me you had no idea about any of this Howie, because if you did I don�t think I could handle it.�  
  
  
  
�I didn�t know anything I swear.�  
  
  
  
�Why does he have to come back now?�  
  
  
  
�He�s the one that saved AJ�s life you know.� Kevin turned his head to face his friend as he continued, �He tried to stop it all from happening but he got there too late. He saw AJ lying on the floor and called the ambulance.�  
  
  
  
�Oh and I�m supposed to thank him now? He�s our friggin father, the least he could do is help his son don�t you think?�  
  
  
  
�I�m not saying he deserves a medal Kevin, all I�m saying is he still loves you guys.�  
  
  
  
�Well that doesn�t matter to me anymore.�  
  
  
  
�Are you sure?�  
  
  
  
His cell phone ringing broke the intense conversation, �Hello?�  
  
  
  
�Hi honey.� He shook his head when he heard his mother�s voice on the other line, usually the one voice that managed to calm him no matter what.  
  
  
  
�Hi mom, is everything all right?�  
  
  
  
�Yes baby, I�m just checking to see if any progress has been made. I�m so worried about him Kevin, I feel like I�m losing my mind.� He heard her begin to cry just as his father walked out the front door, further adding to the sting of the situation.  
  
  
  
�Mom, we�ll find him�please don�t cry.� He said making sure to glare at his father as he did.  
  
  
  
�It�s just that he�s probably so scared and alone, I need him back Kevin. I�m sorry to dump all this on you but Brian has been so strong and I couldn�t bear to do this in front of him and of course AJ is still not well. I just don�t know what to do anymore. I wish your father was here he�d know just what to do.�  
  
  
  
Those words never brought much consolation to Kevin; in fact he hated it whenever his mother would say them, today though they were brought to a whole new level. Once again he felt himself glaring at his father who now had a sad look on his face.  
  
  
  
�Mom, dad can�t help us now, he is dead.� He made sure to stress the word dead, spitting it out as if it was spoiled food, before turning his head away from his father and continuing, �Just try to stay optimistic okay? We�ll find him and soon. He�ll be back in your arms before you know it and once that happens none of us will ever let him out of our site again.�  
  
  
  
He paused for a moment; Kevin could tell his mom was probably wiping away tears. �Why don�t you call Mrs. Nicosia, she asked me if there was anything she could do to help and maybe just getting away from the hospital and talking to her would do the trick?�  
  
  
  
�I can�t leave AJ.�  
  
  
  
�Mom, I�m sure he wants you to leave him. He has probably wanted to flirt with the nurses.� That brought out a chuckle to which Kevin was grateful. He looked back to see his father smiling, seemed he liked that to.  
  
  
  
�Anita is a very nice lady maybe that would do me good and seeing Patty might help as well.�  
  
  
  
�Good, do that and mom�I love you very much.�  
  
  
  
�I love you more.� She said followed by a small giggle. �Bring my baby back to me Kevin okay?�  
  
  
  
�I will, tell AJ I love him okay?�  
  
  
  
�Of course.�  
  
  
  
�How is she holding up Kevin?� His father asked once the phone was placed back in his pocket.  
  
  
  
�Like you care.�  
  
  
  
�Of course I care, I love your mother very much Kevin.�  
  
  
  
�Yes so much you abandoned her!�  
  
  
  
�How is she?� He said, choosing to ignore his son�s hate filled words.  
  
  
  
�Doing as well as can be expected I guess, considering the circumstances, she�s torn apart. She said she wishes you were alive because you would know what to do. She always says that you know. You really ruined her life.�  
  
  
  
�I didn�t do it intentionally Kevin; I wish you would understand that.�  
  
  
  
�I do but you know what? I really don�t care.� Kevin stood up to walk back inside; filled with so many emotions he was having a hard time coming to grips with them.  
  
  
  
�Do you wish I was really dead?�  
  
  
  
�All I wish right now is to have my baby brother in my arms. That�s what I wish so if you have any leads now would be the time.�  
  
  
  
Kevin senior looked disappointed at that answer, but if he wanted reassurance there was no way his son was going to give it to him. �We found another address that Scott Wilson operates out of.� That made Kevin�s head shoot up to look at his dad.  
  
  
  
�Really?�  
  
  
  
�Yes, we traced him back to a house in the woods, but when we got there, everything was cleared out. There were traces of blood from some of the victims though. No trace of Nicky.�  
  
  
  
�How long ago?�  
  
  
  
�Right before you decided to follow me.� Maria said walking out of the shadows and towards the porch. How long she had been there, Kevin had no idea.  
  
  
  
�Howie said you saved AJ, did you know that Nicky was going to be taken?�  
  
  
  
�I had my suspicions.�  
  
  
  
�Why?�  
  
  
  
�Ever since I was told he had been making personal contact with you, I made it my mission to stay on this case. I knew if he realized you had a brother roughly the same age as the girls he was taking that he�d try to make it personal. Unfortunately I was right.�  
  
  
  
�I thought I could keep him safe. I never thought for some reason that something like this could happen.� And there it was the guilt all over again, pouring out of him in the form of tears which he wasn�t expecting to happen.  
  
  
  
Seeing the tears start, Maria quickly walked away as did Howie, allowing the father some time with his son. �It�s not your fault this happened Kevin. This guy is already insane, he just happened to lock onto you.�  
  
  
  
�I should have been able to stop this; if I could, I would go and do it all over again. I made so many stupid decisions and look what happens, AJ gets shot and almost killed and Nicky gets abducted.�  
  
  
  
Kevin�s father now sat down beside his son on the front porch steps, �I would too, if I had to make the choice I made, whether to leave you guys or not, I would have stayed. You can�t spend your life second guessing yourself Kevin. I have done that every single day for the last 8 years. Second guessing myself, always wondering what if?�  
  
  
  
�Why did you leave? I mean what happened? Or can�t you talk about it?�  
  
  
  
�You know I can�t talk about it because it�s still not over. But you have to believe me when I say that I never intended to leave the way I did. I always intended to explain it to your mother, give her the option to join me, but that night at the store I WAS shot, that really happened, it was nothing more than a superficial wound but when it did, the powers that be saw it as the perfect opportunity to make me disappear.�  
  
  
  
�Without saying goodbye?� Kevin asked his father now seeing tears escaping his eyes. He had never in his life seen his dad cry. It made him more human suddenly and more alive than ever.  
  
  
  
He nodded, �I saw you, the day of my funeral, you were standing beside the house getting sick and I wanted nothing more than to come to you and tell you it was going to be okay, but I couldn�t.�  
  
  
  
�You saw?�  
  
  
  
�Yes, and then I saw your mother standing out back with her arms folded in front of her, there was a crowd inside the house but she was outside staring at the backyard. How I wanted to go kiss her just one more time, tell her how I much I loved her, how much I loved all of you, but I couldn�t. I just had to walk away.�  
  
  
  
�Where did you walk away to?�  
  
  
  
�Europe, until this baby killer case happened.�  
  
  
  
Hearing about all of this brought Kevin back to the here and now, he managed to get his feelings under control and back to the situation at hand, �He was so insistent that I be on the case. When Rob took me off, I think that�s when he made it so personal.�  
  
  
  
�This makes me almost one hundred percent positive that he won�t harm Nicky, this is just a game to him and I think he wants you on the case because he knows you�ll catch him. When was the last time he called you?�  
  
  
  
�Just when the overalls came he said he�d be sending me something. The body showed up shortly after.�  
  
  
  
�He knew you�d realize it wasn�t Nick. He knew you�d have to go identify the body.�  
  
  
  
Kevin nodded, �He killed a little boy as part of his game.�  
  
  
  
�We�ll get him Kevin, and we know where to start.�  
  
  
  
�We do?� Kevin senior placed his arm around his son, who at first pulled away. Feeling Kevin�s resistance to his touch he moved back.  
  
  
  
�Even though we didn�t find anything very useful in Scott�s cabin we did find a new set of fingerprints.�  
  
  
  
�Where you able to trace them?�  
  
  
  
Kevin senior nodded, �To someone who works in your office actually.�  
  
  
  
�I thought it was Maria, the one that was leaking everything to Scott. It�s Tyler isn�t it?�  
  
  
  
His father shook his head, �It�s not Tyler Kevin.�  
  
  
  
�Then who?�  
  
  
  
�You might recognize him; I hear he gave you a ride to our�� he quickly corrected himself, �I mean your mom�s house when your car died, most likely he is the one to blame for that so this way he could drive you home and see where you live. His name is Matt Shoals.�  
  
  
  
�And he has conveniently gone missing since your brother was abducted.� Maria said handing the file over to Kevin and giving Kevin senior a smile.  
  
  
  
�But AJ said the guy who attacked him was really big and someone he had never seen before. AJ knows who Matt is; he was there when I made Matt try to take Nicky.�  
  
  
  
�Which means there�s another player in this, so far we know that Scott and Lisa were in it together, and they mentioned another brother right? Isn�t that what her other boyfriend said?� Now Howie was back outside brainstorming.  
  
  
  
�Yes, you think Matt was the other brother?� Maria asked.  
  
  
  
�No, I think Matt was just the one working on the inside, giving Scott information, and letting him know who was working on the case.� A new voice said as he walked out the front door, Kevin hadn�t noticed him until now but maybe that�s how it was supposed to be. He walked down the three steps and took a seat next to Kevin, �And the results came back just like you thought Kev,� He said but not to the son, to the father, �Matt is the one who killed Lisa.�  
  
  
  
Kevin senior looked over at his son, �I�m sorry about your girlfriend.�  
  
  
  
�Thanks.� Kevin said a bit confused that they knew that Lisa was his girlfriend.  
  
  
  
�I told them Kevin,� Howie admitted when he saw the look of confusion on Kevin�s face.  
  
  
  
Kevin nodded and then turned his attention back to the file in front of him, �Am I the only one who was unaware of my father being alive?� He asked with a tinge of sarcasm in his voice as he stared down at the file of the man who ironically enough he had asked to abduct his baby brother as a lesson.  
  
  
  
�I�m sorry Kevin; we needed someone on the inside to doctor my files and stage my death at the hospital, who better than Rob to do that?�  
  
  
  
�I�m sorry I never told you Kevin, but I couldn�t� Rob said placing his arm around the boy he looked to as a son. Unlike his father though, Kevin allowed the touch which hurt Kevin senior to see.  
  
  
  
�This is all just; I�m having a hard time with it.�  
  
  
  
�I�m sure.�  
  
  
  
�Thanks for checking up on that info for me Rob.� Kevin�s dad said making his way over to his best friend and giving him a hug.  
  
  
  
�No problem, But I better get back before everyone starts wondering where I went off to. I plan on going to check up on your mother and brothers too Kevin.�  
  
  
  
�Mom is planning on going to visit Anita Nicosia, maybe you can take her there? Make sure she leaves the hospital for a little while?�  
  
  
  
�Okay will do, I�ll see you both later.�  
  
  
  
�Thanks Rob!� They all said as he walked down the driveway towards an unmarked car.  
  
  
  
�What�s next?� Kevin said turning towards his father, still shocked to see him alive and standing right in front of him.  
  
  
  
�We search Matt�s place of course�� another ring of a cell phone was heard to which Kevin whipped it out of his pocket.  
  
  
  
He had hoped it was Brian who was supposed to check in when he arrived at his friend�s house so he thought nothing of the foreign number, �Hello?�  
  
  
  
�Kevin?� His heart skipped a beat and he found himself falling back down on the steps as his father walked over to him, alarmed.  
  
  
  
�Nicky?�  
  
  
  
�I want to go home��  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	31. Chapter 31

****

**31  
  
  
  
The Chase**

  
  
  
  
  
  
Kevin felt his heart in his throat when he heard the sound of his baby brother�s voice. He tried his best not to sound alarmed or panicked so as not to upset the child, but it was a difficult task because Kevin was feeling a little of both.  
  
  
  
�Nicky baby, where are you?�  
  
  
  
Kevin�s father was now standing right next to his son, his eyes filled with anticipation.  
  
  
  
�I don�t know.� Was the short answer he received.  
  
  
  
�Is there anyone there with you?�  
  
  
  
�He left to go to the store. Kevin can you pick me up? I want to go home.� That question brought about a huge sense of relief since that meant he probably didn�t feel like he was in any danger at all. Nick asked so casually it was as if he was asking to come home from a friend�s house.  
  
  
  
�I need to know exactly where you are.�  
  
  
  
�I think I am at your friend�s house. He keeps telling me you�ll be here any minute to get me but you still aren�t here.�  
  
  
  
He tried to control his anger at the mention of his friend�s name, �You mean Matt?�  
  
  
  
�Yes,� Nick then giggled which seemed so out of place, �He is silly Kevin he stood on his head and juggled for me.�  
  
  
  
Kevin placed his hand over the phone receiver so Nick couldn�t hear what was going on, �We need Matt�s home address now!� He said to his father who shot into the house the second it was said.  
  
  
  
�That sounds like fun, so he was nice to you then?�  
  
  
  
�Yeah but I want to go home, I miss mommy and Brian. I don�t miss AJ though because he�s mean to me a lot and of course I miss you too.�  
  
  
  
�We miss you too.�  
  
  
  
�He wouldn�t let me call home.�  
  
  
  
�Is he letting you call me?�  
  
  
  
�He doesn�t know, I snuck out of my room and am using the phone now.�  
  
  
  
�Your room?�  
  
  
  
�Yes the room I have been staying in, he usually locks the door because he said he doesn�t want his dog to eat me but when he left he forgot to lock the door so I snuck out. You aren�t mad are you?�  
  
  
  
�No,� Kevin said wanting to reach through the phone and hug his brother, �I�m not mad at all.�  
  
  
  
�I don�t even see a dog; I think he was lying to me. I�m bored Kevin I want you to get here soon.�  
  
  
  
A minute later Kevin�s father came running out, �We have the address,� He said as Howie and Maria came running out shortly after.  
  
  
  
�Okay Nick we are on our way.�  
  
  
  
�Kay.�  
  
  
  
�Nick did he play any other games with you?� Kevin was trying to get out of his brother if he was hurt or not.  
  
  
  
�No, we played Candy Land but I kept winning. He�s kind of dumb.� He said cracking himself up. Kevin loved hearing that laugh again even though he was terrified that Matt would come in and catch Nick on the phone.  
  
  
  
�Nicky listen to me, if Matt comes back you have to pretend that you didn�t use his phone can you do that?�  
  
  
  
�But that�s lying.�  
  
  
  
�I know but I�m giving you permission to lie. Please don�t tell him you had the phone and also you need to go back into your room if you hear him coming.�  
  
  
  
�Why?�  
  
  
  
Howie and Kevin senior were having a discussion on how long it would take to get to Matt�s house and Kevin frowned when he heard at least fifteen minutes. That was too long to wait. Ignoring Nicky�s question, he went on to ask another instead.  
  
  
  
�How long has Matt been gone?�  
  
  
  
�I don�t know. I watched Finding Nemo, I love that movie. My favorite part is��  
  
  
  
�Nicky not now okay? Is Matt the one that you left the house with while AJ was babysitting you?� He was losing his cool he felt it and so did Nick.  
  
  
  
�What�s wrong? Why are you mad at me?� Nick asked suddenly with a hint of sadness in his voice.  
  
  
  
�I�m not mad at you baby okay? I just need you to tell me that right now.�  
  
  
  
�I wouldn�t go with him unless he said the word. Is that why you�re mad?�  
  
  
  
�No, I�m not mad Nick; I need to know who you wouldn�t go with was it Matt or someone else?�  
  
  
  
�Because I don�t want you to be mad�� Suddenly he stopped talking.  
  
  
  
�Nicky?�  
  
  
  
�He�s back.� The little boy whispered.  
  
  
  
What he heard next made his blood cold. �Give me that!� Followed by his brother crying before the phone clicked off.  
  
  
  
�Nick!!� Kevin screamed in desperation on the phone. �God hurry up!! Matt found him!!�  
  
  
  
Howie put his foot to the accelerator and started speeding full force down the highway, swaying in and out of traffic like a pro. Kevin felt his hands shaking as he held onto his own phone praying for a call back and hoping to God that Matt wouldn�t hurt his baby brother.  
  
  
  
They made it to Matt�s about ten minutes later and before the car even stopped Kevin hopped out and up the flight of stairs with his gun ready. He kicked the door down and wasn�t surprised to find no one there. The place was totally barren, not a thing anywhere in sight.  
  
  
  
Taking his phone out he looked over at his father, �Is there any way to trace the call using my phone even though it was a private number?� He was so aggravated he wanted to punch his fist through the window.  
  
  
  
Maria went to grab for the phone, �I can take it to the lab I�m sure they have a way.�  
  
  
  
�But I need it, in case he calls again. I don�t want the phone to be in the lab.�  
  
  
  
Then suddenly the phone rang and Kevin picked it up in a split second, �Hello.�  
  
  
  
�You�re brother was not very nice.� He was expecting Matt�s voice but closed his eyes and grimaced when he heard the other one instead.  
  
  
  
�Where is he I want to talk to him now!�  
  
  
  
�I have him in time out for being a bad boy!�  
  
  
  
�You son of a bitch.�  
  
  
  
�Yes I was but that�s besides the point�� He said smiling at Kevin�s anguish on the other end of the line.  
  
  
  
�What do you want from me?�  
  
  
  
�I already have what I want from you and now you�re going to want to know about your poor friend Matt. You know Kevin it�s a good thing you don�t work for me because I do not tolerate mistakes! You can find Matt�s body at 1243 Altamont Drive,� Kevin grabbed a pen from his jacket and jotted the address down on his hand as the serial killer continued; �He made a sloppy mistake so I fired him. You might also want to know that the address I just gave you is the same one I am calling you from now.� He hung up abruptly.  
  
  
  
�We have to get to 1243 Altamont Drive now! He�s there!�  
  
  
  
�Kevin I doubt he would give you his address.�  
  
  
  
�No Howie, I think he wants to be caught this is a game and he�s bringing it up a notch. He�s bored with how things are going.� Kevin senior said calmly.  
  
  
  
�Altamont is back the way we came,� Maria said as they all ran to the car and jumped in once again. Howie wasted no time in turning the car around, tires screeching as he did. They started heading back up the highway going as fast as they could go.  
  
  
  
�He said he has what he wants from me already.� Kevin told his father.  
  
  
  
�Nicky.� His dad replied.  
  
  
  
Kevin nodded, �I�m pretty sure, he also said we�d find Matt�s body there.�  
  
  
  
They were being jerked by the speed of the car as Howie continued to go in and out of cars in order to make up as much time as possible. �You think he will hang around then, if he wants to get caught so badly?� Kevin asked his father with a look of hope in his eyes.  
  
  
  
�I don�t know son��  
  
  
  
�Well I guess we�re about to find out because we�re here.� Howie said turning off the highway right onto Altamonte Drive.  
  
  
  
�We have to be extra careful, this may be a trap.� Kevin senior warned as he readied his gun.  
  
  
  
About halfway down the block they came to the huge house that bore the number 1243. All the lights in the house were off with a huge �for sale� sign hanging in the window. They drove into the driveway and shut the lights off on the car but kept the engine running. �Maria you should stay in here just in case you see him come out okay?� Kevin senior said as he jumped out of the car.  
  
  
  
�We are going to check the perimeter of the house, I�ll go round this side and you two go around the other.� He motioned for Howie and Kevin to walk around the left side as he started for the right.  
  
  
  
As they started towards the side of the house, Kevin felt an odd sense of d�j� vu. This house reminded him of the one they had called the Devil�s lair back when they were certain everything was going to be black and white. It had the same architecture and color scheme even, from the outside at least. They didn�t make their way inside just yet.  
  
  
  
Howie paused and snuck a peek into the living room window, to see nothing. No furniture no rugs or anything. �It�s completely bare,� He said to Kevin as they continued to scoot against the side of the building towards the back of the house.  
  
  
  
Finally as they reached the corner of the house Kevin counted to three and placed his gun in front of him as he rounded the edge. All he found was his father waiting for him. The backyard was barren except for the overgrown lawn and a broken and rusty swing set.  
  
  
  
�Now we go inside.� He said walking up the rotting back steps of the patio careful not to go through the wooden floor.  
  
  
  
When all three men reached the top, one of them stood at the backend of the door while the other two stood with guns drawn as they opened the screened one. Kevin felt that same exhilaration race through his veins whenever he was about to go into the unknown. He counted to three silently and then kicked open the door to the sound of silence.  
  
  
  
The moon was providing the only light from the huge uncurtained windows, revealing nothing but empty space. Luckily Howie had a flashlight so they used that to shine their way through the kitchen and into the living room. �If this place was booby trapped we�d never know it because it�s so dark.� Kevin senior whispered, doing little to settle the fear that was growing inside of his son.  
  
  
  
�I hope he doesn�t have Nicky here, he�s afraid of the dark.� Kevin said when they reached the living room.  
  
  
  
�Nothing in here either.� Howie said flashing his light across the room and the floor.  
  
  
  
�Maybe upstairs?� Kevin senior responded starting for the steps.  
  
  
  
With each step there was an accompanying creek of a floor board. The whole house had such a spooky vibe. �Nicky are you in here?� Kevin called out to the blackness as they approached the top of the steps. He could see the deranged mind of Scott Wilson leaving his baby brother all alone somewhere as creepy as this. Part of him was hoping for that.  
  
  
  
There were about four rooms on the second floor all the doors opened except for the last one down the hall. They walked into the first room where they saw a white sheet lying on the floor. �Here we go.� Howie said as they got closer.  
  
  
  
It looked as if there was blood on the sheet sending shivers down Kevin�s spine as he remembered the hell he went through thinking his brother was dead. It seemed like ages ago even though it was less than a day ago.  
  
  
  
�There�s nothing under that sheet.� Howie said placing gloves on his hand before moving it away to reveal a word.  
  
  
  
 **_Warmer_ **, it said. Written in red just like every message the kidnapper seemed to leave.  
  
  
  
�Warmer? What�s that supposed to mean?� Kevin senior said crouching down next to the word written on the floor.  
  
  
  
�Maybe it�s like that game you know that hot potato game where you say whether or not your are getting warmer or colder.� His son answered, ready to move onto the next room.  
  
  
  
They ventured into the next room where once again a sheet was on the floor. This time they wasted no time with particulars since they knew this was a game, and were not at all surprised to find another word under the sheet. This time it said warm.  
  
  
  
�That means we are getting farther away from it?� Kevin�s dad asked.  
  
  
  
Kevin didn�t answer and instead ran into the next room and pulled up the sheet that awaited them, cold it said. �Yes, we are going the wrong way, probably back down the stairs.  
  
  
  
�This son of a bitch.� Howie muttered under his breath.  
  
  
  
Once they started for the steps Kevin senior asked for the flashlight. �Look,� he said as he pointed to the steps. They didn�t see them going up but going down you couldn�t help but notice arrows pointing downward. Each step had a letter on it which all spelled �getting even warmer now.�  
  
  
  
�He�s in the basement.� Howie said as they once again walked past the living room and through to the kitchen.  
  
  
  
�I hate basements.� Kevin admitted, remembering the fear in his voice as he told Howie to check the basement in his own home for a dead Nick. Maybe this time that fear would be realized. That fear in fact almost paralyzed him and froze him in his spot as Howie opened the creaky door that lead down below.  
  
  
  
It had a musty and murky scent the second the door opened but in the air was something else, something that all three detectives knew well and that was the metallic smell of blood. �He�s down here.� Kevin senior said taking the flashlight and the lead as he descended the stairs.  
  
  
  
There were more arrows drawn along the cement wall as they climbed downward finally ending with the word �hot� once they reached the ground. Flies were heard buzzing around and quickly it became easy to locate the body which was lying on the floor underneath an old clothesline.  
  
  
  
Unlike the other sheets this one was a black tarp. All three men put on gloves before pulling the sheet back to reveal the body of Matt Shoals. He had been strangled with a wire it appeared since his head was almost off his body completely. �Oh my God.� Howie exclaimed as he quickly turned away. Howie was never very good at being around the dead.  
  
  
  
Kevin senior walked away for a second to call Maria so this way she would know what was going on, while the younger Kevin crouched down to examine the body. Matt�s eyes were opened and bulging out of his head with fright. �Hell of a way to die.�  
  
  
  
�To me any way is a hell of a way to die.� Howie said finally gaining his composure and joining Kevin closer to the body.  
  
  
  
Matt�s shirt was torn off of him and written on his chest in probably his own blood were the words, �good job want a cookie?� with an arrow pointing towards his mouth.  
  
  
  
�He left something in Matt�s mouth.� Kevin said moving his hands up there and prying the dead man�s jaws open.  
  
  
  
In his mouth there was a plastic bag with a note inside of it, Kevin handed it off to Howie who carefully opened it up.  
  
  
  
�I can�t get a signal down here.� Kevin senior said walking back towards the boys.  
  
  
  
�We�re almost done.�  
  
  
  
�What did you find?�  
  
  
  
Howie pulled the note out of the bag and handed it over to Kevin�s dad, �This.�  
  
  
  
 _**By the time you read this I�m sure I�ll be far gone since it takes you such a long time to figure things out. Too bad you�re too slow, I hope that won�t come into play on your next task.** _  
  
  
  
I�m on my way to 1300 University way.  
  
  
  
See ya there maybe?  
  
  
  
Nicky is not very happy at the moment, he won�t seem to stop crying�  
  
  
  
Kevin senior crumpled the paper up in his hands, �I am going to kill him.�  
  
  
  
�We need to get to 1300 University Way.� Howie said trying to bring the Richardson men back to the here and now instead of allowing them to dwell on what they just read.  
  
  
  
They ran back up the stairs and outside where they saw Maria lying on the ground where their car used to be. �Jesus.� Kevin�s dad said as he ran towards her but stopped running when he saw without a doubt she was dead. There was a knife sticking out of her chest and blood was running down the sides of her mouth.  
  
  
  
�He was here the whole time, that bastard was here while we were inside. We left her to die.� Kevin senior said grabbing her cold hand in his, �I�m so sorry Maria.�  
  
  
  
Both Howie and Kevin were beyond words, grief stricken and anxious. �We need a car.� Kevin finally said after a few minutes of silence.  
  
  
  
�You should call Rob.� He answered, �It�s too risky for me to do that. Maria always did that for me.�  
  
  
  
Kevin grabbed his phone and made a call to Rob.  
  
  
  
He briefly ran down all that had happened and ended with Maria�s demise and their lack of transportation. �I am coming back from dropping your mom off at that woman�s house.�  
  
  
  
�How far away are you from here?�  
  
  
  
�About ten minutes.�  
  
  
  
�Okay well, any idea how far away you are from University Way?�  
  
  
  
�Maybe after I pick you up about another twenty minutes why do you ask?�  
  
  
  
�Because that�s where he told us to go next. He said that�s where he was heading.�  
  
  
  
�He did?�  
  
  
  
�Yes�  
  
  
  
�Kevin, what was the address?�  
  
  
  
�1300�why?�  
  
  
  
There was a long and uncomfortable pause before Rob whispered, �That�s the hospital!�  
  
  
  



	32. Chapter 32

****

**32  
  
  
  
Game Over**

  
  
  
  
  
  
AJ twiddled his thumbs as he sat all alone in his hospital room. He was glad to see his mother leave finally after what seemed like ages of her not eating or sleeping. There was nothing worse than watching someone he loved worry and lately he had his share of witnessing that. He pretended to be asleep just so his mother would allow herself to weep. He heard her call Kevin and was grateful that he talked her into going to the Nicosia�s for a while. It was just what she needed, but maybe not what he needed.  
  
  
  
Now that he was alone, he started to feel a little uneasy, the memories coming back to him of the man pulling out a gun and shooting him. Would be ever be able to sleep peacefully again without that image creeping it�s way back into his dreams?  
  
  
  
Brian had left to stay over a friend�s house and although he felt guilty he found himself calling his older brother and asking him for company. Good old Brian, for all the times they yelled and fought with each other, he knew he could always count on him when things were bad.  
  
  
  
And things were bad, he was so sick to death over letting Nick be taken; the guilt he felt was unimaginable. He would never openly admit that to anyone, but still, if anything happened to the little guy he would never ever forgive himself. A loud peel of thunder was heard in the distance as a sudden flash of light was seen in his room followed by an explosion of rain pouring down and hitting his window.  
  
  
  
�Great, that�s just what I needed.� He muttered under his breath, deciding to turn on the television to take his mind off things.  
  
  
  
He was the biggest baby when it came to thunderstorms, well next to Nicky. He hated them and now he was sure Brian would have something to taunt him about when he finally got here. �If he ever GETS here� he thought to himself looking around for a clock.  
  
  
  
The lights flickered in the hallway of the hospital, which made AJ sharply turn his head to see what was going on. A nurse appeared in his doorway, �Don�t be alarmed by the lights AJ, seems like the storm is affecting the generators.�  
  
  
  
�Okay thanks,� He said as he clung to the railing of his bed.  
  
  
  
At least the lights in his room were working fine and dandy; it was just the ones in the hallway that were wacko. He turned slightly to try to get himself more comfortable and winced at the pain it caused. He felt like an old man the way he slowly had to move to do anything.  
  
  
  
Once again the lights flickered in the hallway, this time cutting off completely before the few emergency lamps kicked in. You could hear patients complaining about the sudden darkness as a few rooms began to lose power.  
  
  
  
�Please let my power stay on�please let my power stay on�� AJ begged as he saw the lights going off all around him like a domino effect.  
  
  
  
Then darkness.  
  
  
  
�Shit.� He muttered to himself as his television shut off and everything else, leaving him in complete darkness.  
  
  
  
Now more than ever he wished that Brian would hurry up and get to the hospital, because as the lightning illuminated the halls he thought he saw the man who had attacked him in the first place. Of course it had to be his imagination, right?  
  
  
  
Petrified, AJ clicked the pager on his bed for a nurse to come in but because the power was out it wasn�t working properly. �Son of a bitch!� He whimpered as he attempted to sit up and get off his bed, now thoroughly frightened as the man who he thought was his attacker made his way closer to his room.  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  
Rob seemed to make it to the house in no time flat and as he climbed out of the car to look at Maria, Kevin senior filled him in as best as possible. �We need to hurry Rob, he might be there already!� He added just as they all piled into the car.  
  
  
  
�Have you called the hospital?� Howie asked.  
  
  
  
�Yes, I have. We have two of our men racing up to AJ�s room now. If he tries anything we�ll be there to get him.  
  
  
  
�Thank God.� Kevin said allowing himself to exhale.  
  
  
  
�We better get out of here because we don�t need anyone seeing your dad and our men will be arriving shortly to further investigate this house and Maria�s death.� Rob backed out of the driveway and peeled away towards the hospital.  
  
  
  
�Why would he be going to the hospital?� Howie asked trying his best to get into the psycho�s mind.  
  
  
  
�He knows what makes Kevin vulnerable, and since AJ is there...� Kevin�s dad said turning his head to face Howie and his son.  
  
  
  
Rob carefully blew through a red light as he spoke, �One other thing you guys should know, we got a note and it seems he has killed another little girl.�  
  
  
  
�He has?� Kevin asked now sitting as close to the front seat as possible so as not to miss any of the conversation.  
  
  
  
�Yes, it came addressed to Tyler this time and said since he knew you�d be busy he thought he�d give Tyler something to do.�  
  
  
  
�I thought he would have stopped killing.�  
  
  
  
�Son, I know this may sound horrible for me to say, but it�s a good sign that he�s killing, it means that he is looking for someone else to harm other than Nick.�  
  
  
  
That did little to console Kevin as he shook his head, �Did he say where the body is?�  
  
  
  
Rob shook his head.  
  
  
  
�You don�t think Nicky saw him�saw him kill Maria and the little girl do you?� Kevin knew the answer to his own question, but he just couldn�t wrap his head around it. How someone would allow an 8 year old to be witness to something so incredibly horrible.  
  
  
  
�Maybe he is on his way to finish off AJ and make Nicky watch.� He said in a monotone, trying his best to detach himself from the situation.  
  
  
  
�Let�s try to stay positive Kev,� Howie replied placing a hand on Kevin�s shoulder, �Like Rob just said; there are people at the hospital that are guarding AJ now. He�ll be safe.�  
  
  
  
�Still, I�ll feel better if I call him.� Kevin took out his cell phone and dialed AJ�s number.  
  
  
  
All he got was a busy signal after three times of trying so he finally gave up, �Weird, it�s a hospital you think they�d answer.�  
  
  
  
�Maybe he�s not allowed calls after a certain time.�  
  
  
  
�I even tried the main number and nothing.� Now worry filled his veins again, �Are we almost there Rob?�  
  
  
  
�About another ten minutes.�  
  
  
  
Kevin nodded and gripped onto Rob�s headrest as they sped towards the hospital.  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  
  
  
  
  
AJ stood, clutching his stomach, now visibly horrified as he saw people scurrying around outside his room. It seemed as if in a state of panic, the nurses responding to people as they yelled out of their rooms for help. Everyone was concerned about the monitoring systems, making sure everyone who needed medical equipment was getting it so no one was really paying all that much attention to AJ, except for the shadow of the one big man who now stood in his door.  
  
  
  
�What do you want?� He asked shaky as he made his way further from the bed and closer to the bathroom, ready to lock himself inside if the need arose.  
  
  
  
The man didn�t answer and instead took a few steps inside the room only to turn his head back towards the hallway and then quickly exit as a new flurry of people made their way down the hall. AJ breathed a sigh of relief which he let out just as Brian entered the room.  
  
  
  
�What in the world is going on in here, my butt just had to climb five flights of stairs to get to you�I hope you�re happy. Why are you out of bed?�  
  
  
  
�I�m not sure what the deal is with the power but I thought I saw�� He stopped as Brian grabbed his arm, wrapped it around his neck and escorted his brother back to his bed.  
  
  
  
�What do you think you saw?�  
  
  
  
�There was this guy standing in my room, I think it might have been him, you know?�  
  
  
  
�Him who?� Brian gently laid his brother back on the bed just as the lights came back on.  
  
  
  
�The guy who hurt me and took Nicky.�  
  
  
  
At those words, Brian instantly paled, �What? He was here?�  
  
  
  
�I don�t know but I think so.�  
  
  
  
�Which way did he go?� Brian asked now looking out the door.  
  
  
  
�I think he went left, he was going to come in here but then stopped when he heard you coming.�  
  
  
  
�How long ago?�  
  
  
  
�Had to be less than a minute.�  
  
  
  
�Okay, stay here and ring for a nurse and tell them to call Kevin!�  
  
  
  
�Where are you going?�  
  
  
  
�To look for him.�  
  
  
  
AJ�s eyes grew wide, �What? Brian no, you can�t do that!�  
  
  
  
�AJ if he was here, he probably has Nicky with him.�  
  
  
  
�Brian it�s too dangerous.� But before AJ could say anything more, his brother was off and running down the hall.  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  
  
  
They managed to turn into the hospital just as the lights started to gradually go on again floor by floor. �Looks like there was a blackout.� Howie stated as they came to a stop in front of the main entrance.  
  
  
  
�I hope it was because of the storm.� Rob said placing his gun in his holster before turning towards Kevin senior, �You know you can�t come in with us.�  
  
  
  
�I know, I�m going to bring the car into the parking lot and see if anyone comes out.�  
  
  
  
�Good idea.�  
  
  
  
As the men got out of the car, Kevin senior grabbed his son�s arm, �Be careful in there.�  
  
  
  
�Always, and you too.� Suddenly Kevin felt a wave of emotion hit him. Had his father ever shown that kind of concern towards him before?  
  
  
  
Once more Kevin looked back at his father and smiled, before running into the hospital full tilt. The building was in utter chaos, people complaining to the main desk as security lingered there in the lobby just in case things got out of control. The lines for the elevators seemed never ending so they all decided to climb the stairs. That is where they met the two agents that were supposed to be watching his brother.  
  
  
  
�Why are you down here and not up there with AJ?� Kevin snapped, making some of the agitated doctors and visitors, who were waiting, turn their heads.  
  
  
  
�When the lights went out we got trapped in the elevator, they just now opened up again.� One answered.  
  
  
  
When they finally reached AJ�s floor everything was just about settling down. Kevin quickly ran ahead and stopped just short of the door to try to calm himself down before he walked in. The last thing he wanted was to clue his brother in on the fact that something might be going down.  
  
  
  
He didn�t expect to be hit with what AJ said when Kevin finally entered his room, �Where were you? I tried calling you�  
  
  
  
�You did? Is everything all right?� Kevin made his way next to his brother and sat on the bed.  
  
  
  
�No, I think the guy who attacked me is in the hospital and Brian went chasing after him.�  
  
  
  
Kevin stood up quickly as Rob and Howie finally entered the room, �He did what? Where?�  
  
  
  
�He went down the hall hurry Kev.�  
  
  
  
Kevin turned towards Howie, �Stay with him D okay?�  
  
  
  
Howie nodded and Kevin and Rob went flying out of the room.  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  
  
  
  
  
At the time, it seemed like a good idea. The heroic older brother leaves in pursuit of the villain who harmed his two little brothers. In retrospect it was a great story to tell his grandkids some day. He hadn�t put much thought into HOW exactly he was going to find this guy and what exactly he would do IF he found this guy. Fear almost made him turn back towards AJ�s room not once, but twice.  
  
  
  
Deep down inside he knew it was a dumb idea to chase after a nameless, faceless monster. But he had to take that chance because that monster most likely was dragging around his baby brother. So he did his best to swallow his fear and continued to run down the long corridor, passing confused patients and a doctor giving him dirty looks for running in the first place.  
  
  
  
When he barreled through the door to the staircase, he saw a figure all in black running down the steps like a bat out of hell. Once again his instinct took control as Brian found himself desperately running to keep up.  
  
  
  
�Nicky?� He found the courage to say, partly hoping to hear his brother cry out at the sound of his voice, and partly hoping nothing like that would happen.  
  
  
  
The latter turned out to be true as nothing but silence was returned. Still he continued running as he heard a door swing open and then close just ahead of him. He had reached the last flight of stairs; they must have been for hospital workers only because of the lack of traffic on them.  
  
  
  
He stopped at the bottom of the steps just short of the metal doors, �You can do this Brian, don�t be a chicken. Nicky needs you.� He said to himself opening the doors that led straight to the morgue.  
  
  
  
Slowly he walked down the tiled path to the end of the hall where the second set of doors waited for him. He had hoped to see someone down here, anyone in a lab coat to perhaps make this easier on him by kicking him out, but it was long after hours and the blackout probably hindered people from feeling the need to hang out with the dead.  
  
  
  
�Hello?� he stupidly asked, at least that�s how he felt as the words came out of his mouth but yet he couldn�t stop them from happening, �Is anyone down here?�  
  
  
  
Still not a sound was heard, just a whirring above his head from a fan that decided to kick in at that very moment making him almost scream. He continued forward with his heart in his throat but stopped cold when he heard a bang coming from behind the second set of doors. It wasn�t until he heard the second bang that he allowed his feet to move in the opposite direction of the noise. He had heard it enough from television to know exactly what it was, gunfire.  
  
  
  
Nervously looking down the hall there was absolutely nowhere he could hide, he had to make it back the way he came before those doors opened and he was out in the open. Years of basketball playing and races with his friends had him down the hall in the matter of a minute which was all it took for the man to come barreling out of the doors, just missing Brian who was now hidden safely behind the second set of doors which he came through originally.  
  
  
  
�Please take the elevator.� He whispered to himself clutching the cross he wore around his neck. He knew if the guy decided against the elevators and headed for the stairs he�d have Brian dead to rights.  
  
  
  
Just as Brian had feared he heard the guy walk past the elevator and head straight for the door he was behind. In a panic, Brian quickly looked around trying to figure a place where he could possibly hide. He knew he�d never get past maybe the fifth step before the guy came through the door. He crept into the corner where it was a little shaded and crouched down not allowing himself to breathe as the swinging door opened and in came the killer.  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  
  
  
Kevin and Rob went running down the hall and as they passed the same patients and doctor that Brian had just moments before; the duo stopped and asked if they had seen his brother, giving a brief description.  
  
  
  
The doctor pointed to the stairs marked personnel only with a slightly disgusted look on his face. �Keep everyone away from these stairs!� Rob ordered flashing his badge as he tried keeping up with Kevin who only had one thing on his mind and that was getting to Brian before Brian got to Scott.  
  
  
  
He charged down the steps at full tilt with Rob closing in space behind him, �Please let him be all right.� He found himself chanting in his head over and over again. He couldn�t take it if someone else he loved were to be hurt or killed by this man.  
  
  
  
Kevin stopped for a second when he noticed some bloody footprints on the stairs just below, leading to the door marked basement level one. �Please don�t belong to Brian.� He said motioning for Rob to look down at his grim discovery. At that, both men removed their guns from their holsters and got into position, ready to open the door and take aim at whoever stood behind it.  
  
  
  
When the door swung opened, all that was waiting for them were huge bins of laundry. One of which could have contained the waiting form of the killer or for all Kevin knew, the dead bodies of both of his brothers. The bloody tracks led all the way down the hall but even still, both agents proceeded with caution ready with guns aimed at each bin they passed.  
  
  
  
When they got to the end of the long hallway, Kevin felt it safe to say his brother�s name. Just incase he lay hiding in one of those bins, �Brian are you in here?� He asked, in a whisper that showed no trace of the almost breaking point he was hitting.  
  
  
  
Rob made a motion to Kevin, indicating that he was going to walk through the doors and further examine where those bloody prints went off to. He nodded in return and started to walk back towards the other end of the hallway. Maybe Brian had just overshot the guy and ended up going all the way to the bottom. It was a common mistake by even the most trained professional to think that the perpetrator would venture as low as he could go. Rob came back a second later, �I found his shoes; he must have realized he was tracking blood and changed.�  
  
  
  
�I�m going down the stairs to see if I can find Brian.�  
  
  
  
�Kevin, be careful.�  
  
  
  
�You too.�  
  
  
  
Both men nodded at each other as Kevin kicked open the door and started down the stairs knowing full well that he�d end up at the morgue. He got down about two more flights, fear once again making its way into his heart as he saw those bloody prints again. �He had been down this way and was climbing up the steps and ended up in that first level of the basement.� He said to himself as he continued down, this time more cautiously and slowly. Only one set of footprints was his clue that Scott had come up and not down this set of steps, which meant that whatever was down below had been the source of the blood.  
  
  
  
That thought sent a chill down his spine, but luckily as he rounded the last flight of stairs, he saw his brother crouched in the corner, head down and rocking. Slowly he walked down the steps and placed his hand on Brian�s shoulder.  
  
  
  
�GET AWAY!!� he screamed immediately pushing at Kevin and trying to break free of his grasp. Kevin never let go and grabbed the boy by both of his shoulders.  
  
  
  
�It�s me Brian, you�re safe.� He said shaking his younger brother gently trying to get him to realize what was going on.  
  
  
  
�Kevin?�  
  
  
  
�Yes, are you okay?�  
  
  
  
�Thank God, I thought I was�I thought he was�� He didn�t finish his sentence instead he fell into his big brothers arms and held him in a tight embrace.  
  
  
  
Kevin pet Brian�s hair as he hugged his brother tight, �It�s okay, I�m here now and you�re safe. Did you see him?�  
  
  
  
Brian nodded but still never let go, �I hid here...I didn�t know what else to do. I heard the gunshots and then froze; by the time I was able to get through the door�I didn�t know what else to do.�  
  
  
  
�Did he see you?�  
  
  
  
�No, at least I don�t think he did. He ran up the stairs so quickly he didn�t look back�if he had looked back�I�  
  
  
  
Kevin gripped his brother tighter now, �What were you thinking going after him by yourself like that?� His tone was sharp but quiet.  
  
  
  
�I know it was dumb but Kev�he had Nicky, I thought he did but��  
  
  
  
�Did you see Nicky?�  
  
  
  
�No, he was alone.�  
  
  
  
�Brian you could have gotten yourself killed!� Brian finally released his brother and stood with one arm wrapped around the other as if he was a scared and vulnerable child.  
  
  
  
�You said you heard gunshots?� He asked when he saw how shaken Brian still was.  
  
  
  
�Yes, coming from the morgue.� His face took on a panic stricken glint again, �Is someone with AJ because he went back up the stairs?�  
  
  
  
�Yes, Howie is with him.�  
  
  
  
�Good.�  
  
  
  
�And you need to be too, take the elevator and go back to AJ�s room.�  
  
  
  
�No way! I�m not going anywhere without you.� Brian said, grabbing Kevin�s shirt as they walked back into the hallway and out of the stairwell.  
  
  
  
�This is now a crime scene and I need to go in there and see what�s going on.�  
  
  
  
�Then I�ll stay out here, Kevin please?� Kevin looked into Brian�s pleading and wet eyes and nodded.  
  
  
  
�Okay fine, stay right here, right outside this door and don�t look in there at all, chances are if you heard a gunshot, there�s a dead body in there.�  
  
  
  
�Kevin, it IS a morgue.�  
  
  
  
Kevin chuckled despite the situation, even in the worst circumstances, sometimes you had to find something comical. �You�re right smart ass, now don�t move!�  
  
  
  
Quickly, the humor faded as Brian nodded at his big brother, �Kevin please be careful.�  
  
  
  
�I will.�  
  
  
  
Kevin slowly and cautiously opened the swinging metal doors that led to the morgue, expecting to find the coroner on the floor. Instead he found a huge man lying face down in a pool of his own blood.  
  
  
  
Jumping into action, Kevin crouched down beside the man just as Rob came into the room, �Call and have them seal off the morgue.� He said looking at his boss.  
  
  
  
As Rob went running to the nearest phone to make the call, Kevin turned the man over, �Jesus Christ�� He gasped followed by a screamed �NO!!� In frustration which had Rob look back Kevin�s way, now his eyes wide with fear.  
  
  
  
�Oh my God.� Rob said, �Now what?�  
  
  
  
�I don�t know�� Kevin answered, covering the body of Scott Wilson, the wanted serial killer and kidnapper of his baby brother. On the floor right next to the body was a business card sized paper with Kevin�s name clearly seen in bold marker, when he flipped it over there were only two words.  
  
  
  
Game Over  
  
  



	33. Chapter 33

****

**33  
  
  
  
  
  
The Common Thread**

  
  
  
  
  
  
Kevin sat there numb, as agents from his office along with the police combed the latest crime scene. Seemed like the perfect fodder for late night talk show hosts, body found at the morgue details at eleven, but this was no joke.  
  
  
  
When Kevin rolled that body over and saw Scott Wilson he lost all hope. At that point, everything happened so fast. Brian, hearing his brother yell in frustration, came running back into the room only to stop cold when he saw the gruesome remains of the man known to the world as the baby killer staring up at him.  
  
  
  
Rob tried to usher him away but it was too late. �Oh my God.� The teenager whispered, backing towards the door through which he entered. As much as he wanted to help console his brother, Kevin was too consumed in his own frustration to even know how to deal with the situation.  
  
  
  
�I can�t believe this, I just can�t.� He seemed to say over and over again and that was the scene that Howie and the rest of the agents walked in on.  
  
  
  
As the flurry of investigators did there job, Brian walked over to Kevin who still had his head down in shock. �Kev�� He whispered, �Who was that guy? Was he your friend or something?�  
  
  
  
Kevin looked up and shook his head, �That�s the guy who killed all those kids.�  
  
  
  
�The one you think had Nick?� Kevin nodded as he watched a CSI worker take a few more pictures of the dead body.  
  
  
  
�The man I saw was the one who killed him�.you think?� Once again Kevin nodded. �And the one who probably has Nicky?� he continued when he knew his older brother wasn�t going to say anything more.  
  
  
  
�I don�t know anymore Brian.�  
  
  
  
Tyler walked over to the two brothers now, looking happy which would have been understandable if a small child wasn�t still missing. �How are you two holding up?�  
  
  
  
Brian smiled at Tyler but Kevin showed no emotion at all, �We�re as good as can be expected I suppose.�  
  
  
  
�I have someone else ready to take your statement Brian if you have a minute.�  
  
  
  
�Again?�  
  
  
  
�Yes, we need as accurate a description as you can give us.� Brian nodded and looked over at Kevin.  
  
  
  
�Its okay, go ahead with him, then I want you to go sit with AJ, he�s probably really worried.� Kevin finally managed a small smile. There was no arguing from Brian this time but relief on his face, probably happy to be able to leave the grim scene.  
  
  
  
�Should we call mom?� Brian asked as one of Tyler�s men led him out of the room for more questioning.  
  
  
  
�No, what good would that do?� Kevin replied. Watching as his brother finally left the crime scene while shrugging.  
  
  
  
Tyler took a seat next to Kevin which made the younger man almost want to stand up and walk away, �Kevin, I�m really sorry about all of this. You�ll find your brother I�m sure but in the meantime at least we know that this horrible serial killer is dead. Now kids and their parents can rest at night. We found the last little girl he killed. The bastard left her in that house, the one where we also found Maria. She was in the very last room down the hall, I guess you guys didn�t bother going in there?�  
  
  
  
Kevin shook his head, �We knew that was the coldest room according to his little game so we skipped it.�  
  
  
  
�See? I would have gone into that room first because it was the only room with the door closed, but I guess that�s just me.� Tyler said getting up and walking away.  
  
  
  
The way he said it was condescending, almost accusatory, but that�s not what got Kevin�s attention, �How did you know?� He asked the older agent, grabbing his arm.  
  
  
  
�Know what?�  
  
  
  
�That it was the only door not opened? How did you know that?�  
  
  
  
Tyler looked put off by that question, �The report that was filed. Stop trying to make me out to be the bad guy Kevin, it�s getting old.� With that being said, Tyler turned and walked away.  
  
  
  
Howie seeing Tyler gone, walked over to his friend, �I told AJ you�d go up and see him when you had a minute, he�s really beside himself with worry.�  
  
  
  
Kevin nodded, �Okay, hey D? Did you tell Tyler about the closed door in that house?�  
  
  
  
�No, I haven�t even seen Tyler until a few minutes ago.�  
  
  
  
Kevin stood up now, never taking his eyes off of the supposed man in charge of this investigation, �I�m going up to see AJ, do me a favor and keep an eye on him.�  
  
  
  
�Tyler, why?�  
  
  
  
�Just do it okay? If he leaves or anything suddenly I want to know and did someone let my father know what�s going on?�  
  
  
  
�I�m not sure.� Kevin nodded and went for the door giving Rob a nod to follow him out, a nod that of course Tyler caught but pretended not to.  
  
  
  
�Did you get in touch with my dad to let him know what�s going on?� He asked once an acceptable distance away from any prying ears or eyes.  
  
  
  
�I did, he has my car and said he�s going to go back to the cabin and see if he can find any other hints. He told me to let you know not to lose hope.�  
  
  
  
�Well that�s easier said than done. That Game Over card didn�t make me too happy.�  
  
  
  
Rob nodded, �Me either but maybe that just means to him, this is about over. Maybe he�ll finally make his move and tell us where Nicky is.�  
  
  
  
Kevin wanted to be as hopeful but it was getting increasingly difficult. �I hope you�re right.� Rob placed a loving arm around Kevin, �I�m sorry you have been through so much kiddo. I truly am.� The swinging door opened and Tyler walked out, disdain for the site that was before him evident on his face.  
  
  
  
�Rob can I see you a minute, it�s about this case.� Rob nodded then gave Kevin one more hopeful glance before continuing back into the morgue.  
  
  
  
By the time Kevin got upstairs to see his brother; Brian was already there and had filled AJ in on what happened. He needed to talk about what was happening and as much as he wanted to be there for his younger siblings, he just couldn�t focus on that right now. His mind was only on that Game Over card.  
  
  
  
�Hey Kevin, was it the same guy that attacked me?� AJ asked before Kevin even had a chance to walk completely into his room.  
  
  
  
�I don�t know buddy, it might have been.�  
  
  
  
�Was it the guy who was in my room?�  
  
  
  
�I don�t know.�  
  
  
  
Brian was holding onto AJ�s hand as he spoke, �If it�s the guy who I followed out of here than no, it wasn�t the same guy.�  
  
  
  
�Then that person is the one that has Nick.� AJ replied.  
  
  
  
�Guys, I don�t know what to do anymore.� Kevin confessed, finally breaking down without even realizing he was about to. The entire story poured out of him at this point, except for the part about their dad being alive. He decided to keep that to himself for now.  
  
  
  
�He hasn�t called or anything?� Kevin shook his head at Brian who seemed shocked about the magnitude of all Kevin had been dealing with the entire time.  
  
  
  
�The guy who has been calling me is the one who is now dead.�  
  
  
  
They sat in silence for a few more minutes as Howie entered the room, �Kevin, I think we need to go.�  
  
  
  
�Where?�  
  
  
  
�The cabin.�  
  
  
  
�Oh.�  
  
  
  
�What cabin?� Brian asked.  
  
  
  
�Just one of our meeting points for this investigation,� Howie answered quickly.  
  
  
  
�I�m going to call mom Kev, don�t worry I�m not going to tell her about all of this but I guess I just want to hear her voice.�  
  
  
  
Kevin walked over and gave AJ a huge hug and a kiss on top of his head, �I think that�s a great idea AJ, tell her I love her as well okay?�  
  
  
  
AJ nodded, �What do I say if she asks about Nicky?�  
  
  
  
�Tell her we�re getting closer.�  
  
  
  
�So basically lie then?� Brian asked bitterly.  
  
  
  
�Let�s hope it�s not a lie. I need you to be strong for me Bri okay?� He walked over and grabbed Brian�s chin forcing him to look up into Kevin�s eyes. �Be strong and keep it together for me but mostly for AJ, mom and Nicky.� When he was done he ran his hand over Brian�s head and did the same to him, kissed the top of his head.  
  
  
  
�I will, but when you talk like that you worry me. Tell me you aren�t about to do something dangerous please.� Kevin would make no such promise; truth was he had no idea. He�d show up at the cabin where he hoped his father had some kind of lead and then they�d go all three of them, and follow whatever clues were found. If that meant walking into danger so be it. He made the decision in that old abandoned house, that he would gladly give his life for his baby brother if the need arose. He would do the same for all of them, without even hesitating.  
  
  
  
�I�ll be back as soon as I can. Take care of each other and I�ll call you hopefully with some good news.�  
  
  
  
He took one last look at the boys and then walked out the door with Howie, �Kevin what was that all about?� his friend asked as they got into the elevator that led them to the basement where luckily Kevin�s car was still parked from before.  
  
  
  
�What do you mean?�  
  
  
  
�I meant the goodbyes.�  
  
  
  
�Sometimes you just feel the need to do that, I�m not planning anything.�  
  
  
  
�You sure?�  
  
  
  
�Yes, but I am going to make this guy an offer if he calls, I�m going to say I want an exchange, Nicky for me.�  
  
  
  
�Kevin that is insane.�  
  
  
  
�No it�s not; I think it�s the only way.�  
  
  
  
�If you think I�ll let you do something like that, you�re crazy Kevin.�  
  
  
  
�Tell me you wouldn�t do that Howie? If that was your little brother he had? You wouldn�t do anything to get him back?�  
  
  
  
Howie nodded, �I would to that� even for your brother Kevin.�  
  
  
  
�Then that�s that. I�m hoping it won�t get to that point, but if and when he makes contact that�s the offer I�m giving him, my life for Nick�s freedom.�  
  
  
  
�Let�s hope it won�t come to that then.� Howie pat Kevin�s back as they got into the car and drove back towards the cabin where they hoped Kevin senior would be waiting with good news.  
  
  
  
Kevin�s father ran out of the cabin when he saw the headlights coming up the long driveway. He greeted them and then led them inside the house quickly. �Is Brian okay?�  
  
  
  
�He�s fine dad.�  
  
  
  
�I hope you yelled at him for doing that.�  
  
  
  
�Kind of, I figure there will be time for yelling when this is all over with.�  
  
  
  
�Kevin, I just got off the phone with Rob, he said that he went up and showed AJ a picture of Wilson and asked him if that was the guy who took Nicky and he said no.�  
  
  
  
That statement came as no surprise to any of the men, since Nicky seemed to know the person who took him out of the house. �I want you to bring this picture to him now and ask him if this is the guy.� Kevin took the picture and examined it carefully; the man didn�t look familiar to him at all, not even remotely.  
  
  
  
�Who is this?� He asked as he handed the picture over to Howie to glance at.  
  
  
  
�The name we have in our database is John Lewis.� Kevin senior said as Howie handed the picture back over to the older man, who took it and placed it on the table as he continued, �There has been one common factor in all of the kidnappings and murders to date and that has been stealing at least one Precious Moments figurine from every victim.�  
  
  
  
�Yes, we found many of them when we found Wilson�s first hideout.� Kevin said listening intently to his father as he continued.  
  
  
  
�After running some of the shards through extensive tests, there was a common fingerprint that existed on almost all the figurines, well two technically. One was Scott Wilson�s fingerprints but the other one was this John Lewis person.�  
  
  
  
�So you think this entire time Scott has had an accomplice?�  
  
  
  
�Maybe, does he look familiar to you?� he asked both men who shook their heads.  
  
  
  
�Anyway I have a feeling that he�s the guy that has my son.� Kevin looked at his father in a strange way. It was so odd to hear him calling Nick his son. Words he thought he�d never hear his father say. In some ways, he felt like this was all a dream; some parts exciting, but most parts horrifying. If all it took was opening his eyes to make Nick come home then that was fine by him, even if that meant that his father would disappear.  
  
  
  
�We have no clue where he is?� Kevin asked once again grabbing the picture, ready to bring it to the hospital.  
  
  
  
�No, but I have a feeling it�s only a matter of time before he makes contact with you.�  
  
  
  
�Okay, I�ll bring this to AJ and see what he says. Dad, do you know anything about Tyler? Do you think he can be trusted?�  
  
  
  
�From what I remember, Tyler was a very by the book type of guy why do you ask?�  
  
  
  
�Because I just get a bad feeling about him, somehow I think he�s part of this.�  
  
  
  
�Then watch your back son�okay?� Kevin senior put his hand on his son�s arm, �The Richardson men have always been blessed with great instincts. If you don�t trust him there�s probably good reason.�  
  
  
  
It seemed like the oddest of moments but Kevin felt the need to pull his dad into a hug, �I missed you dad.� He said, not even caring how cheesy it may have sounded. Kevin senior seemed surprised by it but also touched.  
  
  
  
�I missed you too son, now go on hurry and if AJ says it�s him or if the guy contacts you, let me know ASAP!�  
  
  
  
Kevin nodded, got into the car and drove back to the hospital where AJ and Brian were sitting and waiting patiently for news.  
  
  
  
�Kevin, the guy that was in the morgue wasn�t the same one that attacked me,� AJ said the second his big brother walked into the room.  
  
  
  
�I know, actually was this the man?� He asked walking over and handing AJ the picture that his father had given him, the picture of John Lewis.  
  
  
  
AJ stared at it for a few minutes before saying a word but just by the look on his face, the pained expression of a victim reliving his experience, Kevin knew that was the man. �Where did you get this?� AJ whispered finally, handing the picture over to Brian who had his hand extended anxious to see if that was the man he had seen in the stairwell.  
  
  
  
�It�s him isn�t it?� Kevin asked once again, avoiding AJ�s question.  
  
  
  
�Yeah it�s him.�  
  
  
  
�And what about you? Is this the guy you saw Brian?� Brian answered his brother with a nod.  
  
  
  
�Who is he?�  
  
  
  
�Let�s just say he suddenly popped into the picture.�  
  
  
  
�So is he the one who has Nicky?� Brian asked hopeful that maybe they were once again on the right track to finding their little brother.  
  
  
  
�I think so, question is, does Nicky know him? I mean he went with this guy without a struggle right?� AJ nodded at Kevin who continued on, �So he had to know this guy well enough to allow himself to be taken away. Plus all the pictures that were sent of him, he looked very calm. He wouldn�t have been so calm with a total stranger.�  
  
  
  
�I know I�ve never seen him Kevin.�  
  
  
  
�Me either,� Brian agreed with AJ which had Kevin once again a little baffled.  
  
  
  
�Oh Kev�before I forget, when I talked to mom she asked if you could go pick her up at Patty�s house.  
  
  
  
�Thanks AJ, when did you talk to her?�  
  
  
  
�Just after you left.�  
  
  
  
�How did she sound?�  
  
  
  
�She actually sounded okay; she even laughed a little bit.�  
  
  
  
�Good,� He turned towards Brian, �Maybe you can go get her Bri? I really should get back to work.�  
  
  
  
�Sure it�s no problem. That is if AJ doesn�t mind being alone.� Both brothers turned towards AJ who seemed embarrassed by all the sudden attention.  
  
  
  
�What am I some kind of baby or something?�  
  
  
  
�No, but considering all the crap you just went through, I�d totally understand if you didn�t want to be alone.� Brian said very honestly.  
  
  
  
�It�s really okay besides you�ll be bringing my girl here so it�s all good. I miss my mommy and if you tell anyone I said that I�m SO kicking your ass Brian!�  
  
  
  
�Right! You and what army buddy?� Brian winked at his brother before moving in for a hug to which Kevin did the same.  
  
  
  
�I can stay for a while if you�d like?� Kevin said after he let go.  
  
  
  
�No it�s okay, I want some me time anyway, have you seen some of these nurses? Having you guys around is cramping my style.�  
  
  
  
�Okay fine, well you do have some agents down the hall keeping an eye on you so feel safe okay?�  
  
  
  
AJ nodded and smiled but Kevin was still able to sense the fear in his eyes. He felt horrible for leaving but he felt like he was needed at the cabin where he could possibly brain storm with his father a little more. Even though now they had another clue in this mystery, he still felt like he was running out of time. So the two older brothers said goodbye to the younger one not realizing that soon one if not all of their lives would be in danger.  
  
  
  
Brian and Kevin parted ways in the parking lot of the hospital giving each other a hug and reassurance that everything would be all right. Meanwhile AJ laid back in his bed and put on his television just as his mother called again. He smiled and quickly put the show on mute.  
  
  
  
�Hey momma.�  
  
  
  
�Sweetheart, I just wanted to let you know that I don�t need a ride anymore, John just came home and he said he�d take me.�  
  
  
  
�John?�  
  
  
  
�Yes Mr. Nicosia.�  
  
  
  
�Oh, well Brian left already.�  
  
  
  
�Okay, well maybe I�ll just wait for him then. Sweetheart have you heard from Kevin?�  
  
  
  
�He was just here and he told me to tell you he loves you and he�s working on it.� He was pretty sure he heard his mother sniffle at that.  
  
  
  
�I love all of you too and I�ll be there soon baby.�  
  
  
  
�Thanks mom, I love you too�gotta go someone just came in.�  
  
  
  
�Okay dear see you soon.�  
  
  
  
AJ hung up the phone just as Tyler walked in and closed the door.  
  
  
  
Jackie clung to the phone for just a few minutes more, tears threatening to spill for about the thousandth time that day. As the hours passed and her son still remained missing, it seemed harder for her to remain strong. Anita had given her the support she needed. She barely knew the woman, just from time spent with her when they met at the park or when she would bring Patty over for a play date with Nicky. But she sat there and rubbed Jackie�s back as she cried about all that had happened.  
  
  
  
�Are you okay sweetie?� It was Anita once again checking to see if she was okay.  
  
  
  
�I�m okay; Brian is on his way to get me so I guess your husband is off the hook.�  
  
  
  
�I�ll let him know.� Anita said starting to walk out of the living room to get her husband.  
  
  
  
Jackie smiled at her and then picked up one of the many figurines that were on top of the fireplace, �I collect these too.� She said once again ready to cry as she held a small angel in her hand, one very similar to the one that her husband had bought for AJ the day he was born. �My husband bought one for me every time we had one of our children christened, we love Precious Moments.� She said to Anita who walked over and gave Jackie another hug.  
  
  
  
�My husband loves them too; he�s actually the one that collects them, it seems like there�s a new one there everyday.� Anita confessed; taking the figurine and placing it back on the mantelpiece.  
  
  
  
Jackie�s eyes grew wide, her heart began to beat very quickly and she thought she might even pass out when she glanced at the bottom of the figurine and saw to AJ with love on it.  
  
  
  
�Are you ready to go Jackie?� She turned and looked at Anita�s husband unsure of what to say or do next.  
  
  
  
  



	34. Chapter 34

****

**34  
  
  
  
The fine line between the light and the dark�**

  
  
  
  
  
  
AJ�s pulse raced when Tyler walked into his room and closed the door. He wasn�t sure what to expect, it seemed as though he was about to get into trouble for something. Sitting up straight with a small grimace he looked over at the agent and smiled, �Is there something else I can do for you?�  
  
  
  
Tyler walked over, close to the teenager�s bed and sat on the chair right beside him, �Actually there is.�  
  
  
  
�Okay, what is it?� Suddenly he felt unsure of himself, anxious because the door was closed.  
  
  
  
�I need you to tell me something that might seem like a hard thing to answer AJ, but if you want your little brother found, I need to know this.�  
  
  
  
�I would do anything to get Nicky back.�  
  
  
  
�Even if it meant getting another family member in trouble?�  
  
  
  
�I�m not sure I�m following you.� And he wasn�t. Tyler had managed to completely confuse AJ who felt a huge headache coming on.  
  
  
  
�I need to know if you are hiding anything from us AJ, if maybe you haven�t told us the entire story because you don�t want to get someone in trouble.�  
  
  
  
AJ felt his blood boiling, and he wanted nothing but to curse this idiot out. �I�m not hiding anything.�  
  
  
  
�See, I think you remember more than what you are letting on Mr. Richardson. I think you actually know who it was that shot you and took your brother.�  
  
  
  
�That is bullshit; I�m not talking to you anymore.�  
  
  
  
�You saw him didn�t you AJ?�  
  
  
  
AJ turned his head away from Tyler as he spoke, now placing his hands defensively in front of him as tears began to spill. He didn�t want this to happen; he wanted it to be his own little secret. No one would even believe him anyway, not in a million years.  
  
  
  
�I don�t know what you�re talking about.�  
  
  
  
�Then why are you crying? You know exactly what I�m talking about. Be honest AJ, Nicky might not have any time left. You saw him at the house didn�t you? There was no salesman; there was someone you let into the house because you couldn�t believe you saw him again. He came in and shot you didn�t he? And then he took your brother. It was your father wasn�t it? Your dad alive and well and now a kidnapper!�  
  
  
  
�NO! That�s not what happened at all!� AJ was now near hysterics to which Tyler quickly made a move to calm the boy down before anyone entered the room and stopped the line of questioning.  
  
  
  
�Then what did happen?�  
  
  
  
�Exactly what I said, the guy came in and shot me.�  
  
  
  
�But he�s not the one who stole your little brother was he?�  
  
  
  
�I don�t remember, I was bleeding and had just gotten shot�� He was stuttering as he shook in his bed, trying his best to block out that day. The memory of seeing his father in the house with him was still too vivid in his mind, A memory that he had kept all to himself for fear of sounding like a fool. He thought he was dead when he saw his dad staring down at him. He thought for sure he had come to bring him home to heaven; he was even able to smell the man he looked up to, as his father calmly took his hand and placed it on his son�s forehead. The rest was a blur though, he watched as his father walked up the stairs but he was so weak he couldn�t say anything. The panic that had set in at that point was the worst feeling in the world. He felt like his father was leaving him alone again; just like how he did the day he died.  
  
  
  
�I tried calling out to him�� That made Tyler stand up.  
  
  
  
�Who?�  
  
  
  
But AJ was too consumed in his own memories to answer the question. He was so afraid at that point, so afraid that his dad had come all that way to bring him up to heaven only to leave him on the floor. �I was ready to die, I thought I was going to die or might have already been dead. I thought he was leaving me.� A tear trickled down his cheek. How he wished his mother was there right by his side. He wanted to tell her about that the second his eyes opened, but he was afraid to hurt her feelings.  
  
  
  
�You did see your dad didn�t you son?� Tyler grabbed AJ�s hand now as if to console him. �It�s okay you can tell me, I�ll believe you.�  
  
  
  
AJ looked over at the agent and slowly nodded, �Yes I saw my father.�  
  
  
  
�Is he the one that took your brother AJ?�  
  
  
  
AJ closed his eyes trying his hardest to remember. He saw his father go up the stairs, he tried to call after him, beg him to not leave him there alone. Was that before or after he saw Nicky leave?  
  
  
  
�I don�t remember.�  
  
  
  
Tyler now sat back down, �Okay then�next hard question, what about Kevin? You think he knows about your dad?�  
  
  
  
�My father is dead.�  
  
  
  
�If he�s dead how did you see him AJ?�  
  
  
  
�I was hallucinating.�  
  
  
  
�Come on you know that�s not true.�  
  
  
  
Did he know that wasn�t true? All this man had managed to do since walking into his room and closing the door was completely confuse him and now he found himself growing angry about it, �I�d like you to leave. I�m really tired.�  
  
  
  
�Do you think Kevin knows your father is alive?� Tyler asked again ignoring AJ�s pleas for sleep.  
  
  
  
�If my father is alive, I highly doubt Kevin would know about it.�  
  
  
  
�But what if he does and he�s in on it too?�  
  
  
  
�Get out now!� That made AJ lose it, he was crying and highly agitated, so Tyler thought it best to stop the questioning as he once again opened the door.  
  
  
  
�I�m sorry, I didn�t mean to upset you, but I want you to really start thinking about what I said. Kevin might be a part of this AJ and if he is, I�m going to get him for it.�  
  
  
  
�He would never hurt Nicky.� He whispered just as Tyler was walking out the door.  
  
  
  
�Let�s hope not.�  
  
  
  
And with that being said the agent left AJ alone with his thoughts.  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  
Brian took the ride over to Patty�s house to clear his mind, he felt like he was on a non stop rollercoaster ride from hell and he kind of was happy for the break. He needed to get away from the hospital for a minute and all that had been happening. He knew once he would have some free time to really stop and think about how close he came to losing his life, he would need years and years of therapy for it. His hands were still a bit shaky from the shock of almost being discovered by the killer, and then there was the body. He had never seen a real dead body before. Now, however, he couldn�t close his eyes without seeing the body of the serial killer greeting him in the dark.  
  
  
  
As he was turning into the driveway another car was pulling away. He thought nothing of it as he climbed out of the car and made his way to the front door which was opened a crack.  
  
  
  
�Hello?� He said, but when nobody answered, he let himself all the way in.  
  
  
  
The lights were all off, it looked as if everyone was asleep but he knew since his mother was there that wasn�t the case. �Hello?� He said once again, his voice a little louder this time.  
  
  
  
He moved for the nearest light switch and turned it on, baffled as to where his mom might be. �Mom? Mrs. Nicosia?� Brian called now walking from room to room, hoping that maybe they were too engrossed in chatting to notice his arrival. Somehow he knew he was wrong, but it felt better to think that way.  
  
  
  
�Hello? Anyone here?� He found himself standing at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
  
  
�Hello?� he asked one more time ready to leave just as he heard a door close above.  
  
  
  
Instinct told him to run the hell out of there without ever looking back, but for some reason he just had to know why no one was answering him. His mother was expecting him to pick her up; she should have been downstairs waiting for him. �Maybe they all went somewhere?� He said to himself, remembering the car that was driving away.  
  
  
  
There was a little more movement upstairs which finally brought him to the first step, he didn�t want to make the climb but what if his mother was up there and hurt? Maybe she couldn�t answer him. It made no sense he knew this, but then again so much had happened over the last few days that nothing would have surprised him anymore. So he slowly climbed to the top of the stairs, occasionally stopping and yelling out a hello hoping that someone would answer.  
  
  
  
No one did.  
  
  
  
When he reached the top step he looked for a light switch, not enjoying the fact that everything was pitch black. Luckily within a few steps he found what he was looking for and put on the light.  
  
  
  
  
  
�Hello?� He said once more as he walked towards one of the closed doors which had a light on.  
  
  
  
Standing outside he knocked a few times before opening it up, �I hope it�s okay that I�m coming in.� He said as he slowly opened the door.  
  
  
  
What he saw made his heart stop as he managed to get out one heart wrenching scream.  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  
�Howie I don�t think I can take anymore of this, it�s all getting to be a bit much.� Kevin confessed to his friend as they once again drove towards the cabin. He was beyond hiding his feelings now and found himself feeling afraid and vulnerable.  
  
  
  
�Kevin, I know how you feel, this has been hell but it�ll all be over soon.�  
  
  
  
�But what if it�s not for the good? You know D, I can�t even allow myself any time to think because when I do, all I picture is Nicky alone and scared. The way he screamed just before the phone was hung up on him�I can�t get it out of my mind.�  
  
  
  
�I wish I knew what to say to make it easier on you.�  
  
  
  
�Just tell me he�s alive. Even if you are lying to me, I guess I need someone to tell me that.�  
  
  
  
�Fine�Kevin, Nick is alive and I�m not lying to you.� Howie said staring at his friend intently as they were stopped at a light.  
  
  
  
�I hope my dad has some leads. Maybe he�s figured out who this other guy is.�  
  
  
  
�Let�s hope so.� Kevin�s cell phone cut the conversation short.  
  
  
  
�Hello?�  
  
  
  
�Kevin its AJ.� He didn�t like how nervous his brother sounded.  
  
  
  
�What�s wrong J?�  
  
  
  
�Tyler was just here.� When he heard the agent�s name he balled his fist up.  
  
  
  
�Is everything all right?�  
  
  
  
�Kevin�he was asking me some questions��  
  
  
  
�Like what?�  
  
  
  
There was a long hesitation on the other end of the line, Kevin could tell that whatever AJ was about to say, he was regretting. Finally he spoke, �He seems to think that maybe you�well maybe you have something to do with Nick�s kidnapping.�  
  
  
  
�What?� Kevin sat up straight and felt his blood pressure rise.  
  
  
  
�Don�t worry, I know you have nothing to do with anything but I thought I should let you know.�  
  
  
  
�That son of a bitch, how DARE he do that to you! I�m sorry AJ.�  
  
  
  
�It�s okay but Kevin there is something else you should know, I kind of avoided telling you this because�well I thought you�d think I was crazy but�� again AJ stopped long enough to cough and groan.  
  
  
  
�Are you okay kiddo?�  
  
  
  
�Yeah, sorry I think I have been over doing it.�  
  
  
  
�Well try to rest then, soon mom will be there.�  
  
  
  
�Kevin�when I was shot and at the house�I thought I saw�well I�m pretty sure I saw dad.�  
  
  
  
Kevin�s jaw dropped, he wasn�t expecting to hear that but now that he had he wasn�t exactly sure how to handle it. �Kevin did you hear what I just said to you? I thought I saw our dead father at the house.� AJ sounded agitated.  
  
  
  
�I heard you��  
  
  
  
�And? Are you going to call me crazy? Tell me I�m on drugs?�  
  
  
  
�None of the above.�  
  
  
  
�So�you knew?� He sounded scared when he said that and once again Kevin had no idea how to go about answering that question.  
  
  
  
�I wish I could answer that for you, but there will be time later.� He figured that was the most indirect way to answer the question that he could come up with.  
  
  
  
�Tyler was asking about him too.� Now that peaked Kevin�s curiosity  
  
  
  
�He did?�  
  
  
  
�Yes, he knew I was hiding that info from him. He thought that maybe dad took Nick. He asked me if I saw dad take Nicky out of the house.�  
  
  
  
�And what did you tell him? Did you tell him for sure you saw dad?� At that question Howie glanced over to his friend with an anxious look on his face.  
  
  
  
�Yes.�  
  
  
  
�Okay, thanks AJ.�  
  
  
  
�So, he�s really alive then? It wasn�t a dream?�  
  
  
  
�It wasn�t a dream and I promise I�ll explain it all to you later okay?�  
  
  
  
�Because Tyler thought you did know about dad and that you were both involved in the kidnapping.�  
  
  
  
�AJ, I�m not and I am pretty sure dad isn�t either, but I�m going to ask him in a few minutes.�  
  
  
  
�A few minutes?�  
  
  
  
�Yes, I�m on my way to see him now. He�s trying his best to help us find Nicky.�  
  
  
  
�How can you know and keep this from us?� He sounded close to tears which wasn�t helping Kevin�s feelings of hopelessness.  
  
  
  
�I�m sorry AJ, but now I have to go�everything will be okay. Do me a favor and if Tyler even walks back into your room, call me immediately! Got it?�  
  
  
  
�Yeah, I got it.� The teenager sounded annoyed but other than that okay. Kevin was sure that once the news set in, he would feel a mixture of shock and betrayal just as he had felt when he first laid eyes on his �dead� father, but for now there was nothing more anyone could do so he hung up on his brother and turned back towards his best friend.  
  
  
  
�Tyler knows about my father. Why don�t I like that?�  
  
  
  
�Because your instincts are telling you not to and your instincts are never wrong.� Howie said just as they made it up the driveway to the cabin where they saw the door opened and no car in sight.  
  
  
  
Both men looked at each other and drew their guns as they cautiously stepped inside.  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  
  
  
  
  
This was always his favorite part of the day, late evening when he would drive from one life right into the next. Sometimes it was hard for him to tell the difference between the two men, the one he wanted to be and the one he hated to become. It seemed like his whole life was nothing but one big struggle between the two, never knowing which one would ultimately win. His mother used to joke that it was like a game show. Was it his mother or just some random lady he made up in his head? It was getting harder and harder to tell these days.  
  
  
  
To make out the fine line between the light and the dark as he liked to put it. Two people living in one body with such conflicting ideas of how to live life. He looked at the small child asleep next to him and placed a loving hand on the kid�s head.  
  
  
  
�Daddy doesn�t mean to do such bad things baby.�  
  
  
  
At the sound of his voice, the child opened its eyes and sat up rubbing the sleep away. �Where are we going daddy? It�s late.�  
  
  
  
�I thought you might like to see somebody.�  
  
  
  
�Who?�  
  
  
  
�Nicky.�  
  
  
  
�YAY, Nicky�s brother was very sad because he was lost, but you found him didn�t you daddy?� Patty clapped excited, not noticing the body of a female lying in the backseat with her eyes closed.  
  
  
  
He tried to smile, even though it grew ever harder with each passing day. How he loved this little girl with all of his heart. She was the only thing in the world that mattered to him, well her and his wife. If it weren�t for them, he would have given up long ago. Even as he would meet up with random call girls as he changed personalities from light to dark, they were never far from his mind. He would even show the hookers pictures of his daughter and talk proudly of her as they half listened.  
  
  
  
It was the ones that mocked him for it, which he killed. It wasn�t his fault, only theirs. They had no right to question his judgment, why he was cheating on such a beautiful family when they were out selling their bodies to the highest bidders.  
  
  
  
But he couldn�t just go home and have sex with his wonderful wife after he had strangled and killed someone could he? How badly he wanted to just come home after a night of prowling and killing and just give up, admit that he was a horrible person and beg Anita to turn him in, but he was too afraid.  
  
  
  
He was growing tired of the games his friend Scott was playing. The good old bait and lure. John would try to coax the kids out in the open for him and then watch and smile when his friend finally grabbed them and pulled them away. All he asked as his reward was a Precious Moments figurine. He knew how much Anita loved them, so he started to collect them for her.  
  
  
  
His way of making amends for all his sins.  
  
  
  
John growing tired with the games rested his sights on Nick Richardson at that point, after Patty had brought him home from school one day. There were so many things appealing about the boy, the most being how inaccessible he seemed to be. Anita sat during dinner and told him the story about what had happened to the boy�s father and that his oldest brother was a top notch detective at the FBI. In that story, John found his out and the chance to start maybe his best and most dangerous game.  
  
  
  
It all worked like a charm, a bit too easy sometimes. Seemed that he knew all the right people to help him get what he wanted. Everything was going super smoothly and just like that he managed to claim his prize. The kid went with him without even the smallest struggle because he was told he was going to go play with Patty.  
  
  
  
It was perfect in its simplicity, he had the bait and all he wanted to do was lure out the older brother, the FBI agent who was going to be his true prize in all of this. Life got complicated thought when Scott decided he wanted to have Nick for his own pleasure. Add him to the list of children he had killed thus far. Yup that�s when John�s plans had to change. He hated to kill the people who had helped him, especially his best friend but there was no way he was going to let Scott kill something he worked so hard to get.  
  
  
  
No way!  
  
  
  
He looked down and nodded, �Yes baby I found him and I know he�s going to be very happy to see you again.�  
  
  
  
�I love you daddy.� She said placing her tiny hand in between his arm and resting her head on his chest.  
  
  
  
�I love you too baby doll.� He admitted as he drove on, hoping he could keep from making that dark turn until he got his daughter to safety.  
  
  
  
�It�ll all be over soon.� He promised her, trying his hardest to resist the urge he felt growing inside of him, the urge to kill.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	35. Chapter 35

****

**35  
  
  
  
Say it was only a dream**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nick sat with his legs crossed pretzel style as he played with his racing cars. Picking up the red one with the white stripes he put it on the track and made it speed through the loops and curves, cheering for himself as he did. This was by far his favorite toy in the world! When Kevin bought that race track for him on his 8th birthday, he was so excited he almost wet himself. It wasn�t even the actual toy that had him excited, but more so the fact that he knew that day was going to be a day spent with his big brother. He knew Kevin would stay and help him put the track together and then play a few games with him and he was right. That day he stayed over, playing with the cars and showing Nicky every little trick to make it to the finish line. This time he picked up the black car with the silver running all through it, that was Kevin�s car and when he looked at it, he found himself very sad again.  
  
  
  
�No, you don�t cry Nick!� He huffed to himself under his breath. Crying was out of the question, he promised himself he wouldn�t be sad. Kevin was busy, that�s why he never came to get him.  
  
  
  
His little tummy growled so he clutched it tight and stood up looking for the snacks that Patty�s dad had left for him. He had eaten a whole bag of M&M�s earlier but that made him sick. Now all that was left was a bag of Cheetos, so he ripped it open and put a few in his mouth once again trying not to cry.  
  
  
  
He missed his mom and his brothers so much and he couldn�t understand why they wanted him to go away, but that�s what Patty�s dad said to him the last time he stopped by, �They don�t want you anymore Nicky, so you are going to live with Patty and I.�  
  
  
  
Now he knew he sometimes made his family mad when he would play pranks on them, maybe he could even picture AJ saying that, and when he had a stupid girlfriend, even Brian but not his mom and certainly not Kevin. But then if it wasn�t true, why did Kevin promise to go get him and then never show up?  
  
  
  
�They don�t love me anymore.� He said once again beginning to cry.  
  
  
  
Patty�s dad wasn�t a very nice person and Nick didn�t want to live with him. He loved Patty and would never say that to her because it would hurt her feelings just like when people made fun of his mom or someone he loved and it hurt his feelings but still, he didn�t want to stay with him. Patty�s dad was a bad man.  
  
  
  
Then there was his own daddy, the one he kept getting presents from. It confused him sometimes when he would see the man hiding in his back yard. At first he thought he was a ghost but ghosts usually didn�t bring presents so he couldn�t be one of those. He enjoyed talking to his daddy even though he didn�t get to do it for very long. It was a secret just between the two of them his cards always said.  
  
  
  
�Maybe my daddy doesn�t want me either.� He said out loud to the black racing car before getting mad and throwing it across the room.  
  
  
  
That�s when he couldn�t handle it anymore, placing his hands on his eyes, he began to cry. He hated being all alone, he was scared and all he wanted was his family but they didn�t want him back.  
  
  
  
The sound of an approaching car made him stop, hoping that maybe Kevin had finally arrived to take him home, tell him that Patty�s dad was only kidding. When he heard the front door open he quickly dried his eyes and dusted off the cheesy bits from his shirt because if it was Kevin or his mom, they wouldn�t like it if he made a mess of himself, especially while being a guest in someone�s house.  
  
  
  
�Nicky?� He smiled for the first time since being brought out of his house because AJ was bored with him; at least that�s what Patty�s dad said when he came to get him.  
  
  
  
�Patty?� He said standing up and making his way to the door, he tried opening it but he knew it would be locked.  
  
  
  
He heard her running up the steps, �Honey slow down.� Patty�s dad yelled but she was too excited as she reached for the door and tried to pull it open.  
  
  
  
�Nicky open the door silly willy! It�s locked.�  
  
  
  
�I can�t open it, its locked here to doh head!� he giggled.  
  
  
  
�Daddy why is the door locked?� The little girl asked her father innocently.  
  
  
  
John made his way slowly over to his daughter and crouched down to be eye level with her, �Sometimes daddy has to do bad things sweet heart, I promise someday you�ll understand.�  
  
  
  
Before she had time to really try to understand what was being said to her he unlocked the door and shoved his daughter in before locking it up again. He thought he heard her cry but he couldn�t care about that right now, as long as she was behind that door she was safe, now he had to contend with the mother, then he would be back to take care of what had to be done.  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  
Brian didn�t know what to do next, he was in shock. There hanging from a rope not even two feet away from him was Anita Nicosia. Her eyes were closed and her lips blue but he still hoped that she was alive. He ran over and held her tight so this way she was no longer dangling from her neck.  
  
  
  
�Jesus�� Was all he could manage to get out, wanting help more than anything else right now. He knew if he moved she would start hanging again but yet he wasn�t sure how long he could hold her up. He needed to find a knife or scissor to cut her lose and he had to find it quick.  
  
  
  
He nervously searched the room with his eyes for anything he could use to get her free and gently let go when he saw the huge butcher�s knife sitting in the corner of the room on the floor. His mind didn�t even want to process why the knife was there or why a woman his mother was with just a few minutes ago was now hanging. All he wanted to do was get her free, no more dead people, not today. He thought as he grabbed for the knife and willed it to set her free in one cut.  
  
  
  
It took two but luckily it went fast and within seconds she was lying on the ground. Brian tried shaking her and even slapping her face to get her to open her eyes, it took him a couple of seconds to even think about calling the paramedics but when he did they said they would be there soon. Within a few minutes they arrived and that�s when the reality of the situation set in and he fell into a full blown panic.  
  
  
  
Brian called the house first, hoping that his mother had just decided to leave long before any of this drama started to unfold but when there was no answer he tried his best to calm himself down before he called AJ. When he couldn�t quite gain control of his emotions, he decided to bypass AJ completely and instead call the nurses station for them to check and see if his mom was sitting in her usual post right beside his little brother. He knew what the answer was going to be but still he wasn�t prepared for it.  
  
  
  
Just as the nurse on duty came back with the expected news that his mother was not there by AJ�s side, he heard one of the paramedics say �She�s opening her eyes�Anita can you hear me?�  
  
  
  
Brian turned back to the woman who was lying on the ground and watched as she struggled to speak. The medics were working on her, getting an IV into her arm and oxygen into her nose but she looked right at Brian and kept moving her mouth as if to speak.  
  
  
  
�Try not to say anything Anita,�  
  
  
  
�She needs to tell me where my mother is,� Brian insisted, now bending down to be right beside her.  
  
  
  
That�s when he noticed the blood for the first time, it was on that butcher�s knife he had used to cut her down. How he had missed it before he had no idea. Probably because he didn�t allow his brain time to process it, but now, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn�t get the view of the blood off of his mind. He looked back at the place where he had picked up the knife to begin with to see some more blood staining the walls and a bloody hand print as well, �Oh my God�where�s my mother!� He said now in a near state of panic.  
  
  
  
The paramedics tried to pull him away from the woman but Brian wouldn�t give up, �My mother was here with her now she�s gone. There is blood all over that knife and I need to know if she has any idea where my mother is! Please!!�  
  
  
  
Anita grabbed for Brian�s hand which had Brian and the paramedics stop their struggling. �I didn�t know�.I�m sorry I didn�t know.� She managed to get out, her voice barely there and gravelly.  
  
  
  
�You didn�t know what?�  
  
  
  
�My baby, I didn�t know�� She seemed not to make any sense and it made Brian almost want to choke her, the desperation he felt was unbearable.  
  
  
  
�Where is my mother?�  
  
  
  
�Gone.� She said before closing her eyes.  
  
  
  
That one word made Brian�s heart stop, and he just sat there and cried, not knowing what to do.  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  
  
  
Kevin and Howie cautiously entered the cabin with their guns drawn, not entirely sure what they were going to find. So many things could have happened, but yet it was the optimist in Kevin that was hoping for the best. Maybe his father had found a lead and it seemed dire, something he had to act on almost immediately. That�s why he left the door opened.  
  
  
  
They made their way slowly through all the rooms, every time turning up nothing. Once they were sure no one was there waiting for them, they placed their guns back into their holsters.  
  
  
  
�Where the hell is my father?� Kevin asked going over to the computer and seeing if maybe there was something on the screen that would lead them in the right direction.  
  
  
  
�Hey Kevin, come here and look at this.� Howie said motioning for Kevin to come and take a look at the stack of notes left on the table.  
  
  
  
�Looks like your dad did find out a bit more about the mystery man.�  
  
  
  
Kevin grabbed the stack and began sifting through all the information in there, �you think this is what made him leave in such a hurry?�  
  
  
  
�Maybe� Howie answered.  
  
  
  
Looking down at the random scribbles of paper, Kevin tried his best to make sense of some of the things he saw. Random names he had never heard before and arrows pointing to even more names that had never crossed his lips.  
  
  
  
�I wonder if all of these are aliases of that John guy.� He said when his eyes landed on a very familiar looking name.  
  
  
  
�Oh my God�Howie, look.� He showed the piece of paper to his best friend.  
  
  
  
�Isn�t that the last name of�?� Howie was interrupted before he was able to finish his thought.  
  
  
  
�Patty, yes it is and my mother is there and by now so is Brian.� He frantically picked up the phone and called his office, trying to get them to send a car over to the Nicosia�s residence right away.  
  
  
  
Ariana answered the phone and explained to Kevin that there were already agents over there, that his brother had called in distress about his mother and that paramedics were in the process of bringing Anita Nicosia to the hospital. She immediately patched him through to Rob who was at the scene with Brian sitting right next to him.  
  
  
  
�What the hell is going on over there?�  
  
  
  
�She apparently tried to hang herself, although the reason is unclear.�  
  
  
  
�What about my mother?�  
  
  
  
�She�s missing Kevin.� He brushed his hands through his hair not thinking it was even possible to have something else happen.  
  
  
  
�Is Brian okay?�  
  
  
  
�He�s pretty shaken up but otherwise he�ll be fine. He wants to talk to you.�  
  
  
  
�Okay but Rob�my dad is missing too. He isn�t there is he? He figured out it was John Nicosia.�  
  
  
  
�I haven�t seen him, we have an all points bulletin out on Nicosia�s car Kevin, and we�ll find him. Here�s your brother.�  
  
  
  
�Kevin?�  
  
  
  
�Hi buddy, you hanging in there?�  
  
  
  
�Anita said mom was gone�I didn�t get here in time.�  
  
  
  
�Brian, you saved her life. We�ll find mom and Nicky soon. This nightmare is almost over. We know who has them, now all we have to do is find them; I need to speak to Rob again okay? Rob will bring you to AJ. Just watch out for each other and then mom, Nick and I will be there soon. I love you Brian.�  
  
  
  
�I love you too.�  
  
  
  
There was a small hesitation on the line before Rob got back on, �What about Patty?�  
  
  
  
�She is gone as well; Brian said Anita kept saying my baby. We think that he took her and your mother.�  
  
  
  
�Okay, I�m going to look through these papers some more, maybe there�s an address, someplace where we can find this bastard.�  
  
  
  
�Let me know if you find anything.�  
  
  
  
�I will and thanks Rob for taking care of Brian.�  
  
  
  
When they hung up, Howie and Kevin furiously went through the papers knowing that time was not on their side. �I don�t see anything Kevin. All I see are names but not a single address.�  
  
  
  
�Damn it! It has to be here some place D!� That�s when he stopped, realization suddenly hitting him in the face, �Of course!!�  
  
  
  
�What?� Howie asked as Kevin stood up and started for the door.  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  
  
  
Jackie enjoyed nightmares which her husband always thought was weird, but she said nothing beat the few seconds when you woke up from some horrible dream only to feel the greatest sense of relief wash over you that it was all just your over active imagination. He used to tease her about that frequently just as he used to tease her about lots of things.  
  
  
  
If this was a nightmare it was the worst she had ever had, even worse than the ones that came after she lost her husband 8 years ago. The ones of her children in distress were torture for her and this one was turning out to be a doosey. Her baby kidnapped and missing only to find out it was a family friend. A neighbor she allowed her child to play with frequently. When she found out, she tried not to be quite so obvious but she had to do something, so she asked him about his collection of Precious Moments. She didn�t think he would catch on but apparently she wasn�t as good of an actress as she had hoped because he grew suspicious especially when he saw the way she was eyeing one of the figurines, the one he had taken from her house.  
  
  
  
By then it was too late.  
  
  
  
It all happened so fast, him grabbing a knife and holding it to her neck as his wife looked on in sheer horror. No one dared scream because of the sleeping child upstairs. She felt the knife go into her skin slightly, it burnt and she closed her eyes to numb the pain. It was at that point she knew her baby boy was dead. Nothing else much mattered anymore.  
  
  
  
She kept staring over at Anita, hoping that the woman would make a move to help her but she seemed paralyzed in fear or shock, not sure which one it was.  
  
  
  
�We�re going to take a ride.� He said as he dragged her out of the house. She didn�t even struggle but remained oddly calm. She knew Brian was on his way and it made her happy that by the time he got here she would be gone and he wouldn�t be in danger.  
  
  
  
She wished she could�ve said goodbye.  
  
  
  
He had her in a pretty tight hold as he walked her to his car and placed her inside and that�s the last thing she remembered.  
  
  
  
Yup it had to be a bad dream, because in real life things like that just didn�t happen.  
  
  
  
But as she opened her eyes to a huge headache, that relief never came, she tried to move her hand to rub at her temple but the clanking made her look up to see herself handcuffed to the car door. Quickly she managed to lift her head, once again grimacing at the pain it caused and felt only a small sense of relief to see no one was in the car with her. She tried to open the door but she just didn�t have the strength. Had he hit her on the head with something? Or possibly drugged her up?  
  
  
  
The sound of someone walking towards the car made her hit at the glass, it was possible that it could have been the bad guy but maybe someone would hear her cry out for help. So she banged with all her might and yelled as well.  
  
  
  
�Help.� She managed to get out as someone pressed their head against the glass.  
  
  
  
She had to be dreaming now because the man standing at the window looked just like her husband. He held out his fingers in a quieting gesture as he tried to get the car door open. Jackie couldn�t take her eyes off of him, he couldn�t be real. None of this was and once again she was hoping that at any second she would open her eyes to a sense of relief.  
  
  
  
She watched as he broke the glass in the window, his hand protectively wrapped in a shirt as he reached inside and unlocked the doors.  
  
  
  
The man that looked like her husband walked around to where she was and pulled open the back door, �Are you okay?� He asked her. He sounded just like she remembered. All she could do was nod, refusing to close her eyes and let the image of Kevin fade away forever.  
  
  
  
�We don�t have much time, I�m sure he heard the glass shatter, we have to get you out of here.� He said opening the door she was tethered to gently and pulling her down to a sitting position on the ground outside.  
  
  
  
�This is a dream isn�t it?� She asked him as he pulled out a small object and went to work picking at the lock on her wrist.  
  
  
  
�No baby this isn�t a dream, I�m real and I�ll answer all of the questions you have when we get out of this and get our baby back okay?�  
  
  
  
She tried to smile as he managed to get her handcuff off, �You look just like him.� She said placing a hand on his face.  
  
  
  
�I am him, now come on sweet heart let�s go.� He helped her off of the ground and the two of them managed to hide in the bushes just as the front door opened and John came running outside.  
  
  
  
Jackie gasped which caused Kevin to place a hand over her mouth, �Shh� he whispered to her, �We want him to think you ran off, maybe that will make him leave to find you and then we can get inside and rescue our son.�  
  
  
  
She nodded but still didn�t feel like any of this was real. They watched as John examined the car, a look of overwhelming panic ran across his face when he found no trace of his prisoner.  
  
  
  
They watched as he climbed in the car and started it up, �That a boy, go on go searching you bastard.� Her husband barely whispered. The voice still sending chills down Jackie�s spine just like it used to when they were dating and at the peak of their romance.  
  
  
  
Just as Kevin senior had hoped, John backed out of the driveway and slowly proceeded up the street. Once gone, they sprang into action, �Let�s go.� He said holding his wife�s hand. �Let�s get Nicky.�  
  
  
  
She nodded, �Nicky is in there?� She was crying now, barely able to contain her emotions.  
  
  
  
�Only one way to know for sure, let�s go we don�t have much time.� He smiled and winked at her and then she knew this was very real and happening. Standing before her was the husband that was dead and the son that was missing was only a few feet away.  
  
  
  
He pulled her into a hug, �I love you honey.� He said to her and she took in the scent of his love. When they pulled away, another scent was in the air.  
  
  
  
It happened so fast, the smell of gunpowder and the small explosion before he fell into her arms.  
  
  
  
�No!� She begged as she led him to the ground, �No this can�t be happening.�  
  
  
  
He tried to speak as he held his side, blood slowly coming out of his mouth. �Good thing I showed up when I did.� Tyler said walking closer to the reunited couple. �I knew you were going to come here and try to ruin things. I tried telling him but he wouldn�t listen to me.�  
  
  
  
Jackie was shaking now as she held her dying husband in her arms. She looked down at him and he was staring up at her with so much love in his eyes. �We better get you inside.� Tyler said grabbing Jackie by the arm, �You scream and I�ll shoot him in the face.�  
  
  
  
She nodded as she was pulled away from him. �You, I�ll leave here for now I guess.� He said to the dying man on the ground just as John�s car came back into the driveway.  
  
  
  
As both men conferred, Jackie once again stared down at her husband who as weak as he was, managed a small wink and a smile. �Please let this just be a dream.� She pleaded as the men led her into the house, leaving her husband outside to die.  
  
  
  
  
  



	36. Chapter 36

****

**36  
  
  
  
One shot rang out in the middle of the night**

  
  
  
  
  
  
Jackie looked back as she was led into the house, only to see that her husband�s body lay lifeless on the ground. That�s when she started to fight with the man who was dragging her inside just as he closed the front door. She kicked him as hard as she could but even though he winced his grip on her never lessened.  
  
  
  
�What is she doing here?� Tyler asked furious.  
  
  
  
Jackie didn�t know who he was and she really didn�t care, all she wanted was to get out of that house and back to her husband before he was gone again. Even Nick had temporarily left her mind.  
  
  
  
�Let me go!� She said once again kicking at her attacker.  
  
  
  
�Relax Jackie�soon this will all be over and I promise it�ll be painless.�  
  
  
  
�Why are you doing this?� She asked when he led her to an old couch and forced her to sit down.  
  
  
  
It was then that Tyler once again asked, a little more forcefully, �I said what is she doing here? You were supposed to come alone not bring a guest!�  
  
  
  
�Relax, she was at my place and besides�this is working out perfectly.� John said with a huge smile on his face.  
  
  
  
�Right, sure� real perfectly. I didn�t want anyone else to die because of you and your stupid games; I�m getting tired of covering your ass!�  
  
  
  
While the two men argued, Jackie sat with her hands covering her face, rocking back and forth and crying. How could all this be happening to her and her family she wondered, it was at that instant that she realized she was in the same place as her son, if he was still alive.  
  
  
  
�I want to see my baby.� She said now taking her hands away from her face and masking the fear and desperation she felt.  
  
  
  
Both men turned her way, one smiled and one looked down at the ground, neither seemed like a good sign to her but she insisted on remaining strong, if not for herself than for her husband. So taking a deep breath she stood up which brought Tyler over towards her very quickly, grabbing her arm and forcing her back down on the couch.  
  
  
  
�I said I want to see Nick and I want to see him now!�  
  
  
  
�I�m sorry; you have had enough family reunions for one day. Tyler put her in the basement.� John ordered as he started for the stairs.  
  
  
  
At the mention of his name, she knew exactly who he was, �You! And my son trusted you with his life; you aren�t going to get away with this.�  
  
  
  
�Actually your son didn�t trust me at all, he thought I was in on this and now I�m proving him right. If nothing else Mrs. Richardson, you can die knowing your son was a good detective.�  
  
  
  
The word die didn�t seem to register right away, it took a few seconds but by the time it did, John was already up the stairs and she was already on her way down to the dark basement, alone with Tyler.  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  
�Mind telling me where we�re going Kev?� Howie asked as they sped away from the cabin.  
  
  
  
�Back to the beginning Howie.�  
  
  
  
�The beginning?�  
  
  
  
Kevin nodded, �He said game over right? Well where else would he go then back to his home, the place where it all started?�  
  
  
  
�Back to the devil�s lair?�  
  
  
  
�Yes, at least that�s what I�m hoping. I think at this point he wants to be caught D. This game is getting old for him.�  
  
  
  
�So you think that�s where Nicky, Patty and your mom are?�  
  
  
  
�I hope.�  
  
  
  
�Do you think Anita had anything to do with this?� Howie asked finally buckling his seatbelt as they ran a red light.  
  
  
  
�Maybe, why else would she try to hang herself�unless��  
  
  
  
�Unless he hung her?� Howie finished Kevin�s thought who only nodded in return.  
  
  
  
�You think that�s where your father is too?�  
  
  
  
�I hope so.�  
  
  
  
�But Kev�if this is a �game over� situation for this guy��  
  
  
  
Kevin looked down at the steering wheel and tightened his grip on it, �I know�we�re running out of time.�  
  
  
  
With that being said Howie picked up his phone and called Rob hoping they could get some agents over to that house as fast as possible.  
  
  
  
�We�re almost there.�  
  
  
  
�One thing though Kev�that house. I thought it belonged to Scott Wilson.�  
  
  
  
Kevin turned off the exit heading towards their destination as he answered, �He only lived in it, the house belongs to someone else and I�m willing to bet it�s Nicosia.�  
  
  
  
�I wonder what their connection is, Nicosia and Wilson?�  
  
  
  
Kevin stopped about a block shy of the house and turned off the ignition, �I guess we�re about to find out.�  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  
Nicky hated when people cried in front of him, in fact if he had to make a choice between sleeping in the dark with no night light and listening to someone cry he would pick the darkness. He hated when people were sad, especially his mommy or one of his brothers. Patty was sitting next to him crying her eyes out and it gave Nick a squishy feeling in his stomach because he wanted to do the same thing. At first he was so happy to see his girlfriend but when he saw how sad she became when her father pushed her into the room, he became scared. He almost cried but decided not to when he saw how upset Patty was.  
  
  
  
�Don�t cry Patty, your daddy must be in a bad mood. He�ll come and get us soon.� He said trying to sound brave, just like his mommy always taught him to be. She said when you are scared of something just hold your chin high and be brave, especially if someone is with you who needs you to be strong for them.  
  
  
  
Actually, his mother never said it to him directly; she said it to him on one of those nights when she thought he was asleep. Sometimes late at night she would crawl into bed with him and snuggle close and smell his hair. Nicky figured out that it made her feel close to his daddy in some way and he wasn�t going to complain. He loved it when his mommy would cuddle up next to him in his bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Usually when she did that she was sad, which was another reason Nick would pretend to be asleep. She would cry and talk to him, whisper into his ear and it was one of those nights she said those words. They kind of stuck from that point on.  
  
  
  
Patty looked up at her friend and nodded while drying her eyes. �I think my dad is mad at me for something.� She said as she hugged Nicky tight.  
  
  
  
�He�s been mad at me too Patty.�  
  
  
  
�Is that why you were locked in this room?�  
  
  
  
Nicky shrugged; once again he didn�t want to tell her that he thought her daddy was a mean, bad man. �I don�t know why he put me in here; he said my mommy didn�t love me anymore.� He tried not to cry but he felt tears begin to sting his eyes.  
  
  
  
�My daddy said that to you?� Nick nodded.  
  
  
  
�Kevin came over and said you were lost.� Patty said taking his small hand in hers.  
  
  
  
�He did?� That made the little blonde look up in confusion.  
  
  
  
�Yes, he asked me where you liked to hide.�  
  
  
  
Nick began to panic, maybe Kevin had come to get him but thought he was hiding, he was a good hider. �Do you think he stopped looking for me?�  
  
  
  
�I don�t know.� He stood up at that point and ran over to the window, hoping that maybe if he opened the window and yelled his brother�s name he could be heard but then he stopped himself when he saw a man lying there in the middle of the driveway.  
  
  
  
�Patty someone is sleeping on the ground,� He said with a smile on his face. �Look at that silly goose!�  
  
  
  
Patty stood herself up and ran over next to her boyfriend and both of them, on their tippie toes peered out the window. There they saw a man just sleeping in the middle of the driveway just as John unlocked the door to the bedroom and stepped inside.  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  
  
  
As they headed down the basement steps a feeling of dread hit Jackie like none before, about the fourth step down she knew she was never going to see her family again. All that she had worked so hard her whole life to protect was now being pulled away from her and she was helpless to do anything about it.  
  
  
  
�Why are you doing this?� She decided to ask as they finally hit the bottom of the stairs where Tyler searched in the darkness for the light. She was hoping to remain in darkness; she had no desire to see the end come.  
  
  
  
�Isn�t that so stereotypical, lady I know in movies right before the bad guy kills his victim he tells them all why he did what he did and blah blah blah but guess what? This is NO movie. It�s none of your damn business why I did anything.�  
  
  
  
�Are you jealous of my son? Is that it? Trying to show him up maybe? Trying to teach him a lesson by taking his baby brother and killing his mother and father?� Her tone was venomous, probably the most harsh in her life but she was beyond hate right now; if she could she would have ripped open this guys throat with her bare hands.  
  
  
  
�Please��  
  
  
  
He rolled his eyes and pushed her down on a chair, handcuffing her hands behind her back, but she never lifted her eyes off of him, not even once. �That is it isn�t it? My son is more of a man then you�ll ever be.�  
  
  
  
He seemed as if he was about to backhand her but instead stopped, �I�ll make sure to pass that along right before I shoot him in the head.�  
  
  
  
�He liked you�so did my husband.�  
  
  
  
�Did you know he was alive?� Tyler asked walking over to the card table and sitting down, wiping the sweat from his brow.  
  
  
  
�No.�  
  
  
  
�Your son did. Kevin knew and kept it from you.�  
  
  
  
She didn�t want to act surprised when he said that but she was, she felt her mouth drop just a little which sent a smile to her captor�s face. �Well, if he knew he probably had good reason not to tell me.�  
  
  
  
�Maybe he didn�t trust you, maybe he knew that the only reason your husband left you was because he had some cheap whore somewhere.�  
  
  
  
She looked away, refusing to show this jerk any emotion at all. �Is Nicky here?� She asked instead which seemed to annoy the agent who stood up and walked over to the woman, bending down to get close to her face.  
  
  
  
�Or maybe I was the reason he went into hiding in the first place, wouldn�t that be interesting? Working with me and not even realizing I was the cause?�  
  
  
  
�My son,� She spit out the next words right into her face, �I want to see Nickolas.�  
  
  
  
He wiped the spit away and smiled as he stood up, �Sorry�no can do. John is up there with him now and I have to be honest with you Jackie, it�s probably not going to be a happy ending when he�s done with what he�s gotta do.�  
  
  
  
No matter how strong she tried to be, he knew he hit her weak spot and delighted in watching her fall apart. �He�s only a baby.� She cried after a few seconds.  
  
  
  
�Yeah so were all the others, although he didn�t kill most of them, my brother did.�  
  
  
  
�Your brother?�  
  
  
  
�Oops now look at me being all stereotypical�never mind, all you need to know is, you are never going to see your kids again, not in this lifetime anyway. Shows just about over for you.� He moved to his pocket where he was hiding his revolver, the same one he had shot her husband with.  
  
  
  
�Any last words?�  
  
  
  
She closed her eyes and squeaked out, �I love you boys��  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  
John stopped and for a second felt a sense of panic when he saw the kids staring out the window. �Get away from there now!� He shouted which made both of them quickly turn around to face him.  
  
  
  
�Daddy there is a man lying on the ground outside.�  
  
  
  
�I know that baby don�t look out there.� He walked towards her and crouched down to be eye level. Nick hung in the back, afraid of the man that Patty loved so dearly.  
  
  
  
�Baby I�ll be right back okay? Are you hungry? Daddy can bring you some McDonald�s would you like that?�  
  
  
  
Just hearing those words made Nick�s tummy grumble, he was so hungry for real food, seemed like all he had was junk and how cool it would be to get a Happy Meal and a toy. �McDonald�s would be yummy!� She said smiling.  
  
  
  
�What about you are you hungry too?� When he asked Nick his voice suddenly wasn�t as soft anymore and at the tense timbre, Nick took a step backwards.  
  
  
  
�Well boy speak up?�  
  
  
  
�Yes sir, I�m kind of hungry.�  
  
He smiled, hoping the kid would say that, �Well then it�s settled Mickey Dee�s for everyone.�  
  
  
  
�YAY!� both kids said bouncing up and down. For a second John wished he could be as innocent and carefree. Here were these two kids, one whose mother was just about to be killed and the other whose father was about to do some very bad things.  
  
  
  
He took a deep breath and smiled at his beautiful daughter. One day she would understand, she would have to. �I need you to stay here Patty okay? Nicky is going to come with me to get the food.�  
  
  
  
Both kids looked alarmed, especially Nick who took another step backwards, now completely up against the window. �Daddy why can�t I come too?�  
  
  
  
�Because I need you to stay here and wait for mommy.� He felt bad lying to her since he knew mommy would never be coming to get her again but he couldn�t let her go with them, he knew he had to keep her safely locked up.  
  
  
  
�I want to stay with Patty please.� Nick felt himself wanting to cry once more.  
  
  
  
�You need to come and then I�ll take you to see your mommy wouldn�t you like that? And your brothers.�  
  
  
  
�But I thought you said they don�t want me anymore.� Nick moved away from the window and closer to John now.  
  
  
  
�I know, but they changed their minds and want to see you, so let�s go get some McDonald�s and then go see your family what do you say?� John held out his hand to the little boy like a devil handing out lollipops and Nick was about to move forward and grab the bait, when he turned around and looked out the window. A smile suddenly spread across his face as he said, �Looks like I don�t have to come with you anymore because Kevin is here!�  
  
  
  
John quickly darted across the room to look out the window and sure enough there was Kevin kneeling down beside his father. Things would have to work a little faster now, he thought as he grabbed Nick�s arm and pulled him away from the window.  
  
  
  
�Ouch you�re hurting me!� Nick said as he was dragged across the room.  
  
  
  
�Daddy what are you doing?� John turned towards his daughter as he picked up Nick who was starting to struggle and scream.  
  
  
  
�I have to go, just remember daddy loves you.�  
  
  
  
�But daddy, why are you hurting Nicky!� He once again shut the door and locked his daughter inside before placing a hand on Nick�s mouth.  
  
  
  
�If you don�t want me to hurt your brother you better stop screaming you understand?� Nicky�s eyes bulged and he nodded quickly.  
  
  
  
�I�m sorry about what�s going to happen�I really am.� He said as he took a deep breath and led the boy down the stairs.  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  
  
  
As Kevin and Howie cautiously turned the corner that led up into the driveway of the devil�s lair they saw someone lying on the ground in the driveway. Instantly Kevin knew, within seconds of seeing the body. �It�s my dad.� He said before he was even close enough to tell.  
  
  
  
Sure enough when they arrived, his worst fear was realized, there lay his dad. His adrenaline kicked in and he ran over to him and crouched down quickly feeling for a pulse, �Dad can you hear me?� He asked in a half cry.  
  
  
  
Howie quickly called for an ambulance as Kevin lightly slapped his father�s face, �Dad please can you hear me?� he took off his jacket and placed it on his father as he looked for the main source of the bleeding.  
  
  
  
Kevin senior opened his cloudy eyes and gently grabbed his son�s hand. He swallowed a few times before he was able to speak; �your mother is in the house�I tried to keep her safe�� he had to stop talking and take a deep breath.  
  
  
  
�Dad you are going to be okay just hang on�� Kevin pleaded.  
  
  
  
�You need to go in there now Kevin, he has your mother and your brother in there�go to them, I�ll be fine.�  
  
  
  
�I can�t leave you alone out here.�  
  
  
  
�Go�� He said grabbing his son�s hand more forcefully now. �I let you guys go once before, I�m not letting it happen again.�  
  
  
  
�Howie will stay with you.�  
  
  
  
�No, he needs to go with you, there are two of them�Tyler is in there as well.�  
  
  
  
�Tyler?�  
  
  
  
Kevin senior nodded, �Hurry and go�I�ll be okay.�  
  
  
  
�Dad, I �� he looked down at his father to see blood slowly trickling down his mouth and felt himself running out of time, he looked again at his dad, wanting to take in every feature of the man�s face so he�d never forget, just in case. �Dad I�love you.�  
  
  
  
Kevin senior smiled at his son and once again grabbed his hand, �I love you too�now go. Hurry before it�s too late. I�ll be waiting for you when you get back.�  
  
  
  
Kevin stood up and motioned for Howie to follow him up to the house but both stopped in their tracks when they heard the sound of one gunshot coming from the house.  
  
  
  



	37. Chapter 37

****

**37  
  
  
  
Life�s not about Happy Endings�**

  
  
  
  
Jackie shut her eyes knowing what was going to come. Her whole life flashing before her eyes, her wedding day with Kevin, the smell of his overly sweet cologne as he held her close during their very first dance. �You look Beautiful Tonight� Sung by Eric Clapton. That was their song. Then she saw the birth of each one of her children, remembered the feel of them in her arms as she held them for the first time, the smell of their heads, how soft and fragile they were to the touch. Her beautiful eldest son on his graduation day, how proud she and Kevin were of him. How they knew he would grow up to be something.  
  
  
  
All those thoughts swirled around in her head as she heard the gun go off, waiting for the impact she actually smiled knowing that soon, she would be reunited with her one and only true love.  
  
  
  
The impact never came though.  
  
  
  
She opened her eyes, probably only a few seconds went by between the time she closed them and reopened them but yet she still felt like she was dreaming as she saw Tyler fall down on his knees, blood coming out of the hole the bullet had put in him. His eyes wide as he was still very much alert to what was going on. He was dying slowly and somewhere in the back of her mind, before she even had time to process the fact that someone had to do that to him, she was glad for his suffering.  
  
  
  
When he finally dropped all the way to the floor she saw him once again, the man who brought her here in the first place holding a gun in one hand and her son in the other. In all the commotion she hadn�t heard his cries but now she saw that he was in tears, his eyes wide with fear and excitement as he saw his mother there right before his eyes.  
  
  
  
By instinct she tried to run to him but forgot she was tethered to the chair, a site which she was sure scared her baby to death. Instantly she went into her strong mode, hiding her own fear to save her son.  
  
  
  
�Mommy�s okay baby.�  
  
  
  
Nicky looked at her but was afraid to speak; he just stayed in John�s arms as if he was a rag doll.  
  
  
  
�He is of no use to me any longer.� The villain finally said as he walked towards Jackie and kicked Tyler out of the way.  
  
  
  
Tyler grunted, still very much alive and it was then, he let Nick run to his mother. When he did the child ran with such speed he almost knocked her over. How she wished she could throw her hands around him, her baby was safe and that was all that mattered for now.  
  
  
  
�Mommy�s okay.� She said once again as he climbed on her lap and threw his arms around her neck.  
  
  
  
�I want to go home.� He kept crying over and over again.  
  
  
  
�Soon baby�soon.�  
  
  
  
�Why?� Tyler managed to get out in the middle of his groans of pain as John went behind the table and took out a red jug.  
  
  
  
�Why what?�  
  
  
  
�Why are you doing this to me?�  
  
  
  
Opening up the jug John poured out some of the contents right onto Tyler who chocked when his skin made contact with it.  
  
  
  
�Why not?� Then he took the fluid and began throwing it everywhere all over the carpet and the furniture.  
  
  
  
�Mommy what is he doing?� Nick asked through his sobs.  
  
  
  
Even though she knew what was happening she refused to let her son know, �I don�t know baby, but it�ll all be over soon.�  
  
  
  
�You�re son is here Jackie.� John said just as he was finished throwing the last bit of fluid in the room, the smell of gas hung heavy in the air and it gave Jackie a headache and made her eyes water.  
  
  
  
�Kevin?�  
  
  
  
�Yes, he�ll be breaking down my door any second, so I had to speed this up a bit. I had always pictured this going down a bit differently.�  
  
  
  
�Please don�t��  
  
  
  
�It�s too late Jackie; this is the way it was meant to be. I�m sorry.�  
  
  
  
John walked over and grabbed Nick right off of her lap which made the child scream as he tried to grab at her shirt, anything to keep himself bound to his mother. �Please�he�s just a baby�� She begged.  
  
  
  
�He�s not going to stay here, don�t worry. You on the other hand, I acted on impulse and I�m sorry about that. I should have never brought you here.�  
  
  
  
�MOMMY!!! I DON�T WANT TO LEAVE!!!� Nick was screaming at the top of his lungs now, but it was too late he was now firmly in John�s grasp as they made their way to the top of the stairs. Once again John kicked Tyler as he passed by but this time the agent didn�t even make a sound.  
  
  
  
�Lucky son of a bitch is dead I guess.� He said as he started for the stairs, you might want to say goodbye to mommy.� John said to the little boy in his arms as he took one last look at Jackie who was now crying so hard she was barely able to breath.  
  
  
  
Once again she saw her life flash before her eyes as the match was lit and thrown down the stairs, flames shooting out everywhere so fast and quick, heading right towards her. At least she got to see her son one last time as she closed her eyes and took her last breath.  
  
  
  
Just as they reached the top of the stairs, Kevin and Howie barreled through the door. In time to see John light the match and throw it down the steps.  
  
  
  
�Freeze you son of a bitch!!� Kevin said holding his gun out along with Howie, both pointing at the man�s head.  
  
  
  
�KEVIN!!!� Nick screamed still in hysterics.  
  
  
  
�It�s okay Nicky, everything is okay�I�m here now.�  
  
  
  
�He�s lying to you son, your mom is downstairs being burned alive isn�t she?� The words made Kevin�s eyes grow wide as he smelled the smoke from below.  
  
  
  
�Seems like you have a mother to go save or maybe you should save the little brother? What on earth to do?�  
  
  
  
Nick was still crying in the man�s arms and even though Kevin was pretty sure he had a good shot at hitting John straight in the head, he wasn�t going to take the chance. �Back away from the door slowly.� Kevin said, moving closer to John who didn�t budge from his spot.  
  
  
  
�I am going to take Nicky here and we are leaving out the back. If you come after me, your mom is going to die and I swear to God so will we. He said now taking the gun he had in his pocket and aiming it at Nick�s head. �So put your gun down Kevin. Make the right choice.� The sounds of sirens in the distance screaming towards the house made John take another step towards the back door, �You have messed up my plans already by showing up earlier than expected, don�t make me do something I might regret!�  
  
  
  
Hesitantly Kevin placed his gun on the floor as did Howie, �Now say goodbye to your brother Nicky��  
  
  
  
�Kevin�� Nicky cried once more which caused the older brother to move forward only to be stopped by the gun aimed at Nicky�s head.  
  
  
  
�It�ll be okay Nicky�I�ll come and get you.�  
  
  
  
�I want to go home.� He said as John slowly backed away from the agents and made his way to the back door and hurried out.  
  
  
  
The second he left, Kevin turned to his friend, �Howie��  
  
  
  
�I�m on it!� Howie said barreling past Kevin and running down the steps.  
  
  
  
As Howie made his way down the stairs it grew increasingly harder to breath as the smoke was now almost up to the ceiling. The flames were high and the smell of flesh burning was in the air. He was hoping the smell wasn�t coming from the woman he considered a second mother, but yet he had prepared himself for the worst.  
  
  
  
�Jackie!!� He called out, chocking in smoke as soon as he did.  
  
  
  
There was no answer, so he tried again this time screaming as loud as he could, �JACKIE!!!� but still, nothing.  
  
  
  
He got down on his hands and knees to avoid further smoke inhalation and by this time he heard help coming down the stairs. He was grateful because then he saw her, lying on her side in the chair she seemed to be handcuffed too. Quickly he made his way over and softly said her name. �Jackie can you hear me?� but there was no response.  
  
  
  
He checked for a pulse and panicked when he felt none, �We need help over here!� He screamed to the people that had made their way down the steps. Within a heartbeat of that someone was there to help. They cut the chains on her hands and carried her up the steps as the firefighters controlled the blaze as best they could. Howie looked down and realized the flesh he smelled burning came from the other body in the room, at the time he had no idea it was Tyler but the smell would stick with him for the rest of his life.  
  
  
  
Once out of the house that was now slowly beginning to burn on the first floor as well as the basement, they lay Jackie�s lifeless body down on the ground and began to work on her. Howie stood there with a blanket wrapped around himself and an oxygen mask on and watched as they tried to revive the woman while a few feet away they were doing the same thing with her husband.  
  
  
  
�Kevin please be safe�� He whispered to himself as Rob and another team of agents went running into the woods to try to find John, Kevin and Nick.  
  
  
  
Kevin ran at full speed to try to catch up with John, he had him in his site but with the gradual darkening sky it was getting harder to keep an eye on him. He couldn�t lose him now, this was the end game. After this there would be no more second chances. He knew this was a suicide mission for John. It had to be; he was caught and had run out of options. Those people were the most dangerous of all; they had nothing to lose and would be willing to take anyone down that they needed to.  
  
  
  
The sound of his little brother whimpering is what kept him from losing them completely. Still as it got darker it got increasingly harder to keep up until suddenly and without explanation, John just stopped.  
  
  
  
�I know you are right behind me Kevin so I thought I�d slow down for you.� That made Kevin stop as well, even though he could barely make out the man�s face he thought he could see a huge smile. That was never a good sign, ever.  
  
  
  
�Kevin�help me. He�s a bad man.� Nicky cried as he was held in John�s arm.  
  
  
  
�Let me go, I hate you!� He screamed as he pounded on the man�s chest with his little fist but John completely ignored it, in fact he acted like there was no one there except for Kevin.  
  
  
  
�I�m here.� Kevin said as he slowly approached the man once again raising his gun as he did.  
  
  
  
�I know you are. Sorry about the abrupt exit back there but we couldn�t let everyone interfere with what comes next.�  
  
  
  
Kevin inched his way a little closer now, able to finally see the faces of the two people before him. Seeing his brother continually hit John and cry.  
  
  
  
�Nicky stop doing that, everything is okay.� Kevin said, afraid that the boy�s actions would suddenly enrage the crazy man.  
  
  
  
�He hurt mommy�I want to go home.�  
  
  
  
�It�s going to be okay baby, just relax, I�m right here.�  
  
  
  
�Why don�t you come even closer Kevin, so this way he can really see you?� John sounded eerily calm.  
  
  
  
�See Nicky, everything will be okay.� He said now moving within arms length of his little brother, that�s when he smelled it. Gasoline.  
  
  
  
�Oh God�� Kevin said in horror.  
  
  
  
�There is no God Kevin.� John replied as he took out a lighter from his pocket. �I wanted you to be able to see what happens at the end of this story. Tell my daughter I love her.�  
  
  
  
Kevin now pointed the gun at John�s head, �DROP IT!�  
  
  
  
�That�s why I needed you close Kevin, I think you should shoot the boy. I mean isn�t it better he die that way then being burned alive?�  
  
  
  
�KEVIN!� Nicky screamed now terrified.  
  
  
  
�It�s okay Nicky.�  
  
  
  
�He�s lying to you Nick. Soon you and I are going to die and there�s nothing your brother can do about it.�  
  
  
  
�You son of a bitch!�  
  
  
  
�Kevin, you are just bitter because I won this little game. You never once figured out it was me. If only you had, maybe your mom and dad would still be alive huh?�  
  
  
  
�And maybe if you weren�t so consumed in this stupid game of yours YOUR wife and daughter would still be alive.�  
  
  
  
At that, the man tensed up. �What are you talking about? Patty is fine.�  
  
  
  
�Oh is she? You did leave her in a burning building didn�t you?�  
  
  
  
�But she was upstairs safe and sound.�  
  
  
  
�Apparently not John, you killed your daughter just like you killed your wife.�  
  
  
  
�I didn�t mean too�she was just in the wrong place�I didn�t want to hurt Anita.�  
  
  
  
�But you did and you killed your daughter.�  
  
  
  
�NO! Stop saying that!� Kevin�s scheme was working as now he was making the man off balance. What he wanted was to get the guy to drop his brother then he�d take aim and fire.  
  
  
  
He wasn�t sure if Patty was even in the house but he took a gamble that he had locked her somewhere safe. �It�s true John, so I guess in the end no one wins huh?�  
  
  
  
�Patty is fine, she has to be!�  
  
  
  
�She�s not and it�s your fault!�  
  
  
  
�Shut up!� he yelled forcefully now as he took the lighter and held it out with his thumb on it ready to flick it open.  
  
  
  
�This wasn�t how it was supposed to be, it was supposed to end differently. You were supposed to come here and then�this wasn�t how it happened in my head.�  
  
  
  
�Well, seems like that�s your own fault! Now drop the lighter John�please? Patty would want you to not hurt her friend.�  
  
  
  
He seemed to contemplate this for a few seconds before making his decision, as the search team was now approaching the clearing. �You know what my father used to tell me Kevin? He said that in life there were never any happy endings. And you know what? I used to never believe him� but now I do.�  
  
  
  
He grabbed Nicky tighter now and held the lighter close to both of them, Nicky was shaking from freight. �Time to check out of here now, see ya later!� He said as he began to flick the lighter.  
  
  
  
�NO!� Kevin said running to stop him.  
  
  
  
Nicky sensing his life was in danger bit down on John�s shoulder as hard as he could which took the man by surprise as he howled in pain and flung Nick off of him. That was just long enough for Kevin to raise his gun and shoot the man in the shoulder. As much as he wanted to kill the bastard he knew it was better if he was brought in alive. All he cared about at the moment was making sure his brother was safe.  
  
  
  
John groaned as he fell to the ground and quickly Kevin kicked the lighter and gun away from the man rendering him helpless just as the search team broke through the woods and began to approach them.  
  
  
  
Quickly he ran to his baby brother who lay on the ground and fell to his knees to check him, �Nicky! Are you okay?� He pleaded as tears began to fall from his eyes as all of the events that happened to him in the last hour or so began to catch up in one violent swing of emotion.  
  
  
  
�Please Nicky answer me�� He said grabbing the boy and holding him in his arms.  
  
  
  
�Kevin?� The child finally managed to say as he sat up and embraced his big brother in a hug crying hysterically.  
  
  
  
Kevin began to cry as well his grip on the little boy never letting up, �I love you so much Nicky and you are okay now�I�m so sorry you went through that but Patty is okay�I was lying. Patty is fine.�  
  
  
  
�What about mommy?�  
  
  
  
�I hope she is okay too.� He said now standing up and carrying his brother away from the scene as the team of agents, Rob included, came in and read John Nicosia his rights.  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  
  
  
Coming out of the clearing, Kevin met up with Howie who pat Nicky�s back as he led them to the front of the house which was now swarming with activity. �My mom?� He asked the second he saw his best friend. He had wanted to wait until his brother was not clinging to him but he knew that was a long time coming and he needed to know and Nick had a right to know. No more family secrets after this.  
  
  
  
�I got her out; they rushed her to the hospital along with your dad.�  
  
  
  
�How are they?�  
  
  
  
Howie shook his head and looked over at Nick. Once again the tears started flowing freely as he hugged his baby brother even tighter.  
  
  
  
�What about John?�  
  
  
  
�In custody.�  
  
  
  
�We found Patty upstairs, she was locked in a room and shaken up but other than that she�s fine. We brought her to the hospital as well just to be looked over.�  
  
  
  
Kevin nodded, �See that Nicky? Patty is going to be okay!� He kissed the boy on the cheek as he placed his head in the crux of Kevin�s neck.  
  
  
  
�I want to go see mommy.� The little boy said and Kevin nodded.  
  
  
  
�I do too baby, I do too. Let�s go see our family okay?�  
  
  
  
�Okay, can we get something to eat? My tummy is grumbling.�  
  
  
  
As Kevin wiped another tear away he smiled and nodded, �Absolutely anything you want.�  
  
  
  
As they all piled into the car to go to the hospital the words John had spoken echoed in Kevin�s mind. �Please Lord let this have a happy ending.� He prayed as they raced to the hospital as both of his parents were fighting for their lives.  
  



	38. Chapter 38

**38  
  
  
  
The Family Reunion**

  
  
  
  
  
  
Kevin sat in a chair in the darkened room with his chin in his hand. So many thoughts going through his mind he didn�t even know where to start. So much had just happened to his family, how on earth would they ever bounce back? He grabbed his mother�s hand gently as she slept. At the feel of his touch, Jackie opened her eyes and smiled at her son.  
  
  
  
�I knew you would save the day.� She said barely in a whisper.  
  
  
  
�Hardly mom, how are you feeling?�  
  
  
  
She swallowed hard and took a deep breath; the oxygen being fed through her nose seemed to help with her breathing. �I�ll be okay. The doctor said it would take more than a little bit of smoke to take this old girl down�how�s the baby?�  
  
  
  
�Fine, he�s with Brian and AJ.�  
  
  
  
She smiled and a tear ran down her cheek, �Thank God, and what about your dad?� She hesitated before asking that question afraid to know the answer.  
  
  
  
�I don�t know mom, it doesn�t look good. He lost a lot of blood. He�s in critical condition.�  
  
  
  
She nodded and closed her eyes for a brief minute, �How come you didn�t tell me?�  
  
  
  
�I don�t know, I guess because I didn�t know how you�d handle it. I�m sorry I kept it from you.�  
  
  
  
�Was he cheating on me?�  
  
  
  
�Mom�no, why are you even worrying about that right now? You need your rest.�  
  
  
  
�I want to see him Kevin.�  
  
  
  
�I will try to get your doctor to agree to let you go up and see him okay?� She nodded and pulled him closer.  
  
  
  
�What about John? Is he dead?�  
  
  
  
�No, he�s going to jail though and he�ll never bother us again. I promise.�  
  
  
  
She nodded and once again closed her eyes which prompted Kevin to stand up and kiss her on the cheek, �I�m going to go and let you get some rest. Brian and Nicky will be down in a little bit to see you okay?�  
  
  
  
�Kevin, I want to see my husband, please try to get me up there okay?�  
  
  
  
�I will mom and I love you.�  
  
  
  
�I love you more.� He smiled at the very familiar ending to most of their conversations and left the room where Howie was waiting out in the chairs. He stood up and walked over to his best friend and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
  
  
�How is she?�  
  
  
  
�She�s going to be fine thanks to you. I don�t even know how to thank you Howie.�  
  
  
  
�Just tell her I expect a never ending invitation to dinner.�  
  
  
  
�I�m sure she�ll be fine with that.� Kevin laughed as they headed to the elevator which would bring them to AJ�s room.  
  
  
  
�Three Richardsons in the hospital at once, I think that has to be some kind of record.� He joked, trying to just for a minute forget about the grave situation they were facing. He didn�t want to tell his mother but the doctor said that most likely his father wouldn�t last through the night. His brain was functioning but his vital organs were beginning to shut down. The father he had finally found again was going to be gone forever this time.  
  
  
  
�How did Brian take the news?�  
  
  
  
Kevin glanced over at Howie, �You mean about my father?�  
  
  
  
Howie nodded his head in reply as Kevin continued, �Well, he was shocked to say the least, and then angry, happy, and devastated when he found out about his condition. It doesn�t seem fair does it? That he comes back into our lives only to be taken away again.�  
  
  
  
�You don�t know for sure that is going to happen.�  
  
  
  
�I know, but now to be strong.� He said just as he entered his brother�s room putting on a happy grin as he did.  
  
  
  
Brian was sitting on the chair beside the bed watching a basketball game as both AJ and Nicky lay sleeping in the bed. The younger of the two had his head resting on his older brother�s chest as AJ had his arms protectively wrapped around the child. �They are going to be very close after all that they have been through.� Kevin said as he entered the room and smiled at the sight he was met with.  
  
  
  
�Yeah I know what you mean, AJ acted like he could care less to see the little guy but now he won�t let him go.� Brian answered, looking away from the game and greeting the two men.  
  
  
  
�How are you holding up Bri?� Kevin asked taking a seat next to his younger brother and looking into his eyes.  
  
  
  
�Well as can be expected I guess, thanking God about every ten seconds that Nick is safe and sound then cursing him out every thirty for dad. How�s mom?�  
  
  
  
�Almost back to her old feisty self.� At that, Brian smiled.  
  
  
  
�Hey you mind, I�m trying to sleep!� AJ said through a sleepy yawn. �Hey there�s a little thing attached to me over here.� Everyone in the room laughed.  
  
  
  
�He�s exhausted.� Kevin stood up and gently rubbed Nicky�s cheek as he slept, �You want me to take him off of you?�  
  
  
  
�Nah, that�s okay, let him stay.� AJ said as his grip on his baby brother tightened.  
  
  
  
�Suit yourself.�  
  
  
  
�Hey Kev, how about Anita? Did she make it?�  
  
  
  
Kevin turned towards Brian and nodded, �She�s going to be okay. You saved her life Brian.�  
  
  
  
�Did she want me to? I mean was it a suicide attempt?�  
  
  
  
�No, he did that to her after he put mom in the car I guess. At least that�s what she told the police. She said while he was bringing mom to the car she grabbed a knife and was ready to stab him but I guess the end result was her being hung. You are a hero kiddo.�  
  
  
  
�I don�t feel like one.�  
  
  
  
�True heroes usually don�t.�  
  
  
  
�What about Patty?�  
  
  
  
�She is staying with her grandmother for now but she is fine. She�ll have a lot to deal with but for now she at least has her mom and her boyfriend back.�  
  
  
  
�What about Nicky, will he be alright?� Brian asked staring at his baby brother as he stirred in his sleep.  
  
  
  
�I think it�ll be hard for him as well, but you know what? He has all of us to help him get through. You guys all have me you know that right?�  
  
  
  
�How could we not know that Kev, you tell us that every time you see us.� AJ rolled his eyes and sighed, �By the way�I am thinking of getting a tattoo, think I should ask mom about it now while she�s heavily sedated?�  
  
  
  
�I have a feeling even sedated she�ll have something to say about that one AJ.�  
  
  
  
�Is he going to get out of jail ever Kevin? I mean is there a chance this guy can come after Nicky again?�  
  
  
  
Kevin looked AJ in the eyes, �No way in hell AJ.�  
  
  
  
�Hey Rob!� Kevin turned towards the door where Rob was standing with a bag full of presents. �How�s my favorite family?� He asked walking over and kissing the sleeping child on the cheek and tousling AJ�s hair.  
  
  
  
�We�re good.� Brian answered.  
  
  
  
�I�m happy to hear that�.I�m going to steal your big brother for a few minutes is that okay with you? Howie too.�  
  
  
  
�Sure take him as long as you want but make sure you bring him back to us.� Brian said with a wink and a smile.  
  
  
  
�I promise, by the way all that stuff in that bag is for you guys from the office. Enjoy!�  
  
  
  
As the three men walked out of the room they heard AJ and Brian fighting over something in the bag and once again Kevin couldn�t help but smile. He loved his brothers so much.  
  
  
  
�Kevin, we have been trying to get Nicosia to talk for the last hour but he refuses to talk to anyone but you.�  
  
  
  
�I�m done with him Rob, I already told you that.�  
  
  
  
�I know Kevin, but we need his confession which he said he would only give to you.�  
  
  
  
�Where is he?�  
  
  
  
�In a private room on the 3rd floor.�  
  
  
  
�Okay fine, let�s go do this.� Kevin took a deep breath as he walked towards John�s room. He was adamant when he finally met up with Rob, that he wanted nothing to do with the case any longer, now that his family was safe he was done. Giving this creep anymore of his time would only be letting him win.  
  
  
  
�I�ll go in with you if you�d like.� Rob said to Kevin right before they were to enter the man�s room.  
  
  
  
�No that�s okay; I can do this all by myself.�  
  
  
  
�We�ll be right out here if you need us.� Howie reassured and Kevin nodded before entering the room.  
  
  
  
Like his mother�s room, John�s was equally as dark, only one small light was on right over his bed. �I am glad you came.� The man said as he sat up, wincing from the pain in his shoulder.  
  
  
  
Kevin walked over and took a seat on the stool right beside the man�s bed, happy to see that a handcuff held his right hand in place on the railing. Thoughts about standing up and smothering him with a pillow went through his mind briefly but he shook it off. �I�m here, why don�t you tell me what happened.�  
  
  
  
John smiled, �How is your mother? I was glad to hear she made it out okay. I had a feeling she would; she is such a pretty lady.�  
  
  
  
Kevin took out his pad and a pen, �Why don�t you tell me what happened from the beginning.�  
  
  
  
�I�m not sure why you would lie to me about my daughter though, that was just cruel Kevin.�  
  
  
  
�How did you get involved with Scott Wilson? And at any time did you help him kidnap or murder any of those kids?�  
  
  
  
�I mean, to tell me my daughter was dead, that was heartless.�  
  
  
  
�Look, I don�t have much time. You are either going to talk to me or you�re not. Which is it?�  
  
  
  
�I�m talking to you now aren�t I?� He laughed and rested his head against his pillow.  
  
  
  
Kevin stood up to leave, �You�re wasting my time.� He said walking away and putting his hand on the door.  
  
  
  
�Wait! Don�t go yet.� Kevin slowly turned around and made his way back to the bed.  
  
  
  
�I�m listening.�  
  
  
  
�I�ll tell you what you want to know, go ahead and ask Kevin.� He adjusted the controls on the bed to make himself sit upright.  
  
  
  
�Why you would do this to MY family?�  
  
  
  
John grinned wide when he heard that question and that disgusted Kevin. �That doesn�t seem like such a professional question Kevin. Isn�t it wrong to make things so personal? Anyway�it wasn�t up to me who we targeted; I just happened to come into contact with that beautiful baby boy your family has there. You should thank me, I saved his life. If it were up to Scott he would really have been in that body bag he had delivered to your door.�  
  
  
  
�What do you mean I should thank you, you were ready to burn him alive you son of a bitch!�  
  
  
  
�How is Nicky anyway? Tell him I said hello and hopefully I�ll see him really soon.�  
  
  
  
That made Kevin totally lose his cool as he stood up and placed his hand right onto John�s wound and pressed down really hard, �Listen to me� you even so much as say my brother�s name again and you won�t have to worry about getting the death penalty because I�ll kill you with my bare hands.�  
  
  
  
John was grimacing and groaning as Kevin pressed but he still never lost that smile he had on his face. �It is a powerful feeling isn�t? Being in control over someone weaker than you.�  
  
  
  
Kevin ignored that last statement and tried to focus on his task, �Tell me how you know Scott Wilson.�  
  
  
  
�He was a good friend of mine.�  
  
  
  
�Do you always go around killing your good friends?�  
  
  
  
�Who said I killed him?�  
  
  
  
�And what about Tyler? How did he fit into all of this?�  
  
  
  
�He was Scott�s brother, I never liked him personally.�  
  
  
  
�Is that why you wanted him off the case?�  
  
  
  
�I didn�t care one way or the other but yes that�s why Scott wanted him off the case. I guess in a way he was playing mind games with the kid. Make him angry and jealous of you. He wanted to kill your brother too you know. I think he actually may have even kicked him once if I�m not mistaken.�  
  
  
  
Kevin gripped his pen so hard it almost broke in half.  
  
  
  
�He was gay, did you know that? Tyler was a fairy. His lover was on the force as well.�  
  
  
  
�Matt? The other agent who was in on this?� Kevin asked taking notes as he listened in.  
  
  
  
Scott nodded, �Yeah that was his name, friggin� fairy.�  
  
  
  
�How many kids were there total?�  
  
  
  
�I think I�ve answered all the questions I need to for today.�  
  
  
  
�Did you help kill and kidnap any of those children?�  
  
  
  
�I told you I was done for now.� He grinned at the detective as he put away his pad.  
  
  
  
�Fine, they�ll get the rest when they process you.�  
  
  
  
Kevin stood up to leave, not even looking back at John as he did, �Oh and Kevin one more thing��  
  
  
  
At that Kevin turned around, �What is it?�  
  
  
  
�This was a family business for Scott, if you think the killing is going to end just because he and Tyler are dead, you are probably wrong, maybe not now but someday it�ll start up again and when it happens, you better hide that baby brother of yours. They�re a vengeful bunch.�  
  
  
  
�I want names!� Kevin said turning quickly and walking back towards the man who was handcuffed to the bed.  
  
  
  
�Sorry I don�t have any names.�  
  
  
  
�Give me names!� Kevin was now screaming at the man as he lunged at him full force, an action which brought Rob and Howie into the room to restrain him. �Names!!�  
  
  
  
�Get him out of here he�s crazy!� John said laughing as Rob and Howie pulled him out of the room.  
  
  
  
�He said there are more family members and that the killing won�t stop!� Kevin was still being held back by Howie as Rob was trying to understand what his detective was saying.  
  
  
  
�He�s bluffing Kevin, I�m sure there�s no one else. If there was we would have found him or her don�t you think?�  
  
  
  
�We didn�t know Tyler was Scott�s brother.�  
  
  
  
�True, we�ll do some more checking but my guess is he was just trying to get you riled up.� Rob said in a calming tone, hoping to relax his young friend.  
  
  
  
�Well it worked.�  
  
  
  
�I see that, you did good Kevin. Thanks for talking to him; I know it�s something you didn�t want to do. Now why don�t you go and see your father?�  
  
  
  
Kevin ran a hand through his hair and nodded at his boss, �Yeah good idea.� He said as he walked away and headed towards the elevator.  
  
  
  
When he got up to his father�s room, his mother was already there, holding her husbands hand and humming to him as he lay unconscious. She was in a wheel chair herself but had removed her oxygen mask. Kevin walked in and kissed her on the cheek. �Hi mom.�  
  
  
  
�Hey baby.�  
  
  
  
�It all seems so surreal to see him here in front of me, I feel like I�m having d�j� vu.�  
  
  
  
�I know�� He said sitting down on the other side of his dad, �Me too.�  
  
  
  
She gripped his hand a little tighter than before, �I just got him back�I don�t want to lose him now.�  
  
  
  
�I don�t want to either mom.�  
  
  
  
Just as she said that, the door opened and in walked the rest of the family, Brian pushing AJ in a wheel chair as Nicky sat in his lap with the new teddy bear Rob had bought him in his hands.  
  
  
  
�Hey the gangs all here!� Jackie said smiling wide as she saw AJ for the first time since coming into the hospital. When he saw her he began to cry which prompted her to jump out of her wheel chair and go hug her sons.  
  
  
  
Kevin got all teary eyed at the reunion as well, maybe there is such a thing as happy endings after all. Noticing he was being left out, Jackie motioned for him to come and join in the family hug which he did, grabbing Brian and closing the gap with Nicky. Holding them all close he was overcome with emotion for these people who he loved so much.  
  
  
  
Finally they broke apart and Brian helped his mother back to her wheel chair and together they all stood around their father�s bed, holding hands and listening to the heart monitor beep its steady rhythm.  
  
  
  
�Honey we are all here with you now and we all love you.� Nicky had transferred from AJ�s lap onto his mommy�s and gently reached over and took his daddy�s hand.  
  
  
  
�I love you daddy.� He whispered and gently bent down to kiss his dad�s hand and place his head on top of it and then started giggling, �Daddy that tickles!� He said which made Kevin quickly approach the bed.  
  
  
  
�What tickles?�  
  
  
  
�He�s tickling my neck.� Nick said still giggling.  
  
  
  
�Dad, can you hear me?� Kevin asked now walking over and grabbing his other hand, �If you can hear me squeeze my hand.�  
  
  
  
Kevin smiled then looked up at his mother, �He heard me, he�s squeezing!�  
  
  
  
�I know.� She said calmly, �He�s looking at me right now.� And when Kevin looked down he saw the most amazing site, there was his father staring at his mother and smiling just the way they did every day of their marriage.  
  
  
  
His eyes moved away from Jackie then went to each boy and before landing on Kevin�s. He felt his hand being squeezed, �Dad we�re all safe. You saved us; you did what you needed to do.�  
  
  
  
He looked like he nodded briefly then his eyes moved back to his wife as she cried silent tears. �I love you Kevin�� He smiled, at least did the best he could, being hooked up to all the machines he was.  
  
  
  
The moment seemed to last forever before he closed his eyes again to the sound of alarms going off all around them as his heart monitor stopped beeping and went to a flat line. The family was rushed out of the room quickly as they began to work on the Matriarch of the Richardson clan but both Jackie and Kevin knew that was his way of saying goodbye. They all stood around hugging and awaiting the news.  
  
  
  
No matter how many times they hit him with the paddles nothing happened, so finally after about fifteen minutes of trying to revive him they called the time of death but before doing so one of the doctors motioned for another one to come closer, �It looks like an air bubble doesn�t it?� The one said to the other and before they called in any family members they called in the agents who were waiting outside the room.  
  
  
  
It felt like forever before anyone came to tell them anything one way or the other. The waiting was killing them but yet there was nothing they could do about it. They felt hopeless as they held onto each other.  
  
  
  
Howie and Ariana had their arms wrapped around one another as they stood waiting for the news. She had come out because she knew her boyfriend needed her after the day he had. The day they all had.  
  
  
  
The doctor came out and pulled his surgical mask down, �I�m sorry�we lost him.� He said looking down at the ground. �We tried everything we could to revive him.�  
  
  
  
They nodded and walked away holding each other tightly.  
  
  
  
Kevin sat outside his father�s room long after everyone had left. Holding his hands to his head and once again drying his tears, seemed like since he got his family back those tears wouldn�t stop falling.  
  
  
  
Howie and Ariana made their way over towards their friend and quietly sat beside him, �How you holding up buddy?�  
  
  
  
�Well as can be expected D.�  
  
  
  
�How about the family?�  
  
  
  
�The same.�  
  
  
  
�I have some news for you Kev, it�s about John� he�s dead.�  
  
  
  
�Dead?� Kevin looked over at Howie in disbelief.  
  
  
  
�Yes, he coded a little while ago, they think its foul play, that�s about all I know for now. Rob is handling the case personally. He said they called him into the room shortly after he coded. Something about an air bubble.�  
  
  
  
�So I guess it�s over then huh?�  
  
  
  
�Yeah�so how�s your dad?�  
  
  
  
�We almost lost him D, he opened his eyes and then stopped breathing but luckily they got him back. We still have no idea if he�s going to make it or not but for now. He�s hanging in there.�  
  
  
  
Howie nodded at his friend, �You want me to wait with you?�  
  
  
  
�No, that�s okay you guys go home. I�m just going to go back in there and sleep on the cot they put up for me.�  
  
  
  
Once Howie was gone, Kevin ventured into his father�s room and lay down beside him, grabbing his hand and smiling because even though all of their lives were so uncertain at least he knew he had his family to love and support.  
  



	39. Chapter 39

****

**39  
  
  
  
And they all lived happily Ever After�**

  
  
  
  
The leaves were blowing in the breeze as they all gathered around the casket. The rain stopped while they were in the church and by the time they made it out to the graveyard, the sun had peaked through the clouds. There were a lot of people there at the service which surprised Kevin. They were all there ready to offer their condolences when needed. An extra hug and kiss to the young child and the widow as they streamed down what seemed like a never ending line.  
  
  
  
It was getting cold, he thought to himself as he pulled up the zipper of his jacket just as the casket was being lowered into the ground. He felt the hand of his mother reach out for his own which he took and squeezed.  
  
  
  
She didn�t have to come to this, but she insisted. �I don�t want Nicky or AJ there but I want to be there, if nothing else, as a shoulder for Anita to cry on.�  
  
  
  
It didn�t surprise Kevin in the least, knowing how extremely strong his mother was, that she would put her own feelings for the man they were burying aside, so she could focus on the widow and their child. It was them he found himself looking at next.  
  
  
  
Anita sat in a white chair with her head bowed down as she held a tissue to her nose. Before the actual service she had vowed not to cry, but as John was lowered into the ground, she couldn�t help herself. Patty sat right beside her, looking straight ahead as if she had other things on her mind. Maybe thoughts of playing with Nicky or remembering her father in her own special way is what kept her preoccupied.  
  
  
  
As the crowd began to disperse she called Kevin and Jackie over. �I wanted to thank you for everything once again.� She said which took the agent by surprise.  
  
  
  
�Why are you thanking me?� He asked as he reached down and hugged Patty.  
  
  
  
�I wanted to thank you for coming. I know after all your family has been through, all�we have put you through� for still coming out and being here for us.�  
  
  
  
�Anita, you had nothing at all to do with what your husband did. I am so sorry for your loss and if there�s ever anything you need we are right here for you okay?� His mother grabbed Anita�s hands into her own and looked her right into the eyes as she said that. Once again proving how incredibly strong she was.  
  
  
  
�I didn�t think they would ever release his body to us, for a while there I was afraid I wouldn�t even be able to have a decent funeral for him�not that he deserves one�but for Patty�s sake.� Then she looked over at Kevin and smiled, �Thank you.�  
  
  
  
Kevin nodded at the woman; it was his doing that she even got her husband�s body when she did.  
  
  
  
�Patty and I are going to stay with my mother for awhile before we make our own start again, just the two of us. Some place far away from here.�  
  
  
  
�Well, don�t make it too far; Nicky won�t be able to live without his Patty.� At the mention of Nick�s name Patty looked up and smiled.  
  
  
  
�Be safe and know we are always thinking about you okay?� Jackie said just as they got to the black limousine the Nicosia�s were ready to climb into.  
  
  
  
�Thank you Jackie.� Anita replied as her and her daughter loaded into the limo and drove away.  
  
  
  
It was exactly one month to the day that Nicky was found and John had been killed at the hospital. Even though no one proved it was murder and the hospital ruled it as an accidental death, deep down inside, Kevin knew someone had done John Nicosia in. It was all too coincidental.  
  
  
  
�Come and walk with me now sweetheart.� Jackie said taking Kevin�s arm into her own as they strolled back to the tombstones.  
  
  
  
�Do you think they will be okay?� She asked her eldest son.  
  
  
  
�I hope so,� Even though odds in a situation like theirs weren�t ever very good.  
  
  
  
�Nick is going to miss her.�  
  
  
  
�I know.�  
  
  
  
They continued to walk through the stacks of graves until they came to the familiar tombstone. She placed her hand on it and sighed, �Hello my love.� She said as she knelt at her husband�s grave. The flowers she had placed there on her last visit still lying against his dates of birth and death.  
  
  
  
�Hello.� Jackie stood up and smiled as her husband came out from behind a tree, both smiling at each other as he slowly approached his wife.  
  
  
  
Kevin senior was walking slowly and with the use of a cane, but other than that he was just fine. The doctors called it a miracle, the fact that he could come back from an injury such as his seemed next to impossible. But when Jackie was given the news she wasn�t surprised at all. �He�s a stubborn old coot.� She had said to the doctor, �He won�t let go after coming back into our lives. He�ll fight until he can�t do it anymore.� And she was right. The next few days were touch and go for the patriarch of the family but then his vitals shot back up and the road to recovery began.  
  
�It�s so weird seeing this after all these years.� Kevin senior said as he bent down to stare at his tombstone. �It�s like I�m having an out of body experience or something. I remember watching my funeral and thinking, wow they are talking about me.�  
  
  
  
He looked over at his son and smiled, the two of them trying their hardest to build the relationship they never really had in the first place. As Kevin senior healed, there was a lot of discussion as to whether he should go back into hiding, maybe take the entire family and do things the right way this time. The person most objected to that idea was Kevin senior himself. He didn�t want to put his family through the agony of displacement; changing identities and always afraid, never knowing if they would have to flee the homes they had just created.  
  
  
  
After hours of discussion, he declined the FBI�s offer to put him back into hiding, thus Kevin Richardson after being dead for 8 years had finally come back to life.  
  
  
  
�Well boys what do you say? I�ve had enough death for one day, let�s go home and have a nice dinner.�  
  
  
  
�Sounds good to me mom, you know Howie will want to come over too.�  
  
  
  
�Well he�s more than welcome as always, since he does now have a never ending invite to dinner.�  
  
  
  
�He�ll be happy to know that.�  
  
  
  
Kevin walked behind his mom and dad as they made their way back down the hill and towards the car. He hoped it would be a very long time before he had to come back to this place. He couldn�t help but smile as he saw his parents holding hands and smiling like teenagers in love.  
  
  
  
He took one more glance back at John�s plot where the workers were now shoveling dirt on top of the casket. He exchanged glances with the grave diggers for a moment before he turned his head and walked out of the graveyard.  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  
They sat around the dinner table as one happy family, the smells of Jackie�s lasagna wafting throughout the entire house as everyone joked and laughed around the table. The Richardson house was packed for dinner with Howie and Ariana as their guests.  
  
  
  
�So, about that tattoo�� AJ said out of the blue right before he placed a piece of garlic bread into his mouth.  
  
  
  
�Enough with the tattoo, no son of mine is EVER getting a tattoo!!�  
  
  
  
�But mom��  
  
  
  
�Never!�  
  
  
  
�What if Kevin did?�  
  
  
  
�I�d disown him.�  
  
  
  
�But now I have this neat scar; it only makes sense to get a tattoo as well. I earned it.�  
  
  
  
�No son, you heard your mother.�  
  
  
  
�Aw come on dad�what�s the harm in a tattoo?�  
  
  
  
�We aren�t having this discussion any longer AJ.�  
  
  
  
�I have something to say�� At that everyone�s eyes went to Brian who had been quiet for much of the fun dinnertime conversation. Ever since he saved Anita�s life he had changed just a little bit, became more grownup and less kid like.  
  
  
  
�What is it?� Kevin asked seeing the serious look on his little brother�s face.  
  
  
  
�I made a decision�I�m going to the police academy after I graduate high school this year. I want to work for the FBI like the two of you.�  
  
  
  
Everyone exchanged glances, �No!� It was the youngest Richardson who spoke up. �I don�t want you to do that!!�  
  
  
  
�Nicky�everything will be okay.�  
  
  
  
�NO!!!� He screamed. Nicky had changed the most as a result of what had happened. He was very protective and needy, always wanting someone in his family around him at all times. If someone were to even go out to the store, he�d have an anxiety attack and want to go with them. Brian had wanted to go to the funeral with his mom, dad and brother but Nicky had thrown a fit so he stayed home.  
  
  
  
�Nicky, it�s going to be okay.� Brian said in a calming voice but the young child didn�t want to hear it. He got up out of his seat and ran out of the room.  
  
  
  
Brian stood up to chase after him but Kevin put his hand out, �No, let me�� He said, to which Brian nodded.  
  
  
  
Kevin ran up the stairs and stopped when he saw his baby brother sitting on his bed and crying, �Hey buddy�can I come in?� He asked in a very soft voice.  
  
  
  
Nick just nodded as he sat with a frown on his face, as tears started to flow down his cheeks. Kevin walked in and sat on the bed and quickly motioned for Nicky to climb up on his lap. Once there, the child rested his head against his big brother�s chest, �I don�t want Brian to work at the FBI�I don�t want you or daddy to either.�  
  
  
  
�I know that Nicky�but it�s safe, I promise.�  
  
  
  
�No!�  
  
  
  
�Nick, if Brian is working with me than I can watch him.�  
  
  
  
�Who will watch you?�  
  
  
  
�Daddy, Howie and Rob.�  
  
  
  
�Who will watch them?�  
  
  
  
�We all will take care of each other baby, okay?�  
  
  
  
�But there are bad men Kevin�what if they come back.�  
  
  
  
�They are all gone Nicky, no one is going to hurt you or any of us anymore�I promise.�  
  
  
  
In a few minutes time, Brian also arrived in the child�s room and came and sat on the floor facing his two brothers. �Nicky, I know you�re scared but I�m going to be okay. I am doing this so we can all be safe.�  
  
  
  
�I am scared of what might happen to you.� Once again the little boy started to cry which had the two older brothers glance at each other.  
  
  
  
�Nick, we can�t stop bad things from happening, but I promise that I will be safe and sound. You have my word.�  
  
  
  
�AJ better not join the FBI.�  
  
  
  
�Riiight like that�s going to ever happen,� AJ said bouncing into the room.  
  
  
  
�Yeah, we�ll probably end up having to hunt AJ down and arrest him for something.� Brian said winking at the subject of the ridicule.  
  
  
  
�Yeah like what?�  
  
  
  
�I don�t know�running around town without a brain?� That made the child of the family burst into laughter.  
  
  
  
�Oh very nice Nicky, and I thought you were on my side.�  
  
  
  
Kevin grew serious for a minute, �Nicky�we will always watch out for each other, no matter what we decide to do, If one day you decide you want to be in the FBI or a teacher or an accountant, no matter what, we�ll have your back. That�s what family does�so Brian will be fine.�  
  
  
  
The child thought about this for a minute, looking each of his brothers up and down before finally nodding, �Okay�but only if you buy me a present.�  
  
  
  
All the boys laughed, �This kid is SUCH a con artist I�m telling you!� AJ said pulling Nicky off of Kevin�s lap and to the ground where he was being tickled mercilessly. Brian then tackled AJ rolling him off the baby of the family as Kevin stood there watching with a smile on his face, grateful for having his entire family back.  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  
  
  
�Wow what do you think they are doing up there?� Jackie asked her husband as she cleared away the dishes to the sounds of thumping and laughing from above.  
  
  
  
Kevin senior walked behind his wife and placed his arms around her waist, kissing her neck as he did, �No idea but as long as they stay up there we�re in business.�  
  
  
  
�We are going to get going now Mrs. R�great meal as always.� Howie said feeling bad for breaking up the moment he and his girlfriend had witnessed.  
  
  
  
She turned and grabbed Howie in a hug and gave him a kiss, �Anytime honey, you know our house is your house.�  
  
  
  
�I know�.same to you young lady.� She said winking at Ariana as she held onto her boyfriend�s hand.  
  
  
  
�Have a good night, tell Kevin I said bye.�  
  
  
  
�We will.�  
  
  
  
When the couple exited, Kevin senior once again grabbed his wife in his hands, �So where were we?�  
  
  
  
She looked at her long lost husband as if she was in a dream and placing her hands on his face she simply said, �We were just about to say�and they all lived happily ever after.�  
  
  
  
He grabbed her in a hug and twirled her around a few times before stopping, �Oh yeah�that�s right.� He replied as he kissed her passionately on the lips.  
  
  
  
  
  
 ****

**The End**

  
  



	40. Chapter 40

  
  
  
****

**Or is it only the beginning?**

  
  
There relationship was blossoming ever since the first date they went on. Seemed like all they ever wanted was to be in each other�s company. Howie was actually falling in love with her which is exactly what was supposed to happen, he had been so pre occupied he hadn�t noticed her sneaking in to John Nicosia�s room right before he coded, Barely noticed all the times she slipped away to use the phone to report to her family what was happening, no one missed her when she met Maria in the driveway with a bullet. No one noticed her as she collected evidence and stored it away undetected by anyone. She was the saving grace of her family, the smartest one of the bunch.  
  
  
  
She kissed him and got into her car smiling and waving as she watched him drive away. Then she looked up at the bedroom window where she saw Nicky and his big brothers playing around.  
  
  
  
Ariana had a plan and nothing made her happier when those plans were going just as they should be. She stayed behind a little longer, making sure there was no chance of her boyfriend coming back to see that she wasn�t going in the direction of her house but someone else�s.  
  
  
  
She was just about to pull away when Kevin came running out of the house, how easy it would have been for her to run him down as he crossed the street to meet her car. She could have run him down and no one would have ever noticed. It would have been a clean death, not the sloppy ones her brothers had created. But where would the fun be in that?  
  
  
  
�Hey I saw you guys sneaking away.� He said, just out of breath a tad as he bent down to talk into her window.  
  
  
  
�I have to work tomorrow morning and we didn�t want to bother your brotherly bonding. So, Is Nicky better now?� She asked putting on her usual sympathetic face, trying her hardest not to glance at the clock as it ticked away. She had to leave soon, couldn�t be there when it happened.  
  
  
  
�He�ll be okay. It takes awhile for kids to get over traumatic experiences like that.�  
  
  
  
She nodded at Kevin trying her hardest not to laugh, thinking �just wait until he sees what happens next.�  
  
  
  
�Well I�ll let you get back to your family.�  
  
  
  
�We all still on for tomorrow night?� She looked mildly confused.  
  
  
  
�Tomorrow night?�  
  
  
  
�Bowling the two of you and your single tag along friend�remember?�  
  
  
  
She smiled, �Oh right�yes of course we�re still on. See ya then!�  
  
  
  
He smiled at her and tapped the car as he scooted back across the street and into his house.  
  
  
  
Once the door closed she sighed once again looking at the clock and turning on her ignition��See ya!� She said as she drove down the street.  
  
  
  
She turned the corner just as Jackie Richardson; mother of four beautiful boys grabbed on to her chest and started gasping for air. She turned into his house just as the ambulance got to the Richardson place and grabbed him into a hug just as Jackie was pronounced dead.  
  
  
  
�Did you do it?� He asked her as she shed her clothes and climbed into the bed next to him.  
  
  
  
�Of course I did. Piece of cake. She never saw it coming.�  
  
  
  
�How did you do it?�  
  
  
  
�I put it in her coffee.�  
  
  
  
�Good thinking.�  
  
  
  
�Thanks�oh there�s something else you should know, Brian said he was joining the force after he graduated.�  
  
  
  
�Think that will change now?� She shrugged as she reached over him for the popcorn.  
  
  
  
�Time will tell I guess.�  
  
  
  
�Yeah, think it�s happened yet?�  
  
  
  
�Yes.�  
  
  
  
�Think your boyfriend knows?�  
  
  
  
�Not yet, but I�m sure he�ll get a call in a little bit.�  
  
  
  
�Aren�t you afraid he�ll be suspicious if you aren�t home when he calls?�  
  
  
  
�I think he�ll be to grief stricken to notice.�  
  
  
  
�Yeah, you�re probably right.�  
  
  
  
�So�I guess we�ll just have to wait and see what happens huh?�  
  
  
  
�Yup, that�s the plan.� She said smiling as she placed a piece of popcorn into her mouth. �I guess our bowling date will be canceled then.�  
  
  
  
�What about the boy?�  
  
  
  
�We�ll get to him�we need to be patient.�  
  
  
  
�Okay.�  
  
  
  
They both sat in silence watching TV while across town the Richardson family would never be the same again.  
  
  
  
 ****

The End...doubtfully

  
  
  
  



End file.
